Desviación
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: Tras reconciliarse con su pasado, Thundercracker se ve forzado a lidiar con antiguas dudas que lo llevarán a cuestionar la causa Decepticon y a buscar su verdadera identidad. Las transformaciones más grandes son internas. Secuela de "Lluvia púrpura."
1. Chapter 1

**Desviación**

**Por Taipan Kiryu**

* * *

_Hay dos cosas que definen a Thundercracker: su desprecio por todo aquello que no vuela y sus dudas sobre la causa Decepticon. Ambas han sido exploradas en el mundo de la fanficción, pero son realmente tan complejas que dejan muchas puertas abiertas por explorar._

_Ésta es mi versión sobre la conflictuada personalidad de Thundercracker, continuación directa de mi fic "Lluvia púrpura", en el que manejo la versión de que TC fue creado por un Autobot y que no era un Seeker de origen._

_Quería escribir esta secuela desde hace tiempo, pero tenía muchos agujeros en el argumento y apenas hace poco tiempo los llené. Espero que la disfruten :o)_

_Esta historia comienza dos deca-ciclos (6 semanas) después de que finaliza "Lluvia púrpura"._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**Las dudas detrás de la sombra**

La Tierra había sido testigo de incontables rarezas, incorporando muchas de ellas a su propia naturaleza, a sus propios sonidos y escenarios. Pero la vista de robots extraterrestres inteligentes era todavía demasiado sorprendente para el orgánico planeta, aún no preparado para añadir tal escena a su acervo de rarezas.

Sin embargo, nada podía impedir que dos titanes de acero agregaran sus propias coloraciones a los últimos vestigios de la noche. Chispas producidas por golpes y disparos errantes dieron la bienvenida al amanecer. Pero los dos seres metálicos, totalmente absortos en su combate, ignoraron por completo la vista única del rosado amanecer terrestre que se dejaba ya distinguir en el horizonte.

Una estructura negra desapareció entre las últimas penumbras de la noche. Un destello púrpura después, reapareció de nuevo, lista para causar daño.

-Estás muerto, Warp.

Skywarp sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición. –Si me hubiera quedado en mi modo alterno, TC… esta victoria no sería tuya. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Pero no lo hiciste. Sabía que aparecerías en estas coordenadas. Tus trayectorias son muy predecibles,- continuó Thundercracker, bajando el cañón de su arma, que estaba apoyado en la cabeza de su compañero aéreo.

-Dices eso porque las has visto demasiadas veces. Hemos practicado maniobras de combate juntos por miles de vorns. Pero no te confíes, aún puedo sorprenderte.

-Si tú lo dices,- dijo Thundercracker mientras comenzaba a perder altitud. –Bajemos. Mis motores se sobrecalentaron y necesito enfriarme un poco.

Ambos Seekers descendieron lentamente y aterrizaron en un paisaje terrestre que los humanos denominaban bosque. Mientras que Thundercracker evadió tocar los especímenes vegetales del lugar, Skywarp no tuvo problemas en arrancar un árbol desde sus raíces con una fuerte patada.

-Estas malditas cosas están por todas partes,- se quejó el Seeker negro. –Son una verdadera plaga.

Thundercracker lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia un lago cercano. Se sentó en la orilla y sumergió su pierna derecha en el agua cristalina.

-Tienes suerte de que esa cosa no pueda oxidarnos,- dijo Skywarp mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

-He descubierto que el agua terrestre es bastante efectiva para propósitos de enfriamiento básicos. Deberías intentarlo, Warp. Es en cierta forma… relajante.

-Nunca. No me verás tocando ese sucio líquido a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Thundercracker miró el lago. Era una contradicción que en un mundo tan caótico existieran lugares así, tan tranquilos… Tal parecía que el viento de la mañana y algún eventual chapoteo de las criaturas que poblaban el manto acuífero eran los únicos que podían perturbar la tranquila superficie de ese líquido que imitaba al cielo.

-¿Realmente odias este planeta, no Warp?

-¿Tú no? Es un verdadero basurero.

-Es muy plano en verdad… pero tiene algunos lugares tolerables, como éste.

-¿Tolerables?- preguntó Skywarp, tomando una roca y arrojándola hacia el centro del lago. El mineral golpeó la espejada superficie del agua con un ruido hueco y se hundió pesadamente, dejando un séquito de ondas a su alrededor. -¿Lo ves? Es sólo un agujero con agua…

-Tu percepción es asombrosa,- dijo Thundercracker con ironía.

-Ya me conoces, TC. Toda esta odiosa tranquilidad me enferma… A ti gusta porque eres un maldito Autobot con disfraz.

Skywarp se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. El movimiento que estaba haciendo para lanzar una segunda piedra al agua se congeló. La roca cayó a sus pies, estéril.

-Oh rayos… Lo siento, TC… yo…

-No importa.

-Hablé sin pensar,- continuó Skywarp, golpeándose fuertemente la frente. – Sabes que no soy muy cuidadoso con estas cosas… Te juro que no quise…

-Te dije que no importaba, Warp. Sólo olvídalo.

Un silencio incómodo reinó por algunos segundos. Skywarp consideró lanzar algún árbol al lago para romper su otra vez calmada superficie, pero por alguna razón se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Tal vez Thundercracker tenía razón y esos lugares terrestres eran en cierta manera… hipnóticos. Parecía que la guerra no había tocado nunca ese lugar solitario.

-Así que… ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Skywarp, atreviéndose a hablar otra vez.

Thundercracker sacó la pierna del agua y la dobló, apoyando en ella uno de sus brazos.

-¿Te refieres a que nadie confía en mí y que todos en la base murmuran a mis espaldas? Igual, supongo,- respondió. Su voz ronca sonó tan neutra como siempre, pero Skywarp creyó detectar cierto rastro de molestia.

-Bueno… la confianza no está en nuestra programación. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

-No lo hago. Todos pueden hablar lo que quieran por lo que a mí respecta.

-¿Y qué tal las insignias Autobots? ¿Cuántas veces aparecieron dibujadas afuera de la puerta de tus cuarteles personales?

-¿Durante este deca-ciclo, quieres decir? Cuatro veces.

-¿Sólo cuatro? El pasado deca-ciclo fueron siete.

-Sí, están disminuyendo. Qué afortunado soy,- dijo Thundercracker con ironía.

-Vamos… Rumble y Frenzy se cansarán de dibujar esas insignias eventualmente. Estuve a punto de darles una lección el pasado ciclo solar, pero Soundwave estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-No te metas en problemas por mí, Warp. Puedo manejar esto solo.

-Me gusta molestar a esos enanos, no te preocupes… Además, eres mi hermano.

Thundercracker miró a su compañero aéreo. Skywarp podía ser un loco arrogante la mayoría de las veces, pero también era un amigo leal.

-Te lo agradezco, Warp… Realmente aprecio tu apoyo en todo esto.

–Bah, no digas eso… No vas a intentar besarme, ¿verdad?

Thundercracker le lanzó un puñetazo como toda respuesta, que el Seeker negro hábilmente bloqueó con un brazo.

-Mejor, porque no eres mi tipo,- continuó bromeando Skywarp. -¿Terminaste de disfrutar tu pequeño lugar secreto? Se está haciendo tarde y nuestro ciclo de entrenamiento va a terminar en pocos breems. Si llegamos tarde Screamer estará sobre nosotros el resto del ciclo solar.

Thundercracker se levantó y siguió a Skywarp hacia el cielo. Nuevamente, los extraterrestres sonidos de transformación irrumpieron en la gama sonora del planeta orgánico que albergaba ahora una guerra que no le pertenecía.

-_Te reto a una carrera hasta la base_,- transmitió Skywarp por su comunicador interno.

_-Demasiada ventaja para ti. Siempre te teletransportas._

_-No lo haré esta vez._

_-No estoy de humor._

_-Nunca lo estás cuando se trata de perder. Sabes que soy más rápido que tú, TC._

_-Corrección: tú eres más tramposo que yo._

Una sonora carcajada sacudió la frecuencia privada de ambos Seekers.

–_Sí... eso no puedo negarlo… Pero vamos, te prometo que no me teletransportaré. Te apuesto cinco cubos de energon a que llego al menos 3 astrosegundos antes que tú._

_-De acuerdo. Pero que sean cubos de energon regular. Nada de alto grado._

_-Siempre te pierdes la diversión, hermano._

Fuertes rugidos de motores anunciaron el inicio de la carrera. Skywarp y Thundercracker le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo día terrestre a su muy particular manera, dominando los cielos.

Demasiado parecidos en sus maniobras de vuelo, ambos Decepticons volaron a la par durante los primeros minutos, imposible saber cuál de los dos llevaba la delantera.

Thundercracker aceleró, aunque su velocidad nada tenía que ver con esa informal carrera. Disfrutaba el cielo, simplemente. Era su elemento; tal vez no el que le había sido destinado pero sí el que él había elegido, y había sacrificado demasiado para que fuera así.

El Océano Atlántico ya estaba a la vista cuando sintió que Skywarp disminuía un poco su velocidad. Una rápida revisión a su radar así lo confirmó.

_-Espera, TC… Cancelemos la carrera._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Míralo tú mismo. Revisa el cuadrante veinticuatro-ocho._

El radar de Thundercracker se centró en un punto luminoso que se acercaba.

_-Aeronave humana. Disfraza tu señal de energía, Warp._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Todavía estamos durante la misión de entrenamiento. Evitemos cualquier tipo de confrontación._

_-¿Y qué mejor entrenamiento que un poco de acción real?_

_-No es una aeronave militar._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Tú también lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en leer los reportes que Starscream ingresó a nuestros bancos de datos._

_-Me aburren… casi tanto como Screamer._

El suspiro de Thundercracker sonó bastante claro. _–Registra esto, entonces: Avión de pasajeros. Denominación: Boeing 777-200ER. Motor PW4084…_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí… ¿Así que avión de pasajeros? ¿No lleva ningún tipo de armas? ¿Misiles, tal vez?_

_-Negativo._

_-¡Maldición! Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos tener una pelea decente antes de regresar a la base… ¿Dónde están esos malditos Aerialbots cuando los necesitas?_

Skywarp refunfuñó algunas maldiciones Cybertronianas durante algunos segundos, como solía hacerlo cada vez que cualquier mínimo detalle no cumplía sus expectativas. Thundercracker decidió ignorarlo; sabía que eventualmente su amigo regresaría a su comportamiento normal, bromista y desinteresado.

Pero no en esa ocasión. Tras algunos momentos de silencio después de finalizar su discurso de frustración, Skywarp dio un brusco giro hacia su izquierda, rompiendo la perfecta formación que llevaba con su compañero aéreo, y enfiló hacia el avión humano, que estaba ya a muy poca distancia.

_-Warp, ¿qué rayos…?_

_-¿Sabes, TC? Decidí que sí tendré un poco de acción hoy, y digo que derribemos al maldito avión de pasajeros o lo que sea._

_-Esa cosa no tiene ningún medio para defenderse. ¿Qué esperas obtener atacando a un rival tan infinitamente débil?_

_-Diversión,- _fue la seca respuesta de Skywarp antes de enfilar a toda velocidad hacia su candidato para tiro al blanco.

Thundercracker no reprimió el rugido de enfado de sus motores antes de seguir a su compañero.

_-¡Lo veo, TC! Es grande… y feo… Gracias a Primus que la sonda de Teletran I no nos reconfiguró como uno de esos modelos… Me vería gordo transformado en un cacharro como ése._

_-¿Y qué esperabas de un simple avión de pasajeros?_

_-¡Espero que explote en una cantidad decente de pedazos cuando lo hagamos estrellarse! Te apuesto 10 cubos de energon a que le vuelo el ala derecha a esta distancia. Tú puedes encargarte de la izquierda._

_-Gracias por tu generosidad, pero voy a declinar tu oferta._

_-Está bien. Te dejo las turbinas. Pero no le digas a Screamer que te las cedí._

_-Warp…_

_-¡¡Misiles caloríficos, busquen calor!!- _gritó alegremente Skywarp mientras dos pequeñas compuertas en la parte baja de su fuselaje se abrían y dos armas mortíferas relucían al sol.

A punto de hacer efectivo su grito de batalla favorito, Skywarp se vio obligado a efectuar otro brusco viraje, esta vez para evitar chocar contra la forma azul y gris de su mejor amigo.

_-¿¡Pero qué…?! ¡¿Tienes chatarra en lugar de circuitos cerebrales, TC?! ¡Casi te destruyo, idiota!_

_-¿Vas a desperdiciar dos misiles en un blanco indefenso e inútil? Se supone que debemos mantener un perfil bajo durante las misiones de entrenamiento._

_-¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!_

_-¿Destruir una aeronave de ese tamaño te parece mantener un perfil bajo? Rayos, Warp, no quiero imaginarme lo que haces cuando quieres llamar la atención._

_-Por Primus maldito, ¡es sólo un avión humano!_

_-Que lleva 347 pasajeros a bordo. ¿Crees que los Autobots se van a quedar cruzados de brazos si empezamos a asesinar humanos por diversión? Megatron ha sido muy claro: debemos atacar a los humanos sin piedad cuando se interpongan en nuestro camino. Nunca dijo nada sobre derribar blancos no militares._

Skywarp se transformó en su modo robótico. Thundercracker hizo lo mismo. Ambos Seekers se miraron en silencio, levitando en el cielo. Muy atrás de ellos, el avión continuó su vuelo, ignorante del peligro que acababa de rozarlo.

-No sería mi primera vez,- dijo Skywarp con voz ronca.

El lejano sonido de los motores del Boeing se perdió en la distancia, aun para los avanzados sensores auditivos de los dos Decepticons.

-¿Sabes, TC? A veces no te entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- Thundercracker preguntó cautelosamente.

Skywarp entreabrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se quedó flotando, mirando a su amigo con una extraña expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Volvamos a la base,- dijo finalmente, transformándose y enfilando de vuelta a la base, esta vez sin ninguna desviación.

Thundercraker tardó un poco en seguirlo.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_No pude evitar utilizar la frase "¡¡Misiles caloríficos, busquen calor!!" que dijo Skywarp en el episodio "SOS Dinobots" de la inolvidable Generación 1._

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. En lo personal estoy disfrutando bastante este fic y lo iré subiendo con bastante frecuencia porque ya lo tengo en gran parte escrito. _

_Comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias… todo es bienvenido :o)_


	2. El veneno se sirve mejor en un cubo

_Muchas gracias a Dantasia, Tavata y ice-nydwen por sus reseñas en el primer capítulo de esta historia. No quiero ser parcial, pero debo confesar que me está gustando más esta secuela que "Lluvia púrpura" je je je. Pero eso es una cuestión personal, a ver qué opinan ustedes._

_Como les había prometido, habrá actualizaciones frecuentes. Respecto a mis otras historias, también actualizaré pronto. Ahorita tengo mucho tiempo por esto de que la mayoría de los lugares de esparcimiento están cerrados._

_Gracias a quienes me han mandado comentarios de apoyo. Los que somos mexicanos se los agradecemos infinitamente, y también les decimos que las cosas están mejorando y que la situación no es tan mala como la hacen ver los noticieros. _

_Bueno, sin más préambulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo. Espero lo disfruten :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

**El veneno se sirve mejor en un cubo**

Una franja de luz se coló en la habitación en cuanto la puerta se abrió, cayendo directamente sobre una de las mesas del lugar y su solitario ocupante.

-Hey, Screamer,- dijo Skywarp, haciéndole una leve inclinación de cabeza a su oficial superior mientras se dirigía al gran dispensador de energon anexado a la pared del fondo.

Starscream no contestó y agitó suavemente el cubo de energon a medio llenar que tenía en la mano. Como cada vez que tenía el raro lujo del tiempo libre, al Comandante Aéreo Decepticon le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para consumir su ración diaria de combustible, actividad que realizaba casi siempre en absoluta soledad.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la razón por la que permaneció en la Unidad de Abastecimiento destinada únicamente a los Seekers cuando entró Skywarp. Como siempre, Starscream tenía sus propios motivos.

-Tú y Thundercracker llegaron tarde de su ciclo de entrenamiento,- dijo Starscream mientras conectaba sus bancos de datos a la bitácora del Némesis. –Debieron regresar a la base antes de las 0700 horas terrestres, y su hora de ingreso fue 0709.

-Sabía que lo notarías,- dijo Skywarp mientras ingresaba un cubo vacío al dispensador. –Nunca desperdicias una oportunidad para escupir tu veneno.

Starscream sonrió, indiferente a los comentarios de su compañero aéreo. No escapó a su atención que Skywarp no tenía la actitud superficial y desinteresada de siempre. Algo lo estaba molestando.

-¿Hubo algo que ocasionara el retraso?- preguntó Starscream con aparente indiferencia, dando un sorbo más a su cubo de energon.

-Nada,- fue la sombría respuesta. –Un simple error de cálculo de tiempo.

-Ya veo… Un simple error de cálculo… Entonces debo suponer que no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal durante su rutinario ciclo de entrenamiento.

-Harías bien en suponer eso, porque fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

-Todo normal, entonces…- insistió Starscream. –¿Ningún avistamiento interesante?

Skywarp se quedó un momento inmóvil ante el cubo de energon lleno que el dispensador expulsó. Lo tomó finalmente y se dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada a la que ocupaba Starscream. El maldito Screamer… parecía tener ópticos y audios en todas partes.

-Dímelo tú,- dijo Skywarp, tratando de sonar tan indiferente como pudo. –Después de todo, debes haber enviado alguna de tus sondas espías tras nosotros. Qué sofisticado.

-¿Sofisticado?- rió Starscream. -¿Estás ampliando tu reducido vocabulario, Skywarp? Estoy sorprendido… Pero yo no describiría mis acciones como vil espionaje. Soy el líder de nuestro trío, además de tu Comandante Aéreo. Asegurarme del bienestar de mis queridos compañeros aéreos es uno de mis muchos deberes. Este planeta está lleno de enemigos, después de todo.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, entonces. ¡Brindo por ti, Screamer!- dijo Skywarp mientras levantaba su cubo y se bebía la mitad de un solo sorbo.

Starscream ignoró el comentario irónico de su compañero y se dirigió de nuevo al dispensador de energon para servirse otro cubo. Las últimas misiones de obtención de energía habían sido exitosas para los Decepticons y no había problemas de escasez. Y Starscream no era alguien que tuviera problemas con los excesos.

-¿Por qué no derribaste esa aeronave humana?- preguntó tajantemente mientras refinado combustible rosado llenaba su cubo.

Skywarp no se sorprendió; esperaba la pregunta. A Starscream le gustaban sus pequeños juegos.

-No era un avión militar,- respondió el Seeker negro encogiéndose de hombros. –No hubiera sido un combate real.

-Pero tú amas las victorias fáciles,- continuó Starscream, aumentando el nivel de malicia en su voz. –¿Y qué hay más fácil que derribar una patética aeronave humana?

-Hubiera sido inútil desperdiciar municiones en un blanco tan fácil…

-Ah, Skywarp… ese no eres tú hablando. Parece más bien el tipo de palabras que tu mejor amigo diría.

-Te lo repito: dímelo tú. Si mandaste tu sonda espía debes haber escuchado al menos algo de nuestra conversación.

-No en esta ocasión, debo admitirlo,- dijo Starscream, acercándose a la mesa de Skywarp. –Hablo siguiendo la simple lógica…. y la experiencia, por supuesto. Las sospechas se incrementan cuando ciertos acontecimientos y conductas las justifican, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Skywarp no contestó y trató de esconder su rostro en su cubo de energon, finalizando su contenido de un solo trago. La conversación había tomado un giro muy incómodo y de repente sintió la urgente necesidad de irse, pero Starscream había llegado hasta su mesa y le estaba bloqueando la salida. Teletransportarse era siempre una opción, pero no quería dar la impresión de que estaba escapando. No tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo.

-¿Dónde está Thundercracker?- preguntó el Seeker rojo.

-En sus cuarteles, supongo… ¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo?

Starscream sonrió con malicia. -¿Detecto rencor, Skywarp? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Sí, el de siempre, Screamer; tener que ver tu odioso rostro de nuevo. ¿Y te mencioné que tu voz me taladra siempre los sensores auditivos?

Starscream sacudió la cabeza. –Skywarp, Skywarp, Skywarp… Eres tan transparente cuando pretendes no serlo… patético en realidad. Pero voy a evitar que sigas avergonzándote a ti mismo, diciéndote exactamente lo que pasó: tú querías derribar ese avión, _morías _por derribar ese avión, pero Thundercracker se opuso. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Sí. Te equivocas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- continuó Starscream, ignorando la respuesta de su subordinado. -¿Que era asesinato? ¿Que sólo se trataba de civiles humanos? ¿Que era… moralmente incorrecto?

-Creo que tomaste demasiado energon, Starscream…- contestó sombríamente Skywarp, evitando mirar a su Comandante Aéreo.

-Te diré lo que yo creo: yo creo que te equivocas terriblemente al defender a alguien que no lo merece. Lo que hizo Thundercracker hoy fue pisotear tus instintos naturales de guerrero Decepticon. Es tu legítimo derecho si quieres derribar una o mil aeronaves humanas. Este planeta es nuestro para conquistar, y podemos hacer lo que queramos con él y sus habitantes.

-Te agradezco que me recordaras mis derechos, Screamer,- dijo Skywarp con ironía,- pero gastas tu vocalizador inútilmente. Como siempre, dejas que tu paranoia te guíe…

-Y tú insistes en aferrarte a tu ceguera. Siempre te has jactado de ser leal, pero no te caería mal dar un vistazo real a tu alrededor. Tu preciada lealtad no es más que infantil ingenuidad.

Skywarp colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa con firmeza, dejando clara su impaciencia, y se puso de pie, encarando a su compañero aéreo.

-Nunca he sido bueno hablando con insinuaciones, así que ¿por qué no vas directamente al punto, Starscream? Hablas mucho de nuestros derechos como guerreros… Bien, entonces yo te exijo que me hables claro, como un verdadero Decepticon. Personalmente creo que la sutileza es de cobardes.

-Tu problema es que confundes inteligencia con cobardía… pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora. ¿Quieres que te hable claro, dices? Bien, entonces te complaceré. Siempre creí que Thundercracker era el eslabón débil en nuestro trío. Ahora estoy convencido.

Skywarp miró a Starscream con incredulidad por algunos astro segundos. Finalmente, se echó a reír.

-¿Eso era todo? Vaya que te encanta darte importancia. Además, te contradices. Siempre has dicho que _yo _soy el eslabón débil.

-Tu comportamiento imprudente y tu inmadurez limitan tu potencial, pero estoy hablando de algo mucho más serio ahora. No es el desempeño de Thundercracker lo que me preocupa, sino sus convicciones.

-¡La lealtad de TC está en el lugar correcto, Starscream!

-Eso creía yo.

Skywarp levantó sus manos, inconscientemente pidiendo calma. –Espera, espera… ¿estás diciendo que no confías en TC por lo que pasó en Cybertron? Pero si tú fuiste el único que no reaccionó ante esa locura de sus orígenes…

-A diferencia tuya y del resto de nuestros idiotas compañeros, nuestro querido líder incluido por supuesto, a mí me gusta analizar una situación antes de emitir un juicio.

-¿Y ésta es tu conclusión? ¿Decir que no confías en TC sólo porque fue creado por un Autobot, lo cual pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estallara la guerra, por cierto? Rayos, Screamer… te creía un poco más inteligente, ¿sabes?

-Creéme, tonto, si yo ya hubiera llegado a una conclusión no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. La verdad es que no me importan los orígenes de Thundercracker. Pudo haberlo creado un Sharkticon por lo que a mí respecta, pero no puedo ignorar los cambios que he notado en su comportamiento desde que tú y él regresaron de Cybertron.

-¿Cambios?

-Oh, vamos… tú eres su amigo, el único amigo que le queda en realidad… No vas a decirme que no has notado nada. No te hagas el estúpido conmigo.

-Si lo dices por lo que pasó hoy… TC se hubiera opuesto a derribar ese avión de todas formas… él no es como el resto de nosotros.

-¡Exacto! Es diferente, demasiado diferente. Y debo admitir que fui un tonto al no darle importancia a esa situación antes. Siempre atribuí sus patrones de comportamiento a que es un tipo aburrido, pero obviamente me equivoqué.

-Cuidado, Starscream. TC es diferente a nosotros, es verdad. ¿Pero y eso qué? Si estás insinuando que podría volverse en contra de nosotros estás muy equivocado.

Starscream le dio la espalda a su compañero aéreo y se retiró un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Potencial, Skywarp,- dijo con voz extrañamente ronca para sus registros. –Potencial es la palabra clave… _Traidor potencial_ no suena muy bien, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no vas y molestas tus propios propulsores traseros, Screamer?- espetó Skywarp bastante molesto, aprovechando el espacio dejado por el Seeker rojo para dirigirse a la salida.

Una mano lo sujetó firmemente por el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

-Si no quieres salir de aquí sin tu mano será mejor que me sueltes, Screamer.

Starscream ignoró la amenaza. Pocas veces Skywarp se había sentido tan incómodo con su líder de trío.

-Vigílalo.

-¿Es una orden?- preguntó Skywarp mientras tironeaba de su brazo, pero no logró sacudirse la mano de Strscream.

-Es una sugerencia amigable. Piénsalo, Skywarp. ¿Realmente quieres poner tu confianza en un falso Decepticon? Cualquier duda de su parte, cualquier momento de absurda moralidad como el de hoy… te pueden costar la vida.

Skywarp dejó de luchar por liberarse.

-Vigílalo,- repitió Starscream. –Y si ves algo sospechoso repórtamelo de inmediato. Por ahora, mantendré esto entre nosotros.

-Estás loco…- murmuró Skywarp. –Totalmente desquiciado… No voy a espiar a mi mejor amigo… y mucho menos por ti.

Starscream sonrió. –Uno de estos días vas a entender lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. Y cuando eso suceda, sabrás que tu única opción será pedir mi ayuda. Sólo reza para que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Sí? Bueno… puedes esperar sentado. No hay ningún problema con TC, ninguno en absoluto. El único… peligro _potencial _es tu eterna paranoia.

Skywarp liberó su brazo con un movimiento firme. Esta vez Starscream no se lo impidió.

--------------

Thundercracker se dirigió hacia sus cuarteles personales con pasos pesados y lentos. No tenía ninguna prisa por recorrer los mismos pasillos desnudos que había recorrido tantas veces antes. Trataba de disimularlo con su temperamento calmado, pero la verdad era que tenía muy poca tolerancia con la monotonía.

No se sorprendió cuando vio la insignia Autobot recientemente pintada en su puerta, pero sus ópticos se entrecerraron con odio cuando se percató de la nueva adición. Debajo de la insignia, la frase favorita de Optimus Prime, _La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivientes, _había sido agregada con torpemente trazados caracteres Cybertronianos.

Una gota de pintura roja cayó al suelo, añadiéndose al pequeño charco que ya se estaba formando.

Pintura fresca.

Sofocadas carcajadas confirmaron que los perpetradores de la broma todavía estaban muy cerca.

Thundercracker pasó de la completa inmovilidad a la frenética aceleración en menos de un astro segundo. Haciendo uso de una velocidad que muy rara vez utilizaba en tierra, corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo. Al doblar la esquina estiró su brazo y alcanzó a sujetar algo. Flexible metal crujió bajo su feroz contacto. Un pequeño cuello comenzó a deformarse, incapaz de soportar la presión.

-¡Suéltame!- gimió Frenzy. -¡Me estás lastimando!

Thundercracker alzó al Cassetticon y lo aplastó contra la pared, sin dejar de triturar su cuello. Inmediatamente sintió que algo le saltaba encima pero lo rechazó con un violento puñetazo.

Rumble cayó de espaldas en el suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente. Sus brazos se transformaron, listos para causar daño.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces, Rumble,- dijo Thundercracker. -¿Crees que Megatron tomará con humor si destruyes un ala entera del Némesis?

Rumble titubeó. –Eh… ¡sería tu culpa! ¡Sólo estábamos bromeando!

-¡Una broma es algo que se hace una o dos veces, no diez consecutivas!- gritó Thundercracker.

-¡Maldito Autobot comedor de chatarra…!

Rumble no pudo terminar su insulto. Lanzado como si se tratara de un juguete, Frenzy le cayó encima y ambos Cassetticons cayeron violentamente al suelo en una mezcla de metal rojo y azul.

-¡No soy un Autobot, ¿entienden?!- rugió Thundercracker. -¡Y si quieren conservar sus malditas chispas vitales en sus sitios harán muy bien en dejarme en paz!

Los dos Cassetticons miraron al furioso Seeker con infinito asombro. Thundercracker siempre había sido un soldado calmado y frío; verlo en tal estado de exaltación era simplemente inaudito. Era normal para ellos tener confrontaciones con Skywarp, pero con Thundercracker… muchas veces, incluso, el Seeker azul los había defendido del sádico sentido del humor de su compañero aéreo.

-Era una broma…- gimió Frenzy, sujetándose el adolorido cuello. -¿Qué no puedes aguantar una pequeña broma…?

-Ustedes dos, enanos, van a borrar lo que dibujaron en mi puerta y van a hacerlo ahora, ¿entendieron?

Rumble se puso de pie y transformó sus brazos de vuelta, tratando de ocultar su miedo con su usual temperamento bravucón.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Nos estás amenazando, TC?

-Las amenazas no son parte de mi programación, Rumble, sino las acciones, y te aseguro que si ustedes se meten en mi camino otra vez, no estarán seguros ni en el compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave. ¿Entendiste?

Rumble no contestó. Como siempre, sus patrones mentales se centraron únicamente en una sola idea, y en ese momento fue muy clara: no quería tener a Thundercracker como enemigo.

Sujetó el brazo de Frenzy, que continuaba en el suelo sujetándose el cuello, y lo arrastró hacia la puerta decorada con la insignia Autobot.

Antes de que se alejaran de su rango auditivo, Thundercracker pudo escucharlos discutir sobre la clase de solventes que utilizarían para destruir su obra de arte.

_Continuará._


	3. El fantasma de Steelcrank

_Mil gracias a ice-nydwen, Arken Elf, Tavata y Dantasia por sus reseñas. Es verdad que Thundercracker está viviendo una etapa crítica en su vida, y definitivamente que los demás Decepticons lo consideren un paria sólo empeora las cosas, forzándolo a recordar quién solía ser antes. En cuanto a Starscream, creo que a pesar de que siempre fue ambicioso y arrogante, era extremadamente leal a la causa Decepticon y habría actuado si hubiera considerado que algo la amenazaba._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3**

**El fantasma de Steelcrank**

Intensos destellos iluminaron a Starscream en cuanto la puerta se abrió ante él, haciéndolo ajustar sus sensores ópticos a las irregulares condiciones de luz del laboratorio.

-¿Faltándole el respeto de nuevo a la ciencia, líder?- preguntó, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa burlona. –Creí que ya habías entendido que tú y la energía electromagnética no son una buena combinación.

Megatron ignoró a su Segundo al Mando, maldiciendo internamente su llegada, e incrementó la intensidad del campo magnético en el que estaba trabajando.

-¡Espera, ya sé!- continuó Starscream alegremente, caminando hasta su Comandante. –Extrañas a tu pequeña mascota Kremzeek y no puedes esperar a crear otro, ¿no es así? ¡Qué conmovedor! ¿Necesitas ayuda? Quisiera asegurarme que esta vez _no_ le des vida a algo que destroce la mitad de nuestro equipo eléctrico de nuevo.

Megatron detuvo el experimento y encaró a su lugarteniente; la impaciencia estaba más que clara en su severo rostro.

-¿Hay algún motivo para tu presencia aquí, Starscream, o solamente buscas arruinarme el día?

-Un poco de ambas cosas, de hecho… La verdad es que quiero pedirte un favor, Megatron.

-La respuesta es no.

-Ah, eso fue rápido… El favor no es para mí, sino para el correcto funcionamiento de nuestro Imperio.

Megatron se recargó en la consola de la computadora y se cruzó de brazos. Su impaciencia aumentaba.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿De decorar el Centro de Mando con tu cabeza? Admito que me interesa. Tal vez podría ayudar a subir la moral de mis guerreros.

-No lo dudo, poderoso líder, y por más que quisiera complacerte debo admitir que me gusta mi cabeza donde está.

-Si así fuera te cuidarías de seguir haciéndome perder mi tiempo. Estoy a punto de hacerte salir de este laboratorio en más de una sola pieza, así que ve al punto. ¿Qué quieres?

Starscream sonrió con malicia. Megatron estaba de mal humor, lo cual no era nada raro, pero eso podía jugar a su favor.

-Sólo pedirte que me des total control del siguiente robo de energía.

-Si te molestaras en llevar un registro de mis órdenes como cualquier medianamente buen Subcomandante haría, sabrías que no tengo planeada ninguna misión de sustracción de energía durante los siguientes ciclos solares.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te solicito que me permitas programar una para esta noche.

-¿Con qué propósito?- preguntó Megatron, entrecerrando sus ópticos con sospecha.

-Sólo quiero practicar maniobras de combate con mis compañeros aéreos. Se están volviendo flojos y confiados. Su desempeño ha ido en declive durante los últimos orns.

-Lo cual es natural considerando que tienen un Comandante Aéreo tan mediocre.

Starscream ignoró el comentario de Megatron, aunque internamente le dedicó una colorida sarta de insultos Cybertronianos. –Los entrenamientos no son suficientes. Necesito una misión real, algo que rete sus instintos adormecidos. Y tengo la locación perfecta para eso.

Starscream activó un mecanismo en su muñeca y el detallado holograma de un mapa fue proyectado.

-Una planta hidroeléctrica…- dijo Megatron mientras examinaba el holograma. –Sus lecturas no se ven impresionantes. Ni siquiera aparece en la base de datos que Soundwave creó de las plantas de energía más fructíferas de la Tierra.

-Es verdad, su producción es bastante ordinaria. Es su locación la que llamó poderosamente mi atención. Observa, hay una base militar muy cercana.

-¿Esperas entablar combate con humanos? Qué inútil. ¿Qué ganarás peleando contra insectos?

-Espero obtener mucho, en realidad… He detectado una falla en el funcionamiento de mi trío y quiero corregirla antes de que tenga consecuencias graves.

-¿Falla? ¿Además de tu liderazgo, quieres decir?

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Megatron!

-Yo también, tonto. Estás hablando de desperdiciar las habilidades de mis Seekers en un tonto ataque cuyo mayor logro será aplastar a un puñado de humanos insignificantes. ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso?

-Si logro comprobar la falla que detecté en mi trío, créeme que habrá valido la pena.

Megatron guardó silencio por algunos astro segundos, dedicándole a su Segundo al Mando una de sus más amenazadoras miradas.

-Tú siempre tienes una segunda intención, Starscream,- habló finalmente. –Si quieres que siquiera considere tu estúpido plan, ¡habla ahora! Mi ofrecimiento para hacerte salir en más de una sola pieza de aquí es completamente en serio.

-Rayos, Megatron, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiado? Es mi deber como Comandante Aéreo mantener a la élite de Seekers fuerte y letal; no en vano somos la base del Ejército Decepticon. Un solo elemento débil puede ocasionar una fractura que afecte al resto del grupo.

-Cierto, y eso lo sé perfectamente. Te he tenido demasiado tiempo como Segundo al Mando.

-¡Te repito que no estoy bromeando!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Así que crees que Thundercracker puede ser un factor de desequilibrio en el funcionamiento de mis Seekers?

-Si sabías a qué me refería, ¿por qué me hiciste perder el tiempo explicándotelo?

-Seguramente no fue por escuchar tu armónica voz. Ya me habías hecho perder demasiado tiempo; creí prudente devolverte el favor.

-Eres tan amable…

-Pero basta de palabrería inútil. Es asombroso cómo, a pesar de que estoy familiarizado con tus estupideces, siempre encuentras la manera de sorprenderme. No creí que te dejaras influenciar tan fácilmente por prejuicios.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! No eres tú quien tiene que volar al lado de un traidor en potencia…

Starscream se interrumpió, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del golpe que él mismo se había propinado. La mirada irónica de Megatron acentuó la incomodidad del momento.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, Megatron,- el Seeker habló de nuevo, -pero sabes que yo nunca traicionaría la causa Decepticon. Los orígenes de Thundercracker, por el contrario, lo ponen inevitablemente en la mira.

-Si dejaras de lado tu inmadurez y colocaras tu poca inteligencia en el lugar correcto tal vez serías un buen guerrero, Starscream. Si crees que un soldado en verdad tiene que creer en la causa por la que lucha, no es de extrañarse que hayas fracasado tan miserablemente en tus aspiraciones de grandeza. La ingenuidad y la ambición no pueden coexistir; tu caso es una ridícula excepción. Dejarse guiar por chismes es propio de tontos e ignorantes.

-¡Yo no me dejo guiar por ningún chisme! He volado con Thundercracker por milenios. Si hay alguien que conoce sus debilidades de carácter, soy yo.

-¿Y por qué hablas hasta ahora, entonces? La desconfianza es la mejor compañera de un guerrero, pero cuando cae en infantil paranoia como la tuya se convierte en un peligro. Personalmente, disfruto mucho ver cómo te dejas corroer por la locura, pero en este caso voy a hacer una excepción porque ya me harté de escucharte. No soy tan ingenuo como para no darle importancia a los antecedentes de Thundercracker. Te aseguro que lo mantengo en constante vigilancia.

-¿Y tu conclusión es…?

-Prestar atención a rumores es indigno de mi posición. Es verdad que Thundercracker no es un guerrero apasionado ni un fiel seguidor de la causa Decepticon, pero es un soldado eficiente y nunca ha dado la mínima señal de desobediencia, mucho menos de traición. Lo que pase por su procesador carece de importancia para mí mientras siga obedeciendo fielmente mis órdenes.

-Aún así, subestimas el daño que puede causar un elemento incómodo en la moral general, Megatron.

-Es bueno que mis guerreros desahoguen sus diferencias con un poco de violencia. Somos Decepticons, no debiluchos Autobots que resuelven sus problemas con sentimentalismos.

Starscream frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no estaba convencido, pero parecía que las palabras de Megatron le habían dado algo más en qué pensar.

-Tengo que insistir, Megatron… Admito que muchas de mis acciones no te han complacido en el pasado, pero seguir mis instintos nos ha salvado de verdaderas catástrofes; no puedes negarlo. Déjame manejar esto. Si me equivoco, te daré un motivo más para burlarte de mí. Pero si acierto… imposible calcular el beneficio que puedo traerle al Imperio Decepticon en términos de disciplina.

Megatron también ponderó las palabras de Starscream. Era cierto que los odiados instintos de su Segundo al Mando le habían evitado dolorosas derrotas contra los Autobots, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Supongamos que te autorizo ejecutar tu tonto plan. ¿Qué esperas obtener, Starscream? Nunca haces nada a menos que haya un beneficio directo para ti.

-Lo único que busco es exponer a un elemento disfuncional y corregirlo si así lo creo conveniente.

-Bien. Monta tu pequeño circo. Pero me reportarás absolutamente todo lo que suceda. Espero un informe detallado para el final del ciclo solar. Si Thundercracker es apto o no para continuar en su puesto, lo decidiré únicamente yo, ¿entendiste? No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden o te vas a arrepentir.

-Como ordenes,- dijo Starscream, haciendo un forzado saludo militar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Starscream.

El Seeker se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Acaso no había también una zona habitada por civiles en el holograma que mostraste?

-Sí, la hay.

Megatron sonrió con malicia. –Excelente. Confío en que sabrás aprovechar las ventajas de la locación.

El rostro de Starscream esbozó una sonrisa muy similar a la de su líder; era uno de esos raros momentos en que ambos estaban completamente de acuerdo. –Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré, Megatron.

-----------------

Thundercracker se sentó en su cama de recarga. Estaba exhausto, pero por alguna razón no se sentía capaz de apagar sus sistemas básicos y entrar en el descansado reino de la inconsciencia.

Una pequeña alarma en su interior le recordó que no se había energizado. Sus niveles de energon no eran críticos, pero había gastado más de la mitad de sus tanques de combustible durante la práctica con Skywarp.

Pero no tenía hambre. Se sentía extraño, incómodo… Apenas había entrado a sus cuarteles personales y ya sentía que la claustrofobia lo estaba asfixiando.

Trató de atribuir su obscuro estado de ánimo al altercado que había tenido con Rumble y Frenzy, pero sabía que la broma de los gemelos era en realidad demasiado insignificante como para perturbarlo realmente. Miles de vorns de temperamento frío y calculador habían hecho que lograr enfadarlo fuera casi un imposible.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía ahora tan vulnerable?

Como había empezado a suceder continuamente desde su regreso de Cybertron, los pensamientos de Thundercracker se enfocaron de nuevo en su fallecido creador. A pesar de que las milenarias heridas habían sido perdonadas, el Seeker no podía evitar sentir que cada una de sus acciones era observada, juzgada… Ni siquiera en la intimidad de sus propios pensamientos se sentía a salvo. Estaba más solo que nunca y a la vez se sentía expuesto ante un perpetuo reflector. ¿Era posible sentirse tan solo en el Universo y a la vez acorralado por infinidad de ópticos, entre ellos los suyos propios?

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Harto de su propia compañía, Thundercracker decidió que no habría descanso para él ese ciclo solar. Se levantó de su cama de recarga y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Afuera de su puerta había una mancha rojiza, pero la infame insignia Autobot había desaparecido, la misma insignia que su creador había llevado durante tantos milenios, la misma insignia que él había jurado combatir hasta la muerte… la misma insignia que tal vez él mismo habría portado si las cosas hubieran sido sólo un poco distintas.

Era tan extraño cómo funcionaba el Universo, a veces parecía una gran broma cósmica. A fin de cuentas, todo individuo era el resultado del ambiente en el que había madurado y de los eventos que había afrontado durante su vida; no había independencia en eso. ¿Qué tan distinta hubiera sido su propia vida si hubiera resistido sus juveniles ansias de libertad, si hubiera tratado de entender el antiguo orden político de Cybertron en lugar de cuestionarlo con las armas por delante?

¿Qué tan distinto Cybertroniano hubiera sido si no hubiera dado la espalda a las enseñanzas de su padre?

La respuesta fue perturbadora: él estaría combatiendo en ese mismo momento a sus actuales camaradas de armas. Tal vez, también, su creador seguiría vivo…

Los interminables pasillos de la base Némesis recibieron sus atormentados pensamientos con oscura sordidez. Al menos no había nadie a la vista y, con esa ausencia, no estaban tampoco los comentarios en voz baja, las miradas de desconfianza…

Tal vez había llegado al borde del precipicio; las circunstancias lo obligaban a tomar una decisión definitiva: tratar de mantener su individualidad pese a seguir siendo considerado un paria, o ceder completamente al comportamiento común, a responder con violencia cualquier cosa que no le satisficiera. Ese era el modo Decepticon.

Siempre había creído que era diferente, que el solo hecho de que pensara distinto lo alejaba de ser considerado un peón más. Pero tal vez había estado equivocado; tal vez él había sido el peor peón de todos, un hipócrita.

Se dirigió hacia la Unidad de Abastecimiento utilizada sólo por Seekers. Tenía que llenar sus tanques de combustible si quería volar, y en ese momento el cielo parecía el único lugar tolerable. Tenía que aclarar de alguna manera sus pensamientos o la locura ganaría la batalla.

Fuertes risas y sonidos de golpes provenientes del final del corredor le hicieron notar que su soledad se vería interrumpida.

-¡Vamos!- gritaba Brawl mientras pateaba a un derribado Reflector. -¡Divídete en tres! ¡Rétanos un poco!

El pequeño Decepticon azul se puso de rodillas, protegiéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¡Por favor!- rogó. –¡Juro que no estaba espiándolos!

Vortex se inclinó y lo sujetó por el cuello, levantándolo como si fuera un juguete. –Claro, chatarra. Sólo fue una desafortunada casualidad que nos vieras robando energon de la Unidad Principal de Almacenamiento, ¿no?

-¡Yo… yo no…!

-Chicos, chicos…-intervino Swindle. -Estoy seguro de que Reflector no tuvo ninguna intención de espiarnos, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, por el bien de nuestro equipo tengo que cerciorarme… Tú entiendes, ¿no, Reflector? Onslaught nunca nos perdonaría que te dejáramos ir con el registro de imágenes que nos coloquen en una situación comprometedora.

-¿Q-qué… qué van a hacer?

Brawl y Vortex sujearon a Reflector por los brazos y lo obligaron a arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza.

Swindle se acercó, exhibiendo su más maliciosa sonrisa. –Oh, casi nada, cálmate. Sólo voy a abrir tus placas craneales y dar un vistazo rápido en tu procesador. No será _tan _doloroso… supongo. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez sobrevivas al procedimiento.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no!

-Sssshh… deja de gritar. No quiero que arruines esos valiosos lentes tuyos. Pueden venderse muy bien en el mercado clandestino.

El único resultado de las súplicas de Reflector fue incrementar el nivel de carcajadas de los tres Combaticons. De la muñeca de Swindle emergió una pequeña pero afilada sierra, que empezó a girar amenazadoramente. Parecía que el Combaticon estaba bastante acostumbrado a desempeñarse como un sádico cirujano.

-¡Suficiente!

El grito hizo que la sierra detuviera sus cada vez más cercanas revoluciones. Victimarios y víctima miraron hacia el lugar en donde Thundercracker estaba de pie, mirando la escena con mal disimulada indignación.

Thundercracker había hablado sin pensar, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Martirizar a quienes eran más pequeños y débiles era una práctica común en el Imperio Decepticon. No se consideraba crueldad, sino la confirmación de la superioridad del fuerte sobre el débil. Sin embargo, Thundercracker siempre había considerado tal costumbre como un innecesario despliegue de salvajismo.

Pero aún así, sabía que debió ignorar lo que sucedía y continuar su camino. Algunas veces había defendido a Reflector del abuso general, pero por lo general prefería no entrometerse en la diversión de otros, aun si implicaba el sufrimiento de las minorías.

¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Por qué había sentido la _necesidad _de detener el ataque?

-Vaya,- Brawl espetó con desdén. –El Autobot al rescate.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Thundercracker?- dijo Vortex. -¿O simplemente no pudiste reprimir tus instintos heroicos?

-Sí,- intevino Swindle. -¿Por qué no te largas a Cybertron a ver si tienes algún otro creador perdido…?

Una poderosa onda de choque sacudió el delgado corredor. Swindle cayó de rodillas, mientras que Vortex y Brawn soltaron a Reflector, que también cayó al suelo sacudido por el trueno sónico que acababa de emitir Thundercracker.

El Seeker se acercó al grupo y, haciendo a un lado a Swindle como si se tratara de un desperdicio, sujetó a Reflector y lo obligó a sostenerse sobre sus dos temblorosas piernas.

-Vete,- le dijo secamente.

A pesar de que todavía estaba demasiado confundido, el pequeño Decepticon no esperó que le repitieran la orden y salió corriendo, agradecido de que conservaría sus preciados lentes.

Reflector todavía no había desaparecido por el corredor cuando Thundercracker sintió algo afilado chocar contra su hombro. Vortex había recuperado el equilibrio lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y le había dado un fuerte golpe al Seeker con una de sus hélices.

-Cometiste un error, héroe. Si tenías tantos deseos de tomar el lugar de Reflector sólo tenías que pedirlo, basura Autobo…

Vortex no pudo terminar de hablar. La punta afilada del ala derecha de Thundercracker atacó su rostro. Metal cortó metal con exactitud quirúrgica, haciendo retroceder al Combaticon. El corte separó su máscara facial en dos partes, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Thundercracker dio la bienvenida a ese rostro que no había visto nunca con un brutal puñetazo.

Inmediatamente, Brawl extrajo su electropistola y disparó en contra de su rival, pero Thundercracker sujetó a Swindle, que continuaba arrodillado y atontado por el trueno sónico, y lo utilizó como escudo. El Jeep Combaticon recibió el disparo a quemarropa en pleno pecho, lo que le ocasionó una inmediata falla general de sistemas.

Thundercracker arrojó a Swindle contra Brawl, haciéndolo caer, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el puño de Vortex, que embistió su rostro y lo estrelló violentamente contra la pared. Todavía atontado por el golpe, Thundercracker sintió algo estrellándose a sus costados, adhiriéndolo inmediatamente a la pared. Intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue inútil; las cápsulas llenas de adhesivo de la pistola de Vortex lo habían pegado completamente al metal tras su espalda como un poderoso imán.

-¡Error número dos, Thundercracker, y el último!- gritó Vortex, frotando su descubierto rostro, que mostraba una delgada línea al rojo vivo producto de su encuentro con el ala de Thundercracker.

-Swindle entró en modo estasis. El daño de mi disparo casi perforó su cámara de chispa,- dijo Brawl mientras se levantaba y se ponía a un lado de Vortex.

-Hora de vengarlo, entonces. Ejecutemos a este maldito.

-Será un placer.

Las armas de ambos Combaticons brillaron como un preludio de muerte. Thundercracker se apresuró a preparar un trueno sónico de alta magnitud, lo único que lo separaba en ese momento de la terminación final.

Pero la salvación suele llegar de las manos menos esperadas. Algo impactó a Brawl y Vortex por la espalda, haciéndolos caer en una sinfonía desordenada de convulsiones.

Thundercracker no tuvo que mirar a su salvador para saber de quién se trataba. Sólo un Transformer en el Universo utilizaba rayos nulificadores. Después de todo, eran su propia creación.

-Tenía la situación perfectamente bajo control,- dijo malhumorado el Seeker azul.

-Sí, me di cuenta,- contestó burlonamente Starscream mientras comenzaba a disparar una ligera descarga de rayos láser para derretir el adhesivo en los costados de Thundercracker.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Starscream? No es tu estilo ayudar a tus compañeros aéreos a menos que obtengas algo a cambio.

-En verdad, no me habría importado si te convertías en una decoración permanente en la pared, pero te necesito funcional.

-¿Para qué?

-La misión, estúpido. Si no te has energizado aún, apresúrate a hacerlo ahora. Te quiero en la plataforma de lanzamiento en menos de dos breems.

-¿Qué misión?

-Los detalles están en el reporte que envié a las 1317 horas terrestres.

-No recibí ningún reporte.

-Todos los Seekers recibieron uno.

-Pues yo no,- insistió Thundercracker mientras se liberaba completamente del adhesivo con un violento tirón.

-Como dije, Thundercracker, _todos_ los Seekers recibieron uno.

El doble sentido en las palabras de Starscream fue tan evidente como hiriente. Thundercracker apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo la furia crecía de nuevo en su interior.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy un Se…?

-Energízate de inmediato y no me hagas perder más tiempo. Si esta misión se retrasa, me aseguraré de especificar que tú fuiste el único responsable,- continuó Starscream, ignorando el enojo de su subordinado.

-¿De qué se trata la misión?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos,- dijo Starscream mientras se retiraba por el pasillo.

Thundercracker vio a su Comandante Aéreo desaparecer al fondo del corredor. Los malos presentimientos, sin embargo, se quedaron con él, torturándolo más que de costumbre.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. En el siguiente habrá muchas explosiones, disparos… y algo de nostalgia. _


	4. Recordando a Iacon

_Muchas gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo este fic. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho para saber si voy en la dirección correcta, y me hacen ver cosas que había pasado por alto._

_Tavata e ice-nydwen tienen mucha razón. Starscream es bastante malo y a la vez tiene sus razones para comportarse como lo hace. Después de todo, Megatron es bastante violento con él para "educarlo" y es natural que de alguna manera Starscream imite lo que recibe. Creo que aprecia la importancia de Thundercracker para su trío pero tampoco puede permitir que sea un elemento débil, por lo que hará lo que sea para "corregirlo". Estos Decepticons definitivamente serían muy malos padres ;o)_

_Arken Elf y Dantasia: gracias por apuntar a aspectos muy importantes en el desarrollo de este fic. Honestamente, yo me estaba enfocando más en las dudas de Thundercracker, pero también es muy cierto que de tanto escuchar que es un traidor potencial, de alguna manera él se va a sentir inclinado a serlo. Es cierto que Skywarp es su amigo pero poco puede hacer por él si no entiende lo que Thundercracker está pasando, y en este momento el pobre TC es el Decepticon más solo en el Universo, y créanme que las cosas se van a poner peores :oP_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

**Recordando a Iacon**

Un perfecto triángulo retó al cielo terrestre, manteniendo su impresionante simetría mientras superaba en más de tres veces la velocidad del sonido.

Seis Seekers Cybertronianos volaban como uno, formando los lados y vórtices de esa impecable figura geométrica que hacía mucho había reclamado el cielo del planeta Tierra como su territorio.

Starscream iba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Skywarp a su izquierda y Thundercracker a su derecha. El triángulo era completado por Dirge, Thrust y Ramjet. La perfecta formación aérea exhibía la meticulosidad y orden que sólo una inteligencia robótica podía alcanzar, pero ni siquiera esas avanzadas máquinas estaban exentas de ser guiadas por sentimientos independientes. Eran individuos, a fin de cuentas.

Como siempre que lideraba una misión, Starscream estaba completamente centrado en su objetivo. A pesar de su carácter apasionado y voluble, el Comandante Aéreo de la Armada Decepticon era muy capaz de convertirse en una fría máquina asesina cuando quería, aunque cuando los problemas lo superaban solía perder el control.

Skywarp, también siguiendo su costumbre, denotaba excitación con cada rugido de sus motores. La cercanía de una batalla, sin importar que los rivales fueran Autobots o criaturas orgánicas, lograba enfocar su temperamento distraído y superficial en un solo objetivo: destruir al enemigo. A pesar de la vana opinión que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenía sobre él, era en misiones de combate cuando Skywarp se mostraba como uno de los más leales Decepticons jamás creados.

Los Coneheads, por su parte, compartían un objetivo en común que superaba las diferencias de sus personalidades disímiles. El orgullo y la ambición los hermanaba mucho más que el hecho de que hubieran sido ensamblados juntos. Eran parte de la gloriosa Élite Aérea del Imperio Decepticon, pero aún no habían logrado superar a Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker, que conformaban el trío más mortífero y eficaz de la historia Cybertroniana moderna. Pacientes y a la vez heridos en su orgullo, Ramjet, Dirge y Thrust sabían que su momento llegaría. Ellos lo harían llegar.

Si un telépata hubiera tenido acceso a los procesadores de los seis voladores que surcaban el cielo a velocidad supersónica, se hubiera maravillado de que mantuvieran su perfecta formación aérea pese a estar siendo asaltados por pensamientos tan distintos. Máquinas de combate, pero individuos a fin de cuentas.

Thundercracker no era la excepción. Nada en su manera de volar sugería la tormenta interna que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, el cielo no era liberador, sino campo libre para la angustia.

Pero no, no era la primera vez. Había habido otras antes, muchas ocasiones en las que había regresado a su correspondiente base militar con las armas casi vacías y la armadura manchada de fluidos vitales de otros, obligándose a sí mismo a sentirse satisfecho por luchar a favor de una causa libertadora, pero en el fondo sintiéndose vacío, sucio…

Había aprendido a vivir con eso, sin embargo, a aceptar el hecho de que cada vez que volvía de una batalla dejaba algo de él atrás, postrado junto a todos esos cuerpos de aliados y enemigos que no volverían a sentir nunca más.

Al principio creía que era la rotación inevitable de la justicia la que lo mantenía funcionando en detrimento de los que había dejado tendidos en el campo de batalla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no existía la justicia en la guerra. Era pericia, fuerza, suerte pura… Si quería ser el que regresara y no el que quedara hecho pedazos ante las armas rivales, tenía que dejar a su paso a todos los enemigos que pudiera… sus víctimas.

Era extraño que tantos y tantos pensamientos acumulados a lo largo de toda una vida de aprender a dar la espalda a lo que lo atormentaba, regresaran de repente, justamente en ese anónimo planeta que nada tenía que ver con Cybertron.

Sería tal vez por eso, porque en Cybertron había peleado como un liberador, y ahora lo hacía como un conquistador.

Pero no era tan ingenuo como para aceptar tan tajante división. Los términos no importaban cuando se luchaba por la causa Decepticon, sin importar de qué lado de la línea de la ética se estuviera. La causa era primero… tenía que serlo… siempre.

Thundercracker abrió discretamente el canal privado que compartía únicamente con Skywarp.

_-¿De qué se trata esto, Warp?- _preguntó. _-Escuché a Thrust decir que se trataba de un rutinario robo de energía…_

_-Entonces eso es lo que debe ser._

_-Aún así, es extraño… ¿Por qué atacar de noche, cuando las plantas de energía funcionan a su mínima capacidad? ¿Cuánta energon podremos obtener así¿ ¿Diez cubos?_

_-No sé mucho más que tú, TC. Todo lo que decía el informe de Starscream era la hora de partida._

_-¿No te parece extraño que sólo Seekers hayan sido incluidos en la misión?_

_-¿Tal vez Screamer quiera hacer algún tipo de práctica? No sé…_

Thundercracker finalizó la comunicación. En realidad no había esperado obtener ninguna información útil de Skywarp, pero de alguna manera había tenido la necesidad de intercambiar palabras inútiles con su mejor amigo para intentar minimizar esa sensación de soledad que sólo se había acrecentado al volar junto a los que habían sido sus compañeros aéreos por miles de vorns.

No había tenido éxito, por supuesto.

Su comunicador interno se activó nuevamente.

_-¿TC?-_ escuchó decir a Skywarp.

_-¿Qué?_

Algunos sonidos de estática demostraron que Skywarp estaba indeciso sobre continuar hablando o no.

_-¿Qué pasa, Warp?_

_-Eh… Tú estás bien, ¿no?_

_-¿Estar bien? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

Nada más que estática se escuchó en la frecuencia de nuevo.

Thundercracker suspiró. _–Escucha, si esto es por lo que pasó con ese avión humano…_

_-Screamer dijo basura y media sobre ti. ¿Se equivoca, verdad?_

_-¿Qué dijo? ¿Que soy un cobarde? ¿Un traidor?_

_-No exactamente, pero…_

_-Me sorprende que tengas que hacerme esa pregunta._

Más estática enfatizó el momento incómodo entre ambos Seekers, pero no hubo tiempo para averiguar qué tran grande era la distancia que acababa de establecerse entre ellos con unas cuantas simples palabras. Su frecuencia privada fue invadida por la rasposa voz de Starscream.

_-¡Objetivo a la vista! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!_

Thundercracker ajustó sus radares. La planta de energía estaba ahí, justo como esperaba… también había una base militar cercana. El plan no carecía por completo de lógica, pero la falta de un objetivo real continuaba siendo notoria. ¿Era eso una práctica? ¿Acaso Starscream quería probar una nueva formación de combate?

_-¡Thundercracker, hazlos salir de su agujero!- _ordenó Starscream.

_-No creo que sea necesario,- _respondió el Seeker azul. Sus palabras fueron confirmadas por alarmas y cientos de soldados preparando sus defensas antiaéreas y sus jets de combate.

_-¿Estás aquí para hablar o para obedecer?_

Thundercracker maldijo en silencio a Starscream, pero se apresuró a cumplir su orden. Se colocó a la cabeza del grupo y se preparó para lanzar un trueno sónico.

_-Prepárense para ejecutar maniobra de contención cuatro-ocho. ¡Apaguen sus sensores de audio ahora!- _gritó.

Como uno, los cinco Seekers atrás de Thundercracker se ensordecieron voluntariamente. Sin embargo, sintieron las vibraciones del trueno sónico del jet azul mientras sacudía la base militar humana.

En cuanto terminó de descargar su ataque sonoro, Thundercracker regresó a su lugar en la formación, devolviéndole su lugar a Starscream. Los cinco Seekers volvieron a activar sus sensores de audio mientras pasaban encima de la sacudida base terrestre.

_-¡Mantengan formación de triángulo! ¡Fuego en cuanto lo ordene!- _gritó Starscream mientras ganaba altura y se alejaba momentáneamente del blanco.

En una situación de ataque normal, el procedimiento rutinario hubiera sido atacar de inmediato, pero parecía que Starscream no tenía ninguna prisa. Estaba jugando con esos humanos.

Siguiendo a su Comandante Aéreo, el grupo de Seekers giró y enfiló de nuevo hacia la base militar, listos para comenzar la carnicería en cuanto Starscream diera la orden.

Thundercracker apenas pudo evitar que la repulsión lo hiciera desviarse de su curso en cuanto vio los estragos que había dejado su trueno sónico. Había tratado de que fuera de magnitud mediana, algo que los hiciera salir, como Starscream había dicho, pero tal parecía que había sobreestimado la resistencia de esas frágiles criaturas de carne y su tecnología inferior.

El pavimento de la base estaba cuarteado, algunos vehículos terrestres estaban volcados e incendiados, docenas de humanos corrían de un lado a otro, auxiliando a otros que estaban postrados en el piso, algunos de ellos inmóviles… Thundercracker se odió a sí mismo.

_-¡FUEGO!_

El grito de Starscream fue obedecido de inmediato. Bastó una sola descarga de los seis Seekers Decepticons para terminar de destruir la gran explanada de la base, coloreando a la vez la noche con el mortal matiz del fuego.

_-¡Destruyamos los hangares!- _gritó Thrust, fijando su puntería en los seis grandes domos que todavía estaban en pie alrededor del campo destruido.

_-Aún no,- _dijo Starscream. _–Dirge, quédate conmigo. Dejaremos que los insectos humanos saquen sus pequeños aviones a jugar. Skywarp, tú y Thrust diríjanse a la planta de energía hidro-eléctrica y sustraigan toda la que puedan. Thundercracker y Ramjet, hay un área civil en el cuadrante once-diecisiete. Destrúyanla._

_-¡Será un placer!- _gritó alegremente Ramjet, ansioso de chocar y destruir cualquier cosa.

Thundercracker siguió a Ramjet, inconscientemente disminuyendo la velocidad. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir órdenes y nunca cuestionarlas. También estaba acostumbrado a guardarse y a ignorar los ataques de su conciencia cada vez que disparaba sus armas en contra de un rival incapaz de pelear con él en igualdad.

Pero esta vez luchó también con la incómoda necesidad de desobedecer. Un soldado tenía que seguir las órdenes, esa era su labor… aunque se tratara de una misión asesina, aunque se tratara de masacrar civiles inocentes…

_-No quiero que quede ni una sola edificación en pie. No quiero ver ni un solo sobreviviente. ¿Entendiste, Thundercracker?_

Los motores de Thundercracker rugieron con ahogada furia. ¿Por qué Starscream se había dirigido específicamente a él? ¿Por qué esa charada?

Ramjet se separó de Thundercracker y se estrelló contra un pequeño edificio que de inmediato colapsó en incontables escombros. No había soldados ahí, ni cañones, ni ningún objetivo militar… todo lo que había eran víctimas.

Iacon… cincuenta mil vorns atrás. Regresó a su memoria con toda la fuerza de un recuerdo reprimido, el que se había quedado a atormentarlo para siempre porque había sido el primero.

Había sido un ataque relámpago, la primera señal de la furia de Megatron, el inicio de la nueva era de paz y justicia que derribaría al antiguo Concejo Cybertroniano.

Pero Thundercracker no había encontrado justicia ahí. Masacrar civiles inocentes no había sido una acción de libertad, sino el inicio de su propia esclavitud.

_La paz a través de la tiranía, _solía decir Megatron. Y tenía razón, tenía que tener razón. Megatron había vivido la opresión desde el momento mismo de su creación, sabía lo que era ser tratado como un instrumento de trabajo para que otros se enriquecieran, sabía lo que era ver morir a sus iguales sin poder aspirar a la justicia, sabía lo que era ser condenado a ser un ciudadano de segunda categoría, sabía lo que era ser una máquina…

Levantarse en armas no sólo había sido una acción justa, sino también una acción lógica. Había significado darle un nombre y una insignia al grito de batalla de Megatron. Las ansias de libertad habían corrido por los circuitos de incontables Cybertronianos jóvenes que morirían por ese cambio… que empezarían a matar por ese cambio.

Un destello de luz púrpura a su lado sacó a Thundercracker de su momentáneo viaje al pasado.

-No pienses, TC. Sólo hazlo,- dijo Skywarp antes de volver a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí el brillo destructivo de sus cañones y una calle entera destruida.

Siempre había sido así. Skywarp siempre había sido su ancla con la irrealidad, la palabra de convencimiento que llegaba en su ayuda en todos aquellos momentos en que sus dudas habían estado cerca de llevarlo a algo más que solamente desaprobar ciertos métodos.

Thundercracker se transformó en su modo robótico y miró hacia abajo. Unos pocos segundos habían bastado para que esa pequeña comunidad humana se convirtiera en un infierno. Unos pocos segundos habían bastado para traer a Kaon de vuelta.

Descendió; sus pies sacudieron la calle que ya estaba en ruinas. Había varios humanos corriendo, gritando, arrastrando a otros más pequeños que expulsaban algún tipo de lubricante por los ojos. Había otros que, al igual que sus congéneres militares, no volverían a moverse.

Criaturas patéticas, obviamente inferiores… pero también eran inocentes.

_La inocencia no existe._

Nuevamente, las palabras de Megatron resonaron en los bancos de memoria de Thundercracker. Una vez más, trató de encontrar en sí mismo la convicción de que esas palabras tenían que ser ciertas. ¿Pero qué importaba a fin de cuentas lo que él pensara? Si levantaba sus armas en contra de esos seres orgánicos que ya estaban condenados a muerte, no importaba lo que pasara por su procesador. Sería un asesino, de todas formas, y un cobarde.

Los humanos huían de él aterrorizados, lo miraban como hubieran mirado a un demonio. Eran tan pequeños y repugnantes, debía ser natural odiarlos.

Pero Thundercracker no los odiaba. Su boca se frunció en una mueca de desprecio hacía sí mismo. Los compadecía… sus muertes serían tan inevitables como inútiles.

_-¡Se acercan los Aerialbots!- _transmitió Dirge por radio.

_-Justo a tiempo. Ya no quedaba ni un solo avión humano en el aire. ¡Prepárense para combatir!- _gritó Starscream.

Thundercracker bajó sus armas, aliviado de que combatiría a enemigos reales, rivales que podían contraatacar.

Estaba a punto de transformarse en su modo alterno cuando la voz de Starscream volvió a reverberar en su comunicador interno.

_-Tú no, Thundercracker. Permanece en tu puesto y finaliza ese asentamiento humano._

Thundercracker apretó los puños. Sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero los deseos de estrellar sus puños contra el rostro de su Comandante Aéreo pocas veces habían sido tan grandes. Todo estaba tan claro ahora que era casi obsceno. Thundercracker había sido compañero aéreo de Starscream por la mayor parte de su vida, pero el maldito todavía podía sorprenderlo. Su ética funcionaba de acuerdo a su propio beneficio, y no se detendría ante nada para cumplir sus propósitos. Para él no había diferencia si mataba a uno o a un millón de humanos para probar la lealtad de uno de sus subordinados. Starscream simplemente carecía de piedad.

Una explosión muy cerca de él lo regresó de vuelta a Iacon. No podía pensar en dos mundos tan distintos como la Tierra y Cybertron, pero en ese momento eran asombrosamente parecidos. Las densas cortinas de humo cubriendo las formas fantasmales de los escombros, las llamas elevándose hacia el cielo obscuro, los cuerpos destrozados en el piso, algunos de ellos todavía moviéndose… Sangre o energon... el resultado era el mismo.

Thundercracker simplemente no podía entender en qué parte de la ecuación de la guerra encajaban todas esas víctimas inocentes.

En la distancia, la batalla entre sus compañeros aéreos y los Aerialbots había comenzado. Pese a su juventud y falta de experiencia, los Autobots voladores habían demostrado ser rivales dignos. Thundercracker no los odiaba, pero los combatía con todas sus fuerzas porque era lo correcto. Eran enemigos poderosos, y podían pelear en igualdad. Así se suponía que debía ser la guerra, una lucha feroz en la que predominara el honor.

Pero ciertamente honor no era algo que encontraría ahí, mientras deambulaba por las calles vacías con la misión de destruir lo poco que quedaba de pie. Habían bastado menos de medio breem para que Ramjet acabara con la pequeña comunidad humana.

Algo como una pequeña chispa impactó su rodilla. Miró hacia abajo y vio un pequeño destello entre el humo y el fuego de un vehículo volcado. Un humano con el rostro medio quemado y la ropa rota le estaba disparando con una primitiva pistola. Pequeñas balas continuaron estrellándose inútilmente contra su armadura mientras el humano le gritaba palabras que los bancos de memoria de Thundercracker desconocieron. Insultos, seguramente.

El Seeker frunció el ceño y apuntó su fino cañón laser hacia el humano. Era una pequeña criatura despreciable, eso era seguro… pero nuevamente la inocencia de él y su raza respecto al conflicto Cybetroniano salió a la superficie de la ética de Thundercracker. Tal vez otros Decepticons podían encontrar gloria matando a un ser que no tenía la mínima posibilidad de defenderse, pero Thundercracker no.

Disparó. Un agujero se abrió a pocos metros del humano, quemando el pasto que hasta hacía pocos minutos había sido verde. La estrategia de Thundercracker resultó; el hombre huyó corriendo, dejando su infantil arma tirada en el piso.

Ajustó sus sensores ópticos y buscó señales de vida entre los escombros. Algunos de los cuerpos bajo las casas derribadas emanaban pequeñales señales caloríficas, tal vez estaban todavía con vida. Era un desperdicio, como cada vez que muertes inútiles se agregaban al inmenso conteo de la Gran Guerra Cybertroniana.

A algunas mecano millas de distancia, empezaron a escucharse los sonidos inconfundibles de las sirenas de los servicios de rescate humanos. Era admirable como esas criaturas orgánicas desfiaban el peligro para intentar salvar a sus congéneres. Era una actitud digna de respeto.

Y respeto era algo que Thundercracker no estaba sintiendo por sí mismo. A pesar de que no había sido directamente responsable de la masacre de la pequeña comunidad humana, sabía que sus manos estaban tan manchadas como las de sus compañeros aéreos. Mientras caminaba por las calles devastadas, Thundercracker se preguntó por la diferencia entre un guerrero y un asesino. De repente, las líneas divisorias ya no estaban claras.

Un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención. Una pequeña señal de energía moviéndose a su izquierda, un gemido… Una fémina humana se arrastraba por entre los escombros de lo que seguramente había sido su vivienda. Su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, sus manos llenas de sangre, su cabello revuelto y lleno de polvo, su rostro deformado por la angustia… Pero aún así, luchaba más allá de sus fuerzas por sobrevivir, por proteger a algo que excedía su propia existencia.

Fue entonces que Thundercracker lo vio. El bulto en su vientre…

La fémina estaba preñada.

Como todo Cybertroniano, Thundercracker tenía un conocimiento básico del ciclo reproductivo de los seres orgánicos. En lo personal consideraba tal proceso como algo exótico y repulsivo, pero en ese momento no vio a un simple animal cumpliendo una de las etapas más básicas de su ciclo de vida.

Vio a una madre.

Sensible, racional, emotiva… esa humana estaba tratando de proteger al ser no nacido aún que llevaba adentro de ella. Parecía no sentir el dolor de sus uñas desgarradas que se esforzaban por suplir el trabajo de sus piernas, que estaban visiblemente heridas. Parecía que la desesperación por salvar a su cría le daba una fuerza adicional.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de instinto estaba siguiendo ella? Los lazos afectivos entre los orgánicos y sus crías parecían ser tan fuertes como los Cybertronianos, tal vez incluso más… Él entendía. También él había tenido un creador. También su padre se había arriesgado así… para protegerlo…

El campo de batalla estaba probando ser mucho más intenso adentro de él, enfrentando sus recuerdos con sus dudas. También en Iacon había visto escenas así, también en Iacon había levantado sus armas contra inocentes, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Su brazo nunca se había sentido tan pesado, sus armas nunca habían sido tan extranjeras… Mientras fijaba la mira de su cañón láser en la fémina trató de desconectarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de tener la frialdad que se esperaba de él, de cumplir ciegamente sus órdenes sin segundos pensamientos…

Pero era tan difícil.

El único muro que quedaba de pie de lo que había sido la vivienda de la hembra colapsó, cayendo sobre ella, listo para sellar su destino y el de su cría no nacida. En tan sólo un nano klik, su vida sería sólo un recuerdo, sus esfuerzos inútiles…

Thundercracker agrandó sus ópticos con incredulidad. No recordaba haberse movido con tanta rapidez antes, ni siquiera en los muchos momentos en que su vida había estado en riesgo. En ese nano klik eterno que siguió al derrumbe del muro muchas cosas cambiaron, entre ellas la pesadez de su brazo.

También su arma cambió su estado. De haber estado lista para disparar, se convirtió en un accesorio inútil y colgante, un estorbo…

Thundercracker se encontró a sí mismo con una rodilla en el suelo, muy cerca de la mujer humana. Bañándola, como un ángel protector, estaba la sombra de la mano derecha del Decepticon, sobre la que todavía había una porción de concreto.

Todo era demasiado perturbador. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir el consejo de Skywarp _–No pienses, sólo hazlo,-_ y de alguna manera había tenido éxito en engañar a su conciencia. Ahora había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero sus acciones lo habían llevado en una dirección radicalmente distinta.

Retiró la mano lentamente, todavía incapaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero también cuidando de no dejar caer ningún escombro sobre la humana.

La fémina no se movía. ¿Había dejado de funcionar? ¿Había sido demasiado para ella?

Thundercracker no se atrevió a moverse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Por alguna razón quería que ella siguiera viviendo, al igual que la criatura dentro de ella…

Un sonido atrás de él lo hizo voltear frenéticamente sobre su hombro. Lo que vio lo hizo odiarse por haber olvidado que nunca había que descuidar su radar.

El Autobot First Aid estaba de pie a unos pocos mecano metros de él.

Thundercracker se preguntó cuánto habría visto el Protectobot de su momento de debilidad, pero la respuesta era bastante obvia. First Raid no le estaba apuntando con ningún arma, ni siquiera en su rostro podían leerse intenciones hostiles...

Thundercracker reprimió el instinto de disparar en contra de su enemigo. Sabía que First Aid era el más pacifista entre los Autobots, que siempre evitaba confrontaciones y que su única prioridad era salvar vidas, orgánicas o artificiales. Si había alguien en ese momento que podía darle una esperanza de vida a la mujer embarazada, era él.

-¿Puedes salvarla?- preguntó Thundercracker, incorporándose y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

First Aid no contestó de inmediato, todavía demasiado atónito como para formular palabra, pero se acercó a la inmóvil humana y la escaneó.

-Sus signos vitales están débiles, pero tal vez si la llevo de inmediato a un hospital…

El comunicador interno que Thundercracker llevaba en la muñeca se encendió, dejando escuchar, entre sonidos de disparos, la voz de Skywarp.

_-¡TC, si ya terminaste con ese asentamiento humano, inicia la retirada! Los Protectobots han llegado y al menos dos de ellos están muy cercanos a ti. ¿Estás en problemas?_

Thundercracker miró a First Aid, quien también pareció regresar de repente a la realidad y esperaba ser atacado. Pero, pese al peligro, el Protectobot no tomó la ofensiva. Había una vida en riesgo y eso parecía ser sagrado para él. Pocas veces Thundercracker había respetado tanto a un enemigo.

-Negativo,- dijo por su comunicador, sin perder de vista al Autobot. –No hay señal de presencia Autobot en mi ubicación. Procedo hacia la base.

First Aid estaba a punto de decir algo pero sus palabras se ahogaron por la nube de polvo que Thundercracker levantó al transformarse y perderse en el cielo a toda velocidad.

El Protectobot se apresuró a transformarse en su modo alterno. La vida de la mujer era la prioridad. Ya habría tiempo para cuestionarse la sorpresiva actitud del Seeker Decepticon después.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Parece que las dudas de Thundercracker lo están llevando en otra dirección que la de los pensamientos solos._

_Estoy basando esta historia, al igual que "Lluvia púrpura", en mi interpretación personal de la Generación 1, aderezada con un poco del universo de las editoriales IDW y Dreamwave, en las que vimos un poco de las dudas de Thundercracker. En este capítulo utilicé esa famosa línea _–No pienses, sólo hazlo,- _que le dijo Skywarp en "Megatron origins" cuando TC titubeó en atacar a civiles inocentes._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. En la semana actualizo al menos uno de mis fics pendientes. Gracias por leer :o)_


	5. Martirio

_Ya sé que prometí actualizar mis otros fics, pero este capítulo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser escrito. En todo relato hay un descenso al infierno, literal o no, por parte del o los personajes principales. Aquí comienza el de Thundercracker._

_Sus dudas y conflictos internos continúan, pero esta vez vienen con consecuencias._

_Muy acertado el comentario de Tavata al hablar sobre los instintos de los Jedi. No soy una experta en Star Wars, pero la importancia del honor durante toda la saga es evidente. Y es justamente ese tipo de concepción del honor la que quiero darle a Thundercracker durante el desarrollo de esta historia._

_Dantasia también toca un punto muy interesante. Los soldados son grandes víctimas de la guerra también. Debe haber un punto en el que traicionar todo lo que hasta entonces había sido valioso para ellos debe ser una tortura que no se va hasta que ellos mismos caen en el campo de batalla. Guerreros como Starscream están más allá de ese tipo de dudas porque tienen sus propios códigos de honor, pero creo que Thundercracker siempre fue campo fértil para que esas semillas de duda surgieran y se cosecharan. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que otros las notaran._

_Quiero también expresar mi agradecimiento a Arken Elf por el maravilloso dibujo que hizo para el capítulo anterior de esta historia. En verdad te digo que justo así me imaginé a esos tres surcando el cielo, tan poderosos como orgullosos y mortales. Si alguien no ha visto ese dibujo por favor revisen la cuenta de Arken en deviantart. Hace dibujos excelentes y es muy buena para captar la emoción de los momentos._

_Ahora sin más préambulos, les dejo la actualización. Espero la disfruten :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

**Martirio**

Thundercracker fue el último en regresar a la base esa noche.

No tenía ninguna prisa en volver, ni siquiera estaba registrando conscientemente el paso del tiempo.

Volaba, y no sólo por surcar el aire. Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos y difusos; incluso no sentía su cuerpo como propio.

Algo había cambiado en el momento en que había salvado a esa fémina humana y él lo sabía. Había actuado en contra del código de honor Decepticon pero a la vez sentía que había seguido el suyo propio. Explorar las diferencias entre ambos era inquietante; temía encontrar un abismo ahí, algo insondable.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sus circuitos cerebrales carecían del orden necesario para profundizar en ese pensamiento. Sólo quería aclarar una cosa: ¿había salvado a esa humana por instinto, o había sido una decisión consciente?

Olvidarse del asunto era imposible. Estaba incrustado más allá de su procesador, en el núcleo mismo de su chispa vital, como un grito.

Un relámpago iluminó con generosidad el cielo y el fuselaje del jet Decepticon. El sonido no tardó en seguir a la luz.

Una tormenta se acercaba, y con ella los malos presagios.

Más relámpagos cayeron como dedos acusadores sobre el suelo terrestre. Eran tan insignificantes comparados con los truenos sónicos de Thundercracker, pero en ese momento le parecieron imponentes, justo como debería ser un castigo.

------------------

El zumbido del elevador de la Torre de Lanzamiento de la base Némesis nunca había sido tan irritante. Thundercracker se preguntó por qué nunca antes había notado lo molesto que era para sus sensores auditivos.

La sensación de volver a un lugar que le era intolerable regresó. La cercanía de los muros purpúreos no ayudó a mitigar su incomodidad, acentuando su latente claustrofobia.

Hubiera querido salir de ahí. A donde fuera.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Starscream esperándolo en el Centro de Mando. Sabía que sucedería, en realidad. Starscream siempre había sido pésimo siendo sutil.

Tampoco le extrañó la sonrisa maligna en el rostro de su Comandante Aéreo. Thundercracker no habría podido esperar una bienvenida más cálida.

-Vaya, vaya… el ausente ha llegado. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás entrando a la base equivocada, Thundercracker?

-Vete al Infierno.

-¿En verdad? Si das un paso más estarás entrando ahí tú mismo, te lo aseguro.

Thundercracker se detuvo, no por la amenaza de Starscream sino por su súbita urgencia de enfrentarse a su Comandante Aéreo. Había una herida abierta, y el camino para lavar su honor no sería corto.

-¡¿De qué rayos se trató _eso?!_- gritó Thundercracker. -¿Qué estabas tratando de probar?

-Sólo tu grado de compromiso con la causa, Thundercracker… sólo eso.

-Estás más enfermo de lo que creí si crees que masacrar a un grupo de humanos tiene algo que ver con la causa Decepticon. Yo no me ensucio pisando insectos.

-Pude ver eso, pero no tienes problemas en ensuciarte ayudando a un Autobot, ¿no es así?

Las palabras de Starscream parecieron silenciar todo a su alrededor; los generadores de la base, el suave siseo de la computadora principal, el zumbido vigilante de los radares… Fue uno de esos momentos que superaban al transcurso del tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Starscream?- preguntó sombríamente Thundercracker. Sabía que no tenía caso negar nada, mucho menos intentar dar explicaciones que ni siquiera podía darse a sí mismo.

-La pregunta no es qué es lo que yo quiero, sino qué quieres tú.

-Ahórrame las insinuaciones, Starscream, y ve al punto.

El Seeker rojo y plateado comenzó a pasear por el Centro de Mando con las manos tras su espalda. Thundercracker se preguntó si Starscream estaría consciente de que estaba imitando los movimientos de Megatron. Tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

-Imagina mi sorpresa cuando una de mis sondas espías, que casualmente vigilaba cerca de tu locación, captó la imagen de uno de mis supuestamente confiables compañeros aéreos salvando la vida de una insignificante humana en lugar de vaporizarla como hubiera sido su deber de guerrero Decepticon.

Thundercracker sintió la inconfundible puñalada de la alarma en su chispa vital, pero no podía retroceder ahora. Tales momentos habían terminado.

-Vaya… debe haber sido un escándalo para ti. Espero no haberte causado severos traumas,- respondió con ironía.

-Y ahora imagina mi sorpresa al ver a dicho compañero aéreo complotar con un Autobot…

-¡Eso no fue lo que sucedió! Si mandas tus malditas sondas a seguirme, deberías al menos interpretar correctamente lo que ves.

-¿Y qué hay que interpretar, Thundercracker? La imagen de un traidor no deja lugar para malos entendidos.

Los pocos caminos se estaban cerrando, no dejando más que callejones sin salida. Thundercracker sabía que no podía jugar al ingenuo demasiado tiempo; no había manera de que pudiera engañar a su manipulador compañero aéreo.

Como leyendo la derrota de su subordinado, Starscream detuvo su irritante paseo y se cruzó de brazos, asumiendo una postura de superioridad total.

-Me siento generoso hoy, por lo que te permitiré elegir entre dos opciones,- continuó Starscream. –O introduzco tu comprometedora escena en la computadora principal y se la envío a todos los Decepticons en la base, o se la muestro primero a Megatron. ¿Qué va a ser, Thundercracker?

Thundercracker no respondió. Starscream no lo había mencionado, pero siempre existía la tercera opción: el chantaje. Pero ser esclavo de su Comandante Aéreo por el resto de lo mucho o poco que le quedara de eternidad era definitivamente una opción que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Thundercracker con voz derrotada.

-Eso deberías preguntarte a ti mismo.

-Soy tu compañero aéreo desde que éramos cadetes… ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

-Debí imaginar que dirías alguna tontería sentimental como esa. No puedes negar tu programación Autobot.

Thundercracker no contestó. Su rostro era un enigma. Aun si hubiera tenido una máscara facial puesta, su expresión no habría sido tan difícil de leer. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo; una multitud de sentimientos contradictorios lo azotaban en ese momento.

Starscream acortó la distancia entre ellos. En ese momento no estaba enfrentando una de las muchas peleas internas que solía tener con sus subordinados. Su odio era auténtico.

-Nunca me agradaste, Thundercracker. Desde que te conocí supe que eras un elemento disfuncional. Siempre eras tan correcto, tan… moral. Siempre me pregunté por qué diablos te enrolaste con los Decepticons en primer lugar.

-Mis razones no te conciernen. Y es curioso que menciones cuando nos conocimos… Yo también supe desde el principio la clase de alimaña venenosa que eras.

-Cuidado, mucho cuidado… No te conviene insultar a quien puede hundirte.

-El momento para chantajearme ya pasó, Starscream. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con lo que sea que tu sonda espía haya captado. No me importa.

-¿No te importa, dices? No necesito decirte cómo todos interpretarían el hecho de que fraternices con el enemigo, ¿o sí?

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con una ironía extraña en él. –Sí, Starscream… estaba fraternizando con el enemigo. De hecho, estaba considerando unirme a los Autobots.

-¡Oh, ahórrame la ironía! Se oye tan falsa en ti como patética.

-Aspectos que te son bastante conocidos, ¿no, _Comandante_? Ahora si me disculpas, puedes irte al Infierno porque no estoy dispuesto a escucharte más. Estoy cansado y todo lo que quiero es entrar en modo de recarga.

Thundercracker caminó hacia la salida, pero Starscream se interpuso.

-Si cruzas esa puerta te arrepentirás, Thundercracker. Si estoy aquí ahora es porque te estoy ofreciendo una última esperanza de salvación. Si eres un poco inteligente, la tomarás.

Era demasiado… demasiado… Starscream quería incluirlo en su enfermo juego de ajedrez como la pieza menos valiosa. Por un momento, Thundercracker se sintió de nuevo como un cadete inexperto con tontos sueños de grandeza. Todo eso era basura ahora.

-¡Quítate de mi camino o te vuelo la maldita cabeza!

Starscream sonrió, infinitamente divertido por la amenaza de su compañero aéreo.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué es esto, TC? ¿Estás tratando de comportarte como un Decepticon? Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso.

-Tienes razón. Es demasiado tarde. Tal vez debería volver y aplastar algunos cuantos cientos de humanos. ¿Eso me haría más Decepticon ante tus ópticos?

-Te haría menos ingenuo.

-No es un defecto ser ingenuo. De hecho, es una práctica bastante común en esta base.

-¿Estás llamando a tus hermanos Decepticons ingenuos? Por favor, continúa… Cada palabra tuya alimenta mi ya bastante grande archivo de pruebas en tu contra.

-¡¿Por qué no te alimentas con esto?!- gritó Thundercracker lanzando un furioso puñetazo en contra de su Comandante Aéreo.

No fue sorpresivo que Starscream esquivara el ataque; era el Decepticon más rápido después de todo. Lo extraño fue que no devolviera el golpe.

-Acabas de cometer otro error, Thundercracker…

Thundercracker reprimió el deseo de iniciar una segunda ofensiva. Starscream no estaba ahí para pelear, eso era evidente.

-No vales la pena,- dijo simplemente mientras se alejaba. Esta vez Starscream no se lo impidió, aunque Thundercracker pudo sentir la sonrisa maligna en el rostro de su Comandante Aéreo clavada en su espalda como una espada al rojo vivo.

-----------------

Era curioso que no estuviera preocupado sobre su destino inmediato. Starscream tenía abundante material para ponerlo en una situación bastante comprometedora, pero aún así Thundercracker había cedido finalmente al cansacio.

Pero era mucho más que simple agotamiento físico. Había sido como caer en modo estasis, sus circuitos abrumados por las señales de tortura que su chispa no había sido capaz de reprimir.

Imágenes y emociones fluyeron libremente por su procesador mientras se dejaba llevar por ese estado que los humanos llamaban sueño.

Vio a Cranker, su creador, arrastrándose por el piso, manchado de sangre… _Sangre…_ Ningún líquido vital Cybertroniano manando de sus incontables heridas, sino llana y roja sangre humana…

Se vio a sí mismo también, a punto de ejecutar el tiro de gracia, sus armas disfrazadas de honor.

Y luego las manos… Estaban de vuelta, como afilados y fuertes tentáculos, aferrándolo brutalmente. Se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas como depredadores, arrastrándolo hacia el destino del que sabía que no merecía escapar.

_Quiero que estés ahí… Mi ejecución… Quiero que la veas…_

Sus propias palabras regresaron, recordándolo quién había sido, quién era ahora…

Un violento espasmo lo sacó del estado de recarga. Gritó una fuerte negativa. No podía permitir que su creador lo viera morir, era intolerable… Su propia crueldad restalló como un doloroso látigo…

Fue entonces cuando la realidad y la nada se fusionaron en una misma. Thundercracker había despertado pero las manos seguían ahí, aferradas a él, mientras veía por encima de él las fugaces luces que sus ópticos apenas alcanzaban a registrar.

El sueño había terminado y la consciencia había recuperado el control. Se sacudió violentamente por instinto, luchando por liberarse de lo que lo tenía inmovilizado, pero fue inútil.

Agudas sombras triangulares denunciaron la identidad de sus captores. A la escasa luz de las lámparas de vigilancia, pudo ver a Thrust y Dirge sujetando sus piernas, y a Ramjet y Astrotrain haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- gritó.

La ruda mano de Astrotrain se posó bruscamente sobre su boca, haciéndolo callar.

Si había algo que Thundercracker odiaba más que estar entre cuatro paredes era no poder moverse. En ese momento sólo sus dedos tenían cierta libertad mientras estaba siendo cargado de una manera tan humillante por los pasillos del Némesis.

A dónde lo llevaban carecía de significado, incluso la falta de dignidad de su medio de transporte… Lo que le esperaba era lo único importante. Tal vez había visto el el cielo por última vez.

Finalmente la travesía terminó. Una luz intensa deslumbró los sensores ópticos de Thundercracker, obligándolo a hacer un inmediato ajuste.

Había sido llevado a una de las unidades de almacenamiento inferiores de la base, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a la totalidad de los Decepticons apostados en la Tierra.

La concurrida bienvenida no fue sorpresiva. Ningún Decepticon dejaría pasar la traición de un compañero, o lo que consideraran como tal. Parecía que Starscream les había dado algo mucho más sustancioso que meras sospechas.

Thundercracker cayó pesadamente al suelo, lanzado por Astrotrain y los Coneheads. Se puso rápidamente de pie, sólo para recibir el impacto inconfundible del rayo nulificador de Starscream, que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

El ataque había sido ligero, sin embargo, apenas con la suficiente intensidad como para inutilizar sus armas. Como siempre, Starscream quería asegurarse de proveer entretenimiento a la masa que pretendía liderar algún día. Donde Megatron había utilizado la fuerza, Starscream parecía inclinarse por el circo.

Thundercracker intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron. Tal parecía que había subestimado la intensidad con la que el maldito rayo nulificador lo había golpeado.

-Oh, por favor, no te levantes por nosotros y quédate de rodillas, Thundercracker,- escuchó a Starscream decir burlonamente. –Sólo queremos tener una… cordial plática contigo.

Un pie se incrustó brutalmente en su sección media, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Blitzwing… siendo tan sutil como siempre.

Cuatro manos sujetaron sus brazos, forzándolo a levantarse.

-Es hora de la venganza, traidor,- siseó Vortex mientras él y Brawl lo obligaban a enfrentar a un recién reparado Swindle.

Thundercracker entendió cuán satisfactorio debía ser para Swindle cobrar sus deudas mientras sentía el puño del Combaticon estrellarse en su rostro una y otra vez.

-Deja algo para mí,- espetó Astrotrain arrebatándole a los tres Combaticons su juguete. La fuerza del Triplechanger probó ser muy superior a la de Swindle; bastó un solo golpe para devolver a Thundercracker dolorosamente al suelo.

El Seeker azul apoyó sus manos en el suelo y trabajosamente se impulsó hacia arriba, quedando de rodillas.

-Todos contra uno… qué honorable de su parte…- murmuró.

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo caer de nuevo. Una patada lo volteó sobre su espalda y se encontró de repente aplastado contra el suelo por la pesada pierna de Motormaster.

-¡¿Hablas de honor, basura?!- gritó el líder Stunticon. -¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de una escoria Autobot como tú?

Motormaster incrementó la presión sobre su caída víctima. Thundercracker sujetó el pie de su atacante pero no pudo moverlo, todavía muy debilitado por el rayo nulificador de Starscream.

-¿Qué pasa, Thundercracker?- se rió Motormaster. –Tal parece que desde que aceptaste tu identidad Autobot te has convertido en un debilucho.

-Yo… no soy… un…

El rugido de un motor silenció las palabras del Seeker mientras un torbellino amarillo le pasaba por encima. Motormaster retrocedió y se echó a reír, al igual que el resto de los Decepticons presentes, que aplaudieron la súbita ocurrencia de Drag Strip de atropellar al caído.

A pesar del dolor y la confusión, Thundercracker se movió con bastante rapidez al ver la mancha que de repente cayó sobre él. Evitó ser alcanzado en pleno rostro por el chorro de ácido apenas a tiempo, pero no todo su cuerpo fue tan afortunado. Las placas metálicas del dorso de su mano izquierda se levantaron y exhibieron sus circuitos internos.

Pero el dolor apenas estaba comenzando a ser registrado por su procesador cuando fue lanzado sobre su espalda nuevamente, su rostro pateado brutalmente por Mixmaster, que estaba bastante frustrado por el fracaso de su ataque de ácido.

-Chicos, chicos, seamos un poco civilizados, ¿quieren?- dijo Starscream, colocándose a un lado de Thundercracker como un falso ángel guardián. –Hay otros esperando turno.

-Maldita… basura traidora…- espetó Thundercracker mientras vencía por un momento su dolor y debilidad para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo contra el pie de Starscream. Para su frustración, el ataque fue hábilmente esquivado.

-Es curioso que hables de traición,- rió Starscream mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Al momento, Dirge y Thrust sujetaron a Thundercracker por las axilas y lo obligaron a levantarse.

-Ahora, repasemos los hechos,- continuó Starscream con su mejor tono de hipocresía diplomática. –En menos de un ciclo solar actuaste dos veces deliberadamente a favor de insignificantes seres humanos, los que deben ser considerados nuestros enemigos debido a su alianza con los Autobots. ¿Cómo te declaras al respecto, Thundercracker?

No hubo respuesta.

Starscream sonrió y continuó su discurso. –Tomaré eso como una aceptación de culpa… Ahora, puedo entender que aplastar insectos sólo por diversión no sea una prioridad. Sin embargo, no necesito decir que ayudar a un Autobot es una falta imperdonable, ¿o sí?

-Yo… no lo ayudé…

-¿Las imágenes mienten, entonces? Camaradas Decepticons: la evidencia que les mostré es irrefutable. Una vez más, me reservo mi opinión a favor de la mayoría. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-¡CULPABLE!- dijeron todas las voces a la vez.

-En cuanto a la sentencia…- continuó Starscream. –Normalmente te dejaría decidir tu propia manera de ser desactivado, Thundercracker, pero tengo que seguir el protocolo. Todos sabemos que un Autobot no merece ninguna consideración.

Nuevos vítores se elevaron. En ese momento, la multitud era una sola. Sin embargo, el escándalo no fue capaz de acallar las tres palabras que Thundercracker pronunció.

-Tú y yo.

Starscream lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡Tú y yo!- repitió Thundercracker. -¡Ahora mismo!

El Seeker rojo y plateado se echó a reír. -¡Debes estar loco! No tienes ninguna posiblidad contra mí. Ahórrate más humillaciones y acepta tu destino.

-¿Escondiendo tu cobardía tras una máscara de confianza en ti mismo, Starscream? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo Thundercracker, recuperando súbitamente su dignidad. -¿Por qué no simplemente admites que tienes miedo de pelear conmigo?

-Si tú y yo peleamos, el resultado sólo puede ser mi victoria. No soy tu Comandante Aéreo por nada, estúpido.

Thundercracker sonrió mientras un hilo de energon escurría de su boca. –Tal vez seas más rápido, pero yo soy más fuerte. Puedo fundirte con el suelo de un solo golpe y lo sabes perfectamente, bufón.

Llamar a Starscream con uno de los insultos con los que Megatron solía dirigirse a él era una manera segura de provocarlo, como lo demostró la mueca de odio que reemplazó la sonrisa burlona que hasta ese momento había estado decorando el rostro del Segundo al Mando Decepticon.

-Suéltenlo,- ordenó secamente a Dirge y Thrust mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente.

Thundercracker se tambaleó en cuanto los Coneheads cumplieron la orden; sus piernas todavía mostraban los efectos del rayo nulificador de Starscream. Pero estaba libre y eso era lo que importaba.

Gritos y ofertas de apuestas se dejaron oír estrepitosamente mientras los Decepticons presentes hacían un círculo alrededor de los dos combatientes. Por supuesto, no había ni una sola voz que apoyara al que tan fácilmente llamaban traidor.

El primer ataque de Thundercracker fracasó y el Seeker terminó en el suelo tras un contraataque relámpago de Starscream. Mientras su cabeza golpeaba el frío metal, Thundercracker trató de concentrarse. Sabía que no era con velocidad como obtendría la victoria. Si lograba sujetar a Starscream tendría la mitad de la batalla ganada, pero para eso tenía que engañarlo.

Permaneció en el suelo mientras Starscream lo pateaba y retrocedía una y otra vez, atacando como una serpiente. El dolor pronto adquirió un ritmo, y sólo requirió un momento de descuido del confiado agresor para que Thundercracker sujetara su pie.

El momento sería fugaz y único, pero a Thundercracker no le importó. Sus sistemas internos le anunciaron su bajo nivel de energon, acabando también con toda esperanza de ganar el combate. Todo lo que le quedaba era causar el mayor daño posible antes de que Starscream o el resto de sus compañeros terminaran de masacrarlo, así que dirigió su ataque hacia el punto sensible más cercano.

La rodilla de Starscream crujió al contacto del brutal golpe, torciéndose de una manera totalmente antinatural. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, trayendo infinita satisfacción al caído.

A pesar de que tenía media pierna colgando, Starscream tuvo la fuerza para sujetar a Thundercracker por los hombros y levantarlo, obligándolo a encararlo.

-¡Bien jugado, maldito!- rugió el Seeker rojo. –¡Es una lástima que el juego termine para ti ahora!

Starscream levantó su puño derecho y lo estrelló tan fuertemente como pudo en el rostro de Thundercracker, lanzándolo al piso de nuevo.

Mientras palpaba el suelo en busca de apoyo, el Seeker azul se encontró con unos pies. Ni toda la confusión que reinaba en su procesador en ese momento le impidió percatarse a quién pertenecían.

Thundercracker levantó la cabeza y miró al único ser que nunca lo había traicionado.

No lo había visto entre la multitud, pero sin duda que Skywarp había presenciado su linchamiento. El rostro del Seeker negro era una máscara de dureza en ese momento. No había rastros de comprensión ahí. El amigo se había desvanecido.

-¿También tú, Warp…?- susurró Thundercracker con auténtica tristeza.

Skywarp no respondió. Miró a su caído compañero aéreo por interminables momentos; imposible saber si tomaría parte en la golpiza. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Cuando los pasos de Skywarp dejaron de escucharse, Thundercracker supo que todo estaba perdido. Su sentencia de culpabilidad había sido clara, después de todo.

No opuso resistencia cuando dos manos brutales lo sujetaron por las alas y lo levantaron del piso, paseándolo ante la concurrencia como si se tratara de un juguete.

Un chorro de energon salió de su boca cuando fue azotado de frente a la pared, su rostro pegando contra el frío metal.

-Hay una teoría sobre la sensibilidad de las alas de los Seekers,- escuchó la voz de Onlsaught atrás de él. –Me pregunto si también aplica a Autobots que quisieron jugar a ser Seekers…

Un dolor insoportable en la juntura de su ala selló las palabras del líder Combaticon. Thundercracker se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar que una oleada de pánico invadiera su chispa al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Arráncala, arráncala!- gritó a la vez una docena de entusiastas voces.

-Un consejo, Onslaught,- dijo maliciosamente Starscream. –Intenta doblar la punta primero… Sí, justo así…

Los dedos indefensos de Thundercracker rasgaron el metal de la pared, cada fisura reflejando su dolor.

Pero no rogaría… Aunque le arrancaran las dos alas juntura por juntura no le daría a nadie esa satisfacción.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Me siento mal por el pobre TC, pero creo que ningún Decepticon tomaría con ligereza la traición, mucho menos cualquier cosa que huela a Autobot._

_Tengo gran parte del próximo capítulo ya escrito, así que esperen pronta actualización. Gracias por leer y por favor déjenme sus impresiones sobre este capítulo._


	6. El blues de Thundercracker

_Muchas gracias a Tavata, Dantasia, Arken Elf y ice-nywden por sus comentarios. Estoy publicando este fic también en inglés, pero es aquí en la sección en español donde se dan los comentarios más jugosos y que me ayudan a definir lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos. Es verdad que la idea general de la historia ya está en mi cabeza, pero hay huecos que ustedes me están ayudando a llenar :o)_

_Estoy consciente de que dejé en una parte emocionante el último capítulo, por eso me apresuré a publicar éste. En lo personal, éste y el anterior me encantaron. Se suponía que iban a ser uno mismo pero por su longitud los tuve que dividir en dos. No quería apresurar la narración de ciertas cosas ;o)_

_Espero lo disfruten._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**

**El blues de Thundercracker**

El dolor definía la personalidad de un ser viviente.

Resistirlo, expresarlo, causarlo, aliviarlo… La postura que se asumiera en torno a una línea que no sólo tenía dos extremos mostraba al individuo desnudo, libre de fachadas y pretenciones.

Pero en ese momento, mientras sus alas estaban a punto de ser arrancadas, Thundercracker había superado toda línea, toda división.

El dolor lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Simple y llanamente, era el único nexo con lo que fuera que todavía se atrevía a llamar realidad. Incluso el temor por perder su máximo orgullo se convirtió en nada. Thundercracker estaba vacío, desprovisto de todo. La tortura y la humillación ya no significaban nada; sólo le quedaba el dolor.

Pero incluso el dolor lo abandonó. De repente, las manos de Onslaught se retiraron, dejando las torturadas alas de Thundercracker en su sitio…

El Seeker cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Sus manos temblaban; una señal de debilidad que le hizo recuperar su urgencia por las fachadas. Si al menos pudiera controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, si al menos pudiera mostrar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir…

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató del gran cambio que acababa de suceder. El silencio había llegado de repente, apoderándose de cada rincón, silenciando cada grito, cada sonido.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Thundercracker se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro y vio la alta e imponente figura de Megatron atrás de él.

El circo había terminado. Megatron no estaba ahí para burlarse de él o torturarlo. Estaba ahí para matarlo.

Thundercracker bajó la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Rogar por su vida? Por lo general le funcionaba a Starscream, pero todos sabían que Megatron cedía a esa enfermiza costumbre únicamente por su malsano sentido del humor. Thundercracker sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de emular las cualidades histriónicas de su Comandante Aéreo. Suplicar por su vida, dar explicaciones… cualquier cosa sería inútil si Megatron ya había tomado una decisión, y seguramente ya lo había hecho si estaba en ese momento ahí, interrumpiendo el linchamiento con su sola presencia.

-Levántate.

La orden fue seca pero plena de autoridad. Thundercracker se apresuró a apoyar su peso en una pierna y se impulsó hacia arriba, desafiando el dolor que invadía cada una de las junturas de su cuerpo.

-¡Dije que te levantaras!- rugió Megatron, sujetando a Thundercracker por el brazo y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. -¡¿Eres débil, además de traidor?!

El Seeker sacó fuerzas de alguna parte para mantener sus piernas firmes. Su miedo terminó con cualquier rastro que quedara del rayo nulificador que había recibido. Incluso dejó de sentir dolor, excepto por las quemantes marcas que Megatron había dejado en su brazo al levantarlo con tanta brutalidad.

-Ahora sígueme,- continuó Megatron mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. No escapó a nadie la mirada asesina que el líder Decepticon le lanzó a su Segundo al Mando antes de salir. Starscream bajó la cabeza, temeroso seguramente de lo que le aguardaba en cuanto Megatron decidiera dedicarle algunos astro segundos de su tiempo.

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron discretamente. Tal vez dos Seekers morirían ese día.

--------------------

Thundercracker caminó atrás de Megatron por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Era curioso cómo de repente fue incapaz de reconocer los mismos pasillos que había recorrido tantas veces. En ese momento, la base Némesis era un monstruo desconocido e interminable que se lo tragaba a cada paso, a cada vuelta…

El Seeker pensó que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con su Comandante Supremo. En realidad, muy pocas veces Megatron se había dirigido a él, y siempre lo había hecho por motivos militares y en presencia de sus compañeros aéreos. Sólo miles de vorns atrás, cuando Thundercracker era cadete en la Academia Militar, Megatron le había hablado como a un individuo y había despertado en él el hambre insaciable del cambio. Pero después de eso, las cosas se habían convertido en una maquinaria rutina; Megatron ordenaba y todos obedecían. Sin protestas, sin cuestionamientos, sin segundos pensamientos… Tal parecía que tenerlos ahora convertía a Thundercracker en un traidor.

Revisó su reporte de daños mientras caminaba, alertado por sus sistemas internos. El único motivo de preocupación era su nivel alarmantemente bajo de energon. El resto de sus heridas eran en su mayoría superficiales y podrían ser curadas por sus circuitos auto-reparadores, a excepción de la seria quemadura de ácido en el dorso de su mano izquierda. La paliza general había herido mucho más su honra que su cuerpo.

Después de varios breems de incómodo silencio, una puerta se abrió y se tragó a Comandante y subordinado. Thundercracker había caminado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del lugar a donde habían llegado.

Los cuarteles personales de Megatron.

Para la mayoría de los Decepticons el lugar era un enigma. Se decía que únicamente sus lujos opacaban su excentricidad; había incluso quien decía que había cabezas de Autobots decorando el macabro santuario.

Pero no eran más que rumores. Soundwave y Starscream eran los únicos visitantes recurrentes del lugar más prohibido en toda la base Némesis, pero ninguno de los dos había dado detalles jamás de los interiores de los misteriosos cuarteles. Soundwave por lealtad, y Starscream porque casi siempre que ponía un pie ahí era para recibir un violento correctivo y prefería mantener sus castigos privados para sí mismo.

Thundercracker sabía que entrar ahí no era garantía alguna de que saldría con vida. Sin embargo, aun cuando seguir funcionando debía ser su preocupación principal, no pudo evitar asombrarse de lo que vio. Los supuestamente lujosos cuarteles personales del Comandante Supremo Decepticon no eran más que una amplia y sobria habitación sin más mobiliario que una cama de recarga, una terminal de computadora, un escritorio y una silla.

El rango de Megatron le concedía todos los privilegios, pero tal parecía que el líder Decepticon nunca había olvidado sus orígenes humildes. Minero primero y gladiador después, incluso algo tan común como una cama de recarga decente debía seguir siendo considerado un lujo.

-¿Cuál es tu nivel de energía?

La voz de Megatron sorprendió a Thundercracker, que ya se había acostumbrado al silencio.

-Eh… 17.34 por ciento…

Megatron levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia una esquina.

-Encontrarás cubos de energon en ese dispensador. Energízate.

Thundercracker se apresuró a obedecer, negándose a preguntarse qué planes tenía su líder respecto a él. Cualquier conjetura estaba de más. Su vida dependía de una sola palabra de Megatron, o una acción, según le recordó el mortal brillo de cierto cañón de fusión.

Tomó un cubo de energon y lo bebió apresuradamente, sintiendo la incómoda mirada de Megatron sobre él. Su nivel de energía subió rápidamente, regresándolo a quien solía ser. Sus armas también estaban totalmente operacionales.

-¿Cuál es tu estado?- preguntó Megatron.

-Totalmente funcional… Ningún daño de consideración.

-Excelente.

Megatron le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la pared trasera, que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Thundercracker dejó el cubo vacío en el dispensador y trató de encontrar su voz nuevamente. El momento para dar explicaciones había llegado. El problema era que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

En la obscuridad, vio la inconfundible estructura plateada de Megatron lanzando fantasmales brillos.

-¿Alguna vez presenciaste una lucha de gladiadores, Thundercracker?

-Sí… Solía ir con los otros cadetes a las arenas clandestinas… Era su seguidor, señor.

-¿Tratas de ganar mi simpatía con alabanzas rastreras? No cabe duda de que tu Comandante Aéreo te enseña bien.

-N-no… no es eso.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda, Thundercracker, por esta vez.

-M-megatron, mi líder… Solicito permiso para explicar…

-¿Alguna vez luchaste con una cimitarra Cybertroniana?

Fue entonces cuando Thundercracker lo vio, el destello en la oscuridad, el brillo mortal que no pertenecía al poderoso cuerpo de su líder.

-N-no… nunca.

Megatron salió de nuevo hacia la luz. Se había quitado su cañón de fusión pero cargaba en sus manos como un padre una antigua cimitarra Cybertroniana, llena de abolladuras pero también de historia. Thundercracker sintió un escalofrío hasta el núcleo mismo de su chispa al imaginar la cantidad de vidas que esa arma había segado.

-Las cimitarras son armas nobles,- continuó Megatron. –Cualquiera puede disparar una pistola o un cañón, pero se necesita valor para luchar con un enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo. El verdadero honor de vencer a un rival es haciéndolo frente a frente, tan cerca de él que puedan olerse su odio y su miedo. De lo contrario, la lucha se convierte en una farsa.

Las palabras de Megatron eran hipnóticas, justo como lo habían sido la primera vez que Thundercracker lo había escuchado hablar. En ese entonces, la voz poco educada pero plena de carisma y liderazgo de ese joven gladiador había reflejado el sentir de miles de Cybertronianos oprimidos destinados a vivir en el anonimato.

En ese momento, en que seguramente estaba enfrentando la muerte a manos de su líder, Thundercracker no pudo saber cuál era su mayor sentimiento respecto a Megatron: respeto o miedo.

La respuesta fue muy clara cuando un nuevo brillo hizo que todo pensamiento se borrara de la mente de Thundercracker. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se movió tan rápido como su asombro. No vio el arma siendo lanzada hacia él, pero se hizo a un lado por instinto, librando por mecano milímetros la punta, que se clavó justo en el lugar donde había estado su cabeza.

Había subestimado el filo de la cimitarra. Aunque antigua, esa arma sabía lo que era matar. Objeto inanimado, pero tenía memoria…

Megatron sonrió con malicia. –Muy impresionante, Thundercracker. Decapité a más de una docena de gladiadores con ese mismo movimiento.

Thundercracker miró confundido a su líder. La superficie del arma a un lado de su rostro reflejaba su estupefacta expresión.

-Atácame.

Las sorpresas parecían no tener fin. Era una pesadilla… tal vez el castigo recibido a manos de sus camaradas Decepticons lo había desactivado después de todo y lo que estaba viviendo era una alucinación mientras se debatía en modo de estasis.

-¡Atácame!- repitió Megatron, su voz asemejando a un rugido.

Thundercracker sujetó el mango de la cimitarra y la sacó de la pared. Fue un movimiento instintivo, guiado por la incertidumbre. Atacar a Megatron estaba fuera de toda cuestión. A pesar de sus dudas sobre la causa, Thundercracker siempre había respetado la cadena de mando, con la obvia excepción de Starscream. Pero pelear contra el Comandante Supremo… parecía un sacrilegio.

-N-no podría…- tartamudeó el Seeker. -¿Por qué…?

Megatron nunca había tenido fama de ser rápido, pero se movió como un relámpago. Thundercracker se hizo a un lado impulsándose con los propulsores de sus pies, apenas a tiempo de evitar ser golpeado.

-Porque tu vida depende de esto,- respondió Megatron, preparándose para cargar de nuevo. –Si te queda algo de instinto guerrero, ¡úsalo ahora!

Thundercracker retrocedió, tratando de guardar la máxima distancia posible con su líder.

-Megatron, por favor… Yo no puedo… Jamás podría luchar contra ti… Eres mi Comandante…

-¿En verdad? No fue eso lo que tus acciones reflejaron este mismo ciclo.

-Yo puedo explicar…

Megatron se lanzó contra Thundercracker de nuevo. Esta vez, el Seeker no pudo evitar el ataque y se encontró de repente atrapado en un agarre brutal. Megatron lo tenía sujeto por el cuello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano que estérilmente sostenía la cimitarra.

-En la arena no existían las explicaciones. Nuestra única prioridad era sobrevivir mientras éramos la diversión de niños mimados como tú que soñaban con estúpidas hazañas de heroísmo.

Megatron dobló el brazo de Thundercracker hacia atrás, amenazando con romper las sensibles junturas del codo.

-Y el heroísmo,- continuó Megatron mientras su víctima gemía de dolor, –es algo que no tiene lugar en la mente de un verdadero guerrero. Luchamos por nuestro sagrado derecho de gobernar, por imponer nuestro propio concepto de paz. Cualquier código de honor que privilegie la justicia, la equidad y el respeto a la vida no es más que una tontería, la clase de basura sentimental que cualquier patético Autobot diría, justo como tu creador… Si hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocerlo, lo hubiera convertido en una pila de chatarra. La existencia de mecanoides como él es justamente lo que sostuvo el decadente sistema que gobernó Cybertron durante tantos milenios.

El rugido se ahogó en el vocalizador de Thundercracker, pero no sucedió lo mismo con su furia. La fuerza regresó a él, guiada por el siempre confiable motor de la ira. Sin saber cómo, se sacudió a Megatron de encima y atacó, toda lealtad terminada por la profanación de la única cosa que era sagrada para él.

Megatron esquivó el golpe mortal de la cimitarra y retrocedió.

-¿Despertó el Decepticon en ti, Thundercracker? Perfecto… ahora veremos si dicho Decepticon merece continuar funcionando.

Thundercracker no escuchó. Atacó de nuevo a Megatron, cerrando sus audios y su entendimiento a cualquier cosa que no fuera la batalla frente a él. Lo que estaba frente a sus ópticos no era su Comandante Supremo. Era un enemigo.

Megatron esquivó los ataques del furioso Seeker azul con cada vez mayor dificultad. Finalmente, la cimitarra encontró metal plateado y abrió una delgada pero profunda herida.

Megatron rugió de dolor. Antes de que Thundercracker pudiera atacar de nuevo, el Comandante Decepticon materializó su mazo de energon y detuvo el golpe mortal. El sarcasmo había desaparecido de su rostro, trayendo de vuelta al gladiador.

-Estoy sorprendido,- siseó Megatron mientras chispas saltaban del contacto de las dos armas. –Nunca antes habías peleado con una cimitarra y sin embargo la entiendes perfectamente. Habrías sido un digno gladiador, Thundercracker. Te hubiera respetado en la arena antes de arrancarte la cabeza.

El mazo de energon se levantó y golpeó con la misma furia con que Megatron había terminado con tantos rivales antes. Esta vez fue Thundercracker quien tuvo que retroceder, su cimitarra convirtiéndose de repente en un escudo.

-¡El odio te hace fuerte!- gritó Megatron mientras continuaba lanzando golpe tras golpe. -¡El odio te mantiene vivo!

Thundercracker apenas podía contener los embates del mazo de energon que con cada ataque buscaba su chispa vital. La lección de Megatron estaba siendo más dura de lo esperado; si lo mataba en el proceso poco importaba. Megatron nunca había sido alguien que se lamentara por soldados caídos.

Un brutal golpe arrancó la cimitarra de las manos del Seeker, sellando también su destino. Se encontró de repente tirado de espaldas, con el pie de Megatron firmemente clavado en su pecho y el afilado mazo de energon colgando sobre su rostro, tan cerca que Thundercracker podía sentir su calor.

El rostro de Megatron era inexpugnable. La furia había desaparecido, también el sarcasmo. Thundercracker supo que su verdadero juicio estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

-Nunca fuiste el más rápido de los Seekers, nunca lo serías aun si reformatearas tu cuerpo otra vez para convertirte en lo que el destino te prohibió ser,- dijo Megatron con una voz extrañamente calmada.

-Sin embargo, ¿qué es el destino?- continuó el líder Decepticon. –Nada más que un montón de estatutos que marcan a un mecanoide como si fuera una cosa, negándole el derecho de elegir su propio camino. Cuando cambiaste tu estructura cambiaste también tu destino. ¿Por qué lo niegas ahora? ¿Por qué siquiera consideras la existencia del código de honor de los débiles, de los que se dicen defensores de la vida pero privilegian la esclavitud?

Megatron levantó el pie que aplastaba a Thundercracker y se retiró.

-En verdad que nunca fuiste el más rápido, pero eres el más fuerte de los Seekers, Thundercracker. Y aunque la función primordial de los Seekers es atacar a distancia, tu fuerza te permite acortar esa distancia y comportarte como un verdadero guerrero. Si no has sido capaz hasta ahora de aprovechar lo que te distingue de los demás, entonces he estado equivocado sobre ti todo este tiempo.

Thundercracker se arrodilló, y no porque sus debilitadas fuerzas no le permitieran más, sino porque sentía que ésa era su posición, de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba más allá de la vergüenza, de la humillación… una parte de él había sido arrancada y expuesta ante su propia mirada, que se obstinaba en continuar ciega.

-M-megatron… yo…

-La lógica dictaba que tú fueras nombrado Comandante Aéreo del Imperio Decepticon, pero tu falta de convicción derrotó a la lógica. Starscream no es Comandante Aéreo por sus aciertos, sino por tus faltas. Abrazaste la causa Decepticon por tu propia voluntad, pero nunca abandonaste tu sentimental programación Autobot. Perdiste tu oportunidad de convertirte en un verdadero orgullo para ese ser que tan patéticamente llamabas padre, y ahora estás a punto de perder tu vida también. Vivir en ambos lados de la línea ya no es aceptable. Es tiempo de tomar una decisión, y debes tomarla ahora. Deberías saber que yo, _tu líder, _carezco de paciencia.

Thundercracker quiso responder, lo intentó, pero ningún sonido salió de su vocalizador. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si apenas hubiera sido creado y estuviera siendo forzado a elegir una vida, un destino.

Megatron desmaterializó su mazo de energon y se acercó a Thundercracker. Su mano se clavó como una afilada garra en el hombro del Seeker y lo levantó con fiereza.

-Desaparece de mi vista. Me repugnas.

Thundercracker se apresuró a obedecer. Salir vivo de ahí no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Mientras sus pies sonámbulos recorrían más y más pasillos del Némesis, se preguntó si realmente estaba vivo, si esa sombra que veía en las paredes le pertenecía.

No podía entender lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Castigo, redención? El giro que tomaría su vida a partir de ese momento era un enigma; su mente estaba demasiado difusa como para comprender, mucho menos para planear.

De una sola cosa estaba seguro: todo era una charada, todo lo que creía, todo lo que era… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de su propia identidad.

Thundercracker no tenía tolerancia, ni gusto, por el energon de alto grado. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba seguro de que estaba ebrio. La misma confusión, la misma pesadez… en un insignificante ciclo solar había dejado de ser él mismo. Se decía tan fácil, pero en su interior se sentía desgarrado, cada uno de sus circuitos gritando de dolor y no por la paliza recibida.

Llegó al Centro de Mando sin interrupciones. No le importó; en ese momento habría enfrentado a quien fuera, a todos los Decepticons de ser necesario. Su hambre por volar era ya insoportable. Sólo en los cielos encontraría un remedo de paz, tal vez la claridad suficiente para dar un poco de orden a la batalla que eran sus pensamientos.

La plataforma de lanzamiento se abrió como una puerta liberadora. Afuera lo esperaba la tormenta, que sólo había aumentado con el transcurso de las horas.

Furiosos relámpagos lo iluminaron mientras miles y miles de gotas de agua golpearon furiosamente su fuselaje.

Pero Thundercracker dio la bienvenida al agresivo clima; buscaba la purificación.

Voló por horas, sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar, con la única intención de surcar los cielos hasta que sus tanques de energon se agotaran. Si iba a morir esa noche quería que fuera ahí, en las alturas… Había dejado muchos asuntos pendientes, pero en ese momento no importaba. Absolutamente todo carecía de sentido.

Siguió la tormenta, que era la única capaz de tener contacto con él en ese momento, de tocarlo… Una vez más su procesador no estaba razonando, pero no fue la razón la que guió su curso de vuelo.

Vio las montañas y los áboles azotados por la bizarra tormenta. Empezó a perder altitud, poco a poco, hasta que pudo distinguir incluso las formas minúsculas de formas de vida orgánicas agazapadas bajo las piedras, protegiéndose del castigo del agua. Insectos, literalmente insectos… de esos que los propios humanos aplastaban con asco.

Thundercracker continuó avanzando. A poca distancia de la enorme nave incrustada en el volcán se transformó y aterrizó sobre sus dos pies. El suelo estaba más suave de lo que esperaba. Sus pies se hundieron en lodo mientras se ponía de rodillas y colocaba las manos atrás de la cabeza.

Se percató de los sonidos metálicos y de las sombras acercándose, pero no le importó. En ese momento el olor de la tierra mojada predominó sobre cualquier otra cosa. Era tan extraño y maravilloso a la vez.

No opuso resistencia cuando manos lo tocaron y lo arrojaron de frente contra el piso. Continuó fascinado con el olor de la tierra mojada incluso mientras le esposaban las manos atrás de la espalda.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Otro final emocionante, je je je, pero prometo pronta actualización. Esta nueva etapa en la vida de Thundercracker se pondrá muy interesante, eso también les prometo._


	7. Despertares

_Muchas gracias por sus reseñas. Como siempre, me dan mucho en qué pensar. _

_Tavata: Comparto tus pensamientos sobre Megatron. Con él sólo hay dos caminos: o lo amamos o lo odiamos, pero nunca es indiferente. Tiene un carisma impresionante y, a pesar de ser el malo de la historia, era muy inteligente, un líder auténtico, y no un simple tirano de caricatura._

_Arken: En verdad que se dio un ultimátum en la vida de Thundercracker, y a partir de ahora su vida va a dar un giro drástico. En este capítulo voy a incluir a un Autobot que te gusta mucho, espero hacerle justicia. Va a tener bastantes apariciones en este fic._

_i__ce-nydwen: Qué bueno que te gustó la pelea entre Megatron y TC. La verdad esa escena fue una de las razones que me motivó a escribir este fic. Se me hizo la mejor lección que Megatron le pudo dar, ponerlo, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared, y a la vez darle una última oportunidad de corregir el camino. Aunque creo que Megatron no va a estar muy contento cuando vea lo que su "lección" causó…_

_p3rf3ct 3n3my: ¡Me encanta Evangelion! Gracias por hacer la comparación, ahora me estoy imaginando a Thundercracker tocando el violonchelo. En el cómic "Megatron origin", Megatron era minero antes de ser gladiador. Se me hace muy interesante que el poderoso líder de los Decepticons no haya sido creado con ninguna ventaja ni posición social privilegiada. Todo lo que logró lo hizo por sí mismo, y creo que eso le da un sentido del honor a su personalidad que definitivamente mostró en varias ocasiones, tanto en la caricatura como en los cómics. Suerte con tu Deceptifemme! Las chicas malas siempre se divierten más ;o)_

_Dantasia: Brillante como siempre. A pesar de que las revoluciones se inician con los ánimos por los cielos y luchando por la libertad, pronto los soldados se convierten en peones, y sus causas se convierten en nada. La guerra Cybertroniana no pudo haber sido tan distinta de las muchas guerras que ha atestiguado nuestro maltratado planeta. Creo que Thundercracker no se entregó a los Autobots de manera impulsiva, sino que la idea ya había estado dando vueltas dentro de él por mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba un detonador para aceptarlo._

_Ahora sí que escribí unas notas bastante largas, pero sus comentarios me inspiraron :o) Bueno, sin más préambulos, aquí les dejo la continuación. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7**

**Despertares**

La desagradable e irónica sensación de estar viviendo una situación que ya había vivido antes asaltó casi con sadismo el procesador de Thundercracker.

Una vez más, estaba encerrado entre paredes enemigas. Una vez más, enfrentaba un destino incierto.

Pero había importantes diferencias, abismales. Esta vez el daño en su cuerpo había sido cortesía de sus propios camaradas de armas; los Autobots habían sido bruscos durante su captura pero no lo habían maltratado demasiado, nada más que empujones y algunos golpes con las culatas de sus armas, nada que no esperara. Estaba ahí por decisión propia y eso tenía que contar al menos un poco en la distribución de la violencia, que nunca faltaba entre enemigos, aunque en realidad su propia seguridad no ocupaba ningún lugar prioritario en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, estaba más allá del miedo a la muerte.

También había importantes cambios en su movilidad. Esta vez no estaba encadenado como el peor de los criminales. Las gruesas esposas inmovilizando sus muñecas atrás de su espalda no eran bienvenidas, por supuesto, pero al menos podía levantarse y dar algunos pasos por su reducida celda. Pero no sabía si en realidad eso respondía a una actitud benevolente por parte de sus enemigos, o simplemente al hecho de que El Arca era una nave espacial y carecía de un área de calabozos decente.

No podía acusar a los Autobots de ser incautos, sin embargo. La máxima precaución había sido tomada. Anexado a su cuello, un pequeño y afilado dispositivo mantenía bloqueada la mayoría de sus sistemas. Su cog de transformación, sus armas, su comunicador interno, sus propulsores, su chip rectificador de poder… Estaba completamente indefenso.

Pero, una vez más, había sido su decisión.

Un sonido repentino hizo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Pasos…

Pasado y presente se fundieron sin orden. Era la misma situación, la misma… Por un momento creyó que vería aparecer a su creador por el corredor, que vería la tristeza reflejaba en sus ópticos mientras se asomaba a esa celda oscura y veía a su único hijo encadenado como una bestia.

Thundercracker se puso de pie, ansioso y temeroso a la vez de acercarse a los barrotes de energon que lo separaban de la relativa libertad.

Pero no, no podía ser. En ese momento habría dado su vida sólo por ver el rostro de Cranker del otro lado de los barrotes, pero la realidad regresó, tan palpable como mordaz.

La comparación más burlona entre pasado inmediato y presente vino cuando la figura del visitante apareció por el corredor. Thundercracker no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa irónica apareciera en su rostro.

-Debí saber que vendrías…- dijo el Decepticon. -¿Has escuchado un término humano llamado _deja vu, _Prowl?

Prowl caminó hasta estar frente a Thundercracker, únicamente los barrotes de energon separándolos.

-Sé lo que es un deja vu, Thundercracker. Y, a diferencia tuya, esta situación no me causa ninguna gracia.

-¿Gracia? Me causa tanta gracia como la última vez, te lo aseguro… Aunque debo admitir que influenciaría mi ánimo saber si la desactivación me espera al otro lado de esta puerta. Hasta donde puedo recordar, mi sentencia de muerte era cosa segura.

-Los Autobots no ejecutamos a los prisioneros, a menos que no haya alternativa. Y, a menos que no te hayas dado cuenta, no estamos ahora en Iacon.

-Estaba contando con eso… Después de todo estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, no lo olvides.

-No lo hago. De hecho, estoy aquí para llevarte con Optimus Prime. Tiene interés en conversar contigo.

-El interés es mutuo.

-Procedamos entonces. Retrocede tres pasos y date la vuelta.

-No es que pueda intentar algo en estas condiciones…- dijo Thundercracker mientras obedecía.

-No importa. Debo seguir el protocolo.

El zumbido de las barras de energon desapareció, aliviando la claustrofobia de Thundercracker como una brisa liberadora. El instinto por salir huyendo de ahí se disparó dentro de él, pero el Decepticon lo contuvo. La decisión que había tomado implicaba también el control y el futuro cambio de ciertas costumbres.

Escuchó a Prowl acercarse detrás de él e inmediatamente después la desagradable sensación de estar siendo escaneado.

-Esto es innecesario…- dijo Thundercracker. –Tus compañeros ya me revisaron cuando me trajeron aquí. No llevo ningún dispositivo oculto, ninguna bomba…

-Las precauciones nunca son innecesarias.

Thundercracker no tenía nada que replicar a eso. Prowl tenía fama de ser un fanático de las reglas y el orden. Tal parecía que los rumores no habían exagerado, tal vez incluso se habían quedado cortos.

-Todo parece estar bien,- dijo Prowl sin ninguna emoción en su voz. -Ahora date la vuelta de nuevo y sal de la celda. Despacio. Caminarás delante de mí a una distancia no mayor de tres mecano metros. Si te separas más allá del rango permitido o intentas algo remotamente sospechoso, me veré obligado a dispararte.

-Entendido.

Thundercracker salió y comenzó su caminata de la vergüenza por el interior de la infame Arca. Era difícil asociar esos corredores con la enorme nave medio enterrada en un volcán que tantas veces había atacado con sus compañeros aéreos. Esos tiempos parecían muy lejanos ahora.

La intrincada red de corredores por la que Prowl lo condujo lo hizo sentir como en casa. Tal parecía que también el Arca tenía mútiples pasillos que parecían no conducir a ninguna parte, aunque estaba seguro de que el trayecto que estaban siguiendo no era el más corto hacia donde fuera que estuviera Optimus Prime. Tal y como Prowl había dicho, las precauciones nunca eran innecesarias, y ciertamente no estaba de más confundir un poco a un prisionero sobre la distribución interna de la base.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una amplia puerta. Prowl oprimió un botón y la puerta se abrió. Thundercracker se sorprendió de que la puerta no contara con ninguna clave de acceso ni sistema de seguridad. Tal parecía que ser traicionado no formaba parte de las preocupaciones de quien estaba del otro lado.

Thundercracker cruzó ese umbral luminoso. Prowl no entró con él, sino que se quedó afuera. Protocolo u órdenes específicas… no había manera de saberlo.

A Thundercracker le desagradaba mucho el sonido de las puertas cerrándose, especialmente cuando él estaba del lado que quedaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Dadas las circunstancias, el infame sonido debió ser aún más asfixiante, pero en ese momento su claustrofobia era la última de sus preocupaciones. A pesar de su estoicismo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al mirar cara a cara al Comandante Supremo de los Autobots.

El instinto, forjado por milenos y milenios de hipocresía y desconfianza, le hizo sentir la instantánea necesidad de huir. Optimus era tan fuerte como Megatron, su capacidad de matar igual a la del líder Decepticon…

Pero, una vez más, huir no era una opción. Ya no.

-Saludos, Thundercracker,- habló Optimus Prime con la voz más serena que el Seeker Decepticon hubiera escuchado jamás. –Por favor toma asiento.

A pesar de estar muy debilitado por la falta de energía, Thundercracker se afianzó sobre sus piernas tanto como pudo, no dedicando ni una sola mirada a la silla enfrente del escritorio de Optimus Prime.

-Aprecio tu oferta, pero prefiero permanecer de pie.

Desde su silla al otro lado del escritorio, el líder Autobot pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta. Era imposible saberlo, sin embargo; su máscara facial no revelaba mucho.

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

-Tú eres el Comandante Supremo de los Autobots… A pesar de la diferencia de nuestras insignias, no puedo ignorar la jerarquía de tu rango.

-Entiendo. Aunque te aseguro que los protocolos militares no son necesarios aquí.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo son, pero no puedo actuar de otra manera. Soy un soldado.

Nuevamente, Optimus Prime no contestó de inmediato. Su mirada no era invasora ni agresiva, pero Thundercracker sintió que esa no era una mirada normal. Parecía que Optimus Prime podía ver más allá de lo evidente, descubrir lo que se escondía tras capas y capas de apariencias. Era incómodo, pero Thundercracker trató de mantenerse lo más controlado posible, uno de los pocos lujos que podía darse en una situación en la que había cedido por completo el control.

Optimus Prime se levantó de su silla, como negándose a sí mismo la comodidad ante la rigidez de su visitante. A Thundercracker le sorprendió ese extraño acto de igualdad.

-Como un soldado, supongo que apreciarás que vaya directamente al asunto que nos ocupa. Debo decir que tu llegada a esta base me sorprendió bastante, Thundercracker.

-No más de lo que me sorprendió a mí,- contestó sinceramente el Decepticon, inconscientemente sintiendo que podía hablar con libertad ante el líder Autobot.

-La razón de tu presencia voluntaria aquí debería ser muy clara, pero aún así deseo escucharla de tu propio vocalizador.

Thundercracker bajó un poco la cabeza, rompiendo su estoica postura.

-Deserté,- dijo simplemente.

Optimus permaneció en silencio. Thundercracker sintió que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, su debilidad completamente ajena a sus bajos niveles de energon.

-Deserté,- repitió. –Supongo que quería hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo… milenios tal vez, pero no lo entendí hasta este ciclo.

-Eso puedo entenderlo, y no me sorprende en tu caso. No saturaré tu procesador con preguntas por el momento, pero sí necesito que me contestes algo. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Ahora fue Thundercracker el que se refugió en el silencio. Las palabras se sentían ahora demasiado incómodas y humillantes… Se sintió tan insignificante ante Optimus como se había sentido ante Megatron, esta vez sin una cimitarra Cybertroniana de por medio.

-Asilo,- dijo finalmente, deshaciéndose de la palabra que había estado dando vueltas en su procesador durante los últimos breems.

-Me imagino que lo necesitas, juzgando por tu estado…- dijo Optimus, escrutinando las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo del Seeker. –Supongo que tu salida de la base Némesis no fue en los mejores términos.

-Pudo ser peor. No sobreviviré a un segundo encuentro, sin embargo. Es por eso que necesito refugio.

-¿Por qué no regresaste a Cybertron? Todavía hay miles de lugares en los que un mecanoide que no quiere ser encontrado puede encontrar acomodo.

-No está en mi naturaleza engrosar las filas de Empties. Además, yo… prefiero no regresar a Cybertron por un tiempo.

Optimus asintió lentamente. –Puedo entender eso, y creéme que me solidarizo con tu reciente pérdida, pero debo insistir. ¿Por qué viniste a nosotros? Te arriesgaste demasiado. Conozco casos de Decepticons que han desertado antes, pero nunca ninguno de ellos ha buscado refugio en el bando opuesto.

-Yo… honestamente no lo sé.

-Hay una sentencia pendiente en tu contra, Thundercracker.

-No lo he olvidado.

-Y aún así vienes aquí buscando… asilo. Es verdad que el hecho de que te hayas rendido pacíficamente te otorga ciertos privilegios como prisionero de guerra, pero aún así no puedo ignorar que se te culpa de una larga lista de delitos de alta traición.

-Lo sé, y me declaro culpable de todos.

-Esto no es un tribunal, y mucho menos soy un juez. Sin embargo, supongo que estás consciente de que al haber dicho esas palabras, me otorgas plena justificación para mandar ejecutarte en este mismo momento.

-Conozco las leyes de los Autobots sobre la alta traición, pero no tiene caso negar nada. He cometido crímenes según tus códigos, y lo admito. Sé que mi vida depende de una sola palabra tuya, y que tal vez esa palabra signifique mi desactivación total, pero aún así recurro a tu conocida generosidad y una vez más solicito asilo.

Optimus se cruzó de brazos, esta vez dejando claro su escrutinio sobre el Decepticon.

-La lógica me advierte que esto es una trampa. Conozco a los Decepticons lo suficiente como para saber que la honestidad no es una de sus prioridades. Simplemente el nombre de tu causa habla por sí solo.

-Ya no es mi causa.

-Aún así, entenderás que no puedo confiar en ti sólo por tus palabras. A pesar de que admito que tu comportamiento en el campo de batalla siempre ha sido honorable, tus crímenes existen y mereces ser juzgado y castigado por ellos.

-Estoy consciente de eso, y aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes.

El semblante de Optimus Prime pareció relajarse, a pesar de estar oculto en gran parte por su máscara facial. –Yo no puedo ignorar el asesinato, Thundercracker, aun cuando haya sido cometido siguiendo órdenes… Sin embargo, hay algo que llama mi atención en tu caso.

Thundercracker apretó sus encadenados puños. Aquí venía… La inevitable intrusión en su pasado y en su vida privada. El momento de la verdadera debilidad había llegado. Sabía que vendría, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Por primera vez desde su entrada a El Arca, se sintió verdaderamente un prisionero.

Sin embargo, el Comandante Autobot empezó por el lado menos pensado.

-First Aid llegó con una historia fantástica esta noche. La mayoría de mis soldados la consideró una alucinación en medio de la matanza que tu escuadrón perpetró en los alrededores de esa planta de energía, pero yo estuve entre los pocos que le di a First Aid el beneficio de la duda. Ahora dime, ¿es tal historia cierta?

Thundercracker permaneció en silencio, avergonzado como si estuviera siendo cuestionado sobre el delito más vil.

-¿Salvaste a una mujer humana, Thundercracker?

-Yo… supongo que lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Honestamente, no lo sé.

Optimus Prime miró a Thundercracker fijamente. Era asombroso cómo de repente su mirada podía ser tan penetrante, pese a que su semblante prácticamente no reflejaba ningún cambio.

-¿Fue un acción instintiva o intencional?- insistió el líder Autobot.

-Yo no lo recuerdo con claridad… Todo estaba muy confuso. No recuerdo haberme movido conscientemente. Simplemente pasó.

-¿Había sucedido antes?

-No… no de manera consciente, quiero decir.

-Explícate.

-Me desagradan los humanos pero más me desagrada dañarlos. Creo que de alguna manera siempre traté de no lastimarlos… pero era inevitable la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Por qué te interesaría no lastimar humanos?

-Son inocentes… Nuestra guerra no es la de ellos.

Optimus Prime caminó hacia la consola de su computadora, momentáneamente dándole al Seeker la espalda. Si el momento de la verdad era ése, entonces Thundercracker tenía que jugar su última carta.

-Información,- dijo antes de que Optimus llegara a su destino. –Puedo darte códigos secretos, planes futuros, localización de bases Decepticons subterráneas en todo Cybertron…

-¿Te pedí algo a cambio, Thundercracker?- lo interrumpió el líder Autobot. –Tal vez el chantaje sea algo natural para ti considerando la causa a la que todavía llamabas tuya hace pocos breems, pero aquí manejamos las cosas de otra manera.

-¡Esto no es un chantaje!

-Aún así, no es el momento para hablar de eso. Lo que quería oír de ti, lo he escuchado ya.

Esa era la primera vez que Thundercracker cruzaba palabra con Optimus Prime, pero supo perfectamente que el Comandante Autobot había tomado una decisión y que había llegado el momento de escuchar.

-Thundercracker,- habló de nuevo Optimus, mirando fijamente al Decepticon. –Por consideración a tu creador Cranker y por tu acción heroica a favor de una fémina humana, descartaré el juicio pendiente en tu contra por los delitos de insurrección, asesinato masivo, conspiración, terrorismo y alta traición, quedando entendido que puedo reiniciar el proceso en el momento en el que yo lo crea conveniente. En cuanto a tu petición de asilo, tendrás mi respuesta en menos de un ciclo solar. Hasta entonces, permanecerás confinado en el área de calabozos de esta base en calidad de prisionero de guerra, sin ningún tipo de privilegio. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Retírate hacia la puerta. Prowl está esperando para llevarte de nuevo a tu celda.

Thundercracker obedeció, entendiendo que cualquier otro tipo de palabra estaría de más.

Mientras caminaba delante de Prowl, siempre a la cuidada distancia de dos mecano metros, se percató por primera vez de manera consciente del radical cambio que acababa de tomar su vida.

Adelante de él no había más que incógnitas. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de que no había marcha atrás.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_A partir de ahora los Autobots van a tomar un papel relevante. No soy una experta escribiendo sobre ellos pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Voy a tratar de ser impacial con sus personalidades y respetarlas. _

_Ando enrachada con este fic, así que prometo pronta actualización :o)_


	8. Sentencia

_Escribí este capítulo todavía sin volver a la normalidad después de haber visto "Revenge of the Fallen" dos veces seguidas, así que si hay incoherencias lo atribuyo a mi presente y alterado estado mental ;o)_

_Espero que ya hayan visto la película y la hayan disfrutado mucho. No digo nada que pueda arruinar la sorpresa a quien no la haya visto. Sólo diré que casi dejé mi corazón en esa sala de cine cuando apareció Soundwave por primera vez… oh por Primus… escucharlo hablar fue un momento verdaderamente mágico. ¿Hay acaso mejor actor de doblaje que Frank Welker? Lord Megatron para siempre, aunque Michael Bay lo haya desdeñado para dar voz al mejor villano de todos los tiempos. Afortunadamente le hizo justicia dándole a Soundwave, que es otro personaje que es 100% Welker._

_Volviendo a este capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todas sus opiniones._

_Tavata: Es un honor haber recibido tu aprobación respecto a Optimus Prime. Eres una autoridad en la materia ya que lo conoces bastante íntimamente ;o) No suelo escribir mucho a Optimus pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir haciéndole justicia durante el desarrollo de esta historia. Sí, Optimus va a tener bastante importancia en este fic :o)_

_Ice-nydwen: Como bien dijiste, muchos Autobots no van a tener una actitud benevolente con Thundercracker. Habrá que ver qué tan difícil le hacen la vida en El Arca._

_p3rf3ct 3n3my: Tienes razón, Megatron y Optimus Prime son igualmente intimidantes. Aunque defiendan ideas radicalmente opuestas, a veces se parecen más de lo que a ninguno de los dos le gustaría admitir. Ja ja ja ja, creo que Optimus definitivamente no habría sido tan generoso si supiera que su amada Elita One pasó por las manos de Thundercracker :oP_

_Si te interesa tener el cómic de "Megatron origin" mándame un mail. Mi dirección está en la parte de email en mi perfil. Hay un foro hispano en donde están TODOS los cómics de los Transformers, incluyendo las dos precuelas de "Revenge of the Fallen". No puedo poner el link aquí porque ffnet no lo permite, pero por mail lo mando con mucho gusto a quien desee tenerlo._

_Arken Elf: Creo que Cranker estaría orgulloso de TC. De alguna manera, es ahora donde las enseñanzas paternales están influyendo en las acciones de su hijo. Es un momento de decisión para Thundercracker y no será nada fácil._

_Dantasia: Concuerdo contigo en cuanto a la distribución de estereotipos. Los Autobots son los buenos de la historia, pero toda bondad es relativa, al igual que la maldad. Mi intención en este fic es escribir personajes con actitudes realistas sin perder nunca sus personalidades originales. Dentro de los generosos, puede existir la crueldad, y viceversa._

_Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo y espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_1 joor = 1 hora.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8**

**Sentencia**

Si de algo Thundercracker estuvo agradecido esa noche de locura, fue de tener un poco de tiempo para recargarse.

El lugar donde estaba distaba mucho de ser idóneo para tal propósito, pero el cansancio derrotó las pobres condiciones de su celda desnuda.

Aparte de los barrotes de energon, la única compañía palpable del prisionero Decepticon era una burda placa metálica anexada a la pared, demasiado primitiva para poder ser considerada una cama.

Pero era eso o el suelo, y Thundercracker todavía tenía la suficiente dignidad como para no rebajarse a echarse en el piso como un animal orgánico.

Las esposas que inmovilizaban sus brazos le impedían acomodarse sobre su espalda. Debido a sus alas, no podía acostarse sobre sus costados, y hacerlo sobre su pecho habría sido demasiado humillante. Dormir sentado no era la opción más cómoda, pero sí la más digna, así que apoyó como pudo la espalda en la dura pared atrás de él y bajó la cabeza. La posición era bastante incómoda pero Thundercracker agradeció el silencio.

Agotado por todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas y por el dolor punzante de las heridas de su cuerpo, no tardó en caer en modo de recarga.

Escuchó pasos. Tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero no, los pasos estaban ahí afuera, forzándolo a volver a la realidad.

Empezó a reactivar sus ópticos. Una figura borrosa lo miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes de energon. ¿Era una alucinación?

-Hey, ¿estás despierto, Decepticon?

Avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en modo de recarga, Thundercracker activó sus adormecidos sistemas y sus ópticos se iluminaron rápidamente.

-Sí… afirmativo…- respondió mecánicamente, todavía sin percatarse de quién era su visitante.

-Bien. Entonces quédate quieto. Voy a desactivar los barrotes,- continuó la malhumorada voz.

Ratchet… el médico Autobot. Su mal carácter tenía cierta fama entre los Decepticons, y tal parecía que los rumores eran ciertos.

Thundercracker permaneció inmóvil mientras los barrotes de energon desaparecían. Blaster era más pequeño que él, y considerablemente más débil. Si hubiera querido escapar, no habría tenido dificultad para derribar al Autobot, aun estando esposado… _Si hubiera querido._

-Prime me mandó para revisar tus heridas. No creas que lo hago por gusto; tengo mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis recursos en una escoria Decepticon como tú.

Thundercracker no contestó. Estaba sorprendido. No había esperado que los Autobots mostraran actitudes benevolentes hacia él, al menos no tan pronto… Sus heridas no eran peligrosas, pero Optimus Prime enviándole a su mejor médico era definitivamente muy buena señal.

-Ponte de pie y quédate quieto mientras te escaneo. Ni siquiera pienses en intentar alguno de tus sucios trucos de Decepticon, ¿escuchaste?

Thundercracker sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras se levantaba. ¿Qué caso tenía discutir?

Ratchet comenzó a escanearlo. –Mmmhh… Múltiples laceraciones en tu cabeza, sección media y brazos… Parece que tus amigos se dieron gusto contigo.

Thundercracker se encogió de hombros. –He tenido peores días.

-Oh, por favor, no me vengas con esa actitud de Decepticon macho. ¿Sientes algún dolor?

-No,- mintió el Seeker.

-¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre la actitud? No puede ser que tengas tantas heridas y no sientas dolor… Oh, espera. ¿Qué es eso? Date la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Detecté una lesión seria en tu mano izquierda. Date la vuelta.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Darle la espalda al Autobot era una posición tan humillante como desventajosa, pero no estaba en posición de negarse.

-Eso se ve bastante mal…- continuó Ratchet. -¿Quemadura de ácido?

-Sí.

Ratchet permaneció unos momentos en silencio.

-Si te quito las esposas, ¿te comportarás?

¿Comportarse? Thundercracker no podía pensar en una situación más humillante que ser tratado como un recién creado.

-Sí…- contestó, reprimiendo el insulto que ansiaba salir de su vocalizador.

-Si intentas el mínimo truco te reduciré a modo estasis, ¿entendiste? El pequeño aparato anexado a tu cuello me permite controlar también tus funciones motrices, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de intentar algo contra mí.

-¡Sí, entendí! No soy un estúpido.

-¡Mucho cuidado cómo me hablas, basura Decepticon! No olvides que aquí no tienes ningún derecho.

-Bien, bien…- cedió Thundercracker, tratando de recuperar el control pese a que ese médico Autobot era demasiado irritante.

-Ahora inclínate hacia adelante.

El Seeker obedeció, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo es que se quitaban estas cosas…?- gruñó Ratchet mientras examinaba las esposas.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. Definitivamente ese médico no era un guerrero.

-Debe haber un mecanismo bifurcado al centro,- explicó Thundercracker con toda la paciencia que pudo aparentar. –Sólo presiona los dos extremos al mismo tiempo. Una vez que lo hagas, podrás retirar el seguro manualmente…

-Si sabes tanto, ¿por qué no te has liberado tú mismo?- preguntó Ratchet con desconfianza.

-¿Parece acaso que puedo alcanzar ese mecanismo con las manos en esta posición? No las llaman esposas por nada.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa actitud! No te conviene ser irónico con un médico.

Thundercracker se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse controlado, pero Ratchet tenía un carácter tan agrio… Le recordó a Hook. ¿Acaso todos los médicos eran programados para ser mecanoides tan desagradables?

Sintió un inmediato alivio en sus muñecas en cuanto estuvo libre de las esposas. Abrió y cerró sus dedos lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento que el Autobot pudiera interpretar como "un truco sucio."

-Siéntate y extiende tu mano izquierda. ¡Y mantén la derecha donde yo pueda verla!

Thundercracker obedeció, sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Era verdad que la quemadura de ácido era bastante dolorosa, pero soportar el dolor era preferible a soportar a Ratchet. Sabía que se sentiría agradecido con el maldito Autobot y el solo pensamiento lo torturaba. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

A pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, Ratchet fue bastante cuidadoso como médico. Sujetó la mano de Thundercracker con delicadeza y la revisó minuciosamente, olvidándose completamente de su propia seguridad. Tal parecía que todas sus amenazas no eran más que una pose y en verdad era un mecanoide mucho más amable de lo que quería aparentar.

-No conozco esta mezcla,- dijo Ratchet finalmente. -¿Estabas jugando con ácidos?

-Sí, algo así…

-Las placas del dorso de tu mano están totalmente quemadas, y me sorprende que todavía puedas mover los dedos considerando que tu sistema motriz central sufrió severos daños.

Ratchet sacó un tubo inyector y lo acercó a la mano de Thundercracker.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó el Seeker, retirando la mano.

-Voy a inyectarte un tranquilizante en tus líneas de combustible. Extiende la mano.

-¡De ninguna manera! No lo necesito.

-Oh vamos… No vas a decirme que le temes a un pequeño piquete, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! Pero esto no es necesario.

-Pfff, justo como todos los Decepticons… Ustedes cretinos se jactan de sus bravuconadas pero no son más que un montón de cobardes.

-¡¿A quién le estás llamando cobar…?!

-Mira, en realidad es bastante simple,- lo interrumpió Ratchet. –No puedo reparar tu mano hasta que obtenga una autorización para llevarte a mi Área Médica. Así que todo se reduce a dos opciones: o continúas haciéndote el valiente mientras el dolor te corroe, o te tragas un poco tu orgullo y aceptas que te inyecte un tranquilizador. ¡Y no me digas que no te duele! Soy médico, no puedes engañarme.

Thundercracker se mordió los labios con impotencia pero no contestó. No sabía qué era peor: que el Autobot tuviera razón o admitir que la tenía.

Avergonzado hasta el núcleo mismo de su chispa vital, Thundercracker desvió la mirada y extendió de nuevo su mano izquierda.

-Bien, buen chico,- aprobó Ratchet. -¿No era mejor comportarse como una buena escoria Decepticon desde el principio?

Los viejos hábitos eran enemigos poderosos. Thundercracker tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atacar al Autobot y reducirlo a pedazos. Habría sido tan fácil…

----------------

Los decibeles en el Centro de Mando de El Arca aumentaron a medida que la hora de la reunión más polémica desde la llegada de los Autobots a la Tierra se acercaba.

Opiniones, quejas, sospechas y amenazas fluían libremente por los vocalizadores de los Autobots presentes. En un lugar en el que no había que cuidarse las espaldas y en el que ningún comentario era reprimido, la captura de Thundercracker era mucho más que una simple novedad, especialmente debido a que la mayoría de los habitantes de El Arca ignoraban los pormenores del caso. Salvo Ironhide y Jazz, que habían capturado al Decepticon y lo habían conducido al área de calabozos, y Prowl, que estaba a cargo del prisionero siguiendo las órdenes de Optimus Prime, a ningún Autobot le había sido otorgada autorización para tener contacto con el cautivo. La curiosidad aumentaba, al igual que el morbo; no era común tener un Decepticon encerrado, mucho menos a uno tan notable como Thundercracker.

Optimus Prime llegó a la hora exacta programada para el inicio de la reunión y, como de costumbre, las charlas entre los Autobots presentes cesaron de inmediato. Todos guardaron respetuoso silencio mientras su líder se colocaba al frente de Teletran I, su puesto usual, justo en medio de Ironhide y Prowl, que guardaban respetuosa distancia con su Comandante.

Todos los ópticos se enfocaron en el líder.

-Autobots, como todos saben hace cuatro joors el Decepticon Thundercracker llegó a esta base para entregarse.

El silencio absoluto se rompió al escuchar la confirmación de la noticia de voz de su propio Comandante, pero los murmullos se callaron de nuevo con un ademán del brazo de Optimus Prime.

-Hago del conocimiento general que Thundercracker ha solicitado asilo en El Arca. Ha desertado del ejército Decepticon.

La voz de Sunstreaker se impuso fácilmente sobre las exclamaciones de estupefacción. -¡Desertado mi brilloso trasero! Obviamente se trata de una trampa.

-Y una muy obvia, por cierto,- lo secundó su gemelo Sideswipe. -¿Qué les pasa a las basuras Decepticon estos días? ¿No pueden planear estrategias un poco menos estúpidas?

Ironhide se acercó un poco a su líder. –Es verdad que puede ser una trampa, Optimus.

-Lo he considerado, Ironhide, y la posibilidad nunca ha abandonado mi procesador. Sin embargo, la singularidad del caso de Thundercracker merece una revisión más detallada. Dejarse cegar por los prejuicios es el primer paso hacia la injusticia.

-Discúlpame, Optimus. ¿Pero acaso estás considerando acceder a la petición de ese Decepticon?

-Lo he hecho ya, Cliffjumper.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- gritó Huffer. -¿El Universo se volvió loco de repente, que ahora somos el refugio de un Decepticon renegado? ¡El maldito es un criminal y un asesino! ¡Yo digo que lo matemos ahora mismo!

Una docena de voces apoyó la moción. Prime volvió a silenciar a la agitada audiencia. El ademán de su brazo fue más enérgico esta vez.

-Autobots, las manifestaciones de odio no serán toleradas. El arrepentimiento es un elemento natural en el pensamiento de cualquier ser racional. He hablado con Thundercracker y me inclino a creer en su honestidad.

-Te secundo en eso, Prime,- dijo Jazz. –Cuando 'Hide y yo lo capturamos no opuso ninguna resistencia, a pesar de que 'Hide fue un poco rudo con él…

-No es parte de mi programación tratar a un Decepticon como a una dama,- espetó secamente Ironhide.

-La cosa es,- continuó Jazz, -que TC parecía bastante perturbado, por no decir golpeado. Rayos, apuesto a que los 'Cons lo usaron como saco de boxeo por un rato…

-Bien por ellos,- dijo Sunstreaker. –Lástima que no lo desactivaron permanentemente.

-Bueno, siempre podemos terminar el trabajo, ¿saben?- se rió Sideswipe.

Optimus frunció el ceño y miró a los gemelos con severidad. A pesar de que conocía perfectamente su carácter violento, siempre le era desagradable escuchar alguna exclamación de odio o intolerancia de su parte.

-Si me permites, Optimus…

-Adelante, Prowl.

-¿Thundercracker pidió convertirse en un Autobot?

-Negativo. Todo lo que me solicitó fue asilo.

-¡Ja!- se burló Huffer. -¡Sólo eso le hubiera faltado! ¿Un Decepticon cambiando de bando?

-¿Por qué sería tan extraño? Cualquiera tiene el derecho de rectificar sus errores. Además, ¿acaso Thundercracker no fue creado por un Autobot en primer lugar? En esencia, es uno de nosotros.

-¡Pero claro, Bumblebee!- respondió Huffer con ácida ironía. -¡Claro que es uno de nosotros! ¿Olvidas cuántos de nosotros murieron bajo los disparos de esa basura y su trío de voladores asesinos? Tienes toda la razón, Thundercracker es todo un Autobot, lo lleva en la programación.

-Harás bien en cesar el sarcasmo, Huffer,- dijo Ironhide, volviéndose después hacia su líder. –Pero debo admitir que Huffer habla con razón. Thundercracker no es un Decepticon ordinario, sino un Seeker de élite. El daño que ha causado en nuestras filas es incalculable. No podemos olvidar que fue parte de la primera línea de ataque de Megatron en Iacon, nunca haciendo distinciones si sus víctimas eran soldados o civiles.

-Me atrevo a pensar que Thundercracker es una excepción, al menos ahora lo es,- dijo Optimus Prime. –Me parece que está pasando por un momento de decisión. Su deshonroso pasado se ha estrellado violentamente con lo que está sucediendo en el presente, y creo firmemente que está teniendo serios conflictos sobre su verdadero ser y el rol que ha desempeñado en esta guerra.

-¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa lo que piense? ¿Es correcto, entonces, asesinar a miles de inocentes y después lavar sus culpas con una simple disculpa hipócrita? Lo que está haciendo esa basura Decepticon es utilizarnos para salvar su cobarde trasero de la ira de sus psicóticos amigos. Obviamente ni siquiera ellos lo soportan ya. Todavía estamos a tiempo de rectificar y borrar a un Decepticon más de la faz del Universo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sunny. Ese bastardo me debe muchas…

-¡Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, basta! Si están en desacuerdo con mis decisiones tienen todo el derecho de expresarse, pero deberían saber que nunca cambio de opinión y ésta no será la primera vez.

Placas dentales chirriaron cuando los gemelos Lamborghini se forzaron a mantenerse en silencio; ni siquiera ellos se atrevían a desafiar la autoridad de Optimus Prime.

-El propósito de esta reunión es llegar a un acuerdo común respecto a Thundercracker, a quien planeo liberar inmediatamente con la autorización de permanecer en esta base.

-¿Así que un Decepticon va a andar deambulando libremente por _nuestra _base? Hablando de descaro… Que no se cruce en mi camino o le voy a romper su bonito rostro en pedazos,- espetó Inferno.

Prime comenzaba a hartarse. La reacción de sus soldados no era sorpresiva, pero cualquier indicio de alteración que apuntara a una falta de respeto hacia su persona no iba a ser tolerada.

-¡Basta!- dijo enérgicamente. -Me sorprenden, la mayoría de ustedes. No esperaba tantas manifestaciones de odio de su parte. Cuando presencio estas escenas, me pregunto si en verdad Autobots y Decepticons somos tan diferentes.

Los que habían hablado con odio bajaron la mirada. Optimus Prime tenía ese efecto en todos, líder militar y moral por igual.

-Los Autobots creemos en la libertad de todo ser pensante, y eso incluye el derecho a arrepentirse de errores pasados. Creo que Thundercracker eventualmente puede llegar a esa etapa y, si lo hace, yo seré el primero en perdonar sus crímenes.

-Pero, Prime… Entiendo tus intenciones, pero no podemos simplemente ignorar todo el mal que ese Decepticon nos ha hecho en el pasado.

-El mal no se ignora, Ironhide. Se combate y se supera para que no vuelva a repetirse. Si la etapa que Thundercracker está viviendo ahora lo cambia o no, será cosa de él y de su propia fuerza interior. Sólo les pido que no le nieguen su ayuda si se las pide.

-¿Un Decepticon pidiendo nuestra ayuda? Quisiera verlo. Esos Seekers son las chatarras más arrogantes que he visto en mi vida,- dijo Blaster.

Jazz sonrió con cierta malicia a su amigo. –Yo también quisiera verlo, hermano. De hecho, me encantaría verlo… ¡Primus, sería bastante divertido!

-Esto no tiene nada de divertido, Jazz. Para Thundercracker éste es un momento decisivo en su vida. Creo firmemente que hay una sólida posibilidad de que se regenere.

-Un Decepticon no se regenera,- dijo Bluestreak. –Un Decepticon siempre es un Decepticon.

-Todos nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes con Thundercracker,- dijo Optimus Prime, -pero también sé que no hay ninguno en esta base que no sea capaz de perdonar y de dar una segunda oportunidad, que es a fin de cuentas lo que él nos está pidiendo.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó Tracks. –Estoy de acuerdo en que el tipo no es un Decepticon ordinario; fue creado por uno de nosotros y debe tener ciertas nociones de nuestro código de honor, pero él mismo se negó a sí mismo cualquier segunda oportunidad. Nadie lo obligó a levantarse contra el Concejo Autobot y empezar a asesinar a Cybertronianos inocentes, ¿o sí?

-Juzgar el pasado no es la prioridad ahora,- continuó el líder Autobot. -El futuro siempre es decidido por nuestras acciones presentes. Autobots, a partir de este momento decreto la liberación del Decepticon Thundercracker. Espero de ustedes un comportamiento digno que vaya de acuerdo a nuestras creencias. Privilegiamos la paz y la libertad y eso le demostraremos a nuestro huésped. No necesito decirles que consideraré cualquier acto violento en su contra como una ofensa personal.

Ninguno de los presentes habló ni una sola palabra mientras su líder abandonaba el Centro de Mando seguido por Prowl e Ironhide. Cada Autobot estaba lidiando con la bomba que les había caído encima como mejor podía. Prejucios, heridas y viejos rencores se habían liberado de repente sin previo aviso, poniendo a prueba la milenaria capacidad de tolerancia de quienes se consideraban a sí mismos defensores de la libertad.

Entre los murmullos, las voces de Sunstreaker y Sideswipe se imponían, dejando muy claro su enojo.

También las voces de los ausentes se hicieron presentes en su silencio. Para nadie era ningún secreto que los Aerialbots no tomarían la nueva noticia con humor.

_Continuará._


	9. Primeros pasos hacia la libertad

_Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero tuve un mes súper ocupado. Pero finalmente tengo un respiro para actualizar ésta y otras historias que tengo pendientes por aquí._

_En este capítulo va a haber un flashback. Si ya leyeron la precuela de esta historia, "Lluvia púrpura", lo entenderán perfectamente. Si no, hago la aclaración de que Thundercracker no fue creado como un Seeker originalmente y que su nombre original era Steelcrank. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Me encanta compartirla con ustedes :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9**

**Primeros pasos hacia la libertad**

Thundercracker estiró lentamente los dedos de su mano izquierda. Todavía se movían con cierta torpeza, pero el quemante dolor había desaparecido. El tranquilizante que Ratchet había inyectado en sus líneas de energon había funcionado a la perfección, mejor de lo esperado. No sólo su mano, sino que todo su cuerpo se había sumergido en una especie de agradable sopor, todas sus heridas adormecidas por el amable efecto del anestésico.

También era bastante gratificante poder mirar sus manos otra vez. Tras algunos astro segundos de lucha con las esposas, Ratchet se había rendido en su intento por devolverlas a su sitio y había decidido que fijar un instrumento de restricción no era digno de sus habilidades médicas, así que se había marchado con una expresión ceñuda en su rostro y algunas palabras insultantes para el Seeker Decepticon.

Habían pasado ya casi diez breems desde que Thundercracker se había quedado solo. Sin la restricción de las esposas, no le habría costado ninguna dificultad escapar. Deshacerse del aparato anexado a su cuello que nulificaba la mayoría de sus funciones no le habría tomado ni siquiera un astro segundo y, ya con sus armas funcionales, los barrotes de energon frente a él no habrían representado ningún reto.

Pero no sucedería, al menos no en esa ocasión. Thundercracker entrecerró los ópticos y sintió un repentino deseo por golpear algo. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse, pero aún así no podía evitar que viejos prejuicios e instintos asaltaran su procesador, obligándolo a cuestionar decisiones que ya consideraba tomadas.

¿Era su instinto Decepticon, tan incrustado en su programación? Había pasado demasiados vorns desconfiando hasta de su sombra. No podía cambiar de un momento a otro una de las costumbres que le había permitido sobrevivir hasta entonces. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

El camino sería más largo de lo que había pensado, eso era seguro. Pero el pensamiento no lo acobardó. ¿Qué cambio era fácil, después de todo? Había empezado algo y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo. Retroceder ahora era inconcebible. Además, no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir.

----------------

_Cybertron, sesenta mil vorns atrás._

Una pared o una fortaleza… ésa era la cuestión.

Una pequeña figura avanzó por el estrecho corredor, tratando de mimetizarse con las sombras duras a su alrededor.

Enemigo detectado… podía escucharlo cerca, muy cerca. Manos inexpertas sujetaron el rifle de juguete con emoción anticipada.

Steelcrank afianzó el arma falsa y ajustó la mira. Un delgado haz de luz rojo se fijó en la nuca del mecanoide que estaba sentado en el amplio sillón frente al monitor.

Disparó. Sin titubeos, sin dudas, justo como debía actuar un soldado. Pero su víctima no dio ninguna señal de haber sentido el pequeño cilindro metálico que golpeó suavemente su cabeza.

Steelcrank frunció el ceño y bajó su rifle, intrigado por lo que fuera que estaba acaparando la atención de su creador.

Las emisiones noticiosas de la Red de Comunicaciones Cybertroniana eran aburridas. Steelcrank había vivido muy poco pero ya había tenido suficiente de falsedades políticas. Sin embargo, parecía que lo que mostraba la pantalla en ese momento era bastante serio, a juzgar por la expresión severa en el rostro de Cranker.

Imágenes de una estación minera estaban siendo proyectadas en la pantalla, junto con la imagen de archivo de un mecanoide. Por su diseño y su pulida estructura, pero sobre todo por su falsa sonrisa, sin duda se trataba de algún político.

"… _pero los esfuerzos han sido infructuosos. La nave de reubicación Longshot continúa desaparecida tras haber desviado su curso hace 28 breems cuando se dirigía al complejo penal H-3. La información oficial aún no ha sido revelada, pero se especula que la nave transportaba a un número indeterminado de mineros que habían sido pacificados tras haberse amotinado en la mina C-12 en respuesta a la decisión de cerrar el puesto minero. Las autoridades están a la búsqueda de los trabajadores desaparecidos, especialmente de la unidad AQ-000059157, designación Megatron, quien hirió gravemente al Senador Decimus durante la revuelta y que debe ser considerado como un fugitivo de alta peligrosidad…"_

-¿Podemos seguir jugando?- dijo Steelcrank, molesto por lo que le robaba la atención de su creador. –Eso es aburrido.

-Espera, pequeño Crank… esto es importante,- respondió Cranker.

El pequeño robot azul y gris hizo una mueca pero centró su atención en el monitor, tratando de entender por qué una simple emisión noticiosa podía tener importancia. Pero, si su creador lo consideraba así, él estaba dispuesto a imitarlo.

La recapitulación de los hechos penetró la permeable mente del joven Transformer, pero su inexperiencia de vida dejó más dudas que certezas.

-¿Padre?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Por qué sucedió esa revuelta?

-Hay muchas causas,- contestó Cranker con la sabiduría de una larga vida de paz, -el miedo a la automatización una de las más grandes. Esos mineros llevaron su disconformidad hacia la violencia, y fueron pacificados.

-¿Pacificados?- repitió pensativamente Steelcrank.

-Reducidos con el uso de la fuerza.

-Pero… ¿la violencia se soluciona con violencia? ¿Como en la guerra?

-No es tan simple como tus juegos militares, pequeño Crank, pero sí, algo así. Un Senador fue atacado, y eso es un delito mayor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque un Senador es una persona importante, muy importante.

-¿Como un Seeker?

Cranker rió. –No, aún más importante.

Más importante que un Seeker… ahora Steelcrank estaba definitivamente interesado. Pero había muchas cosas que no entendía aún, que su joven procesador se esforzaba por interpretar.

-Pero, pero…- continuó mientras apoyaba su rifle de juguete sobre su hombro, -¿esos mineros tienen razón entonces?

Cranker miró a su creación, su sonrisa súbitamente borrada. -¿Por qué lo crees?

-Les quitaron sus trabajos.

-Eso no es razón para iniciar una revuelta. El Senado iba a reubicarlos en otras facilidades mineras.

-Pero iban a sustituirlos por drones…

-La automatización está diseñada para ayudar al trabajador, no para desplazarlo. Yo también soy un obrero, pequeño Crank, y aunque es cierto que algunos de mis compañeros temen a la automatización, la mayoría confiamos en el sistema. El Senado se ocupa de su gente. Es por el Senado que ha habido paz en Cybertron por miles y miles de vorns. La guerra sólo existe en juegos infantiles como los tuyos.

Steelcrank asintió lentamente. Su creador debía tener razón, no podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la aguda mordida de la duda. Ambos bandos parecían tener una parte de razón. ¿Sería entonces que la violencia determinaba al ganador?

No lo sabía… Poco sospechaba en ese entonces que, muchos milenios después, cuando su experiencia de vida incluría una guerra, muchas muertes y una traición, continuaría teniendo la misma duda.

-----------------

_El Arca, el presente._

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente los recuerdos lo estaban asaltando con más frecuencia de la normal.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba ser tan taciturno y reflexivo. Tal vez habría sido más feliz si hubiera sido despreocupado y superficial como Skywarp. Tal vez habría tenido una vida más fácil si jamás hubiera escuchado la noticia de cierta revuelta minera…

Pero no era tan arrogante como para quedarse con el protagonismo por mucho tiempo. Ese suceso había cambiado la vida de toda una generación de Cybertronianos, los Autobots incluidos, por supuesto… Qué tan grande había sido ese cambio era una pregunta que estaba a punto de averiguar.

Levantó una pierna y la apoyó en la dura plataforma en la que estaba sentado. Descansó su brazo sano en su rodilla flexionada e hizo girar las esposas alrededor de su dedo índice. Cualquier Cybertroniano, guerrero o no, habría podido fijarlas de nuevo a las muñecas de un prisionero. ¿Sería tal vez que Ratchet había mentido sobre su ineptitud manejando el mecanismo y había actuado deliberadamente buscando el bienestar de su improvisado paciente?

No. No podía ser. Sería demasiado esperar de un Autobot, aun y cuando se tratara de un médico. Thundercracker tenía ya claro que un porcentaje desconocido de la arisca personalidad de Ratchet era solamente una fachada, pero esperar demasiado de él no habría sido únicamente ingenuo, sino peligroso.

Tal vez tendría tiempo para analizar la personalidad de Ratchet y el resto sus incómodos anfitriones después, tal vez… O tal vez terminaría como un montón de partes de repuesto, digno final para un guerrero Decepticon…

Pasos al final del corredor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Todavía indeciso entre inclinarse hacia el miedo o el pesimismo, Thundercracker se apresuró a sentarse en una posición más digna.

Miró asustado las esposas antes de arrojarlas a un lado, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en una explicación de por qué de repente sus brazos estaban de nuevo libres, su campo de visión fue invadido por tres figuras altas, la de Optimus Prime sobresaliendo sobre las otras dos.

El rostro del líder Autobot era tan difícil de leer como siempre, al igual que el de Prowl, que era la seriedad hecha robot. La mirada de Ironhide, sin embargo, brilló con promesas de agresión en cuanto se percató de la repentina libertad de movimientos del prisionero.

-Eh…- se apresuró a decir Thundercracker, poniéndose de pie,- las esposas… ese médico dijo que…

-Está bien, Thundercracker,- dijo calmadamente Optimus Prime. –Ya no serán necesarias.

El Seeker miró inquisitivamente al líder Autobot, demasiado confundido para aventurar conjeturas.

-Tampoco será necesario que permanezcas en esta celda. Tu petición de asilo ha sido concedida.

Thundercracker estaba demasiado sorprendido como para manifestar agradecimiento. Estaba seguro de que si Skywarp hubiera podido ver la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, le hubiera dicho que parecía un idiota.

Los barrotes de energon desaparecieron, aumentando aún más su estupefacción. Esperaba tal decisión de Optimus Prime, estaba casi seguro en realidad… pero escucharla no podía ser menos sorprendente, la confirmación de que lo que estaba viviendo no era una alucinación.

-Yo… supongo que habrá ciertas condiciones,- logró hablar por fin Thundercracker, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

-Las hay,- continuó Optimus. –La libertad es tu derecho, pero como comprenderás tendré que imponerte ciertas restricciones. El inhibidor electromagnético que está anexado a tu cuello permanecerá en su sitio, manteniendo desactivados tus armas, tu cog de transformación, tu comunicador interno y tus sistemas de vuelo. Además, me permitirá a mí y a un grupo selecto de mis oficiales saber tu ubicación en cualquier momento.

Ya no había barrotes de por medio, pero Thundercracker sintió la fría garra del encierro cerrarse en torno a él. ¿Su cog de transformación paralizado, sus sistemas de vuelo…? El cielo le estaría negado, entonces…

Pero aún así, asintió. –Entiendo.

-Si intentas algún truco lo sabremos, así que ten mucho cuidado, Decepticon,- gruñó Ironhide.

Thundercracker ignoró al especialista en armas y se concentró únicamente en Optimus Prime.

-No podrás abandonar el Arca bajo ninguna circunstancia,- continuó el líder Autobot. –Y mientras permanezcas aquí, se espera de ti una actitud respetuosa y cooperativa.

-No tendrás queja de mí, Optimus Prime.

-Eso espero. Hay mucho qué hablar todavía, pero entiendo que has pasado por mucho en un solo ciclo y necesitas descansar. Prowl te asignará unos cuarteles personales, en donde permanecerás el resto de la noche o el tiempo que necesites para recargarte.

-Aprecio tu confianza.

-No es confianza, Thundercracker, aún no. Es una segunda oportunidad, espero que sepas aprovecharla.

-No te defraudaré, Optimus Prime,- dijo Thundercracker con sinceridad, en el fondo prometiéndose que tampoco se defraudaría a sí mismo.

----------------------

Thundercracker encaró el pasillo con una mirada diferente. Esta vez no estaba esposado, no había armas apuntándole… El mismo lugar que había contemplado por primera vez como un prisionero se veía de repente asombrosamente amplio, pero también atemorizante, lleno de incógnitas.

-¿Tengo que caminar tres mecano metros adelante de ti?- le preguntó a Prowl.

-No es necesario,- respondió el Segundo al Mando Autobot. Era evidente que la situación lo molestaba bastante, pero también era notorio que las órdenes recibidas superaban sus prejuicios.

Thundercracker entendió el sentimiento. Él se sentía bastante incómodo también. Prowl había visto una parte de él que hubiera preferido mantener oculta por siempre.

Caminaron en silencio, lado a lado esta vez, Autobot y Decepticon, forzados por las circunstancias. Tal vez ninguno de los dos había imaginado jamás una situación como esa, pero estaba sucediendo y, justo como todo lo que conllevaba la guerra, exigía una rápida adaptación.

Afortunadamente para ambos, el trayecto fue mucho más corto esta vez. Parecía que Prowl no tenía intención de volver a confundir a Thundercracker sobre la distribución interna de El Arca. Tras un lineal camino de pasillos y pocas bifurcaciones, llegaron a un luminoso corredor con varias puertas espaciadas simétricamente. Prowl se detuvo ante una, idéntica a las demás.

-Es aquí,- dijo mientras oprimía un botón en la pared. –No solemos utilizar dispositivos de seguridad pero puedes ingresar una clave de acceso si lo deseas.

La puerta se abrió y entraron a un cuartel más bien pequeño. No tenía gran mobiliario, únicamente la cama de recarga, un escritorio, una silla y una pequeña terminal de computadora. Thundercracker no se consideraba exigente, pero no pudo evitar notar con molestia la falta del espacio adicional y las comodidades que ser un integrante de la Élite Aérea le habían garantizado hasta entonces. Pero ahora ya no era un oficial de alto rango, no era un Decepticon, ni siquiera era un soldado… No habría sabido cómo definirse, demasiado orgulloso como para considerarse un simple traidor.

-Encontrarás un cubo de energon en el contenedor al lado de la cama de recarga y, por si te lo estabas preguntando, esa terminal de computadora no tiene acceso a los archivos de Teletran I,- continuó Prowl, siempre siguiendo un protocolo pero a la vez incapaz de ocultar su desconfianza.

-Tal vez lo encuentres difícil de creer, pero sabotear a Teletran I no está entre mis prioridades,- gruñó Thundercracker, incapaz a su vez de ocultar su propia molestia.

-Tienes razón, no es fácil creerte. Pero si Optimus decidió darte una oportunidad, también yo,- dijo Prowl mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia la puerta. –Si necesitas algo activa la frecuencia X4235.53 en tu terminal de computadora. Es mi privada. Bluestreak está en el cuartel de la derecha y Bumblebee en el de la izquierda. No dudes en pedirles ayuda, si la requieres.

¿Pedirles algo a Autobots? ¿En verdad estaba tan desesperado? Tener a los Coneheads como vecinos por incontables vorns lo había acostumbrado a tener tontos al lado de su puerta. Tal parecía que esa parte de su vida no iba a cambiar pese a su repentina mudanza al Arca.

-Me voy,- continuó Prowl. -Espero que tu ciclo de recarga te sea cómodo.

-Aprecio tu ayuda,- dijo secamente Thundercracker.

Prowl hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Thundercracker esperó a que los pasos del Autobot fueran sólo un recuerdo para analizar con más detenimiento sus nuevos cuarteles personales. Lo primero que hizo fue establecer un código de acceso en la puerta. Tal vez los Autobots estaban acostumbrados a la confianza pero él no, además de que valoraba demasiado su privacidad, tal vez más que su propia vida. Después procedió a hacer un riguroso escaneo en cada mecano pulgada del cuarto, y se sintió bastante sorprendido, incluso un poco decepcionado, al no encontrar ninguna cámara de vigilancia, ningún micrófono…

Le molestó la falta de una unidad de limpieza dentro del cuartel. Desagradables manchas de lodo afeaban su usualmente impecable estuctura. Thundercracker no se consideraba vanidoso, pero siendo un Seeker no podía dejar de privilegiar su apariencia. Someterse a un riguroso proceso de limpieza todos los ciclos solares era un hábito que había adquirido desde que su cuerpo había sido reformateado para convertirse en un tetra jet. El hábito se había incrementado incluso a dos o tres veces en el mismo ciclo desde que había llegado al húmedo y pegajoso planeta Tierra, que parecía haber sido creado únicamente para llenar de polvo y suciedad cada juntura de un Cybertroniano. En sus cuarteles personales en la base Némesis, Thundercracker tenía una unidad de limpieza bastante amplia que le permitía exceder el motivo utilitario de la ducha y convertirlo en algo más placentero. Claro que era algo que nunca hubiera admitido.

La cama de recarga era amplia, aunque evidentemente no estaba diseñada para un Cybertroniano con alas, ya que carecía de las áreas flexibles que permitían a cualquier volador acomodar las extremidades que lo definían como tal. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que los calabozos del Némesis. Thundercracker se acostó sobre su espalda y colocó sus dos manos atrás de la cabeza. Había sido un ciclo solar agotador, y empezar a desactivar sus sistemas básicos no le costó ningún esfuerzo.

Había tantas dudas por delante, pero el cansancio fue más poderoso. El Seeker entró en modo de recarga, sin importarle nada más que el olvido en ese momento.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como habrán notado, hice referencia a la revuelta minera mencionada en el número 1 de "Megatron origin." Si no han leído ese cómic les recomiendo que corran a bajárselo de internet. Es una maravilla total._

_Gracias por leer. Esperen más actualizaciones de ésta y mis otras historias estos días._


	10. Paredes anaranjadas

_Otro capítulo para esta historia. Creo que ahora sí ya dejé oficialmente mi síndrome de la página en blanco en lo referente a este fic, así que esperen rápidas actualizaciones._

_Tavata: Gracias por el cálido recibimiento después de tardarme tanto en actualizar este fic ;o) Es verdad que Thundercracker está extrañando el cielo más de lo que extrañaría a su novia, si la tuviera (¡me apunto!), pero en el fondo cree que lo que puede obtener a cambio vale la pena el sacrificio. Prowl es tan respetuoso de las reglas y los rangos. Siempre se me figuró un poco a Shockwave, aunque no tan extremadamente lógico. Y Optimus va a seguir saliendo en esta historia, espero que te guste lo que viene._

_ice-nydwen: Creo que los Autobots no están conscientes de lo que realmente significa dejar a un Seeker sin volar, pero esperemos que pronto lo entiendan. Thundercracker va a tener que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida si se quiere ganar la confianza de los bots. Es cierto que son buenos y saben dar segundas oportunidades, pero hay rencores demasiado grandes para simplemente perdonar. Trataré de no torturar tanto al pobre TC, pero no prometo nada :oP Con los gemelos Lambo va a haber bastante interacción, por cierto._

_Nancy: Gracias por tu reseña :o) Es cierto que si Optimus tuviera un corazón sería demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Es la característica que ha prevalecido en él durante generaciones y generaciones de Transformers, aunque en "Revenge of the Fallen" les dio por darle un lado más duro y sádico. Está bien en cuestión de realismo, pero me saltó un poco en comparación con sus anteriores caracterizaciones._

_Je je je, la verdad esta historia no tiene continuidad con la de Thundercracker y su aventura con las mujeres Autobots, aunque tal vez en algún momento de debilidad caiga en la tentación y haga una pequeñísima mención al asunto ;o) _

_Tienes razón en que los Autobots no se diferencian mucho de los Decepticons en cuanto a todo el rencor acumulado hacia la facción enemiga. En esta historia va a haber momentos en las que dicha intolerancia será demostrada, aunque los bots tienen sus maneras de expresarla, a diferencia de los Decepticons, que resolverían el problema con un disparo._

_Arken Elf: Tienes razón. Si no hubiera sido por el sacrificio de su creador, probablemente Thundercracker nunca se habría animado a hacer algo respecto a sus dudas. Todavía le falta aterrizar el hecho de que sus compañeros lo traicionaron, especialmente Skywarp. Creo que TC todavía tiene dudas sobre las verdaderas razones por las que está haciendo lo que está haciendo, pero con el transcurso de los capítulos las cosas se le irán aclarando._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10**

**Paredes anaranjadas**

_Iacon, Academia Militar, Unidad Especializada SKR-1000, hace cincuenta mil vorns._

-Designación: Unidad TC-10893… Ciudad de fabricación: estado orbital de Altihex…

Las palabras sonaron huecas e indiferentes. El gran robot negro continuó leyendo en voz alta el contenido de la tableta de datos que tenía en la mano.

Steelcrank permaneció inmóvil; su mirada estaba clavada en la misma pequeña muesca en la pared por encima de la cabeza del arrogante mecanoide que estaba sentado frente a él. A su lado, Turbocharger, su protector y oficial superior, también esperaba.

La mirada del robot negro se detuvo en una línea escrita en la pantalla; algo había llamado su atención.

Se levantó y encaró a Turbocharger.

-¿Un obrero?

Turbocharger titubeó. Estaba a punto de responder cuando su superior volvió a hablar.

_-¿Un obrero?- _repitió.

-Afirmativo, señor… Pero el soldado Steelcrank ha estado en la milicia prácticamente desde que dejó el estatus de recién creado…

-¡¿Desde cuándo un obrero luce como un Seeker?!- gritó el robot negro, golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

-E… el soldado Steelcrank fue reformateado como un Seeker por instrucciones del Ministerio Militar… General, puedo asegurarle que…

-¡Los caprichos del Ministerio no se convertirán en nuestros errores!

Era evidente que los argumentos de Turbocharger para defender la posición de su protegido serían inútiles contra la intolerancia del Ministerio, representada por ese cerrado pero poderoso General. Steelcrank continuó inmóvil, ni siquiera un brillo de sus ópticos delató su frustración. Hubiera querido hablar a su favor, pero no le estaba permitido dirigirse al oficial de más alto rango de la Academia Militar de Iacon.

Así que ahí terminaba… Su sueño de convertirse en un guerrero de élite truncado por los prejucios de una era tan dorada como injusta. Si tenía suerte, terminaría como vehículo de transporte, o como escolta de algún aspirante a Senador… o tal vez regresaría a vigilar fábricas, el glorioso comienzo de su carrera en la milicia.

Una pequeña luz parpadeó en la muñeca del General. Su voluminoso cuerpo no se movió mientras accesaba el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Largos y tensos astro segundos pasaron. La mueca en el adusto rostro pareció suavizarse un poco.

-Capitán, puede retirarse.

Los ópticos de Turbocharger parpadearon en confusión, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cuestionar la orden. Se dirigió hacia la salida, lanzando una última mirada de apoyo a Steelcrank. Él también sabía que probablemente no volverían a verse.

A Steelcrank le habría gustado devolver el gesto al mecanoide que había sido su instructor de vuelo y guía por varios vorns, pero no podía romper el protocolo militar. Además, los lazos amistosos no tenían cabida en la milicia. Los soldados iban y venían, rostros anónimos que eventualmente desaparecían.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones en ese momento eran mucho más importantes que un mero sentimentalismo que había heredado de su origen obrero. Su destino estaba a punto de decidirse, sus sueños a un click de ser cortados de tajo. Todo estaba en manos de ese gran robot negro a quien le debía obediencia ciega.

-¿Unidad TC-10893?- dijo el General con su voz fría, dando tácito permiso al cadete para hablar.

-Señor,- respondió el joven Seeker con toda la firmeza que pudo dar a su voz.

-Su nueva designación será Thundercracker a partir de ahora. Sus orígenes nunca más serán mencionados, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entendido? A partir de ahora será asignado a la unidad 000.

Estaba hecho.

Su destino había sido definido.

Y él no tenía opinión en el asunto.

Steelcrank tuvo que esforzarse para que su rostro permaneciera incólume. Mantener la tormenta interna bajo control era una prioridad, no importaba que su vida acabara de dar un giro más que abismal para ser definido simplemente como drástico. Sin embargo, su confusión fue demasiado grande y no pudo evitar mirar directamente al General, rompiendo el protocolo militar.

-¿Unidad 000? No tenía conocimiento de su existencia, señor,- dijo.

-Eso es porque _no_ existe,- replicó el mecanoide negro secamente. –No hablará de esto con nadie, soldado. Si le preguntan, dirá que está en entrenamiento básico con el resto de los Seekers de esta Academia. Repórtese de inmediato con su oficial superior en las coordenadas que están siendo enviadas a su banco de datos en este momento. Puede retirarse.

Eso fue todo, sin preguntas, sin mayores explicaciones. Su pasado había sido negado en cuestión de astro segundos y su futuro era un enigma.

Steelcrank hizo un rígido saludo militar y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Thundercracker_… todavía estaba repitiéndose a sí mismo ese nombre extraño cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

----------------

Una vez que estuvo solo, el General activó un pequeño monitor en su muñeca izquierda. La imagen de una estrecha cabeza hexagonal apareció; no tenía rostro, sólo un óptico que lo miraba todo…

-Comandante Shockwave,- saludó el General al Supremo Comandante del Cuadrante Alfa, que abarcaba las principales provincias de Cybertron. –Solicito permiso para hablar.

-Concedido.

-Un robot obrero no es material para la unidad triple cero, señor.

-La lógica dicta que la unidad 000 debe estar conformada únicamente por los mejores jets de combate.

-Precisamente… este soldado es un principiante. Apenas terminó la primera etapa de la educación militar y su entrenamiento aéreo es básico. Considerarlo como candidato para el chip rectificador de poder es una decisión precipitada.

-Una alteración en el núcleo de su chispa vital fue detectada al momento mismo de su reformateo. Habilidad de emitir truenos sónicos detectada. Mantendrá sus opiniones para usted mismo, General. Los prejuicios no computan.

El robot negro se apresuró a cerrar su vocalizador. Conocía al Comandante Shockwave desde hacía varios milenios y no le era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por ese frío y compuesto procesador.

La eficiencia de un soldado se medía por sus logros y, a pesar de que el cadete Thundercracker se había destacado desde sus inicios en la carrera militar, seguía siendo un obrero, con la mentalidad propia de los de su clase.

Su ambición, sin embargo, no pertenecía a su programación; era tan extraña como su peculiar habilidad de emtir truenos sónicos, algo que ninguno de los otros Seekers de la Armada Cybertroniana era capaz de hacer. La lógica dictaba que en una sociedad autoritaria cada elemento se limitara a la función primaria que le había sido asignada al momento mismo de su creación; el sacrificio de la individualidad en beneficio de la mayoría. Pero tal vez el joven Thundercracker podía ser una de las pocas excepciones a la regla.

Sacrificaría también su individualidad, pero, si probaba ser digno, obtendría un premio que bien valdría la pérdida de su identidad. El chip rectificador de poder convertiría su habilidad de emitir truenos sónicos en algo extraordinario; haría de él una máquina de matar.

-Me entregará reportes sobre el desempeño del soldado Thundercracker cada diez ciclos. Shockwave fuera.

El subordinado se apresuró a hacer un saludo a su superior. La poderosa imagen púrpura desapareció de la pequeña pantalla tan fugazmente como había aparecido.

Fue entonces cuando el General volvió a ocupar su asiento. No ignoraba los propósitos de su Comandante. Cambios se estaban sembrando en Cybertron, después de todo, y Shockwave también tenía un amo a quien servir.

-------------------------------

_El Arca, el presente._

Era una de esas cosas tácitas de la guerra.

Las paredes de todas las bases militares Decepticons tenían un tono purpúreo, justo como la insignia que daba un nombre a la rabia, a la inconformidad, al hambre de justicia…

Thundercracker empezó a cuestionarse a sí mismo mucho antes de activar sus ópticos. Sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que su procesador volviera a captar imágenes. Paredes anaranjadas, cálidas y cordiales… Un detalle insignificante, tal vez, pero uno de tantos que ponían en el frente de batalla las convicciones que habían regido casi toda su vida.

Tal vez su recuerdo más vívido eran esas paredes púrpuras, las primeras que mataron los lazos con su infancia, con su hogar, con su creador… Las paredes lo habían acompañado siempre, desde sus lejanos días en la Academia Militar. Otros soldados iban y venían, pero las paredes permanecían. También habían sido las primeras en dar la bienvenida a su nueva figura de Seeker, alta, fuerte, alada... Habían sido silenciosas testigos de sus triunfos y ambiciones; también lo habían acogido cuando había caído, cuando el amargo sabor del fracaso lo había llevado al peligroso sendero de la ira.

Paredes púrpuras también habían sido las primeras en recibirlo cuando regresó por primera vez con las manos manchadas de los fluidos vitales de otros… A diferencia de su propia consciencia, los muros no lo llamaron asesino.

Cuando finalmente activó sus ópticos dentro de sus extranjeros cuarteles en El Arca, se preguntó si esas paredes anaranjadas no lo acusarían, si no habría un dedo extendido hacia él apuntando su traición.

Pero lo único que vio al fijar su visión fueron sombras. A falta de luz, el metal de los muros de El Arca parecía dormido.

Thundercracker activó las luces, matando esa fantasmal aura que tenían sus nuevos y reducidos cuarteles personales. Reguló la intensidad a apenas el quince por ciento de su capacidad; nunca le habían gustado los lugares demasiado iluminados y no iba a cambiar un hábito milenario sólo por haber dejado de ser un Decepticon.

Se sentó sobre su cama de recarga y se sujetó la cabeza. _¿Cambiar un hábito?_ Había cambiado mucho más que un hábito en menos de un ciclo solar y ahí estaba de nuevo, evitando sus propios demonios y escondiéndolos atrás de algo tan intrascendente como la iluminación de su cuartel.

Era un desertor, un traidor, y tendría que lidiar con eso. La pregunta sobre sus nuevas lealtades, sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser respondida. Tal vez podría ser una especie de cadete de nuevo, un estudiante, alguien que pudiera abrir su mente a nuevas enseñanzas, algo que rompiera con todo ese sistema de creencias al que alguna vez se atrevió a llamar honor.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo convertirse en un Decepticon. Se preguntó si el proceso inverso podría ser igual de rápido. El lavado de cerebro era mucho más benigno si el sujeto se sometía a él por voluntad propia. Y él lo estaba haciendo, estaba listo para una reprogramación sin dolor.

Hacía muchos vorns que su identidad le había sido arrancada y su pasado borrado como una ráfaga de viento. ¿Podría recuperarlo? ¿Podría volver a ser Steelcrank? Imposible… pero tal vez podría convertirse en alguien más, en alguien mejor.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para atormentarse con sus propios pensamientos después, su más grande defecto según Skywarp. Por el momento tenía que concentrarse en su presente, en lo que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Más paredes anaranjadas, eso era seguro, y seguramente muchos rostros hostiles… nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes.

Sabía que lo que estaba enfrentando era un cambio mucho más significativo que haber renunciado a sus orígenes y al nombre que le había dado su padre hacía tantos miles de vorns para perseguir un sueño. De alguna manera, siempre había que amoldarse a los esquemas diseñados por otros. Había odiado esa regla tácita desde el momento mismo de su creación, pero se había adaptado también, siempre creyendo que lo hacía para forjar su propio destino. Y ahora se veía obligado a encarar un cambio más, un cambio que no le había sido impuesto sino que él mismo había elegido. Tal vez esa era la diferencia. Tal vez ahora sí había un verdadero cielo despejado delante de él…

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza e hizo un rápido análisis de su estado físico. Sus circuitos auto reparadores habían hecho un buen trabajo con los daños menores en su estructura; únicamente su mano izquierda necesitaría reparaciones adicionales. El solo pensamiento de que tendría que someterse una vez más a la contrastante personalidad de Ratchet lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Consultó su cronómetro interno. Las 0445 horas terrestres. Había descansado muy poco tiempo considerando el estado de fatiga de su cuerpo, pero no podría haber permanecido inactivo ni un astro klik más. Las infames paredes anaranjadas, el hecho de estar en tierra, su claustrofobia… De repente se sentía más y más aprisionado, forzado a librar una lucha contra ese sentimiento incómodo que se abría paso desde el núcleo mismo de su chispa vital. _No pertenecía ahí, esas paredes de tonalidad anaranjada no eran para él…_

0451 horas. Tenía que deshacerse de la pesada carga del pesimismo. Si no hubiera sido por la existencia de Dead End, tal vez hubiera sido él quien hubiera tenido que cargar con el estigma del Decepticon más taciturno y sombrío.

Nada que le importara ahora. Ya no era un Decepticon después de todo. Ni siquiera sabía qué rayos era.

Se puso de pie. No podía soportar un astro segundo más en ese encierro, mucho menos si su única compañía eran sus propios pensamientos, que parecían empeñados en torturarlo.

Miró su cuerpo, aún marcado por algunas abolladuras, pero sobre todo sucio de barro. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por tener su propia unidad de limpieza, justo como la de sus antiguos cuarteles personales, pero todo indicaba que el tiempo de los lujos obsoletos había terminado para el alguna vez orgulloso miembro de la Élite Aérea Decepticon.

Accesó su código de seguridad y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. El pasillo afuera estaba todavía obscuro, apenas iluminado por las débiles lámparas de emergencia que estaban dentro de los paneles superiores de las paredes.

Había visto muy poco de la distribución interna real de El Arca, así que decidió seguir sus instintos. La lógica indicaba que debía haber una unidad de limpieza común cerca del área de los cuarteles personales, y tendría que estar en el lado opuesto del Centro de Mando, ya que también para los Cybertronianos una sesión de limpieza era algo más bien íntimo.

Ya llevaba algunos pasillos recorridos cuando empezó a sospechar con disgusto que podría estar perdido. La base Autobot tenía más bifurcaciones de las que hubiera creído, y el diagrama interno que estaba elaborando a medida que la recorría mostraba bastantes incongruencias. Era obvio que esa enorme nave de paredes anaranjadas no había sido construida con fines bélicos; no era un hábitat destinado para soldados.

Distraído con esos pensamientos, no notó la sombra que se aproximaba por un pasillo adyacente hasta que chocó de frente contra otro mecanoide más pequeño que él.

Bumblebee, el Autobot más débil según los bancos de datos Decepticons, pero también uno de los más escurridizos.

Por instinto, Thundercracker levantó sus armas, pero las bajó casi inmediatamente. _Se espera de ti una actitud respetuosa y cooperativa, _había dicho Optimus Prime, y Thundercracker honraría esas palabras. No accionar los cañones incendiarios montados en sus hombros no fue la parte difícil; lo que seguía sí.

-Me disculpo,- dijo bruscamente. Su voz sonó más grave y agresiva de lo que hubiera querido.

-E…está bien…,- dijo Bumblebee, obviamente tan sorprendido como Thundercracker por el azaroso encuentro.

El inevitable momento de los silencios incómodos ocurrió a continuación. Era la primera vez que Thundercracker tenía a un Autobot enfrente fuera del campo de batalla. El viejo código Decepticon latió dentro de sus bancos de memoria, tratando de obligarlo a ver frente a él a un enemigo, pequeño, débil, indefenso y solo… Definitivamente le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo erradicar instintos tan bien establecidos.

-¿También tienes problemas para descansar, Thundercracker? Yo los tengo todo el tiempo. Me gusta caminar por las noches, sólo para pensar.

No fue el intento de entablar conversación, sino la expresión en el rostro del Autobot lo que sorprendió a Thundercracker. No había rechazo en ese rostro, ni desprecio, mucho menos odio. Sólo una especie de torpe amabilidad.

-Eh…- continuó Bumblebee,- Prowl me dijo que tú y yo somos vecinos ahora. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en tocar a mi puerta, como dicen los humanos.

Y ahora una sonrisa. Era demasiado. _¿Un Autobot sonriéndole a él? _Thundercracker creyó haber estado listo para enfrentar todas esas pequeñas y grandes diferencias que seguramente encontraría en su nueva etapa como desertor, pero obviamente estaba equivocado.

-El área de limpieza,- dijo bruscamente.

-¿Eh?

-El área de limpieza,- repitió Thundercracker. -¿Dónde está?

-Pasillo 6-A, al fondo,- dijo Bumblebee, apuntando con el dedo hacia una bifurcación a su derecha.

Thundercracker no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la dirección señalada. Pero se detuvo después de haber dado seis pasos. _Actitud respetuosa… _Eso significaba palabras prohibidas.

-Gracias,- dijo secamente, y se puso de nuevo en marcha. No esperó a ver la reacción del Autobot. Hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso, casi tanto como haberle agradecido a uno de los que hasta hacía unos pocos breems había llamado enemigos.

------------------

El área de limpieza común de la base Autobot no tenía nada de peculiar. Era una explanada grande con varios aspersores en el techo. Había botellas de diferentes lubricantes a medio llenar dispersadas por todo el lugar, y era todo. Muy diferente a su unidad de limpieza privada, en la que había tenido el máximo lujo: privacidad. Pero al menos el lugar estaba vacío. Y si quería que permaneciera así, debía darse prisa. Sería muy desagradable ser encontrado lavándose.

Se dirigió hacia el aspersor más alejado y lo activó. Un cálido y relajante líquido cayó generosamente sobre su cuerpo. El contacto con la placentera sustancia comenzó a tranquilizarlo. Thundercracker entrecerró los ópticos al tiempo que recargaba ambas manos y la frente en la pared.

Poco a poco, sintió cómo la suciedad abandonaba su estructura. Hubiera querido que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran así también, como barro diluido entre sus pies. Pero habían probado ser un polvo muy difícil de erradicar. Una vez más le habría gustado ser más superficial, no pensar tanto…

A pesar de su necesidad por apresurar el proceso de limpieza, Thundercracker cedió al cálido abrazo de los distintos solventes que lo acariciaron y se olvidó que el tiempo era una unidad que no se detenía nunca.

No escuchó los pasos, tampoco sintió la presencia invasora. Cuando la voz del recién llegado retumbó en sus sensores auditivos, era demasiado tarde para pretender.

La pesadilla oficial había empezado.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como se dieron cuenta, incluí otro flashback. No va a haber muchos pero para esta parte de la historia los necesitaba. Como casi cualquier persona que escribe fanficción, estoy creando mi versión del Universo Transformer a partir de la Generación Uno y algunos cómics como "Megatron origin" y "All hail Megatron", en los que Thundercracker tiene una participación muy interesante. Obviamente también estoy agregando situaciones imaginarias, pero trato de que concuerden con la historia original._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :o)  
_


	11. Ser linchado o no ser linchado…

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos para esta historia. Me tardé un poco en actualizarla pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo._

_Tavata: Ah, quién no sueña, perdón, tiene pesadillas con ser sorprendido en la ducha… Al menos yo sé que me gustaría sorprender a Thundercracker en esa situación ;o) _

_Nancy: Es muy cierto lo que dices de los colores, por algo se decidió que las paredes de El Arca fueran anaranjadas y las del Némesis moradas. Había que hacer una distinción muy clara entre Autobots y Decepticons para que no hubiera confusiones a la hora de definir estereotipos. Pero, con todo y eso, algunas cosas les fallaron a los creadores de la caricatura y nos dejaron cosas muy interesantes y jugosas para explorar. Justamente en algo así baso una buena parte de mis historias, en que los malos no son tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos. Pido disculpas por la redundancia :oP_

_Arken Elf: No es necesario leer los cómics para entender esta historia, de hecho no está basada en ningún hecho particular de ahí. Sólo hice referencias a un par de cosas como la revuelta minera de "Megatron origin" porque ahí se muestra que el movimiento Decepticon no inició como una causa de conquista y destrucción, sino como una respuesta a la opresión que vivían los Cybertronianos de estratos sociales inferiores (cualquier similitud con la realidad humana es pura coincidencia… sí claro). En cuanto al otro cómic que he mencionado, "All hail Megatron", no voy a tocar la línea argumental, simplemente lo mencioné por el hecho de que Thundercracker era el único Decepticon que visiblemente no estaba de acuerdo con la carnicería que los Decepticons hicieron con nuestro querido planeta y consideraba tales actos como algo deshonroso._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**Ser linchado o no ser linchado… he ahí el dilema**

-¡Hey, TC!

Thundercracker se sobresaltó, totalmente tomado por sorpresa. No fue la llegada del intruso lo que lo confundió, sino el tono jovial de esa voz. Por un momento creyó estar de vuelta en la base Némesis, que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un mal sueño y que Skywarp estaba ahí, listo para palmearle el hombro o iniciar una amistosa pelea entre compañeros de vuelo.

Pero esa voz no era la de Skywarp, mucho menos esa sonrisa que carecía en absoluto de malicia. Desde la entrada de la gran explanada que era el Área de Limpieza, Jazz, el saboteador de élite de los Autobots, lo miraba con abierta simpatía.

-Je, lamento haberte sorprendido en la ducha, TC, pero, como tu guía oficial en este antro, supongo que ya era tiempo de enseñarte cómo se manejan las cosas por aquí.

-No me hagas favores,- replicó con enfado Thundercracker mientras desactivaba el proceso de lavado y activaba el de secado. El descaro de ese Autobot era demasiado, hablándole con tanta confianza. ¿Quién demonios se creía para llamarle TC?

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes,- se rió Jazz. –Sólo quiero ayudarte un poco. No creo que encuentres muchas similitudes entre la Némesis y el Arca.

¿Similitudes? Pero claro… no se habría dado cuenta si Jazz no se lo hubiera mencionado, tal vez habría sido lo bastante estúpido para creer que las dos malditas naves eran la misma cosa…

Thundercracker apoyó una mano sobre la pared enfrente de él, forzándose a calmarse, a enfocar sus agitados pensamientos. Sus instintos habían reaccionado ante la sorpresiva llegada del Autobot, el detonador de su ira a punto de ser disparado… Fue ese insignificante detalle lo que lo hizo percatarse conscientemente de que su programación Decepticon estaba tan presente como siempre. Tal vez no era tan distinto de sus antiguos compañeros; tal vez era idéntico, listo para atacar a Jazz únicamente porque lo había sorprendido en un momento incómodo. Tal vez su batalla estaba perdida de antemano…

-Hey hombre, ¿tuviste un buen ciclo de recarga?

Como salvadoras, así sonaron las palabras alentadoras de Jazz, que parecía no darse cuenta del dilema interno del Decepticon. ¿Acaso su ceño fruncido no expresaba demasiado? Jazz no era ningún ciego, pero estaba probando ser discreto, pese a su exuberante personalidad.

-Sí,- Thundercracker se forzó a sí mismo a contestar. –Lo tuve.

-Llámame perceptivo pero creo que no fue así, te ves cansado. Pero lo harás mejor con el paso de los ciclos.

La dura expresión en el rostro de Thundercracker no cambió. Estaba tratando de leer entre líneas, justo como Jazz seguramente esperaba que hiciera. El Seeker odiaba tanto tener que moverse entre apariencias, a pesar de que estaba bastante acostumbrado. ¿Sería tan difícil que lo dejaran solo?

Siendo realista, sí. Esperar que lo dejaran en paz era una esperanza ingenua. Los Autobots tenían sus planes también, por supuesto, y él tenía que responder de acuerdo a las expectativas. El camino hacia la pureza estaba lleno de espinas, podía verlo.

-Sí,- se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo,- eso supongo…

Era todo tan humillante. Estaba seguro de que Jazz estaba ahí porque Optimus Prime se lo había ordenado y no por decisión propia, y aun si hubiera sido el caso contrario, recibir la consideración de quien todavía era un enemigo era la peor de las pesadillas concebibles. Simplemente no había salida.

-Apuesto a que estás hambriento después de tu pequeña travesía de anoche,- continuó Jazz.

-No,- mintió Thundercracker. A pesar de que sus niveles de energía estaban alcanzando niveles lo suficientemente bajos como para ser considerados alarmantes, había decidido almacenar el cubo que había encontrado en sus cuarteles personales. No podía estar seguro de qué tan generosos serían los Autobots en lo referente a la repartición de energon.

Jazz sonrió; el maldito parecía darse cuenta de la frágil red de apariencias que Thundercracker estaba tratando de sostener. Era doblemente humillante.

-Aún así, no te hará mal un poco de buen combustible. Nosotros siempre nos energizamos durante el primer turno del ciclo. ¿En qué turno se energizan ustedes?

-Tercero,- respondió el jet parcamente.

-Hay algunos joors de diferencia entonces, pero te acostumbrarás. Sígueme, el Centro de Abastecimiento es por aquí.

Thundercracker reprimió una mueca pero se dispuso a hacer lo que Jazz le decía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, siendo el último eslabón en una cadena en la que ni siquiera estaba considerado?

-------------------

Afortunadamente, su entrada al Centro de Abastecimiento de El Arca no fue tan drástica como había temido. Las miradas hostiles con las que se cruzó en el camino le dieron tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que le esperaba. También a sus audios llegaron insultos aislados, algunos de ellos sin ninguna intención de pasar desapercibidos. Los ignoró, por supuesto. Mientras los Autobots mantuvieran su distancia, él no tendría ningún problema en ser el objeto del odio general. Los insultos no mataban, después de todo.

Siguió las indicaciones que Jazz le había dado y llegó a una gran habitación llena de mesas y sillas, muy parecida a la de la base Decepticon. Más y más Autobots entraban y se sentaban en las mesas, llevando con ellos uno o dos cubos de energon producidos por el enorme dispensador anexado a una de las paredes.

La sensación de incomodidad del Seeker creció cuando, una vez más, cada par de ópticos azules o amarillos se fijó en él con abierta aversión. A pesar del indulto que Optimus Prime le había concedido, Thundercracker estaba seguro de que no había ningún Autobot presente que no quisiera descargar sus armas en él.

Nada que no esperara, o que le importara en tal caso. Aun entre sus propios camaradas se habría tenido que cuidar las espaldas, incluso mucho antes de ser considerado un traidor. Con la excepción de Skywarp, Thundercracker nunca había esperado de nadie una palabra o mirada amigable durante su vida militar. La única diferencia ahora era que él era el único blanco del resentimiento general, a diferencia de un sano ambiente en el que todos apenas se toleraban el uno al otro, como habría sucedido en la base Némesis.

Avergonzado por su repentina y enfermiza nostalgia, Thundercracker ignoró el ejército de ópticos hostiles y se dirigió hacia el dispensador de energon. Un denso silencio se creó a su alrededor, aunque algunos Autobots tuvieron la decencia de tratar de ignorar su presencia.

El habitual sonido de un cubo de energon llenándose del vital combustible sonó como una cuenta regresiva. A Thundercracker no le hubiera extrañado si de repente el cubo ante él y su propia mano hubieran sido volados en pedazos por un no tan inesperado rayo láser.

Pero nada sucedió y Thundercracker se alejó tan dignamente como pudo hacia la mesa más alejada de la habitación, una bienvenida isla que estaba escasamente iluminada y le proporcionaría cierta discreción, si tal cosa era posible dadas las presentes circunstancias.

Thundercracker se sentó, acurrucándose todo lo que pudo entre las sombras, y comenzó a beber en pequeños sorbos su cubo de energon. Le satisfizo la escasa visibilidad que tenía del resto del Centro de Abastecimiento y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Nunca le había gustado apresurar su proceso de ingestión de combustible, uno de los pocos momentos en que podía encontrar un poco de paz en tiempos de guerra.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos de cómoda indiferencia. El Seeker ya casi había vaciado su cubo cuando dos sombras obscurecieron aún más su figura. Sus circuitos se tensaron en alerta cuando distinguió los rostros de los dos odiosos gemelos Sideswipe y Sunstreaker.

Qué tan tenso podía ser el silencio era algo que Thundercracker averiguaría si mantenía su política de ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba. A pesar de su fama de taciturno y reservado, su paciencia siempre se había balanceado sobre una línea muy delgada.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó finalmente, bastante incómodo de tener a los dos Autobots casi encima.

-Disculpe su Alteza Serenísima por molestarlo, pero creo que ese asiento es indigno para su real propulsor trasero,- dijo Sideswipe con voz excesivamente burlona.

-En otras palabras, esa mesa en la que estás sentado es únicamente para Autobots. ¡Así que lárgate, escoria Decepticon! El dispensador de basura está cerca. Seguro estarás más cómodo ahí.

Thundercracker finalizó su energon, sin despegar los ópticos de los gemelos, y colocó firmemente el cubo sobre la mesa.

-Si en efecto me gustara la basura, procuraría tu compañía con mucho más frecuencia, Autobot,- dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, ¿el Decepticon quiere pelear?- dijo Sunstreaker con la misma calma que anticipa una tormenta. –Interesante.

Los ópticos rojos de Thundercracker se entrecerraron con odio. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de echársele encima al arrogante Autobot, por un momento…

Más que nunca odió sus instintos Decepticons y la imposibilidad de aplicarlos. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pareciera hostil, pero Sunstreaker le cerró el paso por un lado de la mesa y Sideswipe por el otro. Estaba atrapado.

-Encuentro sus intentos de provocación absurdos, si no es que infantiles. Les recomiendo que se aparten de mi camino, Autobots.

-¡¿Que nos apartemos?! _¿Nosotros? _Tienes mucho descaro para hablarnos así. ¡Eres tú quien está de más en esta base, Decepticon! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí!- gritó Sunstreaker.

El grito llamó la atención de los pocos Autobots que no estaban siguiendo atentamente el ríspido intercambio de palabras. De repente no hubo par de ópticos que no estuvieran fijos en la escena que estaba transcurriendo en la parte trasera del Cuarto de Abastecimiento.

Thundercracker analizó rápidamente la situación. Era muy posible que otros Autobots se unieran a la agresión iniciada por los gemelos. Con sus posibles vías de escape bloqueadas y sus armas desactivadas, sus esperanzas de salir ileso eran prácticamente nulas. Pocas veces como en ese momento envidió tanto la habilidad de teletransportación de Skywarp.

-Tampoco tienes ningún derecho de consumir nuestro energon,- espetó Sideswipe.

-¿_Su_ energon? Hasta donde sé, sus recursos energéticos son facilitados por los humanos. Ustedes no hicieron nada para obtenerlos,- respondió Thundercracker, incapaz de reprimir más las palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a ofrecer la otra mejilla ante los golpes. No era la manera Decepticon.

-Sólo protegerlos de criminales como tú. Debe ser muy cómodo robar energía y hartarse con ella. ¡Muy digno!- continuó Sideswipe.

-No voy a discutir la dignidad contigo, Autobot. Te falta madurez e inteligencia para sostener ese tipo de conversación.

Los ópticos de Sideswipe brillaron con tanto odio como los de un Decepticon. No por primera vez durante la conversación, Thundercracker pensó que tal vez debería mantener su vocalizador cerrado, pero siendo un guerrero no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus instintos agresivos pero no a los de defensa propia.

-¿Tú te atreves a hablar de dignidad? ¡¿Tú, traicionero, psicópata, cobarde…?!- Las palabras de Sideswipe eruptaron al mismo tiempo que sus manos se convirtieron en puños. La posibilidad de violencia era inequívoca.

Ahora todos los Autobots estaban atentos a la escena entre los gemelos y Thundercracker. Los más alejados se acercaron con maliciosa curiosidad, listos para auxiliar a los Lamborghini en su duelo de palabras con el odiado Seeker. Sunstreaker notó la atención general y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para humillar públicamente a su enemigo.

-Oye, Thundercracker… siempre he tenido una duda, ¿sabes?- dijo, apoyándose casualmente en la mesa. –Verás, Sides y yo siempre nos hemos preguntado quién ejecuta el rol de la fémina, ya sabes, entre tú y Skywarp. Como ustedes dos son pareja…

Risas y algunas abiertas carcajadas se escucharon libremente, hiriendo la dignidad del Decepticon.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara. No hay problema por mí, te lo aseguro. Pero si tienes esas preferencias, sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejado de todos nosotros. Salvo Tracks, a todos aquí nos gustan las curvas y no las líneas, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-¡Hey!- la queja de Tracks se perdió entre las risas.

-¡Pero no te preocupes, TC! Es más, si quieres Ratchet podría cambiar tus colores a algo más apropiado… ¿rosa, te gustaría? - se burló Sideswipe.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker eran ya una delgada línea de odio. Sabía que los gemelos harían uso de cualquier táctica para provocarlo, y él estaba seriamente considerando ceder a esa provocación. Pero, una vez más, su determinación ganó la batalla. Aunque estaba seguro de poder manejar a esos dos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, poco podría hacer en contra de todo un batallón de Autobots que sólo estaban buscando un pretexto para acabar con él. Y él no iba a darles ese pretexto.

-No quiero pelear,- dijo gravemente. –Voy a salir de aquí en este momento y te pido civilizadamente que te apartes, Autobot.

Sunstreaker afianzó aún más su postura. Las risas se silenciaron y el silencio denso regresó. -Es curioso que hables de civilidad siendo lo que eres, un asesino.

La palabra le desagradó profundamente a Thundercracker, como si la escuchara por primera vez dirigida hacia su persona.

-Soy un soldado,- fue la sombría respuesta.

Sunstreaker hizo una mueca de asco. –Un soldado es un defensor, no un criminal. Ustedes Deceptitontos son más ciegos de lo que creí si todavía creen que pueden aspirar a considerarse militares cuando no son más que mercenarios.

Thundercracker no contestó. Él mismo se había hecho esas recriminaciones muchas veces, no necesitaba a un Autobot arrogante para recordárselas.

El semblante de Sunstreaker se endureció aún más, interpretando el silencio de su enemigo. –El que estés aquí… es un insulto. ¿Te has puesto a pensar, maldito monstruo, a cuántos de los aquí presentes les debes las vidas de sus seres queridos? Mecanoides que eran mucho mejores que tú, sucia escoria Decepticon… y aún así te atreves a estar aquí y consumir nuestro energon… el mismo energon que deberían estar disfrutando tantos Autobots a los que asesinaste cobardemente…

-Como ustedes, soy un soldado,- repitió Thundercracker, mirando repentinamente el piso. -No creo tener que explicar el protocolo militar, pero si no puedes entenderlo entonces tú eres el ciego, Sunstreaker.

El Autobot amarillo dio otro paso más hacia su enemigo; no había nada más que una silla entre los dos.

-Niégalo,- dijo. –Niega que asesinaste a miles de civiles inocentes. ¿En dónde está tu protocolo militar, maldito?

El daño colateral era inevitable. Thundercracker siempre había tratado de evitar las víctimas civiles, pero siempre sus esfuerzos eran recompensados con cuerpos y más cuerpos de Cybertronianos ajenos al conflicto que anunciaba la nueva era del planeta. Sabía que no tenía argumento en su defensa. No importaba que hubiera estado en contra de ciertas maneras de operar de su gloriosa facción, no había hecho nada para evitarlo y eso lo convertía en el asesino que Sunstreaker y todos los Autobots veían en él.

Una voz dura y llena de rencor se dejó escuchar entre el grupo de Autobots que había empezado a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia el cercado Seeker. –Y seguramente tampoco sabes nada de las matanzas de recién creados, ¿verdad Thundercracker? ¿O de las miles de féminas abusadas y asesinadas? ¿A cuántas de ellas violaste, Thundercracker?- dijo Brawn, resaltando pese a su corta estatura.

Thundercracker retrocedió lentamente un paso, pero no había más que pared atrás de él. –Yo no estaría aquí ahora si hubiera tomado parte en prácticas de ese tipo. Ustedes están delirando si creen que…

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres un maldito degenerado, criminal sicótico, monstruo…!- bramó Sunstreaker fuera de sí, arrojándose repentinamente contra su enemigo.

Pero Thundercracker esperaba el movimiento. En la décima de segundo que precedió al ataque, tuvo tiempo suficiente para analizar sus posibilidades. Responder la agresión significaría un linchamiento seguro, pero ser destruido tampoco estaba entre sus planes. Hizo lo que le pareció más mesurado dadas las circunstancias. Sujetó la silla cercana a él y la levantó como un escudo, conteniendo el avance de Sunstreaker y consiguiendo arrojarlo hacia atrás.

-¡¡Tú… maldito!!- gritó el Lamborghini, materializando su arma y apuntando al pecho de Thundercracker.

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

La voz paralizó a todos. Más que autoridad, reflejó enojo y fastidio. Ratchet se abrió paso entre el grupo de Autobots y miró con ferocidad a Thundercracker.

-¿Y justo cuándo pensabas presentarte a tu sesión de reparaciones, escoria Decepticon? Tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer que esperarte, te lo aseguro, así que será mejor que muevas tu trasero y lo lleves a la Sala de Reparaciones ahora mismo.

Sunstreaker miró al médico con extrañeza. –Ratchet, ¿qué rayos…?

-Esta basura Decepticon tiene una sesión de reparaciones pendiente, y no voy a meterme en problemas con Prime por su irresponsabilidad. Si tienes algo que objetar, Sunstreaker, te sugiero que vayas y lo hables con el jefe. Si tienes ganas de dispararle a algo ve afuera y vuela una montaña o algo. No voy a permitir que aumentes mis cargas de trabajo agregándole orificios adicionales a este Decepticon, ¿entendiste?

Sunstreaker bajó su arma pero no suavizó la dureza de su rostro.

-Esto no ha terminado, Thundercracker,- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. –Ya nos veremos de nuevo.

El resto de los Autobots imitó el ejemplo de Sunstreaker y de su gemelo, no sin antes dirigirle al Seeker una mirada de desprecio.

Tal vez Thundercracker se habría sentido aliviado, de no ser por la humillación que le estaba atenazando la chispa vital. Una vez más estaba en deuda con el médico Autobot.

-¿Qué esperas?- espetó Ratchet con brusquedad. –La Sala de Reparaciones no va a venir hasta aquí.

Thundercracker gruñó pero siguió a Ratchet. Era curioso cómo los pasillos anaranjados se veían de repente menos asfixiantes.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Me gustaría aclarar que no tengo nada contra el slash. La teoría de que los Transformers no tenían género era bastante lógica porque a fin de cuentas estamos hablando de robots, pero aún así la introducción de Transformers femeninas dio un cierto toque de género, por eso se me hizo interesante que Sunstreaker atacara a Thundercracker con una broma de ese tipo, como lo haría cualquier bravucón humano que piensa que atacar la sexualidad de otros es un insulto._

_Algún día escribiré mi primera historia de slash. No lo he hecho porque no se me ha ocurrido un argumento que me apasione. Es lo malo de que mis parejas favoritas son las que más se hacen en el fandom… _

_Pero bueno, como decimos aquí, eso es harina de otro costal. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :o)_


	12. De lo que están hechas las pesadillas

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me encanta que les esté gustando esta historia; reseñas tan jugosas como las que he recibido aquí han sido una gran fuente inspiración y reflexión para futuros capítulos._

_Tavata: Mhhh me encantaría sorprender a Thundercracker en la ducha… La verdad nunca había escrito mucho a Ratchet pero estoy descubriendo que es un personaje muy complejo, demasiado bueno y a la vez hosco y antisocial. Los Lambo son la elección natural para ser agresivos con Thundercracker, aunque falta ver qué opinan los Aerialbots :oP_

_ice-nydwen: Es verdad que tanto Thundercracker como los Autobots tienen sus razones. En este fic no es mi intención ponerme del lado de ninguno de los dos bandos sino narrar los hechos mostrando ambos puntos de vista. Prowl va a tener más apariciones, espero te gusten. Y tal parece que nos vamos a quedar con la duda de qué pasó con Thundercracker en All Hail Megatron. Acaba de salir el último número y por lo que leí de las reseñas no se resolvió nada sobre el pobre TC :o( Esperemos que pronto alguien lo suba a internet para leerlo._

_Arken Elf: Creo que enfrentarse a una manada de lobos es muy difícil para cualquiera, y peor para TC que sabe que en el fondo los Autobots tienen razón en odiarlo. En un caso como éste, cuando hay tanto rencor acumulado, las disculpas o un súbito cambio de actitud poco ayudan a las treguas. Thundercracker va a cuestionar sus propios ideales durante casi toda esta historia, y también conceptos como inocencia y lealtad._

_Dantasia: Un gusto volverte a ver por aquí, ya se te extrañaba chica Seeker. Como siempre, tus argumentos me dan mucho en qué pensar. Eso de que los Autobots detestan a Thundercracker sobre todo porque ya no lo pueden golpear ni matar… wow… buenísimo, y me inspira bastante para algunos sucesos que van a pasar más adelante. Atacar en grupo a alguien es una de las cosas más alejadas del honor, y como dices Sunstreaker y Sideswipe no fueron capaces de entenderlo, o si lo hacen no les importa porque su enojo es más importante, típico comportamiento arrogante que me pareció correcto porque ambos gemelos son bastante egocéntricos. Una de las cosas buenas de Transformers es su caracterización, y así como entre los Decepticons había queines tenían algún grado de moral, también entre los Autobots hay quienes no ponen la bandera blanca por delante y que no les importa iniciar las hostilidades. Es una guerra después de todo, y el que pega primero pega dos veces. Gracias por tus comentarios y no te pierdas tanto ;o)_

_Nancy: Pues casi se apanan a Thundercracker. Se salvó esta vez pero sus probabilidades no son muy optimistas en una base llena de Autobots que les encantaría usarlo para sus prácticas de tiro al blanco. Ah, yo también tengo a Jazz entre mis Autobots favoritos… de hecho es mi favorito por mucho. Ten la seguridad de que va a tener participación importante en este fic y en Fleshling también. Por lo que se vio de él en la caricatura y en los cómics, Thundercracker es un personaje reflexivo y poco impulsivo, lo que me vino bien para esta historia porque va a tener sus momentos importantes de reflexión y de toma de decisiones. Muchas gracias por compartir ese poema, muy profundo y muy adecuado para el buen TC. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 12**

**De lo que están hechas las pesadillas**

-Mueve el dedo índice… bien… ahora el pulgar… estíralo… más…

-Ahora cierra el puño y extiende el dedo medio.

Ratchet miró a su izquierda con severidad.

-¿No tienes alguna otra cosa mejor que hacer, Huffer? ¿O debo declarar el Área de Reparaciones fuera de límites para ti?

-Sólo me aseguro que este Decepticon no intente nada contra ti, Ratchet.

-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas solo.

-Como quieras,- dijo Huffer, mientras saltaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y se dirigía hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigirle a Thundercracker el ademán de mano que había descrito. Era curioso cómo algunos Transformers habían adoptado ciertos gestos de los humanos, y no precisamente los mejores.

Desde su lugar, sentado en una de las planchas del Área de Reparaciones, Thundercracker hizo caso omiso de la seña. Había visto a Rumble hacerle ese mismo gesto obsceno a Skywarp durante un altercado, pero en ese momento eso era lo último en su procesador. Estar siendo reparado por Ratchet como si fuera un Autobot más estaba probando ser una experiencia bastante perturbadora.

Desde su enrolamiento con los Decepticons había sido herido varias veces, algunas de ellas de gravedad, pero siempre se había sentido más como un objeto que como un paciente. Hook era un cirujano excelente, y no particularmente sádico como su fama anunciaba, pero su perfeccionismo tenía más que ver con su propio ego que con el bienestar de sus pacientes, a los que en realidad odiaba reparar. A diferencia de él, Ratchet parecía disfrutar su trabajo, como si en su prática médica encontrara satisfacción y no una manera de exhibir su superioridad.

Con las placas del dorso de su mano removidas y sus circuitos internos expuestos, Thundercracker no podía entender por qué una parte tan ínfima de su cuerpo podía ser importante. Sabía que Hook ni se hubiera molestado en revisar esa clase de herida, e incluso él mismo no le habría dado importancia, confiando en que sus circuitos auto reparadores compensarían el daño en algunos ciclos. Pero, por alguna razón, a Ratchet parecía importarle, y por la manera como revisaba y reparaba cada uno de las partes dañadas, era obvio que su prioridad era evitarle a su paciente cualquier rastro de dolor o futura incomodidad.

-Me preocupa el pulgar… muévelo de nuevo… mmmhh… justo lo que me temía… me temo que deberé cambiar todo el sistema motriz de tu mano.

-No es necesario. Estoy seguro de que mis circuitos auto reparadores…

-¿Eres el médico aquí, Decepticon?

-No, pero…

-Entonces harás bien en cerrar tu vocalizador.

Furia, nuevamente. Thundercracker hubiera querido gritarle al maldito Autobot que tal vez no era un maldito médico, pero que tenía el maldito derecho de opinar sobre su maldita mano…

Lo curioso fue que esa vez, su ira se disipó mucho más rápidamente. Thundercracker permaneció en un estado de extraña paz mientras Ratchet reemplazaba las partes dañadas del interior de su mano. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él que un médico militar le demostrara algo parecido a sincera preocupación. Entonces recordó que Ratchet no era un guerrero, sino uno de tantos Autobots que se habían visto forzados a portar armas en lugar de escalpelos. El respeto por el malhumorado médico surgió como una reacción automática.

De repente, Ratchet se quedó inmóvil, mirando con extrañeza el brazo de Thundercracker.

-No fuiste creado como un Seeker, ¿no es así?

Una oleada de incomodidad reemplazó fácilmente la antigua paz. En la lista de odios del Decepticon, ser cuestionado sobre sus orígenes estaba muy cerca del tope.

Mentir siempre era una opción, pero ni siquiera la molestia del momento justificaba caer en una práctica que siempre había reprobado, aunque fuera parte del protocolo Decepticon. Además, Ratchet era un médico. Ocultarle la verdad no habría hecho nada para ayudar su de por sí inexistente credibilidad.

-No,- respondió tajantemente Thundercracker.

-Eso creí. Nunca he reparado a un Seeker pero tu sistema de circuitos internos es distinto de los planos que tengo de los de tu tipo en mis bancos de memoria. Más bien pareces un…

-¿Golpeador de suelo?- interrumpió Thundercracker cada vez más molesto, utilizando descaradamente el apodo ofensivo con el que los Seekers solían referirse a los Transformers que no podían volar.

Curiosamente, el comentario pareció no molestar a Ratchet. –Iba a decir Transformer de campo.

-Misma cosa, diferente nombre.

-Veo que ser reformateado en un Seeker te dio también la vanidad de los voladores. O dime, ¿esa la tenías de origen?

Thundercracker no contestó. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que un Autobot cuestionara su componente de personalidad. Aire… volar era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Todo lo que lo separaba de la ansiada libertad era un minúsculo aparato anexado al cuello que lo mantenía en un estado de castración indefinida. Tal vez era el momento de mandarlo todo al infierno.

-Como sea, harías bien en eliminar de tus bancos de memoria insultos como ése. Nadie aquí los tomará con humor.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca. –Entiendo. Yo no puedo llamarles golpeadores de suelo pero ustedes sí pueden decirme escoria Decepticon.

-Precisamente. Porque continúas siendo una escoria Decepticon, ¿o no?

A Thundercracker le hubiera gustado responder con una firme negativa, pero en ese momento su identidad no podría haber estado más diluida.

Por supuesto que Ratchet debió tomar su silencio como una respuesta. -¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Un Decepticon lo es para siempre…

-Si eso crees, ¿por qué me reparas?- contraatacó Thundercracker. -¿Y por qué me ayudaste antes? Tus compañeros estaban a punto de hacerme pedazos.

El rostro de Ratchet volvió a tornarse agrio. -¿Disculpa? _¿Ayudarte? _Voy a decir esto una vez y asegúrate de que te quede claro: Yo nunca ayudaría a ninguna escoria Decepticon. Si te saqué de ahí fue únicamente porque si Sunstreaker y Sideswipe te insertan las alas en el trasero, seré yo quien tenga que armar tus pedazos, y créeme que ya tenía suficiente trabajo antes de que se te ocurriera venir aquí jugando al desertor…

-¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada!

-Como sea. Lo único que estás haciendo es agitar los ánimos aquí, así que no te quejes si uno de estos días amaneces soldado a una pared.

Thundercracker empuñó la mano que Ratchet estaba reparando. -Claro, ¿qué podía esperar de la honorable justicia Autobot…?

-¡Oh, ahórrame tu ironía y tu propaganda barata Decepticon! ¿Esperabas que te recibiéramos con una palmada en el hombro, acaso? No hay Autobot en esta base a quien no le hayas hecho daños irreparables en el pasado, así que no culpes a nadie si te tratan como chatarra.

De repente, el viejo argumento de que era un soldado no parecía convincente. Hacía muchos milenios que Thundercracker había creado esa falsa zona de seguridad para justificar todas las acciones deshonrosas en las que había tomado parte. Perder el velo ante sus ópticos estaba siendo una experiencia reveladora, pero también excesivamente dolorosa.

Las matanzas de civiles eran especialmente lo que le había impedido tener un ciclo de recarga completo desde el inicio de la guerra. Por supuesto que había cruzado por su procesador la idea de que les debía una o varias vidas inocentes a sus nuevos anfitriones. Continuar negándolo era ya imposible.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado,- dijo simplemente.

Ratchet sacudió lentamente la cabeza. –Nunca hubo palabras más fáciles.

Thundercracker sabía que el Autobot tenía razón, pero por el momento no podía decir otra cosa. No era con palabras como se purificaría a sí mismo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hay de ti?- repitió Thundercracker, sin saber de dónde provenía eso dentro de él que nada tenía que ver con la fría lógica. -¿Has perdido a alguien durante la guerra?

Ratchet no contestó. Thundercracker debió haberlo imaginado. Ahora que las máscaras comenzaban a caer, se percató de que uno de los primeros enemigos que tendría que derrotar era su propia arrogancia.

-¿Fue una fémina?- continuó. Estaba presionando demasiado y lo sabía, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Ratchet asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba protegido por una sombra.

Thundercracker temió su siguiente pregunta, pero ya no podía detenerse.

-¿Estuve yo involucrado?

Ratchet miró fijamente al Decepticon, retornando su rostro a la luz. –Si lo hubieras estado, no estarías vivo hoy.

Thundercracker asintió lentamente. Era su turno ahora para el silencio. Comprendía la venganza. Le había sido inculcada como un valor, y no era tan ingenuo como para suponer que los Autobots estaban libres de tales sentimientos.

Nuevos minutos de silencio se sucedieron hasta que la placa del dorso de la mano del Decepticon volvió a cerrarse con un ruido seco.

-He terminado,- dijo Ratchet. –Mueve tus dedos, uno a uno, lentamente… Bien, ahora probemos las junturas.

Thundercracker aceptó el pequeño rodillo metálico que el Autobot le alargó, apretando con toda la fuerza que pudo pese a que el anestésico que todavía fluía por sus líneas de combustible había aletargado sus dedos.

-Eres más fuerte que un Seeker normal,- dijo Ratchet, mirando las lecturas que el medidor de fuerza estaba otorgando, -al menos de acuerdo a lo que mis bases de datos dicen. No me equivoqué sobre tus orígenes después de todo.

La nueva mención sobre sus orígenes no fue tan molesta como la anterior. -¿Puedo irme ahora?

-Sí… sólo asegúrate de mantenerte alejado de los problemas.

Thundercracker se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la voz de Ratchet volvió a escucharse, tenía un tono tan firme y honesto que el Seeker no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

-Entiendo que tu creador fue muerto por manos Autobots. Entonces conoces el sentimiento bien y entiendes que hay rencores que no pueden perdonarse.

Thundercracker continuó dándole la espalda a Ratchet, pero negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ustedes no mataron a mi padre. Lo hice yo mismo.

Entonces Thundercracker se fue. No podría haber hablado una palabra más, tampoco necesitaba ninguna respuesta. La puerta se cerró tras él, obscureciendo el rostro de Ratchet.

-----------------

Era extraño, pero Skywarp no podía ubicar exactamente el origen del dolor.

Su procesador no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda; de hecho, no podía confundirlo más. De acuerdo a sus análisis internos, no tenía ninguna herida ni nada estaba funcionando mal. Pero el dolor era innegable, intenso, ininterrumpido, devastador… algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de él, desmoronándose a pedazos.

Todo a su alrededor era obscuridad. Pero no estaba solo. Al lado de la angosta abertura en la pared, estaba Thundercracker. Su perfil se dibujaba perfectamente, bañado por las luces que entraban desde afuera.

-TC…- habló débilmente Skywarp.

-Ssssh…

De alguna manera, Skywarp logró ponerse de rodillas. –Estoy herido, TC…

-Silencio. El enemigo está cerca.

Skywarp permaneció quieto, con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el suelo y la otra temblando bajo su mano.

-Yo no escucho nada,- susurró después de un rato.

-Nunca te enteras de nada, Warp, hasta que las cosas están encima de ti.

Skywarp intentó ponerse de pie pero fracasó. No sólo era el dolor, sino la debilidad. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había acabado adentro de ese edificio destruido, defendiendo una posición que se veía indefendible. Thundercracker tenía razón en llamarlo distraído. Cualquier cosa que lo había atacado, simplemente no la había visto venir.

Thundercracker continuó mirando hacia fuera; sólo él sabía lo que acechaba entre las sombras. Lo curioso era que sus armas colgaban fláccidas al lado de sus brazos.

-TC…

Thundercracker se volvió hacia él, esta vez su figura entera fue iluminada por las luces que venían de afuera, que parecían haber incrementado su intensidad. Fue entonces que Skywarp lo notó. Había algo diferente en su compañero aéreo. Se veía igual, pero sin duda había algo diferente… un abismo que Skywarp no podría seguir negando más.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, Warp,- dijo Thundercracker. Fue fácil reconocer la tristeza en su voz.

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Va a dolerte un tiempo, pero te acostumbrarás. De alguna manera sabías que sucedería. Era mi destino.

La cosa que estaba afuera brilló en toda su intensidad. El rostro triste de Thundercracker se iluminó con plenitud, pero no fue eso lo que Skywarp vio. Fueron las alas, que exhibían brutalmente dos insignias rojas, las que acapararon la atención del Seeker negro.

-TC… ¿pero qué rayos…?- balbuceó Skywarp, mirando los dos símbolos Autobots que se exhibían ante sus ópticos.

Los dos rifles incendiarios de Skywarp se alzaron automáticamente, apuntando hacia lo que hasta ese momento había considerando su único amigo.

Thundercracker no reaccionó ante la amenaza. Miró con tristeza a Skywarp y bajó la mirada.

-Yo jamás te habría traicionado, Warp.

-----------------------

Los sistemas de Skywarp se activaron con tanta violencia que por un momento pensó que en realidad había disparado.

No había ningún abismo debajo de él, pero continuó sintiéndose tan perdido como en ese sueño que todavía invadía su procesador con sus malditas imágenes.

Levantó la cabeza de la consola de la computadora en la que hasta entonces había estado apoyado, sentado en una silla en una posición bastante incómoda. No recordaba en qué momento había colapsado ahí. Sólo había en su procesador el lento paso de los breems, los cuarteles vacíos, la puerta que no se abría…

Recordó la imagen de Thundercracker siendo atacado por los otros Decepticons, pero sobre todo se recordó a sí mismo no haciendo nada para ayudarlo.

_Yo jamás te habría traicionado, Warp._

Un furioso puñetazo que cimbró la consola apenas reflejó la frustración que invadía la chispa vital de Skywarp. Pero no tuvo tiempo para desahogarse por medio de la violencia, la única manera que sabía hacerlo después de todo. La puerta corrediza se abrió y su esperanza de ver entrar a su mejor amigo se desvaneció tan fugazmente como una teletransportación cuando la odiada figura de Starscream apareció en el umbral.

-Debí imaginar que estarías aquí,- dijo Starscream con desdén. -¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de un tonto sentimental como tú?

Skywarp se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y miró a Starscream con todo el odio que había estado acumulando hasta ese momento. –La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Screamer. Estos son los cuartes personales de Thundercracker.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí, esperando a tu amigo? Conmovedor,- se burló Starscream, dirigiéndose hacia la consola de la computadora. –Déjame adivinar: Thundercracker no contestó tus intentos de comunicación y no tienes la menor idea de dónde está.

Skywarp gruñó pero no dijo nada, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza con decepción. –Lo que pensé. No sé por qué no me convenzo de una vez por todas de que no hay nada en esa cabeza hueca tuya que funcione.

Skywarp no era alguien que ignorara los insultos, pero en ese momento tenía otras prioridades. -¡No contestaste mi pregunta, Screamer! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Starscream abrió un compartimiento en su muñeca izquierda y conectó un cable a la interface de la consola de la computadora de Thundercracker. –Buscando evidencias, por supuesto. ¿No es obvio?

Fue claro que Starscream esperaba el ataque de Skywarp, pero no se movió tan rápidamente como usualmente lo habría hecho. Skywarp lo sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Antes de que su Comandante Aéreo pudiera levantarse, Skywarp disparó e hizo explotar la computadora.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Starscream desde el suelo. -¿Qué esperas obtener jugando a la lealtad? ¡Tu amiguito ya está hundido hasta el cuello!

-¡Ya veremos si lo permito, traidor!- replicó Skywarp, arrojándose sobre el caído.

Starscream lo recibió con una fuerte patada en el torso y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-¿Traidor? ¿Me llamas a mí traidor? No podrías ser más ciego,- siseó Starscream. –Entiende de una vez que Thundercracker no va a entrar por esa puerta nunca más. ¿Eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta lo que está pasando aquí?

Skywarp perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una rodilla, indeciso entre dispararle a Starscream o dejarlo hablar. –Lo que está pasando es que eres una alimaña venenosa y que dejé que me envolvieras en tus mentiras. ¡Maldita sea, dejé que tú y los demás casi mataran a TC! ¡Pero no va a pasar de nuevo, ¿me escuchaste?!

Starscream se levantó y se sujetó el estómago, que al parecer le dolía.

–Búscalo en el Arca,- dijo simplemente.

Skywarp se levantó también, incapaz de reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo. De repente vio a Thundercracker al lado de la abertura de la pared de su sueño, empezando a girar hacia él.

-¿Q… qué…?- balbuceó Skywarp.

-¡Búscalo en el Arca! Y no precisamente como un prisionero.

Fue todo. Skywarp se arrojó sobre Starscream con furia asesina. Fue como si las dos insignias Autobots de su sueño le dieran la bienvenida como violentas bofetadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Skywarp?- dijo Starscream, forcejeando con su subordinado. -¿La verdad puede ser muy dolorosa…? ¡Aaaargh!

Starscream cayó sobre una rodilla, sujetando su torso con una mano temblorosa. Fue entonces que Skywarp vio la hendidura en el rostro de Starscream y su cabina de piloto cuarteada.

Skywarp retrocedió un paso. -¿Megatron te golpeó?

Starscream gruñó. –No te importa…

-Déjame adivinar. Te hizo pagar ese maldito circo que montaste con TC…

-Si no vas a decir algo inteligente será mejor que te calles, Skywarp. No hay ciclo solar que pase sin que maldiga mi suerte… Ya tenía suficiente cargando con un idiota en mi trío, ahora también tengo a un traidor…

-¡Basta! No voy a hacerte pedazos mientras te encuentres en ese estado, Screamer, pero más te vale que hables claro. Ladras mucho de que hablo sin pensar, pero tú eres peor.

Starscream se apoyó en la humeante consola de la computadora y se incorporó; el dolor se expresó en las facciones de su rostro. –No tengo pruebas contundentes, _aún_, pero si no quieres salir mal librado de todo esto te recomiendo que te mantengas aparte, Skywarp.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-No importa lo que diga Megatron, me corresponde a mí corregir a un elemento disfuncional.

-¡Thundercracker no es un traidor, Starscream!

La voz de Skywarp resonó con furia, pero sólo él supo que el sentimiento estaba dirigido hacia sí mismo.

-Él va a regresar, y yo le ayudaré a vengarse de ti y de los demás,- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ya había tenido demasiado.

La voz de Starscream le llegó nuevamente mientras la puerta se abría; se escuchó irreal, justo como en su sueño. Por un momento creyó ver a Starscream asomarse por la abertura de la pared, justo al lado de Thundercracker y sus dos malditas insignias rojas.

-Thundercracker no va a regresar, Skywarp, no como tú esperas. Cuando el momento llegue, daré la orden de cazarlo. Y matarlo… ése es un honor que te tengo reservado a ti.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Starscream es tan malo… pero no podemos negar que es uno de sus atractivos, eso y su cuerpo, perdón, mente, mente…_


	13. Crimen o libertad

_ice-nydwen: No me pude resistir al dedo medio ;o) Incluso llegó a suceder en la serie Victory, en la que uno de los Decepticons hace la famosa seña después de transformarse. La culpa es un elemento que voy a estar manejando durante todo este fic. Creo que TC tiene una gran dosis de ella, que se remonta hasta su pasado pero que hasta ahora es que lo está obligando a tomar una decisión radical sobre la clase de vida que estaba llevando. Aaah, Starscream… es indudable que uno de sus grandes atractivos es su maldad ;o)_

_Tavata: Bienvenida a la legión de las que nos derretimos con Starscream herido… especialmente si lo golpea Megatron. Los humanos tendremos nuestro lado de poetas y locos, pero tampoco estamos exentos de ciertas malsanas satisfacciones. En la serie sólo hubo un enfrentamiento a golpes entre Seekers, en el que Skywarp mandó al suelo a Starscream. Para este fic estoy jugando un poco con la anatomía de Thundercracker. Seeker en apariencia, pero por dentro todavía conserva características de su pasado cuando era un Transformer que no podía volar. Por lo tanto, era físicamente más fuerte, aunque también el más lento del trío de Starscream. Sobre Skywarp, el pobre todavía no se imagina que su pesadilla es dulce en comparación con la realidad._

_Nancy: Creo que en realidad muy pocos Autobots podían calificarse como pacifistas. Meter a Thundercracker en su base es agregar sangre al agua. En algún momento, los tiburones van a morder. Qué bueno que te gustó la escena de la pesadilla, si te animas a dibujarla te lo agradecé infinitamente :oD Me encanta la relación entre los tres Seekers, y me centraré en ella más adelante en esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de los Aerialbots. No se vio mucho de ellos en la serie, pero traté de respetar sus personalidades y conductas. Siendo voladores, creo que Thundercracker se sintió más inclinado a ceder a la violencia cuando lo provocaron, aunque tampoco iba a quedarse parado mientras lo hacían talco :oP Habrá más de los Aerialbots más adelante porque son importantes en esta historia._

_Arken Elf: Creo que, a pesar de su ligereza de carácter, Skywarp le es leal a dos cosas: a su causa (o Megatron, que para él son lo mismo) y a su amigo Thundercracker. Es voluble y haber descubierto la "traición" de TC lo hizo darle la espalda, pero como todo temperamento voluble no tardó en arrepentirse, aunque ya cuando era tarde. Skywarp también va a vivir su propio infierno durante esta historia._

_Con esto termino mis devaneos pre-capítulo. Espero que les guste esta actualización :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 13**

**Crimen o libertad**

Un nido de serpientes se desplegó por la pantalla de Teletran I. No eran sólo líneas, ramificaciones, vías… Entre las bifurcaciones y los callejones sin salida se vislumbraba un indicio de esperanza, pero también de engaño.

-Eres un mentiroso, Decepticon.

Thundercracker giró levemente su silla y miró a Ironhide con abierta hostilidad. El especialista en armas le devolvió la mirada y continuó hablando. –No hay manera de que haya una base Decepticon subterránea en el cuadrante 4-26. Es un sector abandonado de Cybertron, disfuncional aún antes de la guerra, sin mencionar que personalmente lo patrullé incontables veces.

-¿Lo has patrullado acaso durante los últimos vorns?- gruñó Thundercracker. –Hay una base oculta ahí, con el suficiente arsenal para volar diez naves como El Arca.

Ironhide se separó de la consola en la que estaba apoyado y se plantó frente a Thundercracker, nada más que un espacio vacío separándolos. Incalculable rencor se plasmó en una sola mirada.

-Pues no te creo.

La impotencia circuló dentro del cuerpo de Thundercracker como energon hirviendo. Pocas veces las líneas divisorias habían estado más claras. No importaba cuántas verdades tuviera para intentar comprar su libertad, los Autobots sólo escucharían mentiras.

-Mi palabra puede valer menos que óxido para ti, Autobot, pero si aplicas al menos un poco de razonamiento militar en lugar de tus estúpidos prejuicios…

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de razonamiento militar, escoria Decepticon! Yo ya era un soldado experimentado cuando tú ni siquieras eras una mala idea en los circuitos de Vector Sigma…

-Suficiente, Ironhide,- dijo enérgicamente Optimus Prime, sentado al frente de Teletran I. –Thundercracker, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que actualizaste esta información?

-Hace cinco ciclos solares. Como miembro de la Élite Aérea, era parte de mis deberes mantenerme informado sobre los movimientos de nuestras tropas en Cybertron. Las estaciones de combate están en constante movimiento, pero los arsenales apenas y se han movido en los últimos veinte mil vorns. Shockwave es bastante conservador en lo referente al manejo de los recursos militares y Megatron le da completa libertad en la toma de decisiones.

Desde su asiento al lado de su comandante, Prowl hizo resaltar una serie de puntos en la pantalla. -La distribución de las estaciones de combate no sigue ningún patrón, pero eso tiene cierta lógica. Obviamente Megatron no desprecia el factor sorpresa.

Optimus Prime asintió. –Lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de nuestras fronteras. A pesar del aparente desorden en la distribución de estas estaciones de combate, es obvio que el blanco de Megatron es Iacon.

-No lo es,- dijo Thundercracker. –Al menos no por ahora. Para atacar con éxito Iacon, Megatron tendría que utilizar la mayor parte del energon que Shockwave almacena en Polyhex y nunca se atrevería a dejarla desprotegida. Su objetivo son las pequeñas ciudades orbitales.

-Claro, devorar lentamente, como una alimaña... nada raro considerando que Megatron no es un guerrero sino un mercenario… Oh, lamento si ofendí a tu querido líder, Thundercracker.

El Seeker le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Ironhide pero decidió no contestar la provocación. Ya tenía suficiente lidiando con la sensación de suciedad que lo había impregnado desde el primer momento en que había comenzado a dar información confidencial a los Autobots. Más que asumir su nuevo rol de traidor, se estaba vendiendo a sí mismo; por protección, por dignidad, por venganza… no sabía exactamente cuál había sido su precio, mucho menos si habría alguna recompensa. Continuar viviendo no era suficiente.

-Hay algo que me preocupa,- dijo Optimus Prime. –Si Megatron sabe que estás aquí, la información que nos estás dando puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

-Como dije, mi salida de la base Némesis no fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero estoy seguro de que todavía no hay certeza alguna de mi deserción, tal vez sólo sospechas…

-La perfecta excusa para que nos confiemos y vayamos directo hacia una trampa,- insistió Ironhide.

Todo tenía un límite. La inestable paciencia de Thundercracker no era la excepción.

-¡La información que les estoy dando puede significar el fin de la guerra! ¿Lo has pensado?- gritó.

-Sí, el fin… a favor de tu facción, ¿no?

-Ironhide, dije que había sido suficiente,- dijo Optimus Prime. No necesitó hacer ningún movimiento para asentar su autoridad. –Las manifestaciones de agresión y desconfianza no son bienvenidas en esta base.

Ironhide no dijo nada, pero su mueca habló por sí misma.

Optimus Prime se dirigió a Thundercracker. –Te agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda, Thundercracker. La información que nos has dado es muy valiosa y haremos un uso prudente de ella.

El Seeker asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Había entendido perfectamente la señal para su retirada. Obviamente no esperaba que el Alto Mando Autobot hiciera planes importantes en su presencia. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, aún estaba muy lejos del círculo de confianza de sus antiguos enemigos.

-Thundercracker.

La voz de Optimus Prime lo hizo detenerse en su camino hacia la salida de la Sala de Guerra.

-En verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda,- continuó el líder Autobot. –Y también entiendo que tus primeros ciclos en esta base han sido difíciles.

-No me estoy quejando,- dijo secamente Thundercracker, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-Aún así, sé que ha habido incidentes desagradables, sin mencionar el hecho de que has sido forzado a permanecer encerrado. Estoy consciente de que los Seekers necesitan estar en el aire constantemente. Me disculpo por haberte mantenido fuera de tu elemento y te concedo autorización para retornar a él.

Thundercracker no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa y alegría se formara en su rostro.

-Te será permitido volar durante tres breems diarios,- continuó Optimus Prime, - siempre y cuando las actividades dentro de la base lo permitan y no haya ninguna lectura de energía enemiga cerca. Haré que Wheeljack modifique el inhibidor electromagnético colocado en tu cuello para que tus turbinas y propulsores sean liberados de sus restricciones.

El cielo estaría al alcance de sus alas otra vez… Thundercracker se sintió tan lleno de esperanza que no le importó el hecho de que continuaría usando una correa de esclavo.

* * *

Como un misil, Thundercracker se sumergió con avidez en el único lugar que asociaba con libertad. La punta de su fuselaje cortó el aire mientras los recientes eventos e inseguridades se desplazaban hacia alguna parte trasera de su procesador.

Extrañaba el abrazo del aire en torno a su estructura como hubiera extrañado a una amante. Esos brazos invisibles que lo habían envuelto en tantas victorias y derrotas no conocían traición. El cielo era el único lugar en el que la muerte sería dulce.

Thundercracker incrementó su velocidad. No era el Seeker más rápido, pero podía estar orgulloso de su velocidad. A diferencia de otros que habían sido creados como voladores, él nunca había subestimado ninguna de las habilidades que le habían sido concedidas al momento en que sus alas habían sido anexadas a su cuerpo. Desde entonces había volado millones de veces, pero cada una había sido especial, cada una un encuentro con la gloria. El cielo no lo juzgaba, no apuntaba dedos acusadores hacia él. No lo había hecho todas las ocasiones en que había vuelto con las armas aún humeantes después de haber terminado con incontables vidas inocentes, y no lo hacía ahora que había traicionado a la causa que tantas veces se forzó a asociar con la justicia.

Dos puntos aparecieron en su radar, mostrando la incómoda cercanía de sus vigilantes. Por supuesto que no había esperado que Optimus Prime le concediera completa libertad durante su primer vuelo como desertor oficial, pero aún así las lecturas de energía de Silverbolt y Skydive se sentían como suciedad dentro de sus hidráulicos.

Aceleró aún más. Si esos imitadores de voladores pretendían seguirlo tendrían que esforzarse. En realidad nunca había tenido oportunidad de probar seriamente las habilidades aéreas de los Aerialbots; era irónico que lo hiciera bajo las presentes circunstancias.

Silverbolt se quedó atrás casi de inmediato, pero Skydive incrementó drásticamente su velocidad, esforzándose por mantener la distancia con Thundercracker. En modo alterno el Seeker no era físicamente capaz de sonreír, pero la emoción fue bienvenida. Si el inmaduro Aerialbot estaba buscando un reto, lo tendría.

Así que Thundercracker buscó un blanco. Lo encontró a pocas mecano millas de su posición. Una formación montañosa, irregular y dividida por engañosos cráteres.

Perfecto.

Su comunicador interno chasqueó. Su primer pensamiento fue Skywarp. Tal vez el inhibidor electromagnético de los Autobots no había podido bloquear el canal privado que compartía con su ex compañero aéreo… Pero no, la voz que se escuchó definitivamente no fue amigable.

-_Thundercracker, te estás alejando del área permitida. Retoma tu curso inmediatamente_,- dijo Silverbolt con sequedad.

No fue difícil generar una pequeña y creíble dosis de estática como respuesta.

-_Thundercracker…_

-_Interferen… detectada… Camb… quencia… transmis…-_ dijo finalmente Thundercracker, añadiendo más estática y apelando a su experiencia en el arte de fingir.

-_¡Eso es un truco muy viejo! ¡Regresa inmediatamente, Thundercracker! ¡Es una orden!_

Thundercracker no respondió y cerró el canal de comunicación. ¿Orden? ¿Desde cuándo un novato le daba órdenes? El maldito imitador de volador, temeroso de las alturas… un cobarde como ése no merecía las alas. Thundercracker reprimió el deseo de abrir el canal nuevamente y decirle a Silverbolt justo en dónde podía meterse sus órdenes.

Su comunicador interno chasqueó de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, no fue la serena voz del líder Aerialbot la que se escuchó esta vez.

_-Muy bien, payaso, veamos qué tienes,- _dijo Skydive.

_-Alista tus turbinas, Aerialbot, y tal vez aprendas algo… si sobrevives,-_ le respondió Thundercracker, harto de resistirse a provocaciones.

La primera montaña ya estaba a la vista. Hacia ahí se dirigió Thundercracker. La rodeó fácilmente, asegurándose de acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer vibrar la tierra.

Skydive hizo lo mismo. No escapó a la atención de Thundercracker que el Aerialbot había imitado exactamente su maniobra.

_-Muy bien, Autobot patán, si lo que quieres es seguir mi patrón de vuelo, te daré algo para que lo recuerdes. Lección número uno en progreso._

Thundercracker giró en pleno vuelo y cambió su curso hacia una montaña hacia su izquierda, una maniobra que no habría sido fácil ni para el mismo Starscream. Skydive copió el movimiento, o al menos eso intentó. Thundercracker notó con satisfacción que el Aerialbot se había desviado casi cuarenta grados en el giro, lo suficiente como para sacarlo momentáneamente de su curso de vuelo pero no tanto como para estrellarse.

_-Lección número dos. Mira y aprende,-_ dijo Thundercracker mientras se dirigía hacia un angosto cráter formado entre dos montañas.

_-Guía el camino, Deceptitonto._

El reducido espacio requería las habilidades de un experto. Y eso era lo que Thundercracker era, una criatura de los cielos. Nadie lo haría ver mal en el elemento que él había elegido como propio. _Nadie._

_-¡Skydive, Thundercracker, deténganse inmediatamente!- _gritó Silverbolt por el intercomunicador, pero cuando Thundercracker se percató que también Skydive estaba haciendo caso omiso de la orden, enfiló sin ninguna duda hacia su objetivo.

Sus alas rozaron roca y levantaron una nube de polvo, pero el obstáculo fue limpiamente pasado. El infantil orgullo que invadió a Thundercracker le recordó la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que salía airoso de las mortales prácticas aéreas de la Academia Militar. Por una vez, no se sintió avergonzado de permitirse sentimientos prohibidos por su férreo código de comportamiento.

Un furioso motor le mostró la determinación de su perseguidor. Asombrosamente, Skydive entró al cráter y logró mantener su trayectoria.

Pero Thundercracker sabía más. Hacia el final del obstáculo una saliente rocosa obligaba a un inmediato giro. Si el Aerialbot no había practicado ese tipo de maniobras antes, era imposible que lo lograra guiado sólo por su instinto.

Y no se equivocó. Un sonido estridente pero delicioso selló el fracaso de Skydive. El golpe con la saliente rocosa fue suficiente para que su salida del cráter fuera mucho más deshonrosa que su entrada. El Aerialbot cayó en picada y tuvo que transformarse para que su llegada al suelo no estuviera acompañada de una explosión.

Thundercracker redujo su velocidad y flotó plácidamente. Si eso era o no una victoria no importaba. Sólo sabía que la necesitaba.

_-¿Tuviste suficiente, Autobot?-_ dijo burlonamente.

Un bólido que salió de entre las rocas fue la respuesta. –_De hecho, no. Estoy esperando la lección número tres, si te atreves a impartirla._

_-Volar con novatos no es mi especialidad, pero estoy dispuesto a darte gusto esta vez._

_-Te lo agradezco, Decepticon cretino. Mira el punto 1-24 de tu radar. ¿Lo ves?_

Un túnel natural, formado entre dos montañas. No era muy angosto pero sí muy bajo. Cualquier volador que osara entrar en él tendría que hacerlo con la parte baja de su fuselaje rozando el suelo.

_-Lo veo,-_ respondió Thundercracker. _–Mira si puedes imitarme esta vez, novato._

_-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tú hagas… ¡Y deja de llamarme novato!_

Sintiendo los desactivados componentes de su escondido rostro buscando formar una sonrisa burlona, Thundercracker se dirigió hacia el nuevo objetivo. Volar a bajas alturas no era su especialidad, pero le daría la lección definitiva a ese Aerialbot bocón y se deleitaría viéndolo estrellarse.

Pero de repente la boca del túnel se convirtió en un aro de fuego. Thundercracker dio un violento viraje y tuvo que emplearse a fondo para no estrellarse contra la montaña. La fuerza de gravedad le recordó que era su enemiga y se vio obligado a transformarse en su modo robótico y aterrizar inceremoniosamente en el suelo sobre sus dos pies.

Un grito de triunfo se escuchó arriba de su cabeza y Air Raid tapó el sol por un momento, con sus armas aún humeantes, proclamándose triunfador de una competencia a la que no había sido invitado.

-¡Sí!- gritó transformándose en su modo bípedo y aterrizando a pocos mecano metros de Thundercracker. -¡Justo en tu cara, escoria Decepticon! ¡Eso te enseñará!

-¡Air Raid, cabeza de lata, arruinaste la diversión! Estaba a punto de enseñarle a ese Decepticon cómo se vuela dentro de un túnel,- se quejó Skydive, transformándose y aterrizando al lado de su compañero de equipo.

-No me agradezcas. Si no hubiera intervenido te habrías hecho pedazos ahí.

-Al menos pudiste dejar que _él _se hiciera pedazos.

-Er… no pensé en eso…- dijo Air Raid, riendo y rascándose la cabeza.

-Qué novedad…

-Bueno, cualquier error siempre puede corregirse. ¿Estás de humor para patear trasero Decepticon?

-¡Siempre!

Ambos Aerialbots se volvieron amenazadoramente hacia Thundercracker, con los puños y el rencor listos.

-Cuando termine contigo no vas a poder distinguir tu cara de tus propulsores traseros. Empieza a correr ahora, _Thundercraphead,- _dijo Air Raid.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker se encendieron con un odio que le resultó bastante familiar. –Ni en éste ni en ningún otro Universo me verás huir de ti, maldito.

Air Raid no necesitó mayor incentivo para lanzarse sobre el Seeker. Ambos voladores cayeron al suelo en una nube de piedras y polvo.

-¡Lamento si te arruino el fuselaje!- gruñó Air Raid mientras golpeaba fuertemente el rostro de Thundercracker.

Thundercracker le respondió de la misma manera. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba peleando, qué estaba defendiendo. No había esperado ninguna consideración por parte de los Aerialbots y hasta el momento no lo estaban defraudando. Estaba consciente de que, a pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia, el grupo de voladores Autobots tenían ya una fuerte carga de odio contra los Seekers. Haber sido engañados por Starscream era una pesada piedra que por lo visto estaban muy lejos de superar.

La pelea no se hubiera complicado si Skydive no se hubiera hartado de esperar su turno. Pero lo hizo, y decidió entrar a la riña y desahogar su frustración estrellando sus puños en la odiada estructura del Decepticon.

Dos rivales… el mismo resentimiento. Pronto Thundercracker estaba recibiendo más golpes de los que daba, pero él tenía más experiencia, era el más fuerte entre los Seekers… No les permitiría a dos aspirantes a voladores proclamar nada remotamente parecido a una victoria sobre él.

Levantó a Air Raid del piso y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza, estrellándolo fuertemente contra una pared rocosa. Pero él mismo encontró el suelo de nuevo cuando Skydive se arrojó sobre él, sujetándolo por la cintura.

El cañón del arma de Skydive presionó la mejilla de Thundercracker antes de que el Seeker tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

-Escorias como tú no merecen las alas,- espetó el Aerialbot. –Manchas la belleza del combate aéreo con tu sola existencia. Dame una sola razón para no volarte la cabeza ahora mismo.

-Estoy desarmado,- dijo tranquilamente Thundercracker. -¿Es así como honras tu insignia? No me sorprende… nunca has estado muy orgulloso de ella después de todo, ni tú ni tus compañeros.

-¡Oh, cállate! No me hables de insignias, maldita basura Decepticon. ¿Cómo te atreves a volar entre nosotros exhibiendo la tuya? ¿Qué clase de lunático cínico eres?

-Un lunático que tuvo éxito donde tú fallaste, y que te hubiera visto en pedazos si tu compañero no hubiera intervenido en ese túnel.

La pequeña táctica de Thundercracker tuvo éxito. La sola mención del fallo de Skydive imitando sus movimientos fue suficiente para romper su concentración, y ese momento fue todo lo que Thundercracker necesitó para arrojar un puñado de tierra en el rostro de su adversario y quitárselo de encima con un fuerte puñetazo. No importaba lo que Thundercracker pensara sobre la causa Decepticon, algunas de sus tácticas sucias eran indudablemente efectivas.

Skydive cayó a un lado, medio ciego pero con su espíritu combativo todavía encendido. Su arma disparó y faltaron pocos mecano milímetros para que Thundercracker se quedara sin cabeza.

Thundercracker estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre el Aerialbot para desarmarlo cuando una voz firme lo detuvo en seco.

-¡ESTO SE ACABA AHORA! ¡Retrocede inmediatamente, Thundercracker!

La figura de Silverbolt hizo honor a su nombre, acaparando la atención de los rayos del sol sobre su brillante fuselaje.

Thundercracker obedeció. –Defensa propia,- dijo. –Hasta donde yo sé, es el derecho de todo guerrero.

-Lo es, cuando dicho guerrero no incurre en la indisciplina. ¿Te di o no una orden hace 0.7 breems?

-Hubo una interferencia en…

-¡Creí haber dejado claro que no caería en un viejo truco! Tal vez no tengo tus vorns de experiencia volando, pero no soy ningún estúpido. Realmente espero que ésta sea la primera y la última vez que me mientes.

Thundercracker bajó la cabeza. De repente se sintió avergonzado. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus impulsivas acciones, una situación nueva para él, que _nunca_ era impulsivo. Tal vez los Autobots hacían emerger la parte más escondida de él… la más libre.

-Tu tiempo de vuelo diario será cancelado durante los siguientes siete ciclos solares.

Golpe bajo. Thundercracker no pudo evitar quejarse. –Pero…

-Sin peros. Volar no es un derecho, sino un privilegio. Si no eres responsable con los favores que Optimus Prime te está concediendo, entonces no los mereces. ¡Siete días terrestres, Thundercracker! De tu comportamiento depende si se convierten en más.

Thundercracker reprimió su deseo de atacar al pomposo líder Aerialbot y logró contener su ira en un par de puños apretados. Esos Autobots eran muy afortunados de que sus armas estuvieran deshabilitadas…

-¡Eso es! ¡Enséñale su lugar, Silverbolt!

Silverbolt se volvió hacia Skydive. –Eso va también para ti, Skydive. A menos que haya una misión, permanecerás en tierra durante los siguientes catorce ciclos solares.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Hasta donde recuerdo, también tú desobedeciste mis órdenes.

-Pero… ¡no puedes darme el doble de castigo que a ese Decepticon cretino, no es justo!

-Como un Aerialbot, espero de ti un comportamiento más honorable que el que esperaría de un ex Decepticon. Si quieres justicia empieza a aplicarla a ti mismo. No hay recompensas para la indisciplina.

Skydive sacudió la cabeza en frustración y le lanzó una mirada de odio a Thundercracker, que no disimuló su satisfacción por la venganza.

-En cuanto a ti, Air Raid, espero una explicación sobre por qué no seguiste mis instrucciones de quedarte en la base.

El sacudido Aerialbot se levantó, todavía sacudiéndose polvo y tierra de la espalda y la cabeza. –No quisimos desobedecerte, Silver, pero creímos que tú y Skydive necesitarían nuestra ayuda si este Decepticon intentaba uno de sus trucos sucios… No olvides que él y sus amiguitos Seekers ya nos engañaron una vez.

-_¿Creímos, _Air Raid? ¿Dónde están Slingshot y Fireflight?

Air Raid sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Uh… Slingshot se quedó atrás, asistiendo a Fireflight… Él tuvo un… eh… pequeño accidente.

Silverbolt sacudió la cabeza. Thundercracker no necesitó ser un telépata para adivinar que el Aerialbot estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos en que odiaba haber sido nombrado líder de ese rebelde grupo de voladores de segunda clase. Poco asertivo y temeroso de los cielos… definitivamente el honor Autobot estaba hecho de otro metal que el que forjaba la rígida disciplina Decepticon.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde,- dijo finalmente Silverbolt. –Ahora regresemos a la base. Thundercracker, volarás entre Air Raid y yo. Skydive, encuéntrate con Slingshot en el lugar del percance de Fireflight y asegúrate de que esté en condiciones para volar.

El vuelo de regreso fue hecho en completo silencio. Thundercracker trató de disfrutar el cielo, pero le fue imposible. El pensamiento de que no volaría tal vez por más que siete ciclos solares era demasiado pesado. Tal parecía que continuaría siendo el eterno extranjero, aquél que no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Hice una pequeña referencia el episodio de G1 "War dawn", en el que los Aerialbots manifestaron admiración hacia los Seekers y creyeron que eran buenos. Starscream se aprovechó de esta situación para engañarlos y enviarlos al pasado de Cybertron, en donde adquirieron por fin consciencia de qué significaba ser Autobots y por qué estaban peleando._


	14. Entre el olvido y las revelaciones

_ice-nydwen: Y las cosas se pueden poner peor para el pobre TC. Creo que los Autobots no actuarían por maldad en una situación así, pero hay tantos rencores pendientes que es muy difícil fingir la sonrisa, incluso la indiferencia. Además hay algunos Autobots que nunca se han distinguido por su tacto o pacifismo precisamente. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste esta actualización._

_Tavata: ¿Que no fue Moisés quien abrió el mar? Je je je, no me imagino a Optimus con barba o, como dice Ned Flanders, el filtro de sopa. Oh sí, creo que el cielo es para Thundercraker el único lugar perfecto. Los Aerialbots sin duda son muy hábiles, pero siendo fieles a la simple lógica, no era posible que fueran rivales para los Seekers que tenían tanta experiencia y además educación militar. Estos días de vacaciones voy a actualizar mis otros fics, y te prometo más apariciones de Optimus ;o)_

_Nancy: Creo que TC y Skywarp son una pareja inevitable cuando pensamos en los Transformers en términos de slash ;o) No me desagradan como pareja, pero creo que ellos buscarían a alguien distinto a ellos, incluso opuesto. Yo los veo más como mejores amigos, hermanos forzados. Tengo otra historia planeada donde precisamente voy a explorar más su relación, pero esa vendrá después porque ahora tengo demasiadas sin terminar :oP ¡La colección de G1 en verdad es un tesoro! Espero que tu discípula la disfrute como merece, porque en verdad que es una gran serie, bastante adictiva._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 14**

**Entre el olvido y las revelaciones**

_Iacon, Academia Militar, Unidad Especial 000, corredor A-81, hace cincuenta mil vorns._

Un lugar que no existía.

Un soldado camino a la incertidumbre.

Un guerrero diseñado para la grandeza.

Las alas en su espalda se sentían naturales. En algún momento en el futuro, en algún otro mundo, escucharía sobre los ángeles.

Pero todavía no.

Para ser un lugar que no existía, la unidad estaba llena de silencios. Una de las lunas de Cybertron podía verse por las escotillas en las paredes.

Una última ráfaga de su vida pasada. Cada paso era una despedida, cada nuevo corredor lo alejaba un poco más de sus orígenes, convirtiéndolo en un extraño aun para sí mismo. El futuro estaba oculto en algún lado al final de ese laberinto que estaba recorriendo.

Pero él sería parte de ese futuro.

Al final del pasillo, un fantasma. Claro, ¿cómo podía haber un lugar que no existía sin un fantasma? La lógica tenía que prevalecer incluso en el reino de lo imposible.

Un reflejo. El fantasma lucía casi exactamente igual a él.

Un Seeker.

Un tetrajet de clase A, el modelo al que él mismo había sido reformateado.

Traicioneros haces de luz iluminaron la extraña y a la vez familiar figura. Colores negro y púrpura, una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro…

Era como mirarse en un espejo. El extraño se quedó parado frente a él, deteniendo de repente su frenética carrera.

-¡Piensa rápido!- le dijo mientras le ponía algo en la mano.

Luego desapareció en un destello de luz violeta.

Así que no había sido una ilusión. Era un fantasma, después de todo, un mito, un teletransportador…

Pesados pasos se convirtieron en amenazas visibles. Tres figuras que seguían el rastro del fantasma… Más Seekers, pero no eran tetrajets. Sus cabezas tenían forma de cono.

-¡¿A dónde se fue el maldito?!

-¡Rayos! Se teletransportó otra vez…

-¡Ramjet, mira! ¡Ese tipo tiene el control remoto!

Cuatro pares de ópticos hicieron foco en el aparato que estaba en la mano del cadete. Sólo uno supo que no era culpable. Sólo uno supo que estaba a punto de pagar su ingenuidad.

-¿Así que tú eres quien detonó esa bomba de grasa en nuestros cuarteles? Debimos saber que Skywarp tenía un cómplice…

-Basta de charla, Dirge. ¡Atrápenlo!

_Maldición._

Entonces llegó el dolor. Tres contra uno, de ninguna manera era justo. Puños como cañones impactaron su cuerpo. No era una pelea común entre cadetes, lo supo en cuanto su cabina se cuarteó dolorosamente.

Se defendió. Su procesador computó la ira muy fácilmente, dejando de lado momentáneamente sus inseguridades y expectativas. ¿Estaba su orgullo en riesgo, lo estaba su vida? No importaba. Si las cosas eran así, él se adaptaría. Se adaptaría a cualquier cosa.

Sus puños no encontraron descanso. Tres rostros fueron sus blancos, no se detendría hasta pulverizarlos. Sin embargo, su derrota era segura. Toda esperanza de victoria, y tal vez de supervivencia, estaba casi extinta cuando un par de manos extra se unió a la pelea. El destello púrpura fue apenas perceptible, opacado por las chispas que saltaban de su armadura mientras era golpeado una y otra vez.

Fue empujado hacia atrás. Entonces llegó la niebla, seguida de la absoluta falta de todo. El espacio no existía más, tampoco el tiempo. Podía ver su cuerpo pero estaba borroso, se _sentía _borroso. Brazos y piernas no le pesaban, sus alas eran efigies de sus anteriores formas…

Estaba seguro de que había llegado al Infierno.

Entonces notó la mano, cerrada en torno a su muñeca.

Cuando todo terminó, pudo sentir el piso bajo sus pies otra vez. Cayó de rodillas; sus circuitos de equilibrio estaban al borde de la sobrecarga. Sus dedos rasgaron el suelo, expresando su desesperación con diez desordenadas líneas.

Los pies frente a él retrocedieron, temblando. Logró levantar la cabeza y contempló la razón del temblor de su acompañante.

Se estaba _riendo._

Carcajeándose habría sido un término más propio.

-¡Oh, rayos, eso fue tan gracioso! ¡Debiste haberte visto la cara cuando Thrust te rompió la cabina!

Mareo disipándose, chip de equilibrio comenzando a estabilizarse… placas faciales formando una mueca de enojo.

-Deben haberte confundido conmigo, o no… ¿A quién le importa? ¿Les dimos un buen susto, no?

No recordaba haber sido tan rápido antes. En un astro klik ya estaba de pie, su puño moviéndose por sí solo y encontrando las facciones burlonas de aquel payaso.

El Seeker negro y púrpura retrocedió y se sujetó el rostro, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Aaaaarrggh… qué rayos…! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Un bromista… Vector Sigma le había dado a ese Seeker el milagro de la teletransportación y el maldito era un bromista.

-¡Me pusiste una trampa!- el reclamo llegó.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Te salvé!

-¡De tu propia jugarreta estúpida!

-Maldito desagradecido… ¿Tienes idea de lo que Ramjet y su banda te habrían hecho si yo no te hubiera salvado el trasero?

Puños apretados… anticipando el placer de impactarse contra ese idiota otra vez.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves mareado… Ésta fue la primera vez que te teletransportas, ¿verdad? Es un milagro que no hayas vaciado tus tanques de combustible… ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido gracioso!

-Cállate… ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé. Sólo puse algo de distancia entre nosotros y los Coneheads, ¿sabes?

Tantas preguntas. Tan poca paciencia. De alguna manera, buscó tolerancia.

-Aún estamos en la Academia Militar, supongo.

-Sí, claro. No puedo saltar tanto como para teletransportame afuera… no todavía, quiero decir. Verás, van a adaptarme un chip que…

-¿Dónde está el corredor A-81? Se supone que debo reportarme con mi oficial superior en los cuarteles generales de la unidad.

-¿Oficial superior? Eh… ese soy yo.

-_¿Qué? _¡No puede ser!

El Seeker negro se echó a reír una vez más. –Tienes razón, no lo soy… pero pude haberte engañado, si no fueras un tetrajet como yo, por supuesto… ¿Estás aquí por el programa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te importa.

-Je, creo que sí me importa. Verás, creo que vamos a ser compañeros aéreos.

_Maldición._

-¿Tú… estás asignado a…?

-¿La unidad triple cero? Sí, soy Skywarp.

-St… Thundercracker.

-Gusto en conocerte, TC.

-Mi denominación es Thundercracker.

-Claro, TC. Ven, vámonos. Nos teletransportaré de vuelta. Trata de estabilizar tus circuitos de equilibrio esta vez.

-Olvídalo. Prefiero llegar a mi destino por mis propios medios.

-No seas tan cabeza hueca. Estamos cerca de los arsenales, y los Triplechangers siempre andan vagando por aquí. Y créeme, no quieres encontrarte con los Triplechangers tú solo.

_Triplechangers... _otro mito. ¿Qué era la Unidad 000 exactamente?

-Dijiste que no sabías dónde estábamos.

-Mentí.

-Por la Matriz… ¿Siempre eres tan irritante?

Skywarp se rió. –Lo intento, sí. Pero no te enojes, te compensaré. Conozco una taberna en donde puedes beber alto grado directamente de los puertos de placer de las féminas más sensuales que te puedes imaginar…

-¿Vas a hablar tonterías todo el tiempo? Gracias a tu irresponsabilidad y a tu procesador descompuesto, estoy muy retrasado ahora.

-Vaaaamos, cálmate… Sujétate de mi hombro y te teletransportaré de vuelta en un nano klik. Pero en serio, tengo que llevarte a esa taberna lo más pronto posible. Tienes que dejar de ser tan rígido o terminarás friendo tus circuitos. Créeme, vas a necesitar agudizar todos tus sentidos aquí si quieres sobrevivir el entrenamiento.

-Ya lo veremos. Muy bien, llévame de vuelta. Sólo ten más cuidado esta vez.

-Como digas, TC, pero haremos una pequeña parada antes de reportarnos al Centro de Mando.

-¿Qué clase de parada?

-Los cuartes de Screamer. Capturé media docena de petro conejos durante nuestra última práctica en Kalis y los bichos están chillando por libertad.

-¿Quién rayos es Screamer?- preguntó Thundercracker mientras ambos desaparecían en la luz púrpura que estaba destinada a convertirse en algo familiar para él.

………………

_Base Némesis, Cuartel General de los Decepticons, el presente._

Skywarp estaba extrañamente silencioso. Silencio y Skywarp no eran una pareja común, a menos que el Seeker estuviera preparando una de sus bromas pesadas o, como era el caso, estuviera en presencia de su Comandante Supremo.

Afortunadamente para él, nadie le estaba prestando atención. Todos los ópticos estaban fijos en la pantalla de la computadora central de la base, en la que un archivo visual estaba siendo reproducido.

La calidad era menos que mediocre. Laserbeak no había podido acercarse más o hubiera sido detectado, pero las figuras distantes no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡¿Acaso no te dije que esto pasaría, Megatron?! ¡Debiste dejarme destruir a Thundercracker cuando tuve oportunidad! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Las facciones de Megatron no cambiaron de su seria y dura expresión, ni siquiera cuando giró hacia su derecha e impactó el dorso de su mano contra el rostro de su Segundo al Mando, enviándolo al suelo.

Skywarp no se burló del caído ni hizo ningún comentario ácido. Internamente deseó que Megatron continuara golpeando a Starscream hasta matarlo, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, no cuando otros asuntos eran prioridades.

El golpe había sido brutal. La mejilla de Starscream mostraba una hendidura, y un poco de humo salía de la herida.

-E… eso… eso fue tan innecesario…- murmuró desde el piso.

-Tú cuestionas mi juicio otra vez y te mato. ¿Te quedó claro, Starscream?

Thrust dio un valiente paso hacia su Comandante. –Sólo da la orden, Megatron, y te traeremos la cabeza del traidor antes del final del ciclo.

Gritos de venganza reverberaron por las paredes del Centro de Mando, apoyando la sugerencia de Thrust.

-Aún no,- dijo Megatron sombríamente y silenciando a sus guerreros. –Tenemos otros problemas que resolver primero. Parece que nuestro infame desertor ha estado abriendo su vocalizador más de la cuenta.

Soundwave tecleó una serie de comandos en la computadora. La imagen lejana de Thundercracker volando entre dos Aerialbots fue reemplazada por un mapa.

-Shockwave reporta que hemos perdido dos estaciones de batalla y nuestra base principal en Altihex. También tenemos una falla de comunicación en una unidad de almacenamiento de energon en Polyhex. Las probabilidades indican que están bajo control enemigo.

-Ya veo,- dijo Megatron pensativamente mientras se frotaba la barbilla. –Es inútil lamentarnos por lo perdido. Nos concentraremos en evitar que los Autobots avancen un solo mecano centímetro más. Soundwave, dale instrucciones a Shockwave para la reubicación de nuestras estaciones de combate. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, esperen mis instrucciones. Recibirán sus nuevas asignaciones en menos de diez breems.

-Pero Megatron… ¿vamos a dejar al traidor volar libremente con sus nuevos amigos?- preguntó Astrotrain.

-Thundercracker no irá a ningún lado. Está demasiado asustado para hacerlo. A partir de ahora quiero doble vigilancia en el puente espacial. Lo usaremos constantemente para reforzar nuestras posiciones en Cybertron. Soundwave, coordina a las tropas, excepto a los Seekers y a los Combaticons, y prepáralos para abandonar la Tierra de inmediato. Starscream, organiza turnos de vigilancia con Onslaught. Declaro la temporada de caza oficialmente abierta.

Gritos de aprobación se escucharon de nuevo. La idea de capturar al traidor y hacerlo enfrentar la justicia fue el estímulo de moral que los Decepticons necesitaban tras haber perdido importantes posiciones en Cybertron.

Los ópticos de Megatron brillaron maliciosamente. –Desmiémbrenlo, córtenlo en pedazos… pero quiero a Thundercracker vivo. Tiene que entender la gravedad de su crimen antes de enfrentarse a la muerte.

Starscream se levantó del suelo y miró triunfalmente al único Decepticon que no había tomado parte en la algarabía general.

Skywarp desvió la mirada. No podría haber enfrentado a nadie en ese momento.

_Continuará._


	15. Presagios disfrazados

_Dantasia: Qué gusto volver a saber de ti, gracias por tu reseña :o) Hace poco alguien me comentaba que esta historia se está haciendo muy obscura y dolorosa, pero creo que, a pesar de que los Autobots son los buenos de la historia y que honran conceptos como la paz y la libertad, son seres pensantes y emocionales, y no puede ser fácil tener de repente viviendo entre ellos a un enemigo que les hizo demasiado daño. De la misma manera, los Decepticons son conquistadores natos, pero también tienen sentimientos y son capaces de, como dijiste, desarrollar lazos de amistad y fraternidad, como lo vimos en la serie y en los cómics en muchas ocasiones. Skywarp está viviendo su propia prueba, y todavía está por verse qué pesará más, su amistad por Thundercracker o su lealtad hacia la causa Decepticon. Megatron es el líder y el guía perfecto para esta causa. Concuerdo contigo en que era un maestro para dirigir y controlar a su ejército, y aunque esta historia no se centra en él, sí incluye algunos momentos en los que se demuestra por qué Megatron es el Comandante Decepticon por excelencia._

_Tavata: La temporada de caza ha de ser una cosa totalmente distinta cuando los cazadores son Decepticons sedientos de venganza. Entre todas las cosas que odian los chicos malos, creo que la traición está a la cabeza de la lista, así que el pobre Thundercracker de repente tiene muchos enemigos con el único objetivo de hacerlo pedazos, que a los ojos de los Decepticons sería un acto de justicia. A petición tuya, hay una aparición importante de Optimus Prime, y habrá otra que me encantó dentro de dos o tres capítulos ;o)_

_Nancy: Qué bien que estés enseñando a otra de tus discípulas las glorias de Transformers G1. Ese maratón de Transformers que vas a tener suena excelente, a ver cuándo me invitas ;o) Los petro conejos, en realidad petrorabbits, son criaturas del Universo Transformer que fueron mencionadas una o dos veces, pero nunca con mayores detalles. Muchos fans, yo entre ellos, asumieron que son seres pequeños y que son susceptibles de ser cazados. A similitud de los conejos, asumí que pueden reproducirse muy rápidamente y que pueden convertirse en una plaga, algo que Skywarp aprovechó para hacerle una bromita al joven Starscream, que seguramente no lo tomó con humor._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 15**

**Presagios disfrazados**

Silverbolt odiaba sentirse así, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo en presencia de Optimus Prime.

Sus razones no habrían podido ser más egoístas, según su propia opinión. Optimus Prime era el modelo perfecto de bondad y justicia; su comprensión y apoyo estaban más allá de cualquier utopía. Y ése era precisamente el problema, el altar que el líder Aerialbot construía en su mente cada vez que tenía enfrente a su Comandante Supremo, tan elevado e inalcanzable.

Siempre, desde el primer momento en que sus ópticos se habían posado en el ser a quien le debía la vida, Silverbolt se había sentido pequeño. Portador de alas que todavía no entendía por completo, tan temeroso de los cielos como lo estaba de lo que consideraba un liderazgo improvisado, el Aerialbot lidiaba una batalla diaria contra sí mismo, contra esa parte de él que sabía que no era digno de la autoridad y confianza depositadas en él. Optimus Prime esperaba tanto de él, pero pese a todos los esfuerzos y la eterna búsqueda de la perfección, Silverbolt siempre sentía que los altos estándares que se había impuesto a sí mismo continuaban muy lejos de su alcance.

Incluso en ese momento, cuando había sido forzado a hacerse cargo de una situación que no había solicitado, sabía que no estaba libre de culpa.

Optimus Prime recibió con inesperada calma el reporte del incidente entre Skydive, Air Raid y el Decepticon Thundercracker. Pero aunque el Comandante Supremo Autobot no parecía sorprendido, sin duda tenía que estar decepcionado. Silverbolt estaba seguro de eso, como lo estaba de que él era la causa de tal decepción.

Pero otra sorpresa sucedió cuando el líder Autobot giró su silla y miró a su subordinado. No supo cómo, pero Silverbolt estaba seguro de que había una sonrisa atrás de esa máscara facial.

-Silverbolt, me disculpo,- dijo Optimus Prime con una voz que parecía más adecuada para una conversación amistosa que para una reunión oficial. –Sabía que asignarte que vigilaras a Thundercracker te pondría en una posición incómoda, por no decir desventajosa. Pero considerando lo que sucedió y lo que pudo haber sucedido, debes saber que tu desempeño fue impecable. No esperaba menos de ti, amigo mío.

Silverbolt abrió la boca, confuso. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para permanecer estoico, él era el primero en admitir que podía ser muy transparente, aunque podría decirse a su favor que el mecanoide que estaba ante él era uno muy difícil de engañar.

-De hecho, has cumplido mis expectativas tan bien que me temo que tendré que agregar más presión a tu ya sobrecargado procesador, presión que no debería existir. En cuanto el castigo que le asignaste a Thundercracker termine, quiero que lo incorpores a tu escuadrón aéreo.

Desenmascarado asombro pudo leerse en las facciones del rostro de Silverbolt. Tal vez no se habría sorprendido más si Optimus Prime le hubiera dicho que los Autobots se rendirían ante los Decepticons.

-No me malinterpretes, Silverbolt. Estoy consciente del nexo único que existe entre miembros de un equipo gestalt, pero creo que la experiencia y conocimientos de Thundercracker serán muy valiosos para el crecimiento de los Aerialbots como guerreros aéreos.

Silverbolt bajó la cabeza. Sabía que su equipo no había madurado como se esperaba. Los incontables ciclos de entrenamiento habían sido muy productivos, pero sabía que los Aerialbots todavía no eran la fortaleza aérea que Optimus Prime había tenido en mente cuando había autorizado su creación.

-Seguiré tus órdenes fielmente, Comandante.

Una vez más, el semblante oculto del líder Autobot pareció relajarse. –No quiero torturarte, amigo mío. Sé que hay más en tu procesador de lo que estás diciendo. Habla con libertad.

Los hombros del joven Concorde se relajaron. –No me siento cómodo volando con Thundercracker. Los otros Aerialbots le expresan abiertamente su hostilidad y eso creará problemas… severos problemas, me temo.

-Ya lo he considerado, pero aún así creo que mi decisión es correcta. No tengo quejas sobre las habilidades de combate de los Aerialbots, pero tus subordinados aún necesitan entender plenamente la causa por la que peleamos. La convivencia constante con un antiguo enemigo beneficiará mucho su proceso de madurez, además de que también ayudará a Thundercracker durante el difícil proceso de adaptación que está viviendo.

Silverbolt asintió. Estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómodo con sus nuevas órdenes. Volar al lado de un criminal de guerra y terrorista sería una pesadilla, pero sabía que las razones de Optimus Prime eran válidas y justas. A pesar de que era muy humillante admitirlo, era cierto que los Aerialbots podrían aprender mucho de Thundercracker, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, algo bueno saldría de toda esa locura.

…………….

Polvo.

Eso era lo que su antiguo elevado rango era ahora. Polvo… que se deshacía entre sus dedos como un cuerpo oxidado. Tal vez algún día, cuando él también fuera el desecho metálico de algo que alguna vez había tenido vida, insensibles ráfagas de viento diseminarían sus restos. No habría Matriz que lo esperara, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Amigos y enemigos lo olvidarían, sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento a su insignificante existencia.

Nada más que polvo.

Algo se estrelló contra su rostro. No fue un golpe, sino más bien como un encuentro. Los ópticos de Thundercracker se activaron para encontrar el techo anaranjado del lugar que él sabía jamás podría llamar hogar.

Estaba volando, flotando en realidad. En algún momento durante su período de recarga, sus propulsores se habían activado y se había elevado sin darse cuenta. No, no había sido un reflejo, mucho menos un capricho de su restringido cuerpo. Había buscado la oportunidad de volar, aun en condiciones tan desventajosas, aun encerrado entre paredes que intentaban ser optimistas con un simple color.

Aún mirando el techo rozando su cabina, Thundercracker decidió aterrizar, aunque todo era mejor cuando no estaba tocando el piso.

Aversión inmediata apareció en cuanto tocó su cama de recarga. Al mismo tiempo, una fuerte necesidad de transformarse en su modo alterno lo tentó seductoramente. No se transformó, por supuesto, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por culpar a las reducidas dimensiones de sus cuarteles personales por tal decisión.

Una cosa era segura, el descanso le estaba negado por esa noche, como tantas veces había sucedido antes.

……………

Un planeta plano, y una sola luna… y aún así esa noche había pasado de desagradable a tolerable. Las cosas permanecían iguales, sin embargo; estaba rodeado de antiguos enemigos, era un traidor para los suyos, había sido despojado de su rango e identidad… Empezar desde cero en un lugar tan poco apropiado era una gran desventaja, pero a pesar de que todo parecía estar contra él, Thundercracker se sentía en calma. La vista del cielo estrellado siempre tenía ese efecto pacificador en él.

Mientras se apoyaba cómodamente en la pared rocosa que albergaba al Arca, Thundercracker sonrió con algo que pudo reconocer como ironía. En sólo algunos breems tendría que estar empezando su turno de vigilancia en la base Némesis, una tarea tan tediosa como indigna de un guerrero del aire como él.

Pero se perdería ese turno, como también se perdería el resto de sus deberes. Tal vez era odiado en El Arca, tal vez no pertenecía ahí, pero al menos tenía tiempo para sí mismo, para no hacer nada más que contemplar el cielo y contar los ciclos solares hasta que castigo terminara y pudiera volar de nuevo.

En paz…

Alentadora, pero momentánea. Se rompió súbitamente cuando un ruido a un costado demostró qué tan ingenuo había sido.

-¿Desobedeciendo órdenes tan pronto, Decepticon? Pensé que Optimus te había dicho que no podías abandonar la base.

Los gemelos Autobots otra vez… ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

-El Arca está incrustada en esta montaña. Técnicamente, no he abandonado la base,- dijo fríamente.

-Oh, muy listo, ¿no? – espetó Sunstreaker mientras sus ópticos brillaban con malicia en la noche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo, a todo esto?- preguntó Sideswipe, colocándose a un lado de su hermano. -¿Complotando con tus amiguitos Decepticons? Tal vez deberíamos revisar su comunicador interno, Sunny, sólo para estar seguros…

-No se atrevan a tocarme, Autobots,- dijo Thundercracker. Su voz había sido tranquila, pero el tono amenazador fue inconfundible.

Sunstreaker sonrió con burla. -¿Nos estás amenazando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que podamos descubrir tu juego? Una actitud muy sospechosa para alguien que jura no tener nada que esconder…

Los ópticos de Thundercracker brillaron con algo muy parecido al odio. No estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado. Molestar al pequeño y al débil era una actividad común entre Decepticons, pero parecía que, para esos dos Autobots, ser diferente era también un motivo suficiente para ser la parte perdedora en el interminable juego del abuso. Y cuando también había rencor de por medio…

Thundercracker estaba oficialmente condenado.

-No quiero pelear,- dijo, aferrándose a esas palabras. Sabía que carecían de significado, especialmente considerando a quienes tenía enfrente, pero no tenía nada más que decir. Las palabras no lo salvarían esta vez, aunque en realidad nunca lo habían hecho antes…

-¿En verdad? Qué curioso… ¿Tampoco querías pelear cuando masacrabas inocentes sólo por diversión?

Thundercracker se forzó a permanecer calmado, a ser paciente. Esos Autobots no estaban ahí para matarlo. Lo habrían hecho ya considerando que estaban armados y él no. Estaban ahí para provocarlo, para hacerlo perder la paciencia y darle a Optimus Prime una excusa para ejecutarlo o al menos encarcelarlo. Pero él no proveería tal excusa. No había vuelto al cielo sólo para perderlo otra vez.

-Según tengo entendido, su Comandante dio instrucciones específicas acerca de agresiones dirigidas hacia mí. ¿Es ésta la manera en que obedecen sus órdenes?

-¡Oh, ahórranos esa basura!- gritó Sideswipe. –No nos importa lo que Optimus haya dicho. Sabemos la clase de alimaña que eres. No nos engañas.

Sunstreaker asintió con firmeza. –No creas que nos creímos ese cuento de que desertaste de los Decepticons. Éste tiene que ser el plan más estúpido que se le ha ocurrido a tu psicópata líder.

-¿Quieren honestidad? Bien, entonces escuchen. No me importa lo que ustedes dos piensen. No tengo nada que probarles, ¿entienden? Ahora apártense de mi camino.

-Para ser una basura Decepticon que no quiere pelear, suenas demasiado agresivo, ¿no te parece?- dijo Sideswipe, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. –Vamos… deja ya esa actitud. Estamos afuera de la base, no hay cámaras de vigilancia en esta área… Sabes que quieres pelear y aquí tienes la oportunidad. Tú amas la violencia, ¿recuerdas?

La ira de Thundercracker debió haber aumentado con ese comentario, pero no lo hizo. No disfrutaba la violencia, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando estaba convencido de que peleaba por la justicia. Siempre le había sido difícil encontrar la motivación para pelear, pero de repente las provocaciones de esos dos Autobots le estaban inyectando algo bizarramente parecido.

-Esto es lo que va a suceder,- dijo tranquilamente. –Voy a entrar a la base y ustedes no me van a detener. No habrá ninguna pelea esta noche.

-Tienes mucho descaro para atreverte a decirnos qué hacer, escoria Decepticon,- espetó Sunstreaker. –Y pensar que 'Sides y yo te estábamos dando la oportunidad de decidir… pero está bien, nos haremos cargo a partir de este momento.

Sunstreaker sacó su pistola y la apuntó al pecho de Thundercracker. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz sonó como una sentencia. –Muévete un solo mecano milímetro y hoy mismo estarás mirando a tu creador.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño pero permaneció quieto. Cualquier mención de su creador siempre era una dolorosa puñalada, sin importar las circunstancias.

-Buen chico, Thundercracker. Ahora retrocede… ¡retrocede te dije!

-¿Es ésta tu definición de valor, Autobot?- preguntó Thundercracker mientras obedecía. -¿Apuntarle a alguien que no puede defenderse? Qué honorable.

-No te atrevas a mencionar el honor, maldito fenómeno. Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra. Ahora date vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Si van a ejecutarme, será mejor que…

-¡Cállate! ¡Date vuelta o te vuelo la cabeza en este instante, ¿me escuchaste?!

-¡Si crees que puedes darme órdenes estás más disfuncional de lo que…!

Una parte de la montaña atrás de Thundercracker explotó en pedazos. Había sucedido tan rápido que Thundercracker no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sujetar el lado izquierdo de su rostro, aún caliente debido a la proximidad del disparo de Sunstreaker.

-El siguiente irá justo entre tus ópticos. ¡Ahora date vuelta, escoria Decepticon!- rugió Sunstreaker.

Thundercracker había peleado contra Sunstreaker demasiadas veces como para reconocer cuando el Autobot estaba furioso, y ése era el caso. Tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo, el Seeker se dio vuelta y encaró a la pared.

-¡Las manos atrás de la cabeza, vamos!

Una vez más, Thundercracker obedeció a Sunstreaker, peleando la batalla más feroz contra su propia rabia. El código de honor Decepticon demandaba tomar represalias de manera inmediata. Sin eso, simplemente no sabía dónde estaban los límites de su propio orgullo.

La mano de Sideswipe sujetó la parte superior de su cabeza y, antes de que Thundercracker tuviera tiempo de resistirse, su rostro fue brutalmente estrellado contra la pared. Su visión se nubló y sus circuitos de razonamiento se descontrolaron momentáneamente.

-No te queremos aquí, Thundercracker. Tienes que irte, ¿entiendes?

Sideswipe enfatizó sus palabras golpeando la espalda de Thundercracker, justo entre sus alas.

-¡Aaarrgh, maldito…!

El cañón del rifle de Sideswipe golpeó la mejilla de Thundercracker en cuanto se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro.

-Verás, la verdad es que nos encantaría esparcir tus placas craniales aquí mismo, pero eso nos traería un feo problema con Optimus, así que básicamente te estamos dando la oportunidad de largarte de aquí para que podamos desmantelarte otro día. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ustedes no tienen… ningún derecho de expulsarme…

-Mmmh, estos Decepticons patanes… parece que no entienden el Cybertroniano. ¿Por qué no le aclaras tus palabras, 'Sides?

Sideswipe sonrió y volvió a impactar la cabeza de Thundercracker contra la pared. Esta vez, el Seeker no pudo evitar caer sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Váyanse al infierno…- murmuró con voz llena de rencor.

Casi de inmediato, Sideswipe lo atrapó por el cuello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y apuntándole con su rifle a la cabeza.

-¿Así que te quedas, eh?- dijo, haciendo que su prisionero encarara a Sunstreaker. –Oye Sunny, ¿qué dices si redecoramos un poco, entonces? Si vamos a estar obligados a soportar a este maldito, al menos debería ser más atractivo a nuestros ópticos. ¿Qué opinas?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

En cuanto vio lo que Sunstreaker tenía en la mano, Thundercracker forcejeó, pero la presión del arma contra su cabeza se incrementó.

-¡Sigue haciendo eso y te convertirás en el Seeker descabezado, pedazo de porquería! ¡Vamos, sólo dame una excusa!

Thundercracker dejó de forcejear, pero sus ópticos no se despegaron del contenedor lleno de pintura rosa que Sunstreaker cargaba.

-Veo que te gusta,- se burló Sunstreaker. –Apuesto que te verás adorable en rosa. Veremos qué dicen tus amiguitos Decepticons cuando te dejemos a la entrada de la base Némesis con tu nuevo color. Rayos, me pregunto si te matarán o te violarán primero.

-Yo diría que va a ser temporada de celo en el Némesis,- se rió Sideswipe.

La chispa vital de Thundercracker hervía de furia. Podía soportar el dolor pero no la humillación. Su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba, y no permitiría que esos Autobots – ni nadie más – se lo quitaran.

Descuidadamente, Sunstreaker liberó su rosada carga. Tan rápido como Starscream, Thundercracker se dio vuelta y utilizó el cuerpo de Sideswipe como escudo, aprovechando la confusión del Autobot para arrancarle el rifle de la mano.

El chorro de pintura rosa encontró blanco en el pecho de Sideswipe, también salpicando sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Aaaaah, qué rayos…! ¡Ayúdame, Sunny!

Lo siguiente que supo Sideswipe fue que tenía su propio rifle apuntándole a la cabeza.

Pero la atención de Thundercracker estaba enfocada en Sunstreaker. –Sí, ayuda a tu idiota hermano, Autobot. Como puedes ver, está a punto de perder la cabeza.

-¡Déjalo ir, maldito!

-Estoy apuntando directamente al procesador de tu hermano, y también te puedo disparar a ti al menos dos veces antes de que su cuerpo caiga al piso. Depende de ti cómo quieres hacer esto; contigo y tu gemelo muertos, o retrocedes y me dejas ir. No voy a repetirlo.

El arma en la mano de Sunstreaker tembló de pura furia. El contenedor vacío rodó a sus pies, dejando un delgado hilo de pintura rosa.

Unos astro segundos que parecieron eternos después, Sunstreaker bajó su arma y se hizo a un lado.

Thundercracker sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del Arca. Cuando alcanzó su destino, soltó a Sideswipe y lo empujó violentamente hacia delante, dándole antes una fuerte patada en el trasero.

El Autobot cayó de rodillas. Inmediatamente, su cabeza fue golpeada de manera muy humillante por su propio rifle.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Thundercracker!- gritó Sunstreaker. -¡Ahora es personal, ¿me escuchaste?!

Thundercracker ya había desaparecido dentro del Arca, no dando ninguna importancia a las palabras del Autobot.

No sabía que pronto lamentaría no haberlo hecho.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y que se estén preparando para una mega fiesta de fin de año. Gracias por todo su apoyo :o)_


	16. Los principios de la confianza

_Arken Elf: Sideswipe y Suntreaker siempre fueron personajes muy carismáticos. En el fandom siempre son los bromistas del grupo, aunque tampoco hay qu__e olvidar que son, sobre todo Sunstreaker, arrogantes, narcisistas y muy violentos. No soy especialista en Aerialbots pero creo que merecían más tiempo en pantalla del que se vio. En este fic estoy tratando de hacer una aproximación realista hacia ellos, basándome en lo que dicen sus biografías pero también en la lógica. Si descartamos la ideología occidental de "los buenos siempre tienen que ganar, sin importar qué tan ilógico sea", lo normal es que los Seekers Decepticons fueran mucho mejores voladores que los Aerialbots, simplemente por toda la experiencia que tenían en combate._

_Tavata: Aquí va a haber otra escena de Optimus, espero que te guste :o) De hecho hay varias escenas de él en futuras actualizaciones. Como adivinaste, los gemelitos también van a tener mucha relevancia en este fic._

_Dantasia: La figura de Optimus Prime es muy importante, de alguna manera simboliza que las buenas intenciones no bastan si el entorno no es el adecuado. También tienes razón con Ironhide. Es uno de los Autobots que más detestan a los Decepticons, pero su respeto hacia Optimus es más importante que cualquier rencor, además de que la edad le tiene que dar algo de sabiduría y tolerancia. Créeme que las escenas de acción de este fic también me alborotan las hormonas :oP Por fortuna, todavía hay muchas por escribir._

_Nancy: Jajaja, mira que si hubiera periodo de celo en el Némesis yo me apuntaba… para investigar, no pienses mal :oP Más adelante voy a ser más específica entre ciertos rencores entre los Autobots y Thundercracker._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 16**

**Los principios de la confianza**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Arca, el mal humor de Thundercracker se incrementó aún más cuando vio la mancha rosada en el dorso de su mano. Parecía que a fin de cuentas no había evadido por completo el ataque de pintura de Sunstreaker.

Era todavía temprano y afortunadamente no encontró a nadie en el camino hacia el Área de Reparaciones. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió al ver la silueta blanca cuando las puertas se abrieron. Se preguntó si ese médico Autobot alguna vez descansaba.

Ratchet miró sobre su hombro y dio la bienvenida al recién llegado con una mirada muy poco amistosa. Pero Thundercracker no percibió hostilidad; ya sabía que esa mirada era solamente una fachada para disfrazar un componente de personalidad perturbadoramente amable.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés entrando a un área no autorizada, Thundercracker? ¿Acaso las reparaciones que te efectué te están molestando, o no tenías nada más que hacer que importunarme con tu presencia?

Thundercracker levantó su brazo y mostró a Ratchet el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Necesito solvente.

Ratchet frunció el ceño cuando vio la mancha de pintura rosa, pero no dijo nada. Apuntó hacia la parte trasera de la habitación.

-Contenedor X-14.

Thundercracker asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia ahí. Su desconfianza habitual lo urgía a mantener a Ratchet en la mira, pero se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando no pensó dos veces en darle la espalda al médico, ofreciéndole un disparo fácil si decidía hacerlo.

Pero no se necesitaba la lógica para saber que tal cosa no ocurriría.

Solvente rosado empezó a desaparecer por el evacuador de líquidos mientras Thundercracker lavaba su mano.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo terminaste con la mano así,- Ratchet dijo finalmente.

-Mejor que no lo hagas.

A pesar de su evidente mal humor, la voz del Seeker no había sido tan ruda como él había pensado.

-Sé que ustedes los Deceptitontos no escuchan consejos, pero te recomiendo mucho que no te metas con los gemelos, especialmente con Sunstreaker.

-Son ellos quienes se meten conmigo.

-Esto no es sobre quién empezó qué cosa. Es sobre quién es lo suficientemente inteligente como para prevenir situaciones desagradables. Estoy seguro de que ya notaste que tu presencia aquí ha agitado los ánimos.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no me había dado cuenta?

-¡Ahórrame la ironía! Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que nunca ayudarías a un Decepticon.

-¡Oh, rayos! Y ciertamente no estás haciendo ningún esfuerzo para cambiar eso, ¿o sí?- gritó Ratchet, alzado la herramienta que tenía en su mano como si estuviera a punto de arrojársela al Seeker.

Thundercracker terminó de lavar su mano y cerró el contenedor de solvente.

-¿Terminaste con eso?- le preguntó Ratchet.

-Afirmativo.

-Entonces coloca ese contenedor en su lugar. No es precisamente que tenemos solvente de sobra como para desperdiciarlo en tus caprichos personales.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca pero hizo lo que Ratchet le había dicho. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la voz del médico lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Eh?

-Puedo entender que no digas gracias, pero no creas que te vas a ir así nada más. Como dije, no tenemos exactamente una gran reserva de solvente, así que te sugiero que encuentres una manera de compensar lo que has tomado de mi Sala de Reparaciones.

-¿Compensar?- preguntó Thundercracker, totalmente confundido.

-Eso es lo que dije. ¿Ves esos discos de datos ahí?

Thundercracker lanzó una desdeñosa mirada a la pila de desordenados discos que estaba sobre una mesa de trabajo; parecían más una mala imitación de una montaña terrestre que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tendría que estar ciego para no verlos – dijo con desprecio.

-Felicidades por tus avanzados sensores ópticos. Como puedes ver, esos discos están un poco desordenados…

-¿Desordenados? Es una manera optimista de ver la situación.

-¿Acaso te pregunté tu opinión? Esa pila de discos es obra de Wheeljack, no mía… Oh rayos, ¿por qué te estoy dando explicaciones, a todo esto? El punto es que esos discos no van a ordenarse por sí mismos, así que será mejor que empieces ahora. Como dicen los humanos, el tiempo es oro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Esperas que me degrade con ese tipo de trabajo? Soy un guerrero, no una especie de… asistente de laboratorio.

-No estoy precisamente solicitando tus habilidades de combate, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué no usas un dron?

-Tal vez no lo creas, pero necesito a alguien al menos con el porcentaje mínimo de inteligencia para esa tarea, y creo que tú podrías coincidir con esa descripción, tal vez… Además, no utilizamos drones aquí.

Thundercracker no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. -¿No? ¿Por qué?

-¿Para qué construir máquinas sin vida para hacer trabajos que podemos hacer nosotros?

-Ésa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso un trabajo honesto es algo demasiado bajo para tus estándares de Decepticon?

-Sólo digo que el propósito de la automatización es facilitar la vida del invidivuo.

-Qué curioso… ¿No fue ésa una de las razones por las que ustedes Deceptitontos empezaron esta guerra después de todo?

Thundercracker no pudo responder. Era cierto, en algún momento sus creencias habían cambiado; mutado era una palabra más adecuada. Se preguntó si había sido su propia mutación o la aceptación ciega de la ideología de Megatron.

-De estar en contra de la automatización a apoyarla…- continuó Ratchet. –Yo diría que la distancia no es pequeña. Pero no hay nada sorprendente ahí. Supongo que ustedes los Decepticons prefieren utilizar su tiempo en actividades más productivas, como crear armas más letales o planear actos terroristas en lugar de hacer algo útil con sus procesadores. ¿Ahora te importaría empezar a hacer lo que te pedí? Organiza esos discos de acuerdo a su tamaño y formato. Usa la terminal de la computadora que está allá. Puedes imaginar que estás tramando algún plan malévolo si eso te ayuda a motivarte.

-Muy gracioso…- gruñó Thundercracker, pero se dirigió hacia la montaña de discos.

No vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Ratchet, ni tampoco se percató cuando Wheeljack se comunicó con Ratchet para informarle que Sunstreaker estaba solicitando una gran cantidad de solvente y se rehusaba a dar ninguna explicación sobre sus razones.

Ratchet sólo sacudió la cabeza.

………..

El tiempo era eterno cuando se empleaba en actividades monótonas, especialmente si dichas actividades eran realizadas en tierra.

Pero, por alguna razón, los breems pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. A Thundercracker sólo le quedaban tres discos por organizar de lo que había sido una pila cuando se percató de que el trabajo había suavizado considerablemente su mal humor.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que la mañana terrestre ya había empezado hacía varios breems.

-¡Hey, Ratchet! ¿Es verdad? ¿Le están permitiendo a ese Decepticon maniático quedarse aquí?- preguntó Spike.

-Deberían encerrarlo en una jaula. Seguramente sólo está fingiendo que…

Las palabras de Chip Chase se interrumpieron bruscamente, al igual que el avance de su silla de ruedas. También Spike y Carly, que estaban a sus lados, abrieron la boca con asombro cuando vieron a Thundercracker.

Fue uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que la palabra torpeza habría sido quedarse corto.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. Esas pequeñas y sucias criaturas… ¿pero qué podía esperar de una raza que se arrastraba por el suelo, de mente pequeña y caníbal como la humana?

Les lanzó una mirada de furia a los recién llegados antes de dirigirse a Ratchet en idioma Cybertroniano.

-Terminé con tus discos. Si tienes más trabajos _honestos_ para hacer, te sugiero que entres a la era de la automatización. Me voy de aquí.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, se dirigió hacia la salida, ignorando por completo a los humanos que tenían sus húmedos ojos orgánicos fijos en él.

-Hola Thundercracker.

El Seeker titubeó. ¿Esa fémina humana lo había saludado? Cuando la miró no encontró burla o rechazo en su rostro; lo que sus facciones reflejaban era pura y simple calidez.

Pero Thundercracker no suavizó la dureza de sus propias facciones y reanudó su camino casi imediatamente. ¿Por qué habría de importarle una miserable humana mostrándole simpatía? Preferiría no volver a ver a ninguna de esas criaturas nunca más.

………..

-Vaya… pero qué imbécil. Te ignoró por completo, Carly – dijo Spike en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras la salida de Thundercracker.

La chica rubia sonrió ligeramente. –Supongo que lo hice sentirse incómodo.

Spike se encogió de hombros. –Bah… ¿Incómodo? Él es quien está poniendo a todos nerviosos aquí. Bumblebee me dijo que casi se peleó con Sunstreaker el otro día cuando los Autobots estaban desayunando.

-Se llama reenergizarse, Spike – dijo Ratchet, continuando lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Pero qué fue todo eso, Ratchet? – preguntó Chip, acercándose al médico Autobot. -¿Qué te dijo? Pensé que estaba progresando en mi estudios de Cybertroniano pero apenas entendí una palabra o dos de lo que dijo.

-Espero que no haya amenazado con pisarnos – se rió Spike.

Ratchet sonrió. –No exactamente. Sólo dijo que había terminado una tarea que le di.

-¿Vas a tenerlo aquí con frecuencia? ¿No te pone nervioso que intente algo contra ti? Es un Decepticon después de todo.

-Sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, Spike, es todo… Además, es bueno que Thundercracker tenga algo que hacer. Todos aquí lo tratan como si tuviera óxido cósmico. Mantenerlo activo es la mejor manera de conservar su cordura.

-Oh – dijo Carly. -¿Entonces estabas tratando de ayudarlo?

-Mmmph, no dije eso.

-Tienes un gran corazón, Ratchet, aun cuando no quieras mostrarlo.

Ratchet frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la joven. Era muy afortunado de que los Cybertronianos no fueran capaces de sonrojarse. –Thundercracker necesita a alguien que le ayude un poco, eso es todo… Un poco de confianza no lo matará, creo… además siempre puedo usar algo de ayuda por aquí.

-Aún creo que todo esto es una locura – insistió Spike. –Sólo hace unos días ese Decepticon era un enemigo y no hubiera titubeado en matar a cualquiera de ustedes, y ahora está aquí, viviendo bajo su propio techo… Es tan extraño.

-Optimus debió haberlo investigado antes. ¿Qué tal si Thundercracker sólo está fingiendo y en realidad está en una misión de sabotaje?

Carly frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Chip. –Optimus es justo y honra la libertad y la justicia. Si él le dio una oportunidad a Thundercracker, debe haber tenido sus razones para hacerlo.

-Sí, ¿pero qué sigue?- preguntó Spike. -¿Esto se va a convertir en una especie de refugio para Decepticons arrepentidos?

-¡Me gustaría verlo!- se rió Chip.

Viendo que no encontraría apoyo en sus dos amigos humanos, o al menos sentido común, Carly se volvió hacia Ratchet.

-¿Tú qué crees, Ratchet? ¿Crees que Thundercracker pueda regenerarse?

El médico Autobot se tomó un momento antes de contestar. –Es difícil decirlo. Ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida absorbiendo la propaganda de Megatron… pero tengo que admitir que hay algo en él que no entra en mi definición de lo que es un Decepticon. No es un mercenario _tan _maniático, y escucha cuando alguien le habla… Bah, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de cambiar. Nadie lo sabe.

…………

Mientras esperaba en la oficina de Optimus Prime, Thundercraker estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de recibir una lección de disciplina Autobot. Seguramente las noticias sobre su pelea con los Aerialbots y el incidente con los gemelos y la pintura rosa ya habían llegado a los audios del Comandante Supremo. No había razón para pensar que no estaba condenado.

En el pasado, ser disciplinado por un error significaba confrontar a un muy enojado Megatron. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las veces Starscream era el receptor favorito de la furia del Comandante Decepticon, lo mereciera o no. Antes de su bizarro duelo con su antiguo líder, Thundercracker sólo había sentido la pesada mano de Megatron una vez, y había sido precisamente por culpa de Starscream. La justicia funcionaba de extrañas maneras, al igual que la venganza. En esa ocasión Thundercracker había traicionado, aunque sólo momentáneamente, la causa Decepticon sin ningún titubeo, dejándose llevar por el deseo de venganza.

Al final las cosas habían regresado a su estado normal, aunque él había tenido el descaro de hablarle con ironía a Megatron por única vez en su vida.

Y ahora estaba esperando a Optimus Prime en el santuario mismo del líder Autobot, y aunque Thundercracker estaba seguro de que no sería físicamente castigado, también sabía que no le gustaría lo que estaba por suceder.

No era justo. Había hecho todo lo posible por comportarse correctamente, pero en cambio seguía hundiéndose más y más. Parecía que los Autobots habían decidido no darle ninguna oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió, terminando con sus pensamientos pesimistas. Optimus Prime entró; su presencia imponía como siempre, pero a la vez tenía una extraña aura de relajación.

-Saludos, Thundercracker. Me disculpo por tenerte esperando, pero mi presencia era requerida en el Centro de Mando.

Era tan extraño… Las explicaciones ni siquiera estaban contempladas cuando un Comandante Supremo se dirigía a un subordinado, especialmente considerando que dicho subordinado no estaba seguro de ser todavía un soldado. Pero los rangos se tenían que respetar, aún en la locura.

-¿Tú… te disculpas? Si una disculpa ha de ser dada, debe ser mía.

-No hay necesidad de tal cosa, Thundercracker – aseguró Optimus Prime mientras se sentaba en la silla atrás de su escritorio.

-Aún así, debes haber oído del incidente con los Aerialbots… Estoy seguro de que pude haber hecho algo para evitar la violencia, pero…

-Por favor, deja de torturarte. Es cierto que Silverbolt me informó, pero no te cité aquí para reprenderte por eso. Air Raid y Skydive hicieron mal en atacarte.

-Tal vez yo los provoqué, no estoy seguro… Es difícil encontrar parámetros correctos para mi comportamiento en ciertas situaciones.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad, pero Silverbolt me informó que todo lo que hiciste fue defenderte, eso es algo que yo jamás condenaría. Las medidas de disciplina que Silverbolt te impuso fueron debido a que directamente desobedeciste una orden.

-Eh… sí… lo admito. Que me fuera permitido volar después de algunos ciclos de no hacerlo alteró mis circuitos lógicos, supongo… No estaba pensando con claridad.

-Insisto en que no tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo que los Seekers tienen necesidades que otros Cybertronianos no tienen. Además, Silverbolt no es tu oficial superior. Oficialmente hablando, no tenías el deber de obedecer ninguna orden de él.

Eso tenía sentido, y Thundercracker de repente sospechó a dónde quería llegar Optimus Prime.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte, Thundercracker, uno que sospecho no será placentero para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Como probablemente ya hayas notado, los Aerialbots no han alcanzado la madurez como guerreros aéreos.

_No me digas… Incluso Ramjet sobre energizado podría vencer a esos tontos._

-Sí, lo he notado.

-No hay límites para calcular cuánto podrían beneficiarse de un experimentado volador como tú.

Rayos… había llegado… el momento para redimirse. Y pensar que había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que revelar información confidencial del Alto Mando Decepticon sería suficiente como para comprar la protección de los Autobots.

-Supongo… en teoría.

-Ya he hablado con Silverbolt, y aunque no apoya por completo la idea, estará agradecido de cualquier cosa que puedas enseñarle a él y a los demás Aerialbots.

-No es él quien me preocupa… Admitámoslo, Optimus Prime. Los Aerialbots me odian, justo como casi todos los que habitan esta base. No es que los culpe, por supuesto… Además, no creo que tenga ninguna habilidad como instructor. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es obedecer órdenes.

-Fuiste educado en la Academia Militar de Iacon, ¿no es así?

_Cierto… la maldita unidad triple cero…_

-Afirmativo.

-La más alta creadora de voladores de primera clase. Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero me tomé la libertad de investigar tu carrera militar. Todas tus evaluaciones son impresionantes. Tus logros opacan los de la mayoría de los Seekers que egresaron de esa Academia.

_S__í, todos menos los de uno… maldito seas Starscream, maldito seas eternamente…_

-Las evaluaciones no significan nada. Es en el campo de batalla en donde un guerrero muestra su verdadero potencial.

-Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo este favor, Thundercracker, porque he visto tu potencial directamente en el campo de batalla.

Optimus Prime tenía una manera muy peculiar de pedir 'favores'… Su método estaba totalmente alejado de la violencia o de amenazas, pero era igualmente efectivo.

-Supongo… que podía intentarlo.

-Espléndido. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda. Puedes retirarte ahora. Tu asignación comenzará tan pronto termine el castigo que te impuso Silverbolt. Mientras tanto, por favor no titubees en acudir a mí si alguno de mis Autobots es irrespetuoso contigo. Ninguno de ellos le da un lugar importante al rencor en sus procesadores, pero aún es muy pronto para que computen el perdón en este caso.

-Entiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

-No es nada. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, por favor no lo olvides.

Thundercracker le hizo un respetuoso saludo a Optimus Prime y se fue. No estaba seguro de si estaba más confundido ahora que antes.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como habrán notado, hice una pequeña referencia al episodio de G1 "Fire in the mountain", en donde Megatron golpeó a Thundercracker después de que Starscream lo culpó por el metal defectuoso que él y Thundercracker habían traído para la nueva arma que estaban desarrollando los Decepticons. Lo curioso era que Thundercracker ya le había dicho a Starscream que ese metal no serviría, así que, como era su costumbre, Starscream estaba mintiendo. Thundercracker quiso vengarse ayudando a Skyfire, pero Starscream lo descubrió e intentó chantajearlo. Al final, en el episodio original en inglés, Thundercracker llama a Megatron y a Starscream 'geeky', que en inglés quiere decir algo como raro, obsesionado o maniático. En el doblaje en español lo tradujeron distinto, y en lugar de insultarlos, Thundercracker llamó a Megatron 'líder intrépido' con notoria ironía. Claro que no podemos olvidar lo que dijo Starscream, tanto en español como en inglés, sobre los dolores de cabeza que le producían los ruidos de trueno de TC ;o) Ese episodio fue una gran inspiración para este fanfic._


	17. Una broma cruel

_Una disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero me pasó una de esas pesadillas tecnológicas. Se me echó a perder mi disco duro. Tenía un backup, pero hecho hace meses, así que perdí bastantes archivos, entre ellos algunos capítulos de mis fanfics en español. Pero bueno… nada que no pueda volver a escribir. Al menos aprendí mi lección y ahora haré dos backups semanales._

_Tavata: Me alegra que Daniel sea un personaje tan poco popular. Sus histerias en la tercera temporada de G1 hacían insoportables los episodios. No sé quién es peor, él o esos chiquillos de Armada. No sé qué pasa con los niños amigos de los Autobots que son siempre tan odiosos, la única que se salva en mi opinión es Sari en TFA, aunque tampoco es santo de mi devoción :oP_

_Nancy: Volviendo a Armada, Alexis es otra que me revuelve el hígado, aunque no se puede culpar a un personaje de dibujo animado por las inconsistencias y enormes huecos argumentales de una caricatura que merecía estar mejor hecha. Pero bueno, al menos la animación estuvo bien y hay que admitir que Starscream se veía más que bien con esos cañones y esa espada… Blur también me gustaba, pero parecía que traía vestido :oP_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 17**

**Una broma cruel**

Aún indeciso entre cómo sentirse respecto a su nueva asignación, Thundercracker se sorprendió al encontrarse a la mascota humana femenina de los Autobots esperándolo afuera de sus cuarteles personales. Aunque nunca había sentido el impulso de pisar a un ser humano, se preguntó en ese momento cómo se sentiría.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mis amigos… - dijo la criatura, aparentemente sin notar la dura expresión en el rostro de Thundercracker.

Él decidió ignorarla y caminó directamente hacia el tablero de control afuera de la puerta, oscureciendo con su sombra la silueta de la fémina.

-No debieron decir esas cosas. Aun si no sabían que los estabas escuchando, no deberían hablar así de otros.

_¿Correcto? _Lo correcto era continuar ignorando a esa criatura de carne. A Thundercracker no le gustaban los seres humanos, en absoluto… pero tenía que admitir que ella había mostrado valor al plantarse frente a él de esa manera, aunque eso no justificaba sus razones.

- No importa – dijo con una especie de gruñido.

-Creo que sí… Quiero decir, eres nuevo aquí. Nunca es fácil ser el nuevo…

_¿Fácil? Trata de ser 'el nuevo' en un lugar en donde todos quieren un pedazo de ti, literalmente hablando. Maldición, me equivoqué de código…_

Una luz roja y un sonido irritante se escucharon después de su error. Thundercracker se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez. Había tecleado en el tablero numérico el código de sus antiguos cuarteles en la base Némesis. La costumbre podía convertirse en la peor enemiga de un soldado.

-Vaya, ése sí que es un código largo… - dijo la fémina, riendo. –No me extraña que tengas problemas recordándolo.

Thundercracker miró hacia abajo con una expresión muy poco amigable. –Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Es sólo que oprimí la tecla incorrecta…

Guardó silencio en cuanto se percató de que estaba hablando con esa peste humana. Pero ahora que ella había obtenido más de tres palabras de él, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Por supuesto que no podrías olvidarlo. Los cerebros de ustedes los Transformers son superiores a cualquier computadora que la raza humana pudiera desarrollar.

_Rayos, bolsa de carne. ¿Acaso nunca cierras la boca?_

Haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, Thundercracker tecleó nuevamente una larga serie de caracteres numéricos. Esta vez, una luz verde brilló como una salvadora y el Seeker fue recompensado con la vista de sus pequeños cuarteles, que nunca habían lucido más confortables, por cierto.

-Oh, espera Thundercracker.

Frustrado, el Decepticon se detuvo justo en el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó sin mirar a Carly.

-Eh… lamento si te molesté. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con Decepticons, no de esta manera al menos. La última vez que un Decepticon se dirigió a mí fue para tratar de matarme…

-¿Necesitas algo de mí, humana?- la interrumpió Thundercracker, cada vez más harto de esa inútil charla.

A ella no pareció afectarle la rudeza de él. – Sólo decirte hola.

Thundercracker analizó ese rostro orgánico en busca del mínimo rastro de ironía. Cuando no lo encontró, entró a sus cuarteles.

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

…………..

Al inicio del siguiente ciclo solar, Thundercracker se sentía mejor que el día anterior. Había tenido un ciclo de recarga tranquilo, sin la visita de pesadillas ni recuerdos, y notó con alivio que el número de miradas de odio dirigidas hacia él en su camino hacia Centro de Abastecimiento había disminuido. Tal vez los Autobots estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a su presencia y no sentían tantos deseos de volarle la cabeza. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, por supuesto, pero eso estaba bien para él. Incluso en la base Némesis no solía hablar mucho con sus antiguos camaradas Decepticons, con la obvia excepción de Skywarp.

La mesa al fondo del Centro de Abastecimiento estaba vacía, justo como había pensado. Desde que había empezado a utilizarla, los Autobots habían establecido una especie de frontera invisible ahí, convirtiendo esa simple mesa en territorio proscrito. Eso tampoco le molestaba a Thundercracker, que nunca había despreciado la soledad.

El Centro de Abastecimiento no estaba muy concurrido ese día. La mayoría de los Autobots no estaban presentes; probablemente ya se habían energizado. Los pocos que estaban tomando sus raciones de energon no le prestaron ninguna atención a Thundercracker, parecía que habían acordado tácitamente ignorarlo. Incluso los infames gemelos no le dedicaron ni una sola mirada en cuanto entraron.

Thundercracker se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió con malicia en cuanto vio las placas pectorales de Sideswipe. La pintura ya no estaba, pero el Autobot todavía tenía un tenue tono rosado. Burlona satisfacción se esparció por los sistemas de Thundercracker cuando otro de los Autobots, Bluestreak, se echó a reír mientras señalaba una mancha de pintura rosa en la pierna de Sideswipe, quien se puso furioso y por un momento pareció que golpearía a su compañero, aunque al final su hermano logró controlarlo.

A veces las consecuencias indirectas resultaban ser mejores que las originalmente planeadas. Thundercracker sólo se había defendido, pero en el proceso había logrado infligir una buena dosis de humillación a esos dos payasos. Lo tenían bien merecido.

Regresó su atención a su cubo de energon, olvidado en una esquina de su solitaria mesa. Tal vez la vida no era tan mala después de todo.

Por primera vez desde su llegada al Arca, no se apresuró a energizarse. Parecía que no era más que una pieza de mobiliario para los Autobots presentes y, tal vez, si esperaba un poco, sus ópticos serían recompensados con otro despliegue de burla en contra de Sideswipe, pero después de que éste se reconcilió con Bluestreak, la atmósfera retomó su aburrido ritmo usual.

No fue hasta que casi terminó su cubo de energon que Thundercracker notó la primera señal de desgracia. Una oleada de malestar golpeó súbitamente su procesador mientras fijaba sus sensores ópticos en la pequeña cantidad de energon que quedaba en el cubo.

La segunda señal vino en el preciso momento en que puso el cubo en la mesa. Ese simple movimiento fue eterno; lo vio en velocidad muy lenta, astro segundo a astro segundo, los vórtices del recipiente borrosos, las pequeñas olas de energon asemejando un océano… Pero no era únicamente el cubo; todo a su alrededor se había vuelto confuso.

No era un experto en la materia, pero de inmediato reconoció el origen de su dilema.

_Alto grado._

No pudo evitar sentir horror cuando se dio cuenta de que se había bebido un cubo entero de energon de alto grado.

Estaba condenado, total y oficialmente condenado… Su asustada mente empezó a tratar de encontrar soluciones para salir de ahí sin exponer su intoxicación. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, a menos que pudiera teletransportarse…

_Maldición, Skywarp… ¿Por qué tenías que traicionarme tú también? Maldito seas, hermano…_

A sus embotados audios llegó la inconfundible risa del Autobot Sunstreaker. -¿Tan temprano y ya estás sobre energizado, Thundercracker? Tss tss… estos Decepticons sí que tienen muy malos hábitos.

-Si querías tanto un buen cubo de alto grado, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo – añadió Sideswipe.

El mareo y la confusión estaban ganando más y más batallas en el interior del procesador de Thundercracker, tanto que apenas se sentía conectado con su propio cuerpo.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, casi sobrecalentando las junturas de sus debilitados brazos con el esfuerzo. Tenía que salir de ahí; estaba completamente indefenso, además de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Nunca había tenido tolerancia hacia el alto grado; nunca olvidaría la terrible resaca que había tenido después de la borrachera que había compartido con sus antiguos camaradas de armas cuando Megatron había brindado por la victoria y la gloria de Cybertron hacía no muchos meta-ciclos.

Y ahora estaba viviendo una pesadilla mucho peor. Estaba más sobre energizado que nunca, tanto que estaba seguro de que estaba al borde del colapso… y todo por esos malditos gemelos…

Con el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, Thundercracker trató de descifrar cómo habían logrado engañarlo. Él mismo había llenado su cubo en el dispensador de energon. ¿Cómo rayos lo habían alterado esos dos psicópatas…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir usando sus celdas cerebrales para tales pensamientos. Había caminado apenas dos pasos cuando sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas. El resto de su cuerpo lo traicionó también cuando sus brazos no pudieron soportar su peso y lo hicieron caer en la dura superficie debajo de él.

Carcajadas burlonas reverberaron por todo el Centro de Abastecimiento. Los Seekers solían moverse con notoria gracia y agilidad; ver uno comportándose con tanta torpeza era definitivamente un cambio muy bienvenido.

-¿Qué sucede, escoria Decepticon? – se burló Sunstreaker. -¿No puedes caminar?

Sideswipe apenas podía hablar debido al ataque de risa de que estaba siendo víctima, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. – ¡Parece que el piso está un poco tembloroso para ti! Realmente deberías intentar controlar tus adicciones.

Sunstreaker sujetó a Thundercracker por debajo de los brazos y rudamente lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Oigan, ¿quién quiere jugar a la pelota Decepticon?!

-¡Arrójalo aquí, Sunny!

Sunstreaker empujó a Thundercracker hacia Sideswipe, quien recibió al Seeker con un brutal puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Primus, eso se sintió bien!- gritó Sideswipe.

Thundercracker había creído que la risa general no podía ser más estruendosa, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. Ese irracional gesto violento en su contra fue como agregar fuego al combustible.

-¡Cállense!- logró gritar, perdiendo cualquier vestigio que le quedaba de control. - ¡Malditos Autobots! ¡Los mataré a todos! – rugió, incapaz de soportar la humillación ni un astro segundo más. Levantó sus temblorosos brazos y disparó, dejando que sus armas obedecieran a su rabia. Pero el inhibidor electromagnético anexado a su cuello cumplió su función y todo lo que salió de los cañones montados en sus brazos fue media docena de estériles chasquidos.

-¡Heeeey! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Sunstreaker. -¿Acaso nos disparaste, sucio balde de desperdicios? ¿No puedes aguantar una broma inocente?

Thundercracker no respondió, demasiado ocupado en tratar de ponerse de pie. Había logrado sostener su peso sobre sus codos y rodillas, y estaba tratando inútilmente de impulsarse hacia arriba.

No llegó muy lejos. El brutal pie de Sunstreaker se impactó en su espalda y lo regresó al suelo.

-Pobre Decepticon… está tan débil como un recién creado… ¿Alguien quiere jugar un poco con él? – continuó Sunstreaker, aún pisando la espalda de Thundercracker y no permitiéndole levantarse de nuevo.

Una figura baja emergió entre la multitud. -¡Yo! Este maldito tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo. ¡Hace apenas catorce ciclos solares casi me mató!

-Es todo tuyo, amigo – dijo Sunstreaker, liberando a su presa y permitiéndole moverse de nuevo.

Las manos de Thundercracker apenas habían encontrado soporte en el suelo cuando el pequeño pero poderoso pie de Cliffjumper lo pateó en la mejilla.

Su procesador se estremeció, enviando ondas mentales erráticas a través de toda su estructura. Sólo una de ellas fue clara. Dolor, intenso y continuo… Thundercracker trató de protegerse la cabeza con las manos pero las furiosas patadas encontraron la manera de llegar a su destino.

-¡Basta, Cliffjumper! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Acaso todos se volvieron locos? – chilló Bumblebee, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de Autobots.

Cliffjumper ignoró a su amigo y continuó castigando al caído Decepticon.

– Relájate, Bumblebee, sólo le estamos dando una lección. No le hará daño entender cuál es su lugar.

-¿Llamas a _esto _una lección, Sunstreaker? ¡Atacar en grupo a alguien que no puede defenderse no es una lección! ¡Es cobardía! ¿Y quién eres tú para enseñarle 'su lugar'? ¡Detengan este atropello ahora mismo o notificaré a Optimus!

-¿Atropello? ¿No viste que este maldito trató de utilizar sus armas en nuestra contra? ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubieran estado funcionales, eh? ¡Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber terminado destruido! Puedes decirle a Optimus lo que quieras, pero yo le llamo a esto defensa propia. Además, el jefe no está en la base ahora. Será mejor que no lo molestes con insignificancias.

-¿Le llamas a esto una insignificancia? ¡Esto está mal y lo sabes!

Sunstreaker hizo una mueca y puso una mano en el hombro de Cliffjumper. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tal vez Bee tenga razón, Cliffjumper. Es suficiente. Recuerda que otros están esperando su turno. ¿Quien sigue, chicos?

Las quejas de Bumblebee fueron opacadas por el rugido de aprobación que se escuchó cuando Sunstreaker levantó a Thundercracker, sujetándolo por el cuello y una de sus alas y lo exhibió como si se tratara de un juguete.

El Seeker no sabía qué era peor, el mareo o el dolor. No… por supuesto que lo sabía… nada podía sobrepasar a la humillación. Su cuerpo se rehusaba a responderle, sólo lo hacía para registrar dolor. Se sentía excesivamente débil y no pudo hacer nada para liberarse de las dos manos que lo arrancaron del denigrante abrazo de Sunstreaker.

Fue golpeado de nuevo. A pesar de la confusión de sus circuitos visuales, pudo percibir a su nuevo atacante. Skydive, el maldito insulto de un jet de combate…

Por algún extraño milagro logró mantenerse de pie y lanzó un violento golpe en contra de su rival, pero sus sentidos debían estar más arruinados de lo que pensaba porque todo lo que su puño encontró fue aire. Ése no fue el caso de Skydive, quien impactó el rostro de Thundercracker de nuevo, mandándolo otra vez al suelo.

-¡Veremos quién es el novato ahora! – gritó el Aerialbot mientras pateaba a Thundercracker en el estómago.

Sunstreaker se aproximó, pistola en mano. –Ya fue suficiente, Skydive. Levántalo, tengo un regalo para él.

Skydive sujetó a Thundercracker por el cuello y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Sunstreaker se inclinó hacia él y le puso el cañón de su pistola contra el rostro. –Eso es, tu lugar es de rodillas, nunca lo olvides. Comparado con cualquiera de nosotros, eres basura. ¿Lo entendiste? Basura. Ahora muéstrame que aprendiste tu lección y besa mi arma.

Thundercracker titubeó; no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Estaba más allá de la confusión; entre el dolor y el malestar que invadía cada uno de sus circuitos, todo lo que podía sentir era odio. La algarabía a su alrededor había cesado y un pesado silencio había caído, confirmando la seriedad de la situación. En algún lado detrás del silencio pudo escuchar las ignoradas protestas de Bumblebee.

La pistola chocó contra su mejilla. –¡Te dije que besaras mi pistola, escoria Decepticon, o te juro por Primus que la insertaré en un lugar que no te va a gustar--

Entonces sucedió, tan rápidamente que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Dos manos sujetaron los hombros de Sunstreaker y violentamente lo empujaron hacia atrás. El Autobot amarillo, totalmente tomado por sorpresa, dejó caer su arma y cayó sentado al suelo.

-¡Jazz! ¿Pero qué rayos…? – espetó mientras comenzaba a incorporarse.

Jazz puso su pie en el pecho de Sunstreaker y lo empujó hacia abajo. – Quédate abajo, Sunstreaker, y ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar levantarte – le dijo con enojo, sin la menor señal de su usual buen humor por ninguna parte.

Skydive liberó a Thundercracker y retrocedió. El Decepticon cayó, sin oponer ninguna resistencia cuando su cabeza impactó fuertemente el suelo.

Ironhide, el otro recién llegado, se aproximó al caído y lo levantó con firmeza.

-Vamos chico, ya terminó, te llevaré a la Sala de Reparaciones – dijo el especialista en armas mientras se colocaba el brazo de Thundercracker sobre el hombro. Todos pudieron notar el enojo del antiguo Autobot, y todos supieron que no estaba dirigido hacia el Decepticon.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Sunstreaker estaba quieto en el suelo, mirando nerviosamente a Jazz, cuyo visor óptico estaba brillando con extraña ira.

-Jazz – lo llamó Ironhide. –Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. No puede caminar por sí mismo.

Jazz se puso el otro brazo de Thundercracker sobre el hombro con el mismo cuidado que habría tenido con un compañero y, sin decir una palabra más, él e Ironhide sacaron a Thundercracker del Centro de Abastecimiento.

En cuanto sus pasos dejaron de oírse, Sunstreaker finalmente se atrevió a levantarse. -¿Lo ven? Aún ebrio, esa escoria Decepticon sólo nos causa problemas.

Bumblebee se detuvo en su camino hacia la salida. -¿Sabes algo, Sunny? Realmente eres el mecanoide más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida – dijo seriamente.

Después de su salida, todo lo que quedó fue un tenso silencio.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como habrán notado, hice una pequeña referencia a la tremenda borrachera que se pusieron los Decepticons en el episodio 'Microbots'. En mi opinión, esa es una de las mejores escenas de toda la serie. Cómo olvidar el discurso que dio Megatron por la gloria de Cybertron y, por supuesto, la manera como Thundercracker cayó con aquella famosa frase de "This stuff's the greatest!" Ah, momentos inolvidables…_

_Quiero enviar un gran abrazo a Astrotrain1988 que tradujo 'Lluvia púrpura' al ruso y probablemente haga lo mismo con esta secuela. El abrazo es también para Caravanka, por todo su apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias! :o)_


	18. Si tomas, no vueles

_Tavata: Gracias por tus palabras :o) Yo también extrañaba publicar por aquí, pero he andado muy ocupada y mis tiempos para escribir fanficción se han reducido, pero siempre encuentro la manera de volver a mi adicción, no te preocupes ;o) _

_No soy una experta en los gemelos Lamborghini, pero me parecieron las figuras ideales para confrontar a Thundercracker. No son, digamos, los típicos Autobots, y tanto en la caricatura como en los cómics han dado muestras de su carácter impulsivo y agresivo. Y si además de eso tienen un motivo… bueno, yo no querría estar en el lugar de TC ;o) La respuesta a cómo hicieron para cambiar el energon de Thundercracker será dada en este capítulo, espero que te guste. También espero que te guste la aparición de Optimus Prime en este capítulo, que va a ser bastante amplia como podrás ver._

_Dantasia: Qué alegría volver a leerte :o) Es cierto, si los Decepticons hubieran hecho esa "broma", Thundercracker no habría sobrevivido. Ya estuvieron a punto de matarlo una vez, y no será la primera… Creo que más allá del estereotipo "Autobots buenos-Decepticons malos", hay bastantes rencores entre ambas facciones y esperar un perdón fácil es esperar demasiado. Ni todos los Autobots son santos ni todos los Decepticons unos monstruos. Creo que es por eso que me encanta escribir fanfics de los Transformers en particular._

_Es cierto, lo que más molestó a Thundercracker fue no poder defenderse. Como buen soldado, le gustan las peleas justas, algo que he estado tratando de desarrollar durante todo este fic. Muchas gracias por tu muy amable ofrecimiento :o) Ya te mandé un mensaje a tu cuenta, espero que lo hayas recibido._

_Nancy: En este capítulo veremos la reacción de Optimus Prime. Siempre es difícil escribirlo porque tiene una carga de sentimientos muy grande. Hay quien lo considera un santo pero yo lo veo más como un líder atormentado. Una de las sagas de los cómics de Dreamwave maneja que él no quería ser el líder Autobot y su primera reacción fue escapar y dejarle Cybertron a los Decepticons. Obviamente cambió de opinión, pero le costó mucho convertirse en el Prime que conocemos ahora. Si a eso le agregamos la terrible culpa que tiene por haber sido él quien trajo la guerra Cybertroniana a la Tierra, entonces tenemos a un mecanoide muy muy atormentado… Pobre Prime._

_Jazz es mi Autobot favorito y no precisamente por su carácter positivo y optimista. Siempre me pareció un guerrero extraordinario, de los pocos que nunca contradijeron sus creencias personales ni se dejaron arrastrar por una guerra milenaria. Creo que Jazz es uno de esos a los que nunca, nunca, hay que enojar :oP_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18**

**Si tomas, no vueles**

Nadie podía explicar la razón, pero era posible percibir el humor de Optimus Prime por el solo sonido de sus pasos, así que cuando cierta reverberación no dejó lugar a dudas sobre su proximidad física, cada uno de los Autobots que rodeaba la cama de reparación estuvo seguro de que el que caminaba esos firmes pasos afuera de la Sala de Reparaciones era un muy molesto Optimus Prime.

Las expectativas resultaron ser acertadas una vez que la puerta se abrió y el propio Optimus Prime entró, acompañado de Prowl. A pesar de llevar una máscara facial, el semblante del líder Autobot exponía claramente su indignación.

La mirada de Optimus Prime buscó inmediatamente su objetivo, encontrándolo en la parte trasera de la habitación. En una de las camas de reparación, yacía el golpeado Thundercracker. O al menos eso era lo que Jazz e Ironhide estaban intentando que hiciera, porque el sobre energizado Seeker parecía concentrado únicamente en dos cosas: levantarse y reír como un maniático.

Ratchet se aproximó a Optimus Prime y a Prowl para informarles de la condición de Thundercracker.

-Alto grado – sentenció severamente el médico Autobot, mostrando un pequeño tubo de cristal con una muestra de lo que parecía ser energon. –Mucho más que alto grado, en realidad. Lo que Thundercracker consumió fue una mezcla adulterada equivalente a diez cubos de alto grado. Más que sobre energizado, sería más acertado decir que fue envenenado.

-¿Cuál es su condición?- preguntó Optimus Prime.

-Estable, si puedo llamarle así… Ya expulsó casi toda la mezcla y le inyecté una solución purificadora para limpiar sus sistemas de la intoxicación, pero tendrá que lidiar con los efectos normales del alto grado por sí mismo. Como sabes, nada puede interrumpir una borrachera de manera instantánea, mucho menos una tan seria como ésta. Nunca he visto a nadie tan sobre energizado como lo está Thundercracker en este momento, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Qué hay de sus heridas?

Ratchet miró al Seeker, que continuaba forcejeando para levantarse mientras se reía cándidamente, como si no hubiera sido brutalmente golpeado hacía apenas unos pocos breems.

-Está bien, considerando que recibió una severa golpiza. Las buenas noticias son que no recibió daños serios. Acabo de inyectarle algunos tranquilizantes en su línea de combustible para ayudarlo a descansar, y sus circuitos auto-reparadores deben encargarse del daño estructural en menos de un ciclo. Aunque es un Seeker, su estructura es más fuerte que los de su clase; no hay duda de que originalmente no era un volador… Cualquier otro Seeker habría resultado mucho más dañado por un ataque tan brutal como el que Thundercracker sufrió.

_¿Ataque brutal? _Las facciones de Optimus Prime se endurecieron. Era tan difícil creer que sus propios soldados habían sido capaces de tal acto de cobardía y abuso.

Jazz se acercó también al grupo, dejando atrás a Ironhide, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener al errático Decepticon.

-Optimus…- dijo el saboteador.

-Jazz, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

-Desafortunadamente llegué tarde, jefe, pero Bumblebee presenció todo. Parece que Sunstreaker y Sideswipe alteraron de alguna manera la ración de energon de Thundercracker y lo atacaron una vez que el alto grado empezó a circular por sus sistemas. No fue necesaria mucha motivación para que Cliffjumper y Skydive se les unieran.

-¿Hay algún archivo visual del incidente?

-Lo hay – confirmó Prowl. –Las cámaras de vigilancia estaban funcionando normalmente según los reportes de Red Alert.

-Mándalo a mi computadora, Prowl, y cita a Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Skydive y Mirage en mi oficina a las 1900 horas terrestres.

-¿A Mirage también?- preguntó Prowl.

-Afirmativo. Se necesita un fantasma para engañar a un Seeker, y sospecho que Mirage fue dicho fantasma. Veremos lo que él y los otros tienen que decir sobre atacar en grupo a un mecanoide indefenso.

-Supongo que todo empezó con ese ridículo incidente de la pintura – dijo Ratchet. –Debí saber que era algo serio cuando Thundercracker vino con una mano pintada de rosa y Sunstreaker prácticamente le rogó a Wheeljack que lo ayudara a erradicar el nuevo color de Sideswipe… Rayos, debí haberlo sabido…

-No fue tu culpa, Ratchet – dijo Optimus Prime, poniendo su mano en el hombro del médico. –Solamente Sunstreaker y Sideswipe son responsables por llevar una de sus irritantes bromas demasiado lejos.

Ratchet sacudió la cabeza. –Esto fue más que una broma. Los gemelos casi mataron a Thundercracker. Me atrevería a decir que jamás consume alto grado. Sus circuitos no ofrecieron ninguna resistencia ante la invasión de los agentes adulterados de la mezcla que se bebió.

-Y puedes apostar a que está más ebrio que nadie – dijo Jazz, sonriendo. –Ha estado llamándome Skywarp desde que lo trajimos aquí.

Optimus miró a Ratchet. -¿Existe la posibilidad de que sus celdas cerebrales hayan sido dañadas y no recuerde dónde está y con quién?

-Estoy seguro de que su confusión es sólo temporal. Una vez que su procesador regrese a su estado normal, recordará todo lo que sucedió. Digamos las cosas como son: Thundercracker está increíblemente borracho. No me sorprendería si te confunde con el mismísimo Primus. Su percepción actual no es confiable.

-Entiendo – dijo Optimus antes de dirigirse hacia la cama de reparación sobre la que Thundercracker había conseguido sentarse. Los otros lo siguieron.

-Vamos chico… acuéstate o tendré que encadenarte a la cama… Trata de descansar un poco, ¡demonios!- decía Ironhide.

Optimus miró con curiosidad la hendidura en la mejilla de su especialista en armas.

-Me confundió con Starscream – explicó Ironhide, frunciendo el ceño. –Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que dijo que me mataría utilizando una colorida variedad de métodos… Maldito Decepticon… ¡es muy afortunado de estar tan sobre energizado, de lo contrario lo haría comerse sus propias alas por haberse atrevido a golpearme!

-¡Oh, cállate Screamer!- gritó Thundercracker, lanzando una errática patada hacia Ironhide, que la esquivó fácilmente. –Tú y Megatron son realmente unos tontos, realmente…

-¡No soy Starscream, maldito Decepticon oxidado! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- espetó Ironhide mientras empujaba rudamente a Thundercracker hacia abajo, obligándolo a acostarse.

-Calma, Ironhide, recuerda que no puede reconocernos – dijo Optimus Prime.

La expresión de enojo de Ironhide creció, si es que tal cosa era posible. –No puede reconocer su cabeza de su trasero por lo que puedo ver…

-Thundercracker, escúchame – continuó Optimus Prime, colocando amablemente su mano sobre el hombro del Seeker. –Trata de relajarte y permite que tus sistemas se apaguen. Te sentirás mucho mejor si entras en modo de recarga el resto del ciclo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Thundercracker dejó de reírse. Su rostro se puso súbitamente serio y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Miraba a Optimus Prime con ópticos horrorizados y arrepentidos.

-Yo…- murmuró. –Yo no fui digno…

Un denso silencio se apoderó de la Sala de Reparación. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el ruido de los dedos de Thundercracker temblando contra la superficie de la cama, un ruido tan angustiante como triste. El Seeker estaba sufriendo una tortura mucho peor que la que cualquier golpiza o intoxicación pudieran propinarle.

-… no fui digno… de tu confianza…

Y entonces atacó.

Rápido, sin piedad, mortal… justo como un Decepticon tenía que ser.

Su objetivo era uno solo: la imponente figura de autoridad frente a él.

Optimus Prime no estaba listo para la agresión y apenas pudo contener al rabioso Seeker que empezó a golpearlo con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Optimus!- Ironhide y Jazz gritaron al mismo tiempo, moviéndose para inmovilizar al atacante.

-¡Quédense donde están!- les ordenó Optimus Prime, comenzando a bloquear los furiosos golpes de Thundercracker.

Jazz, Ratchet e Ironhide obedecieron, atónitos por una escena tan bizarra.

-¿Que si alguna vez he peleado contra una cimitarra Cybertroniana, dijiste?- rugió Thundercracker, completamente dominado por los recuerdos. -¡Ahora te mostraré, Lord Megatron!

Optimus Prime sujetó la mano del Seeker, que parecía estar empuñando un arma imaginaria.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Soy un maldito Seeker de la Élite Aérea Decepticon, no puedes tratarme así!- Thundercracker continuó gritando mientras trataba desesperadamente de destruir a su enemigo.

A pesar de la fuerza superior del líder Autobot y de la condición supuestamente debilitada de Thundercracker, Optimus Prime estaba teniendo problemas para contener al iracundo demonio azul y gris. Parecía que la regresión que estaba teniendo le había dado una fuerza excepcional.

-¡Trata de estabilizar tu procesador, Thundercracker!- dijo Optimus, arreglándoselas para inmovilizar al Seeker con un poderoso abrazo. A pesar de la situación, la voz del líder Autobot sonó serena y tranquilizadora. –Tus intoxicadas celdas cerebrales te están engañando.

-¡M…maldito… maldito seas!- espetó Thundercracker, forcejando violentamente para liberarse y golpeando la barbilla de Optimus Prime con la cabeza.

De repente, se detuvo. Su cuerpo se volvió laxo y sus piernas cedieron. Habría caído si el líder Autobot no lo hubiera estado sosteniendo.

-Los tranquilizantes deben estar actuando – dijo Ratchet. –Debe estar a punto de entrar en modo de estasis…

La furia empezó a desaparecer del rostro de Thundercracker, pero no fue relajación lo que quedó en su lugar, sino tristeza.

-Por favor… por favor perdóname, padre…- murmuró, justo antes de que sus sistemas finalmente se rindieran ante una borrachera devastadora, dejando a cuatro Autobots muy confundidos.

-Vaya… pobre tipo… está realmente atormentado – dijo Jazz.

Ironhide frunció el ceño. –Eso fue muy extraño, Prime. Primero te confunde con Megatron, ¿y ahora con su creador? Yo diría que el alto grado que los gemelos le dieron le quemó los circuitos neurales.

-Es tan fácil considerar a nuestros enemigos como monstruos que a veces nos olvidamos de que algunos de ellos son más de lo que aparentan – Optimus Prime dijo mientras cargaba gentilmente a Thundercracker en sus brazos y lo depositaba de nuevo en la cama de reparación.

-¿Qué sigue ahora, Ratchet?- preguntó el líder Autobot.

-No mucho. Con los agentes tóxicos fuera de sus sistemas, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que su estructura asimile naturalmente el energon de alto grado. Pero considerando su estado, eso le tomará al menos dos o tres ciclos solares.

-Así que tendremos a un Thundercracker sobre energizado por tres ciclos más… Cielos hombre, eso será gracioso.

Optimus sacudió la cabeza. –Esto no tiene nada de gracioso, Jazz. Esta forzada borrachera casi lo desactiva permanentemente.

-Estará bien – dijo Ratchet. –Sólo necesita descansar.

-Y descanso es lo que le proporcionaremos. ¿Permanecerá en modo de recarga, Ratchet?

-Sí, Optimus. Los tranquilizantes que le inyecté lo mantendrán noqueado por al menos un par de ciclos, aunque cuando despierte tendrá la peor resaca que cualquier Cybertroniano haya tenido jamás.

-Esta escoria Decepticon no es tan cobarde después de todo…- dijo Ironhide. – Bumblebee dijo que soportó la golpiza como un valiente.

Optimus Prime miró por última vez al dormido Seeker antes de dirigirse a Ratchet de nuevo. –Ratchet, asegúrate de que su período de recarga no sea interrumpido, y avísame cuando despierte. Quiero hablar con él.

-Como digas.

* * *

Era mucho más que sólo el sonido de sus pasos. Optimus Prime era un mecanoide transparente, justo, con puertas abiertas permanentes… Tenía varias maneras de indicar su estado de ánimo, aunque muy rara vez se acercaba al enojo.

Cuando cinco temerosos Autobots entraron a la oficina de su líder, lo primero que notaron fue el escritorio vacío. Todos estuvieron seguros de que simpatía era la última cosa que encontrarían ahí.

Pero el escritorio fue también una imagen bienvenida, ya que les proporcionó un blanco perfecto para sus ópticos, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a posarse en la figura de su Comandante Supremo. Si lo hubieran hecho, hubieran notado una mirada muy severa.

-No los avergonzaré más repitiendo los detalles del vergonzoso incidente que sucedió en el Centro de Abastecimiento este mismo ciclo. Tampoco preguntaré sus motivos porque sé que cada uno de ustedes está convencido de que tiene razones para haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo. Tengo una y sólo una pregunta que hacerles. ¿Desde cuándo un mecanoide que se llama a sí mismo Autobot se rebaja a un estado de absoluta cobardía?

Nadie se atrevió a responder; las palabras del líder quemaron como ácido.

Nadie, excepto uno.

-Pero Prime… - dijo Sunstreaker, subiendo el tono de su voz con cada palabra. -¿Cobardía? _¿Cobardía? _¡Esa escoria Decepticon es el cobarde! ¿Te olvidas de todas las ocasiones en las que él y su trío de cobardes nos emboscaron?

-Thundercracker no es mi subordinado, Sunstreaker, pero ustedes sí. No importa qué tipo de rencores personales tengan en su contra, todos ustedes son Autobots y tienen un código de honor que seguir. Los Autobots no usamos tácticas traicioneras para atacar a nuestros enemigos, ¡mucho menos linchamos a quien está indefenso! Lo que ustedes hicieron hoy fue pisotear todos los ideales que nos hacen lo que somos. ¡Lo que ustedes hicieron hoy fue comportarse como Decepticons!

Todas las cabezas bajas se levantaron, mirando a su líder con la misma cantidad de vergüenza y sorpresa. No era común ver a Optimus Prime tan molesto, y era aún más extraño verlo en tal estado por causa de sus propios soldados.

-Sus acciones han traído vergüenza a nuestra causa. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan decepcionado de ninguno de mis soldados como me siento hoy de ustedes.

Cliffjumper dio un paso adelante, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio un astro segundo más. –Optimus, por favor… no pensamos… era sólo una broma y de repente las cosas se salieron de control…

-El control no se pierde por sí mismo, Cliffjumper; las mentes inestables lo pierden. La venganza no es digna de un guerrero que se llame a sí mismo Autobot.

El pequeño robot rojo bajó la cabeza una vez más, sintiéndose indigno de mirar a su Comandante de frente.

Optimus Prime sacudió la cabeza. –Todo lo que Thundercracker ha hecho desde que llegó aquí ha sido tratar de adaptarse. Puedo ver que ha sido un proceso muy duro para él, considerando todo lo que ha pasado entre él y nosotros en el pasado, pero también debido a su personalidad reservada. Pero el simple hecho de que ha intentado mantenerse alejado de problemas me demuestra que está haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ser digno de la gracia que le concedí. Les pedí que lo ayudaran, pero en lugar de eso ustedes casi lo matan, primero envenenándolo y después golpeándolo hasta casi desactivarlo. Tengo otra pregunta para ustedes. ¿Desde cuándo tengo entre mis filas a asesinos?

La palabra resonó peor que una explosión en los audios de los cinco Autobots.

-¡No estábamos tratando de desactivarlo! Sólo… sólo queríamos darle una lección…

-No recuerdo haberles autorizado a impartir lecciones, Sideswipe. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado en las consecuencias de lo que han hecho? Tal vez destruyeron los avances que Thundercracker había hecho hacia su regeneración.

Sunstreaker hizo una mueca. -¿Regenerarse, una escoria Decepticon? ¡Vamos, Prime! ¡Un Decepticon siempre será un Decepticon! El único buen Decepticon es el que está en pedazos…

-No necesito que me repitas todos los estúpidos clichés referentes a nuestros enemigos, Sunstreaker. Además, no te autoricé a que hablaras, así que mantén tu vocalizador cerrado.

El Autobot amarillo le lanzó una mirada retadora a su líder, pero finalmente bajó la cabeza.

Optimus Prime continuó hablando. –Todos ustedes me han decepcionado hoy. Como saben, no creo en castigos físicos ni en el encarcelamiento, pero necesitan tiempo para pensar en lo que hicieron y en lo viles e injustas que sus acciones fueron. Por los próximos treinta ciclos solares permanecerán dentro del Arca y estarán a cargo del mantenimiento básico de la base entera. Si veo una sola mota de polvo o un solo cable fuera de lugar, incrementaré el tiempo de sus nuevos deberes indefinidamente. Sunstreaker y Sideswipe, ustedes trabajarán por separado.

-Pero Prime… ¿Nos convertirás en drones de limpieza? ¿Y todo por un sucio Decepticon?

-No, Sunstreaker, esto no es por un Decepticon. Si estás buscando culpables te recomiendo que recuerdes la manera en que manchaste tu insignia hoy. Por cierto, acabas de agregar diez ciclos solares más a tus nuevas asignaciones. Todos ustedes pueden retirarse. No tengo intención de seguir mirando sus rostros.

* * *

La puerta todavía no se había cerrado cuando Sunstreaker ya tenía el dedo de Mirage apuntándole al rostro.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le gritó. – ¡Me dijiste que todo lo que haríamos sería cambiar el energon de Thundercracker para sobre energizarlo, pero olvidaste mencionar que lo usarías como saco de boxeo! ¡Nunca debí escucharte!

-¡Oh, sólo cállate, ¿quieres Mirage? Me haré cargo de tu parte del castigo, así tus aristócratas manos no se mancharán con las labores propias de nosotros los plebeyos, ¿está bien?

Mirage sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, murmurando algo acerca de lo estúpida que era la guerra y de lo absurdo de la existencia de facciones distintas si todos eran Cybertronianos a fin de cuentas. Cliffjumper y Skydive lo siguieron, no atreviéndose a mirarse entre sí.

Sideswipe esperó a que estuvieran solos para dirigirse a su hermano. –Tal vez deberíamos olvidar todo este asunto, Sunny…

Sunstreaker lo miró con enojo. -¡¿Olvidarlo? ¿Qué rayos te pasa, 'Sides? ¿Has _olvidado _lo que ese maldito Decepticon nos hizo?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero…

-Entonces deberías enfocarte en tus bancos de memoria con más frecuencia. Cuando escuché que Thundercracker había venido aquí buscando protección no podía creerlo. Cuando lo vi con mis propios ópticos no podía entender la clase de chatarra cínica que es.

Sideswipe desvió la mirada antes de hablar de nuevo. –Tal vez… ya sabes, tal vez ni siquiera está consciente de lo que nos hizo… Tal vez no fue él quien…

-¡Oh, rayos 'Sides! Estábamos ahí, ¿o no? ¡Lo vimos! ¿De qué lado estás, hermano?

-Del tuyo… del nuestro… claro… pero lo que dijo Prime…

-Nuestros asuntos no le incumben a Prime ni a nadie más. Somos Autobots pero también tenemos nuestro honor, ¡y no vamos a dejar que ese Decepticon venga aquí y se burle de nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado!

Sunstreaker matizó sus palabras con un violento golpe a la pared, deseando que el metal que había cedido ante su puño fuera el del odiado rostro de Thundercracker.

_Continuará._


	19. Despierta, pequeño Seeker, despierta

_Después de desaparecerme un tiempo, estoy de vuelta por estos lares. Mil disculpas, pero he andado muy ocupada y apenas tenía tiempo para publicar mis fics en inglés. Pero la verdad no me gusta descuidar mis historias en español, así que por aquí me tendrán dando lata de nuevo.  
_

_Estoy por terminar de escribir esta historia en inglés, por eso decidí reanudarla por acá. Espero que les guste y que no se hayan olvidado de los capítulos anteriores. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por haber estado al pendiente, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar con frecuencia._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19**

**Despierta, pequeño Seeker, despierta**

Un delgado rayo de luz iluminó un lado del rostro de Ratchet, haciéndolo entrecerrar sus ópticos.

-Uh… lo siento, Ratchet. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Bumblebee con cierta timidez, asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta entreabierta.

-Claro, pero cierra la puerta tras de ti. Estoy tratando de mantener las cosas en calma por aquí.

Bumblebee obedeció y se aproximó a Ratchet, quien estaba parado al lado de la forma inerte de Thundercracker.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pequeño robot con sincera preocupación.

-No tan mal. Al menos está en modo de recarga ahora.

Bumblebee inclinó la cabeza. Estaba hablando con Ratchet pero de alguna manera parecía que estaba dirigiéndose a Thundercracker. –Lo siento… No puedo evitar pensar que pude haber hecho algo para prevenir que esto pasara…

-No creo que pudieras haber hecho mucho, pero si sientes remordimiento dame una mano aquí. Voy a moverlo a una plancha de reparación más grande. Supongo que un poco de comodidad adicional no lo matará, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro! – exclamó Bumblebee alegremente.

Los dos Autobots cargaron a Thundercracker hacia el centro del Área de Reparaciones y lo colocaron gentilmente en una plancha grande, teniendo cuidado de no dañar sus alas.

-Listo – dijo Ratchet. –Estará más cómodo ahí, libre para soñar todo lo que quiera con la conquista del Universo o cualquier cosa que sueñen los Decepticons.

Bumblebee sonrió. –Realmente eres especial, Ratchet.

Ratchet sonrió también. –Sólo hago mi trabajo, pequeño amigo.

De repente, Thundercracker gruñó débilmente y movió un brazo, dejándolo colgar sobre el borde de la plancha de reparación.

-Vaya... – dijo Bumblebee. –Pensé que estaba en modo estasis…

-Lo está, pero estando tan sobre energizado como está ahora, no esperarás que permanezca completamente inmóvil. Si continúa moviéndose tendré que atarlo. Deberías haber visto cuando Ironhide y Jazz lo trajeron aquí. El patán activó sus propulsores e hizo un desastre con mi mesa de trabajo favorita…

Bumblebee miró cómo Ratchet sujetaba el brazo colgante de Thundercracker y lo colocaba sobre la plancha de reparación de nuevo, obviamente procurando la comodidad del Seeker.

-Es tan raro tenerlo aquí… Quiero decir, no me refiero únicamente a lo que pasó con los gemelos, sino a su llegada a nuestra base… ¿Por qué buscaría refugio con nosotros? Seguramente sabía que no sería bienvenido.

-Los Decepticons son raros – replicó Ratchet. – Supongo que sus antiguos camaradas estaban tan ansiosos de dejarlo sin chispa vital que no tuvo otra opción.

-Aún así, demostró mucho valor al rendirse de la manera en que lo hizo.

-Valor o desesperación. No es fácil distinguir la diferencia estos días. Después de todo, si los otros 'Cons no hubieran tratado de matarlo, Thundercracker todavía sería parte del club que asesina Autobots por diversión.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Crees que es verdad lo que dijo First Aid, que Thundercracker salvó a una humana?

-Llámame lunático, pero nunca lo dudé.

-Entonces comparto tu locura, Ratchet. No sé por qué, pero puedo ver a Thundercracker haciendo algo como eso… Y tenía la corazonada de que pensarías de la misma manera. Es por eso que insististe en reparar a Thundercracker cuando apenas había sido hecho prisionero, ¿cierto?

Ratchet sacudió suavemente la cabeza. –Me conoces demasiado bien, ¿verdad Bumblebee? Sí… lo admito. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad. No tenía duda de que este Decepticon cretino había salvado a esa humana, pero tenía que saber por qué lo hizo.

-¿Y se lo preguntaste?

-No exactamente. Me bastó mirarlo para saber la respuesta. A través de los milenios aprendemos mucho sobre los que tienen ópticos rojos, pero puedo decirte que los ópticos de Thundercracker son distintos a los de cualquiera de los de su clase. Usualmente puedes ver crueldad, arrogancia y ambición en la mirada de un Decepticon, pero Thundercracker es distinto. Sus ópticos son más bien… tristes.

-¿Tristes?

-Sí, tristes. Sé que suena estúpido (y si le dices a alguien que dije esto lo negaré), pero esa mirada me hizo darme cuenta de que si hay un Decepticon que puede cambiar, es éste.

Bumblebee sonrió. –Estoy de acuerdo. Aun cuando todavía era un Decepticon, tenía actitudes distintas a las de los otros 'Cons, especialmente de las de sus compañeros de trío.

Ratchet hizo una mueca de desprecio. -Oh, vaya par de psicópatas desviados, esos dos… El único parecido que tiene Thundercracker con Starscream y Skywarp es el diseño de su estructura.

-Tal vez es por sus orígenes, tú sabes, como Thundercracker fue creado por uno de los Autobots más antiguos… Técnicamente, es uno de nosotros.

-No, su creador fue uno de nosotros. Thundercracker decidió ser un Decepticon y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso. El camino hacia su regeneración tiene que centrarse en su futuro. Ya veremos si tiene lo necesario para continuar ese camino, especialmente después de lo que pasó hoy.

-Sí, esos gemelos pueden ser una verdadera pesadilla… A veces se comportan como si fueran…

-¿Decepticons?

-Eh… sí.

-Una más de las muchas rarezas de la guerra, pequeño amigo, pero nada para preocuparse. Sunstreaker y Sideswipe son un par de psicópatas a su vez, pero jamás abrazarían el lado obscuro.

-Ahora suenas en esa película humana – rió Bumblebee.

-Mmmph, el lado obscuro es lo que debería abrazar ahora. Con todo este lío no he podido entrar en modo de recarga y mis sistemas ya se están quejando.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo cuidaré a Thundercracker.

-¿Tú?

Bumblebee pareció ofendido. –Sí… ¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda manejar a los gemelos si deciden venir a terminar su trabajo?

-Los gemelos no vendrán. Creo que mantendrán un perfil bajo por un tiempo después de la charla que seguramente tuvieron con Optimus. Además, lo último que escuché fue que estarán muy ocupados limpiando el área de los Dinobots… Pero ya sea que me guste o no, este Decepticon es mi paciente y no puedo abandonarlo. Oh, sólo espera a que despierte… va a escucharme por ocupar tanto de mi tiempo.

-Puedes regañarlo todo lo que quieras entonces, pero mientras tanto por favor descansa un poco y deja que yo lo cuide. Se lo debo.

Ratchet permaneció un momento en silencio pero finalmente asintió. –Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema o duda llámame inmediatamente. Y ten cuidado. Creo que ronca.

A pesar de la seriedad que mostraba su rostro, Bumblebee no puedo evitar echarse a reír.

* * *

De acuerdo al cronómetro interno de Bumblebee, el sol terrestre ya había empezado a brillar cuando la puerta del Área de Reparaciones se abrió y un visitante inesperado entró.

-Oh, ¡hola Carly! ¿Dónde está Spike?

Carly contestó la sonrisa del mini bot de la misma manera. –Buenos días, Bee. Está en el taller ayudando a Sparkplug. Escuchamos lo que pasó ayer y quise venir a ver cómo está Thundercracker.

Bumblebee señaló al inmóvil Seeker. –Míralo tú misma. Ha estado recargándose como un recién creado. No se ha movido ni un mecano centímetro desde anoche.

-Pero Bee… ¿es cierto? ¿Los gemelos realmente fueron tan crueles?

-Eso me temo… Pero no te preocupes. Optimus ya se ocupó de ellos y no creo que vuelvan a meterse con Thundercracker.

-Es bueno saberlo. Él no merece este tipo de tratamiento… Eh… ¿Bee?

-¿Sí?

-¿No dijiste que Thundercracker estaba durmiendo?

-Sí.

Carly señaló hacia arriba. Bumblebee siguió su mirada y descubrió que decir que Thundercracker estaba en modo estasis había sido una completa exageración. Los brazos del Seeker estaban empezando a moverse, pero fue el parpadeo de sus ópticos lo que no dejó lugar a dudas.

El portador de la peor resaca en la historia de Cybertron había despertado.

* * *

Finalmente había sucedido.

Ahí estaba, postrado en algún anónimo campo de batalla, sus sistemas esforzándose para permanecer funcionales mientras eran acosados por la desactivación total.

Su cuerpo seguramente había sido despedazado porque no podía sentirlo. Miembros, alas, propulsores… todo era parte de la misma ausencia.

Daño directo a su procesador. Un disparo a quemarropa, un misil… Lo que hubiera sido, lo había destruido. Estaba volando, y por primera vez no fue una experiencia placentera.

Cuando sus ópticos se activaron no recibió el reporte de estatus que cualquier Cybertroniano hubiera recibido después de haber estado en modo estasis. Lo que vino a darle la bienvenida fueron imágenes, pero sobre todo sonidos. Risas crueles y bizarras, puños y pies impactándolo, una cimitarra Cybertroniana acorralándolo cada vez más, alguien repitiendo un nombre, un nombre que no pudo reconocer como el suyo...

_-¿Thundercracker?_

Tan brutal como un golpe, vio el rostro del Autobot Bumblebee sobre él, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Thundercracker? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su reacción fue instintiva. Su brazo se levantó y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del pequeño robot. Pudo sentir los delicados circuitos atrapados bajo su mano crujir ante su poder.

Sintió satisfacción.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con rudeza.

-E… en el Área de Reparaciones…

Bumblebee todavía estaba hablando cuando una súbita oleada de dolor asaltó el procesador de Thundercracker. Soltó a su presa y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Aaaarrgh, qué rayos…

-Por favor – dijo Bumblebee, sujetándose el adolorido cuello. –Trata de calmarte. Llamaré a Ratchet y…

Ignorando por completo al Autobot, Thundercracker se sentó tan rápido como pudo sobre la plancha de reparación, pero la violencia del movimiento lo mandó al suelo.

Golpeó con fuerza el metal bajo su cuerpo con sus manos y rodillas. El dolor se esparció por todo su cuerpo, justo como las ondas de agua que Skywarp había creado cuando había arrojado una roca en aquel lago. Si al menos no hubiera salvado aquel avión terrestre y se hubiera unido a Skywarp en la carnicería… las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

No podía entender lo que le estaba pasando. -¿Por qué… por qué me duele tanto…? ¡Maldición!

-Se… se supone que no deberías estar activo todavía… Por favor, déjame ayudarte a regresar a la plancha de reparación. Ratchet dijo que estarías en modo de recarga al menos durante dos ciclos. Deberías descansar un poco más – dijo Bumblebee, ofreciendo su mano al caído Decepticon.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – gritó Thundercracker, rechazando la mano extendida hacia él con un fuerte manotazo. –Sólo… sólo aléjate… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Contesta!

-Me temo que tienes una… una resaca.

_¿Resaca? _Todo regresó a su memoria de golpe. El maldito cubo de energon adulterado, su mente desconectándose de la realidad… y el dolor… el dolor y las burlas que habían pisoteado su muy sensible dignidad.

Puso una mano en el borde de la plancha de reparación y de alguna manera logró impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba, pero una vez que logró ponerse de pie se percató de que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo.

-¿Dónde… dónde están los que me hicieron esto? _¡¿Dónde?_

Vio a la fémina humana de cabello amarillo muy cerca de él, mirándolo con temor. Esa era la manera como los humanos lo veían, con miedo. Era un Decepticon, un monstruo para sus ojos orgánicos. Eso nunca cambiaría.

-Thundercracker, por favor cálmate… Antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte, habla con Optimus Prime – dijo ella.

Thundercracker la ignoró. Tenía otras prioridades. Dio un paso adelante pero sus sospechas sobre la poca fuerza de sus piernas resultó ser correcta. Cayó de rodillas e impactó su cabeza contra el piso en un inútil intento por reemplazar un dolor con otro.

-¡No soporto esto! ¡Mi cabeza me está matando! – rugió.

Bumblebee corrió hacia el escritorio de Ratchet y regresó con un cubo medio lleno de un líquido azul.

-Toma, bebe esto. Te dará alivio inmediato.

Thundercracker alzó la cabeza y miró a Bumblebee con desconfianza. Ser intoxicado por segunda vez por esos malditos Autobots no era un error que estaba dispuesto a cometer.

Por supuesto, Bumblebee se percató de lo que estaba pensando. –Ésta es una solución especial que Ratchet hizo para casos como éste; te hará sentir mejor. No puede contrarrestar el alto grado, pero borrará el dolor de tu resaca. Por favor confía en mí, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Thundercracker se sentó en el piso y apoyó la cabeza en la base de la plancha de reparación. Sabía que no podría ponerse de pie otra vez, no sin ayuda.

Carly se aproximó cuidadosamente a él. –Bumblebee nunca miente, Thundercracker. Por favor confía en él. Estuvo toda la noche aquí, cuidándote.

Thundercracker fijó su mirada entrecerrada en la humana. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había algo muy tranquilizador en su voz. Cediendo a la debilidad que se había apoderado de él, hizo una mueca y desvió la cabeza, extendiendo su mano para recibir el cubo de las manos de Bumblebee.

Tragándose su orgullo, hizo lo mismo con el líquido azul. El sabor no fue agradable pero el alivio fue instantáneo. Thundercracker todavía estaba bebiendo cuando sus sistemas empezaron a mandarle señales muy positivas.

Su siguiente intento de ponerse de pie fue totalmente exitoso.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que te sentirías mucho mej-

Bumblebee no pudo terminar. La mano de Thundercracker se movió tan rápido como una serpiente y de repente ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello otra vez. Bumblebee fue levantado del suelo y se enfrentó al ceñudo rostro de Thundercracker.

-¿Hay algún tipo de campo de entrenamiento en esta base, Autobot? ¡Responde!

-¡Basta, lo estás lastimando! ¡Bájalo ahora mismo! – gritó Carly.

-¡Cierra la boca, humana, esto no te concierne! ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Autobot – espetó el Seeker, fijando su muy amenazadora mirada en Bumblebee.

El pequeño Autobot ni siquiera intentó liberarse. Parecía entender que Thundercracker era mucho más fuerte que él, aún en su debilitado estado. Eso le trajo al Seeker una especie de satisfacción enfermiza. Su programación Decepticon estaba de repente muy activa, después de haber estado dormida por lo que parecía una eternidad.

-E… el campo de entrenamiento Alfa… Está fuera del Arca… en la parte baja de la montaña – musitó Bumblebee.

Thundercracker asintió suavemente y soltó a Bumblebee, dejándolo en el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza pero a la vez sin rudeza. Luego caminó hacia la puerta, deteniendo su frenético paso sólo para sujetar un cubo de energon que le pareció infamemente familiar y que estaba sobre una mesa de trabajo cercana, el símbolo tangible de su orgullo herido.

Cuando se fue, Bumblebee y Carly se miraron. Los dos estaban seguros de que un infierno estaba a punto de ser desatado.

* * *

El destino tenía una manera muy cruel para ajustar el tiempo, tantas veces haciendo el uso más convenenciero de las situaciones y los elementos. Crueldad o justicia, nadie podría haberlo decidido.

El Centro de Abastecimiento estaba lleno de Autobots ese día, un día que estaba destinado a ser recordado. Sólo Optimus Prime y sus oficiales más cercanos estaban ausentes en lo que parecía ser un ordinario ciclo de abastecimiento de Energon.

Pero los chasquidos de los cubos del vital combustible y los tranquilos decibeles de las charlas amistosas fueron interrumpidos por un tornado azul y gris que entró y de inmediato capturó la atención de todos los ópticos.

Todos los Autobots se sorprendieron de ver a Thundercracker ahí. Se esperaba que permaneciera en modo estasis por al menos dos ciclos, pero ahí estaba, en sus dos pies y echando rayos por los ópticos, como si sus sistemas no estuvieran todavía haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para erradicar los efectos de una devastadora dosis de Energon de alto grado.

Thundercracker caminó hasta el centro del lugar y dedicó a la multitud una mirada llena de odio y rabia. Levantó un brazo y expuso el cubo de Energon casi vacío que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Voy a esperar a quienes hayan hecho _esto _a las 2200 horas terrestres en el campo de entrenamiento Alfa de esta base! – gritó. –Ya veremos si son tan valientes contra un enemigo que sí puede defenderse. ¡Eso va también para todos los que se burlaron! ¡Si tanto quieren tener problemas conmigo, tendrán su oportunidad, chatarras Autobots!

Thundercracker terminó su discurso estrellando el cubo contra la pared y rompiéndolo en pedazos. Luego se arrancó brutalmente el inhibidor electromagnético que tenía en el cuello y lo arrojó a un lado, justo con todo rastro de paciencia que le quedaba.

Abandonó la habitación tan rápido como había llegado. Tras su salida, los muy familiares sonidos de su transformación pudieron ser escuchados, seguidos de un furioso rugir de turbinas. No quedó ninguna duda de que cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de estar en el camino a la entrada del Arca en ese momento sería arrollado por un muy molesto jet de combate.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por un buen rato, ni siquiera cuando el silencio se tornó pesado.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

_Hasta el más paciente tiene un límite. Prometo actualizar pronto :o)_

_Ahora una preguntita fuera de lugar. ¿Hay alguien del DF que me pueda decir a qué distancia está la terminal Observatorio del Estadio Azteca y en cuánto me saldría un taxi? Voy al concierto de los Black Eyed Peas el sábado y no conozco el rumbo del estadio. Gracias ;o)_


	20. El nuevo cráter del Monte Saint Helens

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido :o)_

_Tavata, mil gracias por tan cálido recibimiento, en serio que me da mucho gusto :o) También te agradezco mucho tu ayuda con mis dudas sobre las distancias en el DF y los precios de los taxis. El concierto estuvo super bien, aunque tienes mucha razón en eso de que los taxistas se manchan. A la salida el tipo nos cobró 70 pesos y eso que el hotel estaba a un kilómetro del estadio, pero ya era más de la una de la mañana y no quisimos irnos caminando, pero bueno, valió la pena :o)_

_Claro que voy actualizar mis otras historias, y admito totalmente que extrañé tus ocurrencias :oD Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_Nancy, también a ti te agradezco mucho toda la buena vibra que me mandas :o) Ahora que terminé algunos proyectos personales tendré más tiempo libre para dedicarle a mis queridos fanfics, así que ten la seguridad de que andaré dando mucha lata por aquí ;o) Apenas empecé a jugar War for Cybertron y en mi primerísima misión me la partieron y feo… Por algo elegí a Barricade en lugar de a Megatron, no quería hacer ver mal a Megs jajaja, pero ahora que mejore en mi juego por supuesto que jugaré con el mismísimo líder de los Decepticons y ¡a patear traseros Autobots se ha dicho!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 20**

**El nuevo cráter del Monte Saint Helens**

Si Thundercracker hubiera estado dentro del Arca y hubiera visto a los dos adolescentes humanos caminando con tanta familiaridad dentro de una nave en la que ellos eran las formas alienígenas, habría confirmado que Optimus Prime les daba muchas libertades a esas criaturas.

Si hubiera estado dentro del Arca…

Pero no lo estaba.

De pie ante la vasta pantalla de Teletraan I, Optimus Prime e Ironhide estaban sosteniendo una ininteligible conversación. Para Spike, los sonidos chillantes que sus amigos robots emitían cuando hablaban su lenguaje nativo sonaban como cuando Spike trataba de encontrar una frecuencia en la radio, pero Carly siempre había dicho que encontraba algo poético en el lenguaje Cybertroniano. Por supuesto, Spike nunca había entendido por qué ella había dicho algo como eso. Las mujeres pertenecían a otro planeta, después de todo.

Los dos Autobots voltearon hacia atrás cuando notaron la llegada de los jóvenes y de inmediato empezaron a hablar en lenguaje terrestre, algo que todos los Autobots hacían cada vez que alguno de sus amigos humanos estaba dentro de su rango de audio. Optimus Prime siempre había insistido en la importancia de que sus pequeños aliados se sintieran cómodos en su presencia, y eso incluía cuestiones básicas de comunicación.

-Así que, Optimus, ¿están ustedes hablando del reto que Thundercracker lanzó hoy?

-Negativo, Spike – replicó el líder Autobot. –Estábamos discutiendo las posiciones que hemos ganado en Cybertron gracias a la información que Thundercracker nos proporcionó.

-Información valiosa, tengo que admitirlo – dijo Ironhide, frunciendo el ceño, como si las victorias recientemente obtenidas fueran más agridulces de lo que hubiera querido.

Carly se sintió decepcionada al ver que Optimus Prime no le estaba dando importancia a lo que ella consideraba un suceso muy serio.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de lo que sucedió con Thundercracker? Optimus, no vas a dejar que esa pelea se lleve a cabo, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica.

Optimus Prime colocó la tableta de datos que llevaba en las manos sobre la consola de Teletraan I y se acercó a la humana. –Me temo que tengo que hacerlo, Carly. Esto sobrepasa mi autoridad.

-Pero… pensé que los Autobots estaban en contra de la violencia innecesaria…

Optimus se inclinó ante ella y puso una rodilla en el suelo. – Y así es, pero lo que Thundercracker hizo hoy fue recurrir a una vieja tradición Cybertroniana. Aun desde la Época Dorada de Cybertron, han existido métodos alternativos de buscar justicia en asuntos que no requerían la intervención del Alto Concejo Autobot.

Ironhide sonrió con picardía. –En otras palabras, si alguien se mete contigo, siempre puedes retarle a duelo y romperle el trasero. Muchos de nosotros hicimos eso más de una vez para defender nuestro honor.

-¿Entonces el vencedor tenía la razón en el conflicto original? – Spike le preguntó a Ironhide.

-No exactamente. Quien fuera que tuviera la razón estaba claro desde el principio; esos duelos eran más bien usados para ventilar un poco de enojo.

-¡Pero Thundercracker va a pelear contra varios de ustedes! – exclamó Carly.

Ironhide se encogió de hombros. –Debe tener mucho enojo por ventilar, entonces.

-¿Pero cómo pueden tomar esto tan a la ligera? Esta noche podría suceder una tragedia.

-Confiamos en que eso no sucederá – dijo Optimus Prime. –El orgullo de Thundercracker está muy herido en este momento, como sus acciones previas lo indican, pero tiene derecho a hacer lo que considere correcto para defender su honor. Tal vez su decisión no fue la más civilizada, pero pudo haber sido peor, considerando las circunstancias. Deberías saber, Carly, que este antiguo tipo de combates prohíbe el uso de armas y de habilidades especiales. Thundercracker ciertamente no tiene planeado matar a los responsables de su penoso incidente. Eso lo dejó muy claro, y eso demuestra que no está dispuesto a regresar a su antigua vida. Si hubiera elegido una solución propia de un Decepticon, ciertamente habría manejado el asunto con sus armas.

-Pero, por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no tratará de matar a los gemelos, o ellos a él. Apuesto que Sunstreaker no tomará este duelo precisamente con un sano espíritu deportivo.

Carly miró a Ironhide con el ceño fruncido. – Gracias, Ironhide… justo cuando Optimus empezaba a hacerme sentir mejor sobre toda esta situación…

-Vamos, no lo atormentes Carly – dijo Spike. – Son robots, pero también son hombres. Necesitan resolver sus diferencias de alguna manera.

Carly se preguntó si también los Transformers pensaban con ciertas partes de su cuerpo en lugar de sus cabezas. Parecía que sí.

-Gracias, Spike – dijo Optimus, sonriendo bajo su máscara facial y poniéndose de pie. –Espero que esta pelea ponga fin a todas las agresiones en contra de Thundercracker a partir de ahora. No estoy de acuerdo con que el fin justifica ciertos medios, pero en este caso tendré que respectar la decisión de Thundercracker y las de mis subordinados.

-Entiendo lo que dices y admito que tiene sentido, pero aún no entiendo cómo Thundercracker va a pelear si justo esta mañana estaba muy enfermo.

Spike se echó a reír. – Apuesto que sigue bastante ebrio. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tratado de contactarlo?

Ironhide asintió. – Sí, pero él no ha respondido. Ahora que ya no lleva el inhibidor electromagnético que le pusimos cuando llegó aquí, no hay manera de saber dónde está y qué está haciendo.

-Sólo espero que no haya regresado con los Decepticons… - Carly dijo tristemente.

-No lo creo. Los 'Cons son unos malditos rencorosos y si hay algo que no perdonan nunca es la traición. Siempre están apuñalándose las espaldas, pero desertar significa sentencia de muerte segura.

-Yo creo que este duelo será muy interesante – dijo Spike. –Pero Thundercracker debió haber esperado a recuperarse por completo. Será presa fácil si se presenta con sus circuitos infestados de energon de alto grado.

-Ése es su problema – replicó Ironhide. –Él quiso pelear y sus oponentes tienen que respetar eso. Ésas son las reglas… para quien tiene honor, por supuesto.

-Pero… Sunny y los otros lo matarán.

Ahora fue Ironhide quien se arrodilló ante su humana favorita. – No lo creo, Carly. Nunca le digas que dije esto, pero Thundercracker no es ningún debilucho. He visto y sufrido sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y puedo asegurarte que no envidio a los gemelos en este momento. Tal vez no será capaz de ganar, pero recuperará su honor de alguna manera. En lo personal creo que tomó la decisión correcta al exigir esa pelea. Es la mejor manera de resolver las cosas.

Optimus Prime se cruzó de brazos. –No diría esto normalmente, pero estoy de acuerdo con eso… parcialmente. Creo firmemente que la violencia sólo debe ser utilizada como último recurso, pero tal vez, si las cosas no se salen de control, esta pelea sea la solución que todos estamos buscando. No importa cuánto prohíba todo tipo de violencia en contra de Thundercracker, el rencor siempre encuentra la manera de emerger. Al final, depende solamente de él ganarse el respeto de sus antiguos enemigos.

-¿Así que ésta es la manera de ganarse el respeto? ¿Morir o matar a otros en un duelo?

-Mejor así que en el campo de batalla, Carly – Ironhide trató de confortar a la chica. –Pero matar es una palabra demasiado extrema. Recuerda que las armas no están permitidas y Thundercracker estará enfrentando a un rival a la vez. Tendremos que esperar para ver los resultados, pero me atrevo a decir que nadie estará ni siquiera cerca de ser destruido esta noche. Todo lo que Thundercracker y los otros quieren es golpearse un poco, nada más.

-Entiendo… y sólo tengo una pregunta más, Optimus. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que intervengas si las cosas se ponen feas? Thundercracker estará peleando solo, después de todo. Sus probabilidades de victoria son pequeñas.

-Tal intervención está fuera de mi alcance. Además, detener la pelea sería humillar a Thundercracker. Y si sabemos algo con certeza de los Seekers es que son extremadamente orgullosos. Su principal lealtad es siempre para sí mismos.

Carly bajó la mirada, derrotada, y Spike de inmediato la abrazó. –Vamos Carly, no te preocupes… Estoy seguro de que Thundercracker estará bien. Es sólo que los hombres a veces tienen que hacer… bueno, cosas de hombres.

* * *

A las 2155 horas el campo de entrenamiento Alfa, localizado al fondo de la montaña terrestre que albergaba la base Autobot, estaba más concurrido de lo que jamás había estado. El único Autobot ausente era Optimus Prime. Fiel a sus creencias pacifistas, el líder Autobot había dejado claro que no tenía ninguna intención de presenciar la pelea.

En el centro de la multitud, Tracks era el robot más popular del momento, después de los combatientes, por supuesto.

-Diez cubos de energon a Sunny… no, que sean quince – le decía Bluestreak al autonombrado corredor de apuestas.

-Como digas...

-Anótame con diez, Tracks. Ese Decepticon cretino no llegará a la segunda pelea – dijo Smokescreen.

Gears hizo una mueca cuando Smokescreen lo empujó hacia un lado para llegar hasta Tracks.

-Tanto grito para nada – gruñó el malhumorado Gears. -¿Quieren apostar? _Apuesto _que esa escoria Decepticon no se presentará, y todos ustedes pueden _apostar_ sus oxidados traseros.

-Sí, debe estar de vuelta con los 'Cons a esta hora – rió Trailbreaker. –Decorando el trono de Megatron seguramente. ¿Cuántos pedazos de él creen que quedaron?

-Cincuenta – dijo una voz desde la entrada.

-¿Cincuenta? – Trailbreaker preguntó. –Un poco pesimista... Yo estaba pensando en unos veinte…

-Cincuenta – repitió Jazz, avanzando hacia Tracks. –Cincuenta cubos a favor de Thundercracker, y añade mi colección de CDs.

La animada algarabía cesó de repente. Todos los ópticos se centraron en Jazz, quien pareció no notar el efecto que había tenido su entrada.

-Cincuenta… - repitió Tracks. –Vaya, eso es mucho energon… pero apostar no tiene sentido si todos ponen su energon en el mismo lado, ¿cierto? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes cubrir esa apuesta, Jazz?

-Nunca apuesto a menos que tenga con qué hacerlo, y sólo si estoy seguro de que saldré con tres veces más combustible del que tenía cuando entré.

Las palabras de Jazz tuvieron su efecto. Empezó con susurros, pero pronto más y más Autobots comenzaron a apostar pequeñas cantidades de energon a favor de Thundercracker o, como prefirieron considerarlo para evitar sentimientos traicioneros, a favor de Jazz.

Desde su lugar en la parte trasera del campo de entrenamiento, Sideswipe le dio un leve codazo a su hermano. – Y ahí murió la vieja lealtad Autobot.

Sunstreaker sonrió con malicia. –Déjalos. Tú y yo sabemos que esto no se trata de apuestas estúpidas. Lo siento por ti, 'Sides. No vas a tener oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima a esa chatarra Decepticon porque yo lo voy a hacer pedazos primero.

-Eso dices… ¿pero qué hay de Cliffjumper y Skydive? No te quejaste cuando solicitaron pelear primero.

-Mmm, odio decir esto, pero creo que Thundercracker los derrotará con cierta facilidad… Si no lo hace, estaré realmente decepcionado. Ya veremos qué pasa, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que los que tenemos que terminar con su sucia vida somos nosotros. Debe hacerse justicia, ya lo sabes.

-Oh, y así será Sunny, justicia es precisamente lo que haremos… Habrá un arrogante Seeker menos en el Universo cuando termine este día.

* * *

Todos los Autobots estaban orgullosos del sistema de seguridad de Teletraan I, pero cuando las alertas empezaron a sonar anunciando la proximidad de una muy conocida lectura de energía volando muy cerca del Arca, el normalmente paranoico Red Alert cedió a la petición de Inferno y desconectó el sistema que era su mayor orgullo por primera vez en su vida.

Pero el silencio de las alarmas sólo incrementó el rugiente trueno que se escuchó, honrando el nombre de su portador. Toneladas de roca cayeron víctimas de uno de los truenos sónicos de Thundercracker mientras el Seeker entraba por el nuevo cráter que había agregado al Monte Saint Helens.

El Decepticon se transformó en su modo bípedo y dejó atrás los escombros que había causado como si nunca hubieran existido. Los Autobots, aún impactados por su escandalosa entrada, no pusieron atención al daño que la base había recibido.

El silencio continuó mientras Thundercracker caminaba hacia el centro del círculo creado por los atónitos espectadores. Sus entradas de aire expelieron una ráfaga de su furia, incrementado aún más la tensión en el ambiente.

Ironhide dio un paso adelante. –Recuerda, Thundercracker, nada de armas ni de habilidades especiales.

-A diferencia de la mayoría de los robots en este lugar, no soy uno que pisotee el honor – fue su respuesta, que sonó más como un gruñido.

El ánimo general pareció regresar a la normalidad con el sonido de la voz del Decepticon. Insultos y amenazas comenzaron a fluir libremente por la mayoría de los vocalizadores, pero Thundercracker parecía estar sordo a todas las distracciones. La venganza era su única prioridad.

-¿Y bien?- rugió. -¿A quién de ustedes voy a aplastar primero? ¿O tengo que pelear con todos al mismo tiempo? Me da lo mismo.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño cuando vio que su primer rival no era el que estaba esperando. Cliffjumper emergió de entre la multitud y se paró frente al Seeker. La obvia diferencia de estaturas dio una clara indicación del ganador.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca pero apretó los puños, listo para impactar metal Autobot sin importar a quién perteneciera.

Pero antes de que se arrojara contra Cliffjumper con rabia asesina, el pequeño Autobot inclinó la cabeza. Thundercracker titubeó.

-Thundercracker, te ofrezco disculpas por mi participación en la broma cobarde de la que fuiste víctima. Es verdad que me desagradas y que estoy entre los que más se oponen a la decisión de Optimus Prime de permitirte estar aquí, pero debí tener el valor de resolver mis diferencias contigo cara a cara y en una situación justa, no cuando no tenías ninguna oportunidad de defenderte. Sé que mi disculpa no debe significar nada para ti, pero quiero lavar la ofensa de alguna manera. Así que golpéame… golpéame hasta que te sientas satisfecho.

Las palabras de Cliffjumper desataron un murmullo de desaprobación entre la multitud. Todos sabían que nadie podría intervenir para evitar que Thundercracker matara a su rival si así lo decidía.

El rostro del Seeker no estaba mandando señales optimistas. Sus ópticos rojos parecían una fina línea de odio y de sus puños crispados empezaron a saltar pequeñas chispas, lo cual acrecentó la sorpresa cuando no atacó a Cliffjumper.

-Sal de mi vista, enano. No peleo con rivales tan inferiores – le dijo con rudeza.

Cliffjumper apretó los labios, ciertamente ofendido de haber sido llamado inferior, pero pareció aceptar que no estaba en posición de defender su orgullo, no en ese momento. Asintió lentamente y retrocedió.

Pero todavía no se perdía entre el grupo de Autobots cuando un relámpago alado ya había tomado su lugar.

-A diferencia de mi decepcionante amigo, yo no tendré ninguna consideración contigo, Thundercracker.

El borboteo de energon hirviendo pudo escucharse cuando Thundercracker y Skydive se miraron con abierta hostilidad. El punto sin retorno había sido alcanzado.

Era oficial. El combate estaba a punto de empezar.

_Continuará._


	21. El que no debe caer

_No pretendía ausentarme tanto, pero he andado súper ocupada y el tiempo para escribir fanfiction no es tan amplio como solía ser, pero aquí sigo._

_Tavata, espero que te guste la pelea. Esta historia tendrá una buena cantidad de ellas, cada una más dramática que la anterior, ya verás por qué ;o)_

_ady prime, gracias por el cálido recibimiento :o) Espero que disfrutes la pelea. No te acerques mucho porque va a volar sangre, quiero decir, energon :oP O si lo haces, vístete de morado._

_Nancy, seguiré dando mucha 'Latta', no te preocupes, je je je._

_Hay evidencia de los duelos en Cybertron en la caricatura y en los cómics. Está el memorable Optimus contra Megatron en 'Heavy Metal War' y uno también memorable de Starscream contra Brawn en uno de los primeros cómics ingleses de Marvel, nada más que ese sí era a muerte. Justamente voy a retomar ese tema en un capítulo más adelante._

_Yo creo que Jazz escucha de todo, por algo es el Autobot más 'cool'… y sexy ;o)_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero disfruten este capítulo. Voy a actualizar 'Fleshling' y 'Cantabile' durante la semana._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21**

**El que no debe caer**

El fenómeno del trueno ha sido estudiado por filósofos y científicos humanos desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero aunque especulaciones y certezas han sido establecidas por siglos, incluso llamadas verdades, tal vez atestiguar la furia del organismo robótico que se hacía llamar como ese fenómeno que trascendía las fronteras de los planetas le habría añadido una nueva aproximación a algo que se suponía era causado por la descarga eléctrica de un rayo.

Y rayos volaron cuando los dos titanes metálicos disminuyeron la distancia entre ellos. Devorado por la inexperiencia y la ansiedad, Skydive se arrojó, casi voló, sobre su enemigo, incapaz de esperar por hundir sus puños en metal Decepticon. Pero su primer ataque sólo encontró el aire y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Thundercracker se arrojó al suelo, atrapó la pierna de su rival con la suya y lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Cuando Skydive se puso de pie, Thundercracker ya había hecho lo mismo y lo estaba esperando. El Aerialbot atacó de nuevo pero Thundercracker repitió la maniobra, lo que añadió un gruñido de frustración a la nueva caída de Skydive.

La multitud estalló en gritos. La mayoría de los Autobots presentes consideraban a Thundercracker un guerrero del aire, por lo que verlo pelear de una manera tan poco usual en él se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia muy reveladora.

Skydive estaba a punto de ponerse de pie otra vez cuando Thundercracker lo sujetó por el cuello y le ahorró el esfuerzo. Lo siguiente que el Aerialbot supo fue que su rostro había sido impactado por algo con la fuerza de un misil y que había sido arrojado hacia atrás, directo hacia los brazos de sus compañeros de equipo.

- Vamos Skydive, ¿qué pasa contigo? – le dijo Air Raid, sacudiendo a su amigo. -¡Acaba con ese Decepticon cretino!

Skydive sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, listo para encarar a su enemigo otra vez.

El tercer ataque del Aerialbot colapsó contra un muro azul y gris. Thundercracker y Skydive chocaron manos, tratando de alcanzar sus respectivos cuellos, hasta que Thundercracker empujó rudamente a su rival hacia atrás y apuntó hacia el gran agujero en la montaña que él mismo había abierto.

- ¡Mi campo de batalla está allá arriba! – dijo el Seeker.

- ¡Como quieras! – respondió Skydive mientras se transformaba en su modo alterno. - ¡Te demostraré de lo que está hecho un verdadero jet de combate!

Thundercracker también se transformó y siguió al Falcon F-16 hacia el cielo estrellado. La obscuridad recibió a los dos combatientes mientras que el grupo de Autobots que había sido dejado atrás empezaba a quejarse.

- ¡Oigan, no es justo! ¿No se suponía que debían pelear sin transformarse? – dijo Bluestreak.

* * *

Un verdadero guerrero del aire no sólo vivía en los cielos.

También moría en ellos.

Sin importar sus lealtades o su experiencia, los dos voladores decidirían cuál de los dos continuaría funcionando en su elemento, no había otra manera. Era entonces cuando el cielo se convertía en cómplice, en un amante que abrazaría al ganador y que no lloraría por el que no había sido digno de continuar volando.

Desde el primer momento en que sintió la caricia del frío aire nocturno en su fuselaje, Thundercracker supo que él era el elegido. El Aerialbot contra el que estaba peleando no tenía idea del verdadero significado de las alas que portaba. Pero Thundercracker si lo conocía; había sacrificado todo, su nombre, su herencia, su creador, por esas alas, por ser digno de ellas.

Y lo demostraría en esa batalla. Derrotaría a Skydive por completo, no dejando lugar a dudas sobre su superioridad. Thundercracker había sido escogido entre miles de Seekers para ser parte de la Élite Aérea personal de Megatron; había llegado el momento de demostrar el porqué.

Una ráfaga de tristeza y rabia se mezcló con el viento a su alrededor. Los días en los que había volado con su trío parecían tan lejanos ahora. No podía creer que unos pocos ciclos solares lo separaban de su último vuelo con ellos. Había pasado la mitad de su vida volando al lado de Skywarp y Starscream, e incluso en ese momento en el que estaba solo sintió como si las dos muy familiares lecturas de energía fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Pero algo más apareció. La lectura de energía de Skydive se convirtió en presa fácil para su radar, a pesar del deficiente patrón de vuelo del Autobot. A tan corta distancia, un misil sería suficiente para mandar a su enemigo al suelo, dos tal vez lo matarían…

Pero había reglas que Thundercracker tenía que seguir. La victoria no vendría de frías e impersonales armas. Derrotaría a ese patán presuntuoso como lo haría un verdadero volador, pero eso no quería decir que no podía tener un poco de maliciosa e inmadura diversión.

Abrió su comunicador interno.

_- ¿Estás listo para la siguiente lección, escoria Autobot? ¿O debería decir la última?_

_- Veo que finalmente decidiste dejar de lado tu máscara de hipocresía y mostrarte como la basura Decepticon que realmente eres. ¡Adelante, patán! ¡Te haré comer tu propio polvo antes de reunirte con tu creador!_

El último comentario sólo agregó combustible al fuego. Thundercracker desvió su curso del de Skydive y aceleró tanto como pudo.

_- Esto es algo que definitivamente no has practicado con tus compañeros. Uno sigue volando, el otro se estrella. ¿Estás listo, Aerialbot?_

_- ¡Siempre! – _replicó Skydive mientras añadía más distancia entre los dos. Ciertamente estaba consciente de la manera única que tenían los jets de combate de decidir quién era el mejor.

Thundercracker esperó, sus motores rugiendo en anticipación. Había sido entrenado para iniciar las hostilidades, pero por una vez haría una excepción, no en consideración al Autobot sino para demostrar quién era el verdadero Príncipe de los Cielos. Si al menos hubiera sido Starscream el que lo estuviera enfrentando al otro lado del cielo…

Su radar llamó su atención cuando detectó a Skydive volando a máxima velocidad hacia él. Aún en modo alterno, Thundercracker sonrió con malicia, sintiendo que el gesto se extendía hacia cada parte de su fuselaje.

Aceptó el reto y enfiló directamente hacia su enemigo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a desviar su curso del inevitable choque.

Jet contra jet, la distancia se acortó, la muerte pendiendo de una línea muy delgada…

La hora para ajustar cuentas había llegado.

* * *

- ¿A dónde fueron?

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenían que irse volando?

- Oye, Red Alert, ¿crees que las cámaras podrían darnos alguna imagen?

Muchos vocalizadores dejándose escuchar, muchos reclamos similares. Sólo los Aerialbots no parecían molestos por la elección de los combatientes.

- Déjenlos – dijo Slingshot. –Tienen alas por una razón.

Air Raid sonrió con malicia. – Ese Decepticon será chatarra en las turbinas de Skydive. Podremos usar sus restos para partes de repuesto.

El sonido de motores se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Lo que fuera que los dos jets estaban haciendo pertenecía a su mundo, prohibido para aquéllos que no tuvieran alas. Pronto, sin embargo, una explosión se escuchó y el cielo se iluminó con una luz que no provenía de la luna.

La mayoría de los Autobots apretaron sus puños con ansiedad cuando sólo un motor pudo escucharse, señalando el final de esa parte del caos y anunciando un ganador.

Thundercracker regresó, transformado de vuelta en su modo bípedo, dañado y echando humo. Victorioso, pero no solo. Antes de que sus pies tocaran el piso de nuevo, arrojó el inconsciente y lastimado cuerpo de Skydive hacia los Aerialbots, que lo recibieron sorprendidos.

Sin dedicarle una sola mirada más a su derrotado rival, Thundercracker enfrentó los poco amistosos rostros de nuevo. Estaba cojeando, con heridas abiertas echando chispas, pero parecía una bestia rabiosa. Su dedo apuntó un solo rostro, sus ópticos ciegos mirando a nadie más.

Su reto fue aceptado.

Imponente y con su lustroso chasis brillando con confianza y poder, Sunstreaker se enfrentó a su enemigo.

El estado de Thundercracker estaba muy lejos de ser óptimo. Su cuarteada cabina de piloto y su cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras mostraban el daño sostenido por su encuentro con Skydive, pero sus ópticos no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre toda la fuerza y determinación que corría por su cuerpo como combustible. En ese momento, el dolor era un extraño para él.

Sunstreaker no esperó. Sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera y se arrojó contra Thundercracker, hambriento de dañar el acero de su enemigo. Thundercracker retrocedió y evitó ese primer golpe, que se llevó una porción de roca volcánica en lugar de su hombro. Thundercracker aprovechó el polvo y el pequeño derrumbe para sujetar a su enemigo por la cintura y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Pero la estructura de Thundercracker tenía otra opinión sobre sus daños. Los decrecientes niveles de energía y las fallas en los circuitos causados por su anterior combate se reflejaron en su velocidad cuando no pudo retirarse a tiempo y los puños de Sunstreaker encontraron su espalda, causando una onda expansiva de dolor a través de sus alas.

Entendiendo perfectamente la debilidad de su rival, Sunstreaker sujetó las alas de Thundercracker y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, causando el muy deseado gruñido de dolor y el momento de distracción que permitió que el Autobot impactara su rodilla contra el rostro del Seeker.

Thundercracker retrocedió; su pierna herida no le permitió seguir de pie y cayó pesadamente de rodillas. Sunstreaker aprovechó la ventaja y la incrementó, alcanzando a su enemigo y pateándolo brutalmente en el pecho, cuarteando aún más su cabina de piloto y arrojándolo muchos mecano metros hacia atrás.

Sunstreaker avanzó hacia el caído Seeker y lo sujetó por una fisura en su cabina de piloto, forzándolo a levantarse.

- Me hubiera gustado que llegaras a esta pelea en condiciones más funcionales, pero decidiste jugar al héroe y no te tendré ninguna consideración – espetó Sunstreaker. –Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que tendría que matarte algún día. El momento ha llegado, escoria Decepticon. ¡Vete al Infierno donde perteneces!

Las crueles manos del Autobot penetraron la herida en el pecho de Thundercracker, sin dejar duda alguna sobre cuál era su destino final. Pero antes de que el invasor pudiera alcanzar las proximidades de su chispa vital, Thundercracker impactó su cabeza contra el rostro de Sunstreaker, abollando su nariz y rompiendo uno de sus ópticos.

Sunstreaker gritó de dolor y soltó a su víctima, retrocediendo y sujetándose el rostro.

Para entonces, el silencio no podría haber sido más absoluto. Los sonidos que se escuchaban provenían únicamente de la batalla; lubricante escurriendo, circuitos echando chispas, entradas de aire expeliendo ráfagas… Todos los presentes tenían claro que uno de los dos combatientes estaría enfrentando la muerte al final de esa noche.

Medio ciego, pero doblemente furioso, Sunstreaker se arrojó hacia Thundercracker, lanzando golpes con la fuerza de torpedos. Pero a pesar de su pierna herida, el Seeker evitó el ataque. En el momento menos esperado, un peleador había perdido la serenidad y el otro la había ganado.

Un paso mal calculado de Sunstreaker fue todo lo que le tomó a Thundercracker para encontrar el odiado rostro de su enemigo y lanzarlo al suelo con un poderoso puñetazo. Sunstreaker voló varios mecano metros y colapsó contra una línea de drones desactivados que los Autobots usaban para práctica de tiro. Cegado por la furia más que por su ojo destruido, Sunstreaker sujetó la pierna de uno de los drones y la arrancó.

- ¡Sin armas, Sunstreaker!

El grito de Ironhide fue completamente ignorado. Sunstreaker recuperó su balance y cargó contra su enemigo, sosteniendo la gruesa pieza de metal como una espada.

Thundercracker titubeó, tomado por sorpresa por el movimiento. Nadie sospechó que un recuerdo lo había golpeado con la promesa del dolor que le esperaba, el momento en el que se había atrevido a atacar al único robot que había llamado líder. Vio en Sunstreaker un reflejo de sí mismo al enfrentarse a Megatron; un mecanoide fuera de control, tratando de armar un último y agonizante intento de victoria.

Un mecanoide derrotado.

Dejando el dolor y los recuerdos a un lado, Thundercracker permaneció en su sitio y confrontó a la furia amarilla que se le fue encima con la fuerza de su venganza.

Atrapó la barra metálica antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza, abriendo dos profundas heridas en las palmas de sus manos. Ambos Transformers forcejearon por la posesión de la improvisada arma por tensos astro segundos, hasta que Sunstreaker pateó brutalmente la rodilla herida de Thundercracker, haciéndola ceder. El Seeker no pudo evitar que Sunstreaker tomara la ventaja y lo mandara al suelo.

Pero Thundercracker aprovechó la inercia del brusco movimiento para patear a Sunstreaker en el torso e impulsarlo sobre su cabeza. El Autobot aterrizó pesadamente sobre su espalda, soltando la pierna del dron. Trató de levantarse tan rápidamente como pudo, pero su rival fue más rápido y todo lo que Sunstreaker vio fue una sombra cubriéndolo mientras sentía la pesadez del pie de Thundercracker cayendo sobre su pecho, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

Sunstreaker forcejó furiosamente pero muy pronto entendió que no sería capaz de revertir la situación. La moneda había dejado de rotar.

- Sólo termina… ¿¡Qué estás esperando, maldita escoria Decepticon? ¡Mátame como has matado a tantos, asesino!

Thundercracker levantó la afilada pieza de metal y se preparó para terminar a su enemigo.

Cada Autobot sintió un escalofrío, ninguno de ellos dudando del destino de Sunstreaker. Rompiendo la tácita regla de no intervenir, Sideswipe dio un paso adelante y salió de entre la multitud.

- ¡Por favor no lo hagas, Thundercracker! ¡Te lo ruego!

Thundercracker pareció no escuchar la desesperada súplica de Sideswipe. Estaba a años luz de ahí, nada más que él, su enemigo y un arma mortal existiendo en ese Universo.

El único óptico funcional de Sunstreaker parpadeó con miedo cuando la barra de metal se dirigió hacia su rostro indefenso con velocidad supersónica.

Todo había terminado.

El afilado borde de la barra se hundió en el piso, justo al lado de la cabeza de Sunstreaker.

Ganador y perdedor se miraron en silencio. La estéril arma clavada en el piso era una señal de la ausencia de victoria.

- Tú insultas mi honor otra vez y te mato – dijo Thundercracker. Su voz era ruda, pero sus palabras no provenían del odio. Era su honor de guerrero hablando. No quedó ninguna duda de lo que ese Decepticon que tan fácilmente los Autobots llamaban enemigo valoraba más que nada.

Thundercracker se dio vuelta lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El grupo de Autobots se dividió en dos en respetuoso silencio para dejarlo pasar, tácitamente entendiendo que no habría más peleas esa noche.

- _¡Kaon!_

El grito de Sunstreaker paralizó al Seeker, al igual que al resto de los Autobots presentes.

Thundercracker miró sobre su hombro con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

Sunstreaker consiguió incorporarse sobre una rodilla y continuó. – Kaon… el complejo médico del sector 17-B, el ataque que empezó la guerra, la primera vez que tú y los otros Decepticons mostraron sus malditos rostros…

No era ningún secreto. Todos los Cybertronianos sabían sobre ese ataque ocurrido hacía tantos vorns. De la misma manera, todos sabían que había sido perpetrado por únicamente tres jets de combate, los que después serían conocidos como la Élite Aérea Decepticon.

Sunstreaker retó sus disminuidas fuerzas y se puso de pie; no iba a continuar diciendo lo que tenía que decir desde el suelo.

- Sideswipe y yo no somos gemelos, somos trillizos… Nuestro hermano, Arrowhead, fue asesinado ese día, el día que una facción de traidores de su raza decidieron masacrar a inocentes para empezar su estúpida guerra. ¡Fueron _tus _disparos, _tus _misiles los que segaron la vida de nuestro hermano! ¡La suya y la de treinta y siete Cybertronianos que murieron ese día! ¿Por qué rayos atacaste civiles? ¡No tenían armas ni ninguna manera de defenderse!

El rostro de Thundercracker era imposible de leer. Miró a Sunstreaker con una expresión vacía en su rostro. Cuando finalmente habló, pareció que había transcurrido un vorn entero.

- Tenía órdenes de destruir ese complejo. Cualquier cosa que diga ahora será una excusa, y excusas es lo último que necesitas. Pero si algo valen mis palabras para ti, te diré que ese día nunca me hizo sentir orgulloso.

Thundercracker no esperó por una respuesta y reanudó su lento camino hacia la salida. Nadie se atrevió a mirarlo a los ópticos. El Seeker se había ganado el derecho de irse sin ser molestado.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta, muchas preguntas quedaron flotando en el aire. A pesar de la revelación, a pesar de todo lo que los Autobots sabían sobre el pasado de su incómodo huésped, era difícil no confrontar esa cosa que tan fácilmente se hacía llamar odio.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

_Como habrán notado, me tomé algunas libertades con la historia personal de los gemelos Lambo, ¿o debería decir trillizos? Pero era por el bien de la historia, así que no me fusilen por favor. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :o)_


	22. Un nuevo comienzo

_He aquí otra historia que no había actualizado en un rato, pero más vale tarde que nunca._

_Nancy, gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que te gustó el combate. Me encanta el drama cuando escribo historias de Transformers, pero trato de no olvidarme de la acción, ¿y qué mejor acción que robots gigantes peleando hasta la muerte? Bueno, no fue el caso aquí, pero se vienen combates muy interesantes más adelante. Me tomé una gran libertad con lo de la revelación de Sunstreaker, pero lo hice por el bien de la historia. Por lo general no me gusta agregar dramas no pertenecientes a la historia original, pero en este fic y su predecesor le di un pasado a Thundercracker, así que creí que podía hacer lo mismo con otros personajes, aunque en menor manera. En cuanto a los ex compañeros de TC, muy pronto veremos las reacciones tanto de Skywarp como de Starscream, que van a tener mucha importancia en un futuro cercano. ¡Oye, y muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento del dibujo! Me comunico contigo por mensaje privado para ponernos de acuerdo :oD_

_Tavata, qué buena cita escribiste en tu comentario. Creo que sí aplica a cualquier universo ficcional, porque es verdad que el control de las acciones de cada quien son su única responsabilidad. TC tiene muchas manchas en su conciencia, y empezar de cero parece algo imposible. Ya veremos qué acciones toma en el futuro ;o) Hablando de TC, me sorprendió que no estuviera en Dark of the Moon como parte de los refuerzos Decepticons, ya que había hecho bastantes apariciones en los cómics de la película, pero así es Michael Bay y sus huestes, eliminan personajes sin explicación alguna. Me reservo mi opinión de la película porque seguramente hay gente que todavía no la ve, pero me imagino que tú la disfrutaste mucho por razones de tipo Optimus Prime. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario :o)_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Era sorprendente cómo unos simple mecano-centímetros podían convertirse en kilómetros cuando cada paso era un doloroso recordatorio de lo dañado que se tenía el cuerpo.

Thundercracker avanzaba trabajosamente por el corredor, agradecido de que no hubiera nadie cerca para presenciar su problema. Le hubiera sido muy difícil continuar pretendiendo que su rodilla estaba medianamente funcional. Cada paso era una tortura; su cojera era ya bastante obvia y el pasillo era muy estrecho para activar sus propulsores y liberar a su dañada pierna de algo de peso.

Se apoyó en la pared, tratando de sostenerse con la pura fuerza de sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que estaba por colapsar en cualquier momento, pero ése era un lujo que no podía darse, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

No estaba seguro de estar sorprendido por haber podido salir de su duelo en una sola pieza (si a su presente estado se le podía llamar así, por supuesto). Sin embargo, había algo que sí le sorprendía. Ya no estaba molesto, y muy dentro de él sabía que, por una vez en su vida, el odio y la venganza no habían sido sus falsas puertas de salida. Le tomaría algún tiempo asignarle nombre a todos los sentimientos que estaban saturando su procesador, pero parecía que estaba empezando a aprender.

Era una pena que hubiera sucedido tan tarde…

Un ruido detrás de él lo hizo volverse de inmediato, con los brazos levantados y sus finos cañones listos para disparar. El duelo había terminado, así que ya no había razón para continuar honrando el acuerdo tácito de no utilizar sus armas. Además, en su presente condición le hubiera sido imposible entablar cualquier tipo de confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo y su única posibilidad de supervivencia dependía de sus cañones láser.

Una pequeña sombra se detuvo y levantó los brazos pacíficamente. –No dispares, Thundercracker. Soy yo, Bumblebee.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca mientras bajaba sus armas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿También quieres pelear?

Bumblebee se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. –No, claro que no. Sólo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda. Estás seriamente herido y necesitas reparaciones inmediatas.

Thundercracker estrechó sus ópticos con sospecha. ¿Por qué querría un Autobot ayudarlo justo después de que le habían recordado en público que no era más que un Decepticon asesino? Era una locura.

Sin embargo, ese enano Autobot en particular no era particularmente traicionero. Aunque Thundercracker nunca se había enfrentado directamente a él en batalla, el pequeño lapso de tiempo que había pasado con él después de desertar le había confirmado que Bumblebee era uno de esos robots que pertenecían al idealista cliché Autobot. Su procesador estaba lleno de bondad, honor y lealtad. Starscream siempre decía que esas actitudes no eran más que máscaras tontas para cubrir el egoísmo natural que toda mente racional poseía, pero Thundercracker tenía su propia opinión al respecto.

-¿De dónde sacaste la tonta idea de que necesito ayuda? – gruñó Thundercracker, escondiéndose tras el enojo, su propia máscara.

-Tal vez del rastro de Energon que estás dejando tras de ti. Esas heridas son serias. ¿Por qué no dejas que Ratchet te eche un vistazo?

-Estoy bien… Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

-Disculpa que insista, pero tu pierna está en un estado terrible… y sólo mira cómo tienes tu cabina de piloto…

-¿No entendiste que no necesito ayuda? ¡Déjame solo!

Bumblebee titubeó pero no retrocedió. Para fastidio de Thundercracker, el deseo de ayudar del minibot amarillo parecía tan fuerte como su voluntad. –No pretendo molestarte, Thundercracker… Entiendo que debe ser muy difícil para ti aceptar ayuda de un antiguo enemigo, pero a veces se necesita valor para aceptar una mano amiga. Le llamaré a Ratchet y—

-¡Maldición, enano! ¿Hay algún problema con tus receptores de audio? ¡Lárgate de aquí en este instante o conocerás mi ira, y créeme que eso es una muy mala ideaaaaarrgh!

Thundercracker no pudo evitar gruñir de dolor cuando su rodilla destrozada cedió finalmente y no pudo sostenerlo más. Otra maldición pudo escucharse viniendo de su vocalizador cuando colapsó y sus manos heridas impactaron el suelo.

Lo siguiente que el Seeker supo fue que Bumblebee estaba al lado de él, sin ningún comentario o remarcas ácidas, nada más que una sincera mano extendida hacia él.

Thundercracker desvió la mirada y se tragó su orgullo. –Sólo… - dijo, tomando la mano del Autobot – sólo ayúdame a llegar al final del pasillo…

Bumblebee sonrió y, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, se puso el brazo de Thundercracker sobre el hombro. –Claro. Sólo apóyate en mí y—

-¡Oye, Bee! ¿Qué pasa, hombre? – gritó Jazz alegremente, llegando del otro lado del pasillo.

-Como siempre, llegas en el mejor momento, Jazz – respondió Bumblebee. –Dame una mano aquí, ¿quieres?

-¡Claro! – asintió Jazz, poniéndose el otro brazo de Thundercracker sobre su hombro como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. –Por cierto, TC, fue una gran pelea. Realmente sabes cómo patear traseros. Recuérdame que comparta contigo todo el Energon que me hiciste ganar hoy. Te lo debo, hombre.

-¿Q… qué creen que están haciendo? – preguntó Thundercracker, incapaz de creer la amabilidad con la que esos dos Autobots lo estaban asistiendo.

-Ayudándote a caminar, ¿qué más? – se rió Jazz. –No llegarás muy lejos con esa pierna… Rayos, ésa es una muy fea herida.

-¡No necesito su ayuda!

-¿Sabes, hombre? – continuó Jazz, ignorando los esfuerzos del Seeker por liberarse. -¿Ustedes los 'Cons tienen algún tipo de directriz gruñona en su programación? Te vendría bien perder todas esas malas vibras, hombre, y relajarte un poco.

Thundercracker titubeó, momentáneamente dejando de forcejear con los dos Autobots. -_¿Directriz gruñona? _¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevan?

-A tus cuarteles, a menos que quieras aterrizar en el Área de Reparaciones primero. Eso sería lo mejor, de hecho. ¿Qué crees tú, Bee?

-Tienes razón. Está en muy mala condición.

-¡No tengo intención de permanecer aquí un solo astroklik más! – espetó Thundercracker, forcejeando de nuevo. –Todos ustedes dejaron muy claro su punto de vista y los liberaré de mi presencia.

-¿Y a dónde planeas ir? – preguntó Bumblebee.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Jazz palmeó el hombro de Thundercracker, haciendo que el Seeker se estremeciera de dolor. –Vamos, hombre, no llegarás muy lejos en tu estado. Los Decepticons te atacarán en cuanto te vean si empiezas a vagar por ahí tú solo. Además, no hables por todos nosotros. Yo no estaba en contra de tu presencia cuando llegaste aquí, y ciertamente no lo estoy ahora. ¿Qué tal tú, Bee?

-Opino lo mismo.

-¿Lo ves? Deja ya esa actitud de Decepticon malo por una vez y déjanos ayudarte. Deja que te reparen, descansa un par de ciclos y piensa las cosas otra vez. Nadie te está echando de aquí, TC. ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

Thundercracker dejó de forcejear y bajó la cabeza. –Lo que tu amigo dijo… sobre ese complejo médico… No podría culpar a ninguno de ustedes si decidieran dispararme en la cabeza ahora mismo…

El rostro de Jazz se puso serio. –Todos tenemos manchas en nuestro pasado que lamentamos y quisiéramos borrar. La guerra hace esas cosas… nos hace a todos asesinos. Mucho ha pasado entre nosotros como para empezar a asignar culpas, TC, sería un ciclo interminable. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

El vocalizador de Thundercracker se cerró. No podría haber respondido nada a eso, incluso si hubiera querido. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, tanto como el dolor se lo permitió, y se dejó guiar por Jazz y Bumblebee.

* * *

Thundercracker nunca había sido un gran seguidor del modo de recarga, pero en cuanto su dolorido cuerpo fue finalmente colocado en la flexible superficie de su cama de recarga, supo que no había otro lado en el que hubiera querido estar en ese preciso y demente momento de su vida.

-Oye hombre, ¿no es muy pequeña para tus alas esta cama de recarga? – le preguntó Jazz. –Le pediré a Grapple que te diseñe una especial para Seekers, amplia y lujosa. Seguro que me dirá que me vaya al diablo, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo.

-Estoy bien.

-Bueno, tu cama es más grande que la mía – dijo Bumblebee, sonriendo. –Pero es natural porque eres más alto que yo. ¿Tus cuarteles en la base Decepticon se parecían a éstos?

-Eh… no realmente.

-Apuesto que eran bastante espeluznantes – dijo Jazz mientras escaneaba la rodilla de Thundercracker. –Mm, ¿sabes algo? Ésta es una _muy _fea herida. Llamaré a Ratchet…

-No será necesario – dijo Bumblebee, sonriendo y señalando hacia la puerta abierta por la que Ratchet ya estaba entrando.

Thundercracker le lanzó al recién llegado una mirada asesina, tratando de disfrazar su vergüenza. -¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de tenerle lástima al Decepticon? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen solo?

A Ratchet no pareció impresionarle el enojo del Seeker. –No hablar tonterías sería un buen comienzo. Puedes parlotear todo lo que quieras, pero entiende esto: no voy a irme hasta que te haya hecho las reparaciones básicas, y cuando digo básicas me refiero a que no habrá Energon chorreando, ni circuitos echando chispas, ni fallas en tus sistemas… ¡ni mucho menos la juntura de tu rodilla hecha pedazos!

Había algo en la voz de Ratchet que era más que intimidante. Era como si el maldito médico Autobot fuera la voz de la razón misma, una consciencia con vocalizador. Thundercracker no tenía defensa contra eso, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, reducido a cero.

Ratchet interpretó su silencio. -¿Te cansaste de gritar? Bien. Aceptar ayuda es algo terriblemente difícil para ti, puedo ver eso. Me atrevería a decir que ese gran orgullo que tienes estaba en tu chispa vital antes de que te unieras a los Decepticons… pero ése no es nuestro asunto aquí. Tus placas pectorales sufrieron bastante daño, pero eso no es lo que preocupa. Tu rodilla, en cambio… Vamos, estira la pierna, si es que todavía puedes moverla.

Thundercracker siempre había sido uno de los pocos Decepticons capaces de reconocer y aceptar una derrota. A pesar de que se sentía cada momento más avergonzado, no protestó más y dejó que Ratchet se sentara al lado de él en la cama de recarga y empezara a examinarlo.

-Mmmh… no se ve nada bien. La juntura de tu rodilla está rota. Eso sobrepasa las capacidades de cualquier sistema auto reparador. Puedo soldarla temporalmente ahora, pero tendrás que venir al Área de Reparaciones mañana mismo para que te la reemplace.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. -¿Hay alguna otra alternativa?

-Claro que la hay, puedes cojear por el resto de tu vida – replicó Ratchet mientras preparaba una dosis de anestésicos.

Thundercracker miró en torpe silencio cómo Ratchet trabajaba en su rodilla con notable cuidado. Era tan extraño. Siendo un guerrero Decepticon, estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Ser el receptor de amabilidad o simpatía era demasiado nuevo para él, tanto que lo hacía sentirse incómodo, especialmente considerando que el que le estaba proporcionando tal bienestar era un supuesto enemigo.

Se había convertido en una costumbre tan fácil, llamarle cobarde a cualquier comportamiento no contemplado en el estricto Código Decepticon y que estuviera remotamente asociado a la generosidad. Pero Thundercracker ya no estaba seguro ni de eso ni de tantas otras cosas que siempre había aceptado sin cuestionar.

-Mmmh… - dijo Ratchet. –Aunque estoy seguro de que te llevaste un buen golpe durante tu duelo aéreo con Skydive, me atrevería a decir que la juntura de tu rodilla estaba dañada desde antes. ¿Una vieja herida, tal vez?

Maldito médico Autobot… realmente podía ver más allá de lo evidente.

-Sí - replicó Thundercracker secamente.

-¿Por qué no te la hiciste reparar?

-Nunca pude encontrar el momento adecuado… ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Es importante, porque si hubieras encarado el loco duelo que tuviste hoy con tu estructura en buen estado, tal vez no tendrías la pierna prácticamente colgando de un montón de cables en este momento.

-Escucha Autobot, yo soy… era un Seeker Decepticon. Darle importancia a heridas insignificantes significa acabar como un montón de partes de repuesto. Si un guerrero no puede soportar un poco de dolor, no es un guerrero ni es nada.

Jazz se acercó a Thundercracker y le palmeó el hombro. –Las cosas funcionan distinto aquí. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por cosas como ésa.

-Especialmente después de ese despliegue de salvajismo que tú, Skydive y Sunstreaker nos exhibieron esta noche… Muchas gracias por añadir más trabajo a mi ya muy ocupada agenda.

Bumblebee sonrió. –Lo que Ratchet está diciendo, en su propio lenguaje por supuesto, es que has ganado nuestro respeto, y me atrevo a decir que lo mismo sucedió con la mayoría de nuestros camaradas. No creo que nadie vuelva a meterse contigo después de hoy.

Las chispas causadas por el escalpelo láser de Ratchet soldando la rodilla de Thundercracker iluminaron el serio rostro del Seeker. –Tal vez… o tal vez la situación será peor. ¿Por qué están ustedes ayudándome? Deberían asistir a sus camaradas heridos.

-Mmp – gruñó Ratchet. –Skydive necesitará definitivamente algún tiempo en la cámara criogénica y Sunstreaker requiere la reconstrucción parcial de su rostro, por no mencionar su ego… pero ambos sobrevivirán. Además, Wheeljack y Hoist se están encargando de ellos en este momento y mi ayuda no era necesaria. Así que pensé que no había mejor manera de pasar la noche que evitando que continuaras goteando Energon por toda la base.

-En otras palabras – insistió Bumblebee – no hay manera de que Ratchet te hubiera dejado sin reparaciones. Odia la idea de que cualquiera de nosotros sufra, y eso te incluye a ti ahora.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer, Bumblebee? – gruñó Ratchet con aparente mal humor. –No recuerdo haber solicitado tus servicios de traducción.

Bumblebee se echó a reír. Jazz no tardó en imitarlo.

-Bien – dijo Ratchet, cerrando el panel de la rodilla de Thundercracker. –He hecho todo lo que he podido sin el equipo adecuado. Experimentarás una pérdida de coordinación sensorial por un par de breems y tal vez algunos mareos, pero fuera de eso deberás tener una noche sin mayores molestias. Si tienes dolor, me llamarás inmediatamente, ¿entendiste? Y recuerda, quiero tu trasero Decepticon en el Área de Reparaciones mañana en cuanto termines tu ciclo de recarga.

-Como sea… - gruñó Thundercracker como respuesta.

-Si ya terminaste con él, Ratch, yo diría que debemos irnos – dijo Jazz. –Thundercracker ya tuvo demasiadas emociones por un ciclo y necesita descansar.

Los tres Autobots caminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, Ratchet se volvió hacia Thundercracker y miró a su paciente una vez más.

-Diste una buena pelea, Thundercracker. Sabía que el honor no era un desconocido para ti.

Thundercracker no respondió, no hubiera sabido qué decir. Cuando la puerta se cerró y fue dejado solo de nuevo, cedió al cansancio y empezó a desconectar sus sistemas. Antes de que sus ópticos se apagaran, no puedo evitar mirar el techo anaranjado sobre él, el mismo techo extraño que había contemplado a su llegada a El Arca, pero que ahora parecía darle una cálida bienvenida.

_Continuará._

* * *

_¿Alguien notó el pequeño guiño a los Thundercats? No fue intencional, pero decidí dejarlo también por aquello de 'Thunder, Thunder…!' Mal chiste, disculpen :oP_


End file.
